Papa, pourquoi tu pleures ?
by EpsilonSnape
Summary: En septième année, Harry est plus combatif que jamais. Ses cours avec Snape vont prendre un nouveau tournant, d'abord physique, puis émotionnel. Mais c'est dur d'apprendre la trahison. Surtout dans son état. Il doit partir... Loin... Slash HP/SS, lemon et Mpreg ! HG/DM secondaire
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour !

Voici une nouvelle fic.

Cette fois, les choses changent un peu. Je préviens immédiatement : ça sera un HP/SS avec Mpreg ! Ne venez pas me dire que vous êtes choqué !

En fait, cette histoire est un peu particulière. Je n'aime pas tellement les Mpreg d'habitude (si si!) mais j'avais cette trame dans la tête, elle tournait, tournait et ne voulait pas partir. Tous les jours, j'en peaufinais un peu plus les détails dans mon demi cerveau, alors j'ai craqué et je l'ai écrite. Ce devait être un OS et au bout de 150 pages Word, je me suis dit que ça ne pouvait décemment pas en être un !

J'ai donc coupé cette histoire en 10 chapitres. Elle est terminée, prédécoupée et je posterai un nouveau chapitre tous les vendredis.

Par contre, je voulais y mettre un prologue et là, plusieurs possibilités ce sont offertes à moi et je n'ai pas su en choisir une. La fic est bien fini et peu très bien se terminer comme ça, mais j'aimerais attendre le dernier chapitre et vos réactions, pour savoir si j'écris un prologue et si oui, ce qu'il contiendra. Je ne vais pas faire de vote, mais juste lire vos avis et juger sur le moment.

Je répondrais systématiquement aux reviews si l'auteur a un compte, pour les anonymes, je me contenterais d'une réponse général au début de chaque chapitre pour vous remercier et éventuellement répondre aux questions, je n'aime pas les kilomètres de blabla avant les chapitres (ce n'est pas du tout ce que je suis en train de faire !)

Je ne suis malheureusement pas une pro de la langue française, et je recherche un ou une Beta pour cette histoire.

J'ai essayé de coller de près aux caractères originaux mais évidemment, pour le bien de l'histoire, il y aura quelques écarts.

Rainting : M dès le deuxième chapitre. Plusieurs lemon. (Je précise immédiatement que j'aime les hommes, mais n'en étant pas un moi même je ne suis pas gay. Mes lemons sont donc le fruit de l'imagination rêveuse dont je suis doté, et sûrement très improbable pour des personnes qui s'y connaissent. Mais après tout, nous lisons des fics pour rêver non ?)

Pairing : Slash et Het : HP/SS et DM/HG très secondaire.

Disclaimer : Après une vérification très approfondi, il s'avère que je ne suis malheureusement pas JKR, que HP et les autres ne m'appartiennent pas et que comble du comble, je ne touche pas le moindre dollar, livre ou roupie pour cette histoire.

Statut : Terminée. Elle fait plus de 77 000 mots et 150 pages Word.

Mise en situation et spoil : Spoil sur un peu près tout. L'histoire commence en septième année, la sixième année n'a pas été pareil. Des nouveaux combats, pas de serment inviolable, Draco s'échappe et Albus ne met pas la bague etc... Horcruxe bien présent.

Résumé : En septième année, Harry est plus combatif que jamais. Ses cours avec Snape vont prendre un nouveau tournant, d'abord physique, puis émotionnel. Mais c'est dur d'apprendre la trahison. Surtout dans son état. Il doit partir... Loin...

 **Papa, pourquoi tu pleures ?**

Chapitre 1 : Les cours particuliers

« C'est pourquoi j'aimerais que tu prennes ces cours avec le Professeur Snape. J'espère que vous pourrez mettre de côté cette haine mutuelle et que ces cours se passent au mieux. » Le vieil homme regarda son élève dans les yeux. Ils étaient dans le bureau du Directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore.

« Pourquoi le Professeur Snape, Monsieur ? » demanda Harry. Albus réfléchit un moment avant de lui donner sa réponse. Il avait longuement réfléchi à cette solution, mais n'en voyait pas de meilleure. Les Mangemorts commençaient à gagner du terrain et Voldemort était plus puissant que jamais. Ils attaquaient de plus en plus et parfois même sur des coups de tête.

« Il est le seul qui, j'en suis sur, ne te ménageras pas Harry. Je pense qu'il est le seul qui puisse te pousser à donner tout ce que tu as. »

« Je vous le fais pas dire... » grommela peu discrètement le jeune homme ce qui fit sourire son directeur.

« De plus, c'est un Maître en Potion et un spécialiste en Magie Noire, il pourra te guider mieux que personne... »

« Je comprends... » répondit humblement Harry.

« Bien, maintenant que tout est clair, je peux le faire entrer ? » demanda Albus, les yeux pétillants.

« Attendez Professeur... » s'écria le garçon qui le retint, alors qu'il s'était approché de la porte. « Moi aussi, je veux que ça marche... J'ai beaucoup trop perdu à cause de Voldemort. Mes parents, Sirius et maintenant Remus... J'ai mûri, j'ai grandi, et je connais les priorités... Je veux devenir puissant, accomplir la prophétie et être tranquille. »

« C'est une bonne décision Harry. Je sais que la capture et la mort de Remus à été un coup dur de plus dans ta vie. Tu es si jeune Harry... » Les yeux du vieil homme étaient remplis de tristesse et de regret. « J'aurais aimé que tout soit plus simple pour toi Harry... »

« Mais ça ne l'est pas ! » coupa Harry d'une voix dure. « Tant que Voldemort sera là, il y aura plus de morts. Je ne m'en remettrais pas si je venais à perdre Hermione... » Sa phrase s'était finie en un murmure. Ses yeux étaient un peu plus vides, comme à chaque mort de plus. Cédric, Sirius, Remus, Maugrey, Mr et Mme Granger, trop de morts...

« Pourquoi me dis-tu tout ça Harry ? » demanda doucement Albus pour ne pas perturber le Gryffondor, plongé dans ses pensées

« Je veux que ça marche. Je veux pouvoir me dire que j'ai fait tous les efforts possibles... Je ne veux pas ternir mes chances de victoire à cause du conflit entre mon père et mon professeur. Comment pourrais-je faire savoir au professeur Snape que je ne suis pas mon père, que je ne cautionne pas ce qu'il lui a fait et que je ferais mon possible pour suivre son enseignement et devenir plus fort, » clama le jeune homme avec conviction.

« Je pense que c'est un bon début Harry. »

« Mais il ne me croira pas... J'ai déjà essayé de lui parler, de m'excuser, mais cette chauve-souris têtue ne me laisse pas en placer une, »gGrogna-t-il alors qu'Albus, gloussait gentiment à côté de lui. « Il fait tout pour me faire sortir de mes gonds. Et il y arrive très bien ! Comme un stupide Gryffondor, je pars au quart de tour et nous en venons à nous détester encore plus ! Je n'ai pas le temps pour tout ça. Je m'en rends bien compte maintenant, mais le comprendra-t-il ? »

« Je pense que c'est un bon début, » clama le directeur alors que ses yeux pétillaient plus que jamais. « Qu'en penses-tu Severus ? »

Harry, les yeux exorbités, regarda la porte s'ouvrir et son professeur de Potion entrer dans la pièce.

« Ça me paraît acceptable, » susurra le professeur Snape avec un sourire goguenard face à l'air ahuri de son élève. Celui-ci, se reprenant, lui jeta un regard noir.

« J'étais sûr que vous ne résisteriez pas à écouter à la porte Severus, » s'amusa Albus. « Je me dis parfois que vous avez l'âme d'un curieux Gryffondor. » Ce fut à Severus de fusiller du regard son patron alors que le jeune homme avait un sourire malicieux. Après quelques secondes de silence, Harry souffla un bon coup et se tourna vers le professeur de potion.

« Écoutez-moi, monsieur, s'il vous plaît... » Severus tourna la tête vers son élève. Harry, voyant qu'il avait l'attention de son professeur commença son discours. « Je sais pourquoi vous me détestez et je le comprends, même si je trouve votre façon de me le montrer injuste et inapproprié. Mais je l'accepte ! » Ajouta précipitamment le Gryffondor en voyant que l'homme allait lancer une réplique acerbe. « Je m'excuse pour les insultes et les mauvaises tours. J'accepterai vos remarques et votre mépris aussi longtemps que vous accepterez de m'apprendre tout ce que je dois savoir pour défaire le monstre qui a laissé cette marque sur votre bras. » Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, Harry continua « J'aimerais juste en échange, si vous le permettez, que vous ne me preniez pas pour mon père et que vous acceptiez le fait que je ne sois pas lui. J'ai des défauts ! Par Merlin, j'en ai même beaucoup. Mais jamais je n'aurais agi comme il l'a fait. Car c'est ça finalement qu'il y a de plus dur. Je ne l'ai pas connu, et bien que je sache qu'il n'était pas parfait, j'aimerais continuer à penser à lui comme un héro. Parce que c'est finalement tout ce qu'il me reste... »

Un silence pesant s'abattit alors dans le bureau. Chacun réfléchissant aux paroles du jeune homme. Severus était abasourdi par l'éloquence de son élève, bien qu'il ne le laissa pas paraître, gardant son air impassible. Il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir déjà vu aligner plus de deux phrases cohérentes. Il savait bien que le jeune homme n'était comme son père. Mais il voulait lui faire payer tout ce que James Potter lui avait prit, lui avait fait subir.

Il voulait le voir sortir de ses gonds, car c'était finalement un des seuls plaisirs de sa vie. Enseigner à des enfants inconscients et incapables, s'agenouiller devant l'homme qui avait tué sa meilleure amie, accepter les missions plus dangereuses les unes que les autres de ses deux maîtres. Car finalement, c'est bien ce qu'était Albus. Malgré qu'il ne lui fasse pas subir de Doloris et prenne en compte son état d'esprit ou sa santé, il était lié à lui par un serment qu'il avait fait il y a des années de ça. Celui de protéger Harry Potter.

Il s'était lié à Voldemort à cause de James Potter et c'était lié à Dumbledore à cause d'Harry Potter. Les Potter étaient décidément sa perte. Alors oui, il avait enfoncé ce garçon plus bas que terre au moment même ou il l'avait vu. Son seul plaisir venait à lapider l'amour-propre et les rêves d'un gamin orphelin de 11 ans. Pas très glorieux en effet, mais depuis quand recherchait-il la gloire ? Albus avait bien essayé de le raisonner, mais ça faisait très longtemps qu'il avait envoyé sa raison se faire foutre. Il était Severus Snape, il n'était pas quelqu'un de gentil et encore moins quelqu'un de raisonnable.

Albus lui, regardait le jeune homme qu'il avait presque vu naître, avec fierté. Il avait fait preuve de courage pour avoir dit sa façon de penser à cet homme froid et intimidant. Il avait aussi parlé distinctement, sans s'énerver, sans bégayer, ce qui était un plus quand on s'adressait à Severus. Le vieil homme avait aussi remarqué la technique toute Serpentard du Pas-si-Gryffondor-que-ça, de rappeler à l'homme qu'il était le seul à pouvoir le débarrasser de la marque. Il était fier de l'évolution d'Harry.

Albus savait qu'il avait fait de mauvais choix pour lui, il savait qu'il n'avait pas été à la hauteur, il savait que toutes les morts que se reprochait le jeune homme étaient en partie sa faute, et pourtant, il se relevait toujours. Et il était aujourd'hui d'une maturité étonnante. Au moment ou les jeunes gens ne s'intéressait qu'à leurs hormones, aux sorties et peut-être parfois aux études. Lui, avait l'esprit de combat, la tête dans la guerre. Peut-être ne devrait-il pas être fier de ça. Mais il l'était.

Le petit garçon timide et naïf avait laissé place à un jeune homme. Il était resté plus petit que la moyenne mais, n'était plus maigre, il était mince, svelte tout en étant finement musclé par le Quidditch et les entraînements qu'il s'imposait maintenant régulièrement. La mort de Remus, i mois avait été le déclencheur. Un nouveau drame pour une renaissance. Harry s'était plongé dans le mutisme pendant plus de 2 mois, restant prostré derrière les rideaux de son lit. Ça avait été un bien triste noël...

C'était ensuite allumé dans son regard la flamme de la vengeance, de la victoire. Il s'était fait tatouer un grand phœnix noir dans le dos. Tout le tatouage était en nuance de gris. D'un doux gris clair, jusqu'à un noir de jais pour les yeux. Pour un tatouage magique, il bougeait peu, mais dardait son regard sur chaque personne s'approchant de son "Maître". Harry s'était entraîné tous les jours, -et c'est en l'espionnant qu'Albus avait vu le tatouage- seule, pour évacuer sa rage, son désespoir et son deuil. Et maintenant, il acceptait d'être formé par l'un des êtres qu'il détestait le plus, en faisant profil bas, pour engranger plus de savoir.

Harry, lui, avait un peu pâli à la fin de sa tirade. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait donné les armes à son ennemie en lui parlant ainsi de son père. Si Snape voulait s'en prendre à lui, il savait comment faire. Avant, son professeur avait dû remarquer que ça lui portait sur les nerfs. Maintenant, il savait que c'était sa faiblesse, que c'était ce qui le blessait. La réponse de Snape allait être déterminante, pour savoir comment se passerait son année scolaire.

Harry avait passé ses vacances d'abord à Private Drive, ou les Dursley l'avaient plus ou moins laissé tranquille. Pour une fois, il avait mangé à sa faim. Il avait pensé à prendre de l'or en plus dans son coffre et de le convertir en argent moldu. Il avait fait des réserves qu'il avait bourrées dans l'armoire de sa chambre. Mais finalement, il n'en avait pas vraiment eu besoin car Dobby était passé tous les jours lui apporter de succulents repas et des livres de la bibliothèque des Black. Il avait donc beaucoup lu et continué son entraînement physique en courant un peu chaque jour. Même si le Quidditch l'avait rendu plus endurant, il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas un duel, ses jambes le lâcheraient plus vite que le chaudron de Neville explosait.

La deuxième partie de son été, il l'avait passé au Square Grimmauld. Plus principalement avec Hermione. Les Weasley étaient là aussi, mais ils avaient besoin de calme pour vivre leur deuil. Et les Weasley étaient tout sauf calme ! Hermione avait perdu ses parents quelques semaines plus tôt et avait trouvé réconfort dans les bras de son meilleur ami qui comprenait le drame qu'elle vivait. C'était d'ailleurs l'un jour particulièrement dur pour elle, ou Ron les avait trouvé dormant, enlacés dans le lit d'Harry. Son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour et il avait passé plusieurs minutes à hurler, ameutant toute la famille. Hermione, encore plus mal, avait recommencé à pleurer alors qu'Harry jetait un regard froid à Ron qui, calmé, bafouillait des excuses. Le brun aux yeux verts avait alors poliment demandé à Mme Weasley si la famille pouvait retourner au Terrier, car Hermione et lui avaient besoin d'être seul. Molly avait bien sur accepté en mettant une petite tape derrière la tête de son fils pour sa grossièreté et son manque de tact.

La famille était partie, Hermione et Harry avaient pu respirer un peu mieux. Ils s'étaient confiés, câlinés, réconfortés, comme un frère et une sœur. Harry lui avait avoué son homosexualité découverte l'année précédente. Ils avaient été présents l'un pour l'autre et avaient même dormi dans le même lit, pour se protéger des cauchemars. Rien n'avait été ambigu, tout avait été facile. Et au retour à Poudlard, ils étaient plus proches que jamais. Ron s'était excusé et ils avaient pardonnés.

Un raclement de gorge le surprit dans ses rêveries, Severus Snape allait prendre la parole.

« Très bien monsieur Potter. J'accepte vos excuses et je ferai un effort par rapport à votre... père. Je vous apprendrai tout ce que je sais si, et seulement si vous acceptez d'obéir à chacun de mes ordres, qu'ils vous paraissent fous, stupides où humiliants à partir du moment ou nous serons en entraînement privé. Durant les classes, faites comme d'habitude pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. »

« Oui professeur, » répondit Harry. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir obéir à tous les ordres de son professeur, mais il était certain qu'il allait faire tout son possible pour ne pas se le mettre à dos.

« Vous pouvez disposer, je dois parler au directeur. »

« Bien. Bonsoir professeur Dumbledore, » dit respectueusement Harry en inclinant la tête avant de se tourner vers l'homme en noir et de faire de même. « Professeur Snape. »

« Dors bien mon garçon, » le salua joyeusement Albus, alors que le maître des potions lui rendait son salut poli.

Après une joyeuse note d'au revoir de la part de Fumseck, Harry se dirigea vers la porte et la ferma doucement derrière lui. Il descendit aussitôt les escaliers et partit en direction du dortoir pour se coucher.

« Surprenant... » murmura la terreur des cachots une fois que la porte fut fermée. Dumbledore gloussa un moment à l'air surpris, pour qui le connaissait bien, du Maître des potions. Il reprit ensuite un visage sérieux et anxieux en caressant sa longue barbe blanche.

« J'ai peur qu'à trop vouloir vaincre, il se perde lui-même, » murmura Albus. « Il est déterminé à en finir sans autre perte. Il ne veut pas voir d'autre de ses proches mourir, mais il s'est oublié en chemin. Je suis presque sûr qu'il pense se donner la mort une fois la prophétie accomplie, s'il y arrive. La seule personne qui le maintient hors de l'eau est Miss Granger. »

« Le sauveur aurait trouvé la femme de sa vie et il l'a volé sans scrupule à son rouquin de meilleur ami ? » demanda Severus, un sourcil levé en signe d'incompréhension.

« Non, bien sûr que non. C'est un amour fraternel qui les unit. Ils sont seuls, sans famille tous les deux. Ils ont formé leur propre famille en devenant comme frère et sœur. »

« Je vois » répondit Severus d'un ton lasse. Ces histoires ne l'intéressaient pas le moins du monde.

« Je compte sur toi Severus pour être un bon professeur et lui apprendre ce qu'il doit savoir. » Dit doucement Albus en le regardant dans les yeux. Il voulait être sûr que Severus comprenne l'enjeu de ses cours.

« J'ai compris Albus... Apparemment monsieur Potter à décider de faire un effort, je vais en faire moi aussi. » Soupira Severus à qui cette perspective ne disait rien du tout. Il ne lui restait que Longdubat à asticoter. Enfin... Pour les cours normaux, il pourrait toujours embêter Potter.

C'est ainsi qu'il trouva un Potter empli de détermination devant sa porte, quelques jours plus tard. Il venait pour son entraînement et Severus le fit entrer dans ses appartements. Seul Draco y avait déjà pénétré. Il venait de plus en plus maintenant qu'il était sous la protection de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Draco n'avait pas voulu suivre son père dans sa folie et avait fuit. Il avait trouvé refuge chez son parrain qui lui avait appris à être Occlumens et lui avait confier le secret de son double jeu et de sa véritable allégeance. Il venait maintenant souvent chez son parrain. Et Severus l'acceptait très bien.

Là par contre, c'était autre chose. Laisser un Gryffondor entrer chez lui n'était pas chose aisé. Un Potter qui plus était ! Les Gryffondor étaient curieux et fouineurs. Mais c'était la seule façon qu'il avait trouvée pour rester discret. Albus avait demandé au château de faire une pièce supplémentaire dans ses appartements. Sans meuble, et bourré de protection. Ils allaient pouvoir combattre dans cette pièce, sans rien casser. Ils seraient prêts du labo s'il voulait lui faire faire des potions, et de la réserve s'ils avaient besoin de potion, et son salon était à coté si le Gryffondor tombait d'épuisement après un cours. Il pourrait dormir sur son confortable canapé. Même s'il ne souhaitait ça pour rien au monde.

Revenant à l'instant présent, Severus pu observé que le Gryffondor était effectivement curieux de voir l'appartement de son professeur, mais pas intrusif, il restait au plus près de la porte, attendant une consigne qui ne venait pas. Severus le laissa patienté un peu, juste pour savoir si son tempérament allait vite reprendre le dessus. Il rangea quelque papier de son bureau et attendait l'explosion qui viendrait... Peut-être...

Harry regardait l'appartement de son professeur avec curiosité. C'était sombre et un peu lugubre. Le manque de fenêtre jouait énormément sur l'atmosphère. On avait l'impression d'être au cœur de Poudlard. Et c'était peut-être un peu le cas vu qu'ils étaient dans les cahots. La pierre était but, pas un tapis ou un tableau pour égayer le tout. Un canapé, une bibliothèque, un bureau, le strict nécessaire. Les meubles présents semblaient être de bonne qualité et robuste bien qu'ils soient simples. Dans des matériaux nobles et sombres. Le canapé en cuir noir avait l'air très confortable, bien plus que n'importe quel autre et Harry rêvait déjà de se vautrer dedans. Il regarda l'homme en noir évoluer dans cet espace qu'il connaissait apparemment sur le bout des doigts. L'endroit était parfaitement propre et ranger. Les trois vases, semblant de décoration, qui trônaient sur la cheminée était posé de façon tellement parfaite que Harry ne doutait pas qu'il ait utilisé une règle pour les placer correctement.

Au bout de quelques minutes, son professeur se tourna vers lui, lui portant enfin de l'attention. Tout ce temps, il n'avait pas bougé, se contenant d'observer, attendant les ordres. C'était un test, il en était conscient et le comprenait. Mais il n'était plus ce garçon impatient et impulsif. Lui aussi avait un penchant Serpentard et pour traiter avec l'un deux, mieux valait se comporter comme eux.

« Bien monsieur Potter. Ici, vous êtes comme vous l'avez sûrement remarquer, dans mes appartements personnels. » commença le professeur d'une voix basse, velouté et dangereuse. « Vous viendrez ici trois fois par semaine sous prétexte de retenue que je vous donnerai durant les cours. Nous changerons souvent de jours pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Albus à fait mettre une pièce supplémentaire, qui vous servira de salle d'entraînement. Vous n'aurez pas le mot de passe, vous attendrez donc que je sois là pour entrer. Pensez à prendre votre maudite cape pour m'attendre sans être vu » Cracha l'homme en noir. « Vous ne toucherez pas à mes affaires. Je vous interdis de fouiner et de fureter en ces lieux. Si je vous trouve ailleurs que dans la salle d'entraînement, sur le chemin séparant la porte d'entrée et la salle, dans la salle de bains pour vos ablutions ou, exceptionnellement, sur le canapé après un entraînement difficile, vous le regretterez Potter. » Il avait grogné ces mots en se rapprochant petit à petit du jeune homme qui le regardait sans ciller. Ils étaient maintenant séparés d'une dizaine de centimètres et Harry devait se tordre le cou pour pouvoir regarder son professeur qui faisait bien une tête de plus que lui.

« Oui monsieur, » répondit-il sans baisser les yeux. Il voulait bien faire un effort, mais il ne se soumettrait pas, ne craindrait pas son professeur. Il essaya tout de même, de ne pas laisser transparaître de défiance dans son ton et son regard. Il essaya de garder une attitude humble et respectueuse, concentré sur son entraînement à venir.

« Je vois que vous avez enfin acquis une conscience et un sens de l'auto préservation. Vous m'en voyez ravis ! » railla l'homme en se reculant. « Allons dans cette salle maintenant et commençons. »

Dans une de ses très célèbres envolées de cape noire, le non moins célèbre professeur Snape se retourna brusquement pour partir d'un pas vif en direction de la porte en bois sombre près de la cheminée. Harry le suivit de près. Il entra à son tour dans la salle. Elle était aussi sombre et sinistre que le reste. Encore et toujours de la pierre brute, partout. Snape était debout au centre de la pièce. Le Gryffondor se plaça face à lui. Peu sur de l'attitude à adopter.

« À partir d'aujourd'hui, je vais vous apprendre ce dont vous pourrez avoir besoin pour vaincre le seigneur des Ténèbres. Tout d'abord... La fuite. »

« Pardon ? » Demanda Harry en se redressant totalement. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

« La fuite Potter, » s'agaça le professeur. Il n'aimait pas répéter. « Je sais que dans votre cervelle de bullou, vous placez le soit disant courage sur la liste de vos qualités, moi j'appelle ça de la stupidité et de l'inconscience. On n'est pas lâche quand on fuit, on est réfléchi. Car c'est pour mieux revenir ensuite »

Harry serra les dents, contacta la mâchoire pour ne pas répliquer. Il se contenta de hocher la tête sèchement en attendant la suite. Le professeur eu un rictus narquois en voyant son élève se retenir de l'insulter. Il en était heureux. Il pouvait continuer de l'insulter encore et encore tout en tenant la promesse de l'aider et lui apprendre. C'était parfait.

« Vous n'avez pour le moment pas la moindre chance de gagner contre le Lord Noir. Pas la moindre Potter. Et il ne va pas attendre que vous soyez prêt. Ses attaques sont de plus en plus nombreuses et un jour, il vous trouvera. Alors je vais vous apprendre toutes les techniques pour fuir efficacement, pour se cacher aussi. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres peu prendre le contrôle de ce pays du jour au lendemain, il ne devra pas vous trouver, le temps que vous deveniez puissant et que vous montiez un plan. »

Harry s'était calmé. Son professeur avait raison, il devait apprendre à fuir, même si ça signifiait être lâche aux yeux des autres. De plus, il voyait que Snape faisait un effort pour lui expliquer, plutôt que lui hurler des ordres comme il en avait l'habitude. Oui, il avait bien fait d'accepter ces cours et de tout faire pour apaiser ses relations avec son professeur.

Les jours passèrent. Puis les semaines. Le mois de septembre passa calmement. Trois fois par semaine, pendant plusieurs heures, Harry se rendait chez son professeur de potion. Il apprenait à fuir, se cacher, espionner aussi. Il savait maintenant transplaner sans laisser de traces, effacer son emprunte magique d'un lieu, et même son odeur. Il connaissait tout les sorts de désillusion, certains glamours peu puissants. Il était en train d'apprendre le sort d'oubli et celui qui pouvait faire cesser de respirer pendant 3 ou 4 minutes, très utile pour se cacher dans une course-poursuite.

Harry et Severus entretenaient des rapports cordiaux. Severus avait cessé de s'acharner sur Harry, même s'il continuait ses petites piques cassantes, mais jamais il ne lui parlait de son père. Ils se disputaient parfois et les mots pouvaient être durs, mais quand ça dégrénerait, Severus rappelait à son élève qu'il avait promis de lui obéir. Harry se taisait alors et ses yeux lançant des éclairs, obéissait à son professeur.

Effectivement, si Snape ne lui enlevait pas de point pour ne pas attirer l'attention, il lui ordonnait parfois comme punition de récurer des chaudrons, faire des pompes, ou parfois, plus humiliant, de cirer ses chaussures ou répéter "Le professeur Snape est le meilleur professeur de Poudlard".

Oh oui... Severus s'amusait beaucoup à faire ce genre de chose. Voir le fier Gryffondor plier sous ses ordres. Néanmoins, contrairement à ce que son élève avait imaginé, il n'en abusait pas. Il ne donnait ce genre de punition que quand le jeune homme dépassait les bornes et c'était assez rare.

Harry pliait effectivement. En un mois, il avait appris plus de choses que pendant les 7 mois où il avait étudié seul. Son professeur était doué. Il l'avait déjà remarqué bien sur, mais en plus comble du comble, il enseignait bien. Depuis qu'il n'y avait plus vraiment d'animosité entre eux, il prenait le temps de lui expliquer les choses. Oh bien sûr, il continuait à le traiter de débile, de stupide Gryffondor ou d'incapable, mais Harry savait faire fi de ce genre de remarque pour écouter l'essentiel.

Ils allaient bientôt passer à la défense. Savoir créer des boucliers puissants, fermer et protéger un endroit ou métamorphoser un objet en un animal et insuffler sa magie pour envoyer les ennemis sur une mauvaise piste. S'il venait à se cacher, il faudrait qu'il puisse se protéger au cas où il se fasse surprendre dans sa cachette. Il avait hâte de commencer cette partie.

C'était le mois d'octobre à présent et le Trio d'Or se trouvait à la table des Gryffondors comme d'habitude. La grande salle était bruyante, les élèves parlaient joyeusement comme si en dehors des portes de cette salle, la guerre n'existait pas. C'était ça aussi la magie de Poudlard. Elle permettait de garder une touche de joie et d'innocence, malgré tout. Leurs assiettes étaient remplies de mets succulent comme le poulet au champignon, accompagné de haricots verts que mangeait Harry en ce moment même.

Harry et Hermione parlaient calmement de Magie Ancienne. Il est vrai que depuis environ 8 mois, Harry lisait beaucoup et apprenait énormément. Il voulait devenir puissant et pour ça... Il devait commencer par ses devoirs ! Alors il avait fait plus attention en cours, il avait fait ses devoirs plus consciencieusement et avait passé du temps à la bibliothèque. Il avait aussi participé à un débat passionnant avec le professeur Flitwick à propos de la Magie Ancienne et c'est là dessus qu'il débattait avec sa meilleure amie, sa sœur, Hermione, au moment du déjeuner.

« Évidemment que plus personne ne l'utilise, dans un combat c'est impossible. Tu es considérablement ralenti, » argumenta la rouge et or.

« C'est vrai, bien sûr. Mais tu te rends compte des possibilités que ça offre ?! Trouve une personne pour te défendre, cache toi ou met un bouclier exceptionnel et tu as le temps d'incanter, il y a une tonne de possibilité, » clama son ami avec fougue.

« Oui Harry, sur le papier c'est extrêmement tentant, mais je ne suis pas sur que ce soit réellement faisable, » contra Hermione. Ce sujet était passionnant et maintenant que son meilleur ami était aussi intéressé qu'elle, leurs conversations pouvaient durer des heures. « Plusieurs phrases dans un latin très clair, une concentration extrême, dans un calme absolu, et parfois même un sacrifice, c'est la base Harry ! »

« Je sais tout ça Hermione, mais ça serait le moyen rêvé pour gagner du temps. Je suis sûr que je peux le faire et... »

« Dites, » Coupa Ron, excédé par leur conversation qui ne s'arrêtait plus et dont il ne comprenait rien. « Ça vous ennuierait de parler d'autre chose ?! On a une journée chargée, les cours de l'après-midi commencent dans 40 minutes et j'aimerais me détendre, » continua alors le rouquin.

Il était agacé de les voir si proches. Ils le lui avaient bien expliqué, ils se voyaient comme un frère et une sœur. Mais Ron ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter. Il était amoureux d'Hermione. Merlin, comme il l'aimait ! Et il avait peur de voir ses chances s'envoler face au riche, célèbre et beau Harry Potter.

Hermione et Harry se jetèrent un coup d'œil, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu pour Ron, qui en fut encore plus irrité.

« Excuse-nous Ron, c'est vrai que quand nous nous lançons sur ce genre de sujet... Nous ne pouvons plus nous arrêter. De quoi veux-tu parler ? » demanda doucement Hermione.

Ron vit là, sa chance. Il pourrait essayer de récupérer l'attention d'Hermione si Harry se rapprochait de quelqu'un d'autre, et il savait parfaitement qui.

« J'ai vu que Ginny avait quitté Dean la semaine dernière, » lança-t-il d'un ton faussement désinvolte. « Apparemment, il n'était pas assez mature pour elle. Elle veut un garçon qui sait faire face à ses responsabilités et qui ferait attention à elle. Quelqu'un d'attentionné. » Harry avait les yeux perdus dans le vague, fixant son assiette et Hermione se redressa légèrement.

« Et elle a jeté son dévolu sur quelqu'un ? » demanda-t-elle naïvement.

« Allons Mione... Tu sais bien qu'elle a un faible pour Harry depuis des années ! »

Un silence pesant prit place au sein du petit groupe d'ami. Harry et Hermione savaient pertinemment que ça ne marcherait jamais avec Ginny. Elle était comme une sœur pour lui. Et même si elle était jolie, les rousses n'étaient pas vraiment son style... Sans compter les relations physiques... Il y avait chez elle deux choses bien trop présente à son goût et une autre qui lui manquerait cruellement, il en était persuadé même s'il n'avait pas d'expérience en la matière.

Ron lui, était perplexe. Ses amis lui cachaient-ils quelque chose ? Sortaient-ils vraiment ensemble alors ? Malgré le fait qu'ils lui aient promis qu'il ne serait jamais question de ça entre eux. Il avait peur de perdre Hermione et cette peur se muait doucement en colère au fur et à mesure que le silence s'épaississait.

« Alors quoi ? Ginny n'est pas assez bien pour toi ? » finit-il par demander avec hargne.

« Tu sais bien que j'aime beaucoup ta sœur. C'est une fille géniale, mais... »

« Elle n'est peut-être pas assez jolie pour toi ? » continua Ron sur sa lancée, ne voyant pas la gêne de ses amis.

« Bien sûr qu'elle est jolie, mais... »

« Alors quoi Harry ? Qu'est-ce qui ne te plaît pas chez cette jolie jeune fille qu'est ma sœur ? »

Il y eut un silence, qui ne dura pas longtemps mais qui parut duré une éternité pour le Trio d'Or. Ce fut juste avant qu'Harry lâche sa bombe.

« Ce qui ne me plaît pas, c'est justement le fait que ce soit une fille... » murmura Harry.

Le silence suivant fut l'un des plus long de la vie d'Harry presque aussi long qu'après le baiser le Cho en cinquième année. Long, dérangeant, désagréable, gênant et terriblement ang...

« TU ES GAY ?! » Ron avait bondi de son banc comme un ressort et regardait son meilleur ami dont la fourchette s'était arrêtée à quelques centimètres de sa bouche. Les lèvres stupidement entrouvertes, il avait mis tout son être sur pause en se rendant compte de l'effroyable réalité. Sans même avoir à regarder, il savait que tous les regards étaient sur lui, élèves, professeurs, fantômes, tableaux... Tout le monde regardait bouche-bée, le survivant et son meilleur ami, ce faisant face à la table des Gryffondors.

Prenant conscience de son attitude, Ron pâlit brusquement et regarda autour de lui. Tout le monde avait effectivement les yeux rivés sur eux. Même le professeur Snape avait un sourire ironique sur le visage. Un de ces sourires qui voulait dire "J'avais bien dit que les Gryffondors n'étaient que des idiots impulsifs".

Certains regards étaient choqués, d'autre rêveur. Il y en avait aussi des haineux bien qu'il ne sache pas si c'était à cause de son manque de tact évident ou de sa révélation en elle-même.

Harry se reprit assez vite en glissant sa fourchette de haricots verts, qui était toujours en l'air, dans sa bouche. Il mastiqua un instant. Les yeux toujours sur Ron, le défiant d'ajouter un mot de plus. Il fini par avaler sa bouchée et se releva lentement.

« Bien, maintenant que tu as fourni un merveilleux sujet de conversation à tout Poudlard et au moins une semaine de scoop pour la Gazette, je te conseille fortement de ne plus t'approcher de moi Ronald. »

Celui-ci, les yeux baissés, bafouillait des excuses que Harry n'écouta pas une seule seconde. C'était le coup de trop. Il avait toujours tout pardonné à son meilleur ami. Ses crises de jalousie à répétition, son manque de tact, son coté intrusif et son manque de confiance.

Malgré tout, cette fois, il ne pardonnerait pas. Il n'était encore sorti avec personne. Ses dernières années étaient bien trop rempli de danger et de mystère pour s'occuper de ce genre de chose. Il avait découvert son homosexualité récemment et ne se sentait pas prêt à la partager avec le monde. Il aurait voulu le faire à sa façon, et pas suite à une erreur si stupide. Non... Cette fois, il ne pardonnerait pas.

Harry enjamba son banc et sans un regard pour aucune des personnes de la grande salle, marcha dignement vers les portes. Il entendit des pas derrière lui et n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu'Hermione était en train de le rejoindre.

Une fois la porte de la grande salle passée, dans un silence pesant, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle sur demande. Hermione le devança et passa trois fois devant le mur vide. Une petite porte en bois clair apparu, elle était très discrète, se fondait dans le mur.

Ils entrèrent et sans accorder d'importance à la pièce, Harry s'écroula sur une immense pile de coussins, couvertures et plaids qui jonchaient le sol au milieu de la pièce. Hermione, après avoir enlevé ses souliers le rejoignit et le prit dans ses bras, comme elle l'avait souvent fait ces derniers mois.

Harry se blottit dans l'étreinte de sa meilleure amie, sa sœur. Il ne savait pas se qu'il ferait sans elle... Il ramena une couverture sur eux et se pelotonna dans l'étreinte réconfortante, presque maternelle. Il avait tellement besoin de cet excès de douceur après le fantastique étalage de sa vie privée. Les hiboux devaient déjà être en train de partir de Poudlard pour annoncer la nouvelle au monde entier.

« Ron est un idiot... Je le savais. Pourtant, j'ai cru qu'il pourrait peut-être... Être un soutien pour moi, » murmura Harry, le nez dans le cou de son amie.

« J'ai cru aussi qu'il le pourrait Harry... Mais je pense qu'il n'a toujours pas mûri. Il n'a pas vécu les mêmes choses que nous... Il a toujours sa famille, une famille aimante qu'il voit souvent. Une mère qui lui envoie ses chocolats préférés quand il a un coup de cafard. Des frères qui lui changent les idées dès qu'elles se font plus noires, en parlant de voyage, de travail ou en faisant des farces... Une sœur qu'il peut protéger, et se dire qu'il a réussit jusqu'à aujourd'hui en voyait le sourire lumineux sur son visage... Il n'a pas assisté à la mort de son second parrain pendant son sommeil comme tu l'as fait. Il n'a pas assisté à la torture de ses parents comme je l'ai fait. Ni été lui-même torturé, comme nous l'avons été tous les deux, » finit-elle dans un murmure.

« Tu penses que l'on pourra être réparé ? » demanda Harry d'une voix lasse, comme s'il n'y croyait pas lui-même.

« Je pense oui... Mais nous ne serons jamais vraiment du même monde que ceux pour qui la magie de Poudlard agit encore. »

« Je suis fatigué Mione... » murmura le Gryffondor.

« Je sais Harry... Je sais... » répondit-elle en embrassant le sommet de sa tête.

C'est comme ça qu'ils s'endormirent. Ils avaient tout les deux raté leurs cours de l'après-midi mais ne s'en souciaient pas le moins du monde. Ils se laissaient aller dans la douceur de leur cocon, la chaleur de leur étreinte et la joie d'avoir une personne sur qui compter.

Le lendemain fut bien comme ils l'avaient prévu. La Gazette des Sorciers était arrivée le matin avec une photo de Harry en première page. Une photo prise à son insu pendant les dernières vacances alors qu'il faisait ses achats scolaires avec Hermione.

Beaucoup le trouvaient séduisant. Debout devant la librairie, il regardait son amie derrière ses immondes lunettes avec des yeux rieur et brillant, humide du fou rire, bien trop rare qu'il venait d'avoir. Avant sa sortie, Hermione et lui s'était essayé à la métamorphose pour que ses vêtements trop grands et défraîchit soient plus beau et lui aillent mieux. Ils savaient qu'entre la menace d'une attaque de Voldemort et le garde rapprocher de l'Ordre, ils n'auraient pas le temps de faire du shopping.

Tout y était passé, même les sous-vêtements et l'exercice était compliqué. Sur la photo, son pantalon en toile beige trois fois trop grand, c'était transformé en un pantalon noir presque ajusté, tombant légèrement sur ses hanches. Il n'avait pu en réparer les trous, l'un au genou et l'autre derrière la cuisse, souvenir d'une rencontre brutale avec Molaire, le chien de tante Marge, mais Hermione affirmait que c'était la mode.

Son tee-shirt détendu, gris et sale était devenu très blanc grâce à un sort de lavage, mais aussi très petit. Si bien qu'il était devenu un débardeur moulant. Pour cacher les manches qu'ils avaient dû couper avec des ciseaux, ils avaient ajouté une chemise manches courtes qui par miracle, était à sa taille. Il l'avait seulement teinte en noir pour cacher la couleur grisonnante qui aurait dû être blanche, puis l'avait laissé ouverte.

Ses vieilles baskets étaient devenu des tennis, ses chaussettes teintes en noir également même si là non plus, ils n'avaient pu réparer les trous, et même son caleçon avait été rétréci, teint et transformer en une sorte de boxer, qui heureusement, n'apparaissait pas sur la photo. Avec ses cheveux en bataille, les yeux brillants et la légère rougeur de ses joues dû à son fou rire, il avait l'air d'un jeune homme rentrer chez lui après une nuit de débauche.

Cet inimaginable rafistolage de vêtement, tout comme la circonstance incongru l'avait rendu séduisant. Incongru, car le fou rire en question avait été déclenché par ses métamorphoses plus ou moins réussis.

Alors qu'ils se baladaient tranquillement dans la rue, regardant les boutiques sorcières, Harry avaient eu une drôle de sensation en haut de ses cuisses, puis au niveau de son entre-jambes. Il avait alors réalisé que son caleçon était, doucement mais sûrement, en train de reprendre sa taille d'origine.

La métamorphose ne tenait pas. Avec un couinement d'horreur, il en avait informé Hermione qui n'avait pu retenir son fou rire devant les yeux écarquillé de son meilleur ami. Harry voyait sa meilleure amie rire vraiment pour la première fois depuis des semaines. S'en était alors suivit plusieurs minutes de rire et de larme de joie, avant qu'ils ne partent très vite pour éviter que le drame qui survint quelques minutes après, ne se passe en plein milieu de la rue, la transformation du reste des vêtements.

Apparemment, quelqu'un l'avait donc photographié à ce moment là et avait vendu -sûrement pour une somme astronomique- le cliché à la Gazette. Le titre racoleur sautait aux yeux :

 **« Le survivant est gay ! Et il n'y a apparemment pas que sur le champ de bataille qu'il domine ! »**

S'en suivait ensuite tout un tas de déclarations d'hommes, qui serait sois disant passé sous les coups de reins du survivant. Il était apparemment un amant passionné et attentionné. Un dieu du sexe et de la débauche

La semaine se déroula ainsi, tous les matins, les hiboux apportaient les récits de ses parties de jambes en l'air débridé, dans les pubs, à l'école et même une fois sur le terrain de Quidditch.

Harry restait assis à manger son porridge en ne prêtant aucune attention aux regards posés sur lui. Il laissait en place le "masque du survivant", comme il l'appelait avec Hermione. C'était son attitude assurée et déterminée, que rien ne pouvait atteindre. En revanche, une fois dans leur petit cocon, il s'effondrait.

Il souhaitait tant que tout s'arrête et qu'ils le laissent enfin tranquille... Il ne pouvait désormais envisager une histoire d'amour, voir même une aventure avec tous les ragots qui circulaient. D'autant que lorsqu'il s'imaginait avec un homme, il se voyait s'abandonner complètement. Laisser enfin cette carapace pour découvrir les plaisirs de la chair avec un homme qui le guiderait et prendrait soin de lui. Il n'était pas cet homme dominateur que tout le monde voulait voir en lui. Il devait garder cette carapace dans le monde extérieur, n'avait-il pas le droit d'avoir un peu de tendresse et de détente dans sa vie intime ? Tout le monde comptait sur lui au-dehors. Lui aussi aimerait pouvoir compter sur quelqu'un... Il ne trouverait jamais personne qui puisse lui offrir ça.

Le samedi matin par contre il en eu marre. Il aperçut le titre disant qu'une sorcière l'avait aperçu dans un club de SMBD sorcier dans l'allée des embrumes. Il arracha le journal des mains du Serdaigle qui passait par là et survola l'article. Ritta Skeeter. Une aura meurtrière l'entoura et l'atmosphère devint pesante. Il jeta le journal à terre et se dirigea vers la porte qui s'ouvrit seule et claqua derrière lui. Il ne prévint personne et transplana dans une ruelle de Londres.

Après avoir trouvé la cabine téléphonique rouge, il descendit dans les étages et arpenta les couloirs du niveau 2 après avoir demandé des informations au réceptionniste sur le chemin à prendre. Il arriva quelques minutes plus tard dans le bureau du secrétaire de la directrice du département de la justice magique, Mme Amelia Bones. Un jeune homme releva la tête vers lui et écarquilla un peu les yeux en le reconnaissant.

« Bonjour, j'aimerais avoir une audience avec Mme Bones, » demanda-t-il calmement malgré la fureur qui l'habitait toujours.

« Les rendez-vous se prennent habituellement à l'avance Mr Potter, mais je vais voir ce que je peux faire. » Il partit en direction d'une porte derrière le bureau et y pénétra pour en sortir quelques secondes plus tard. « Madame la Directrice va vous recevoir, » dit-il en s'effaçant pour le laisser passer.

Harry entra dans le bureau et fit face à la femme aux cheveux gris assise à son bureau. Elle était robuste et avait un visage carré et dur. Elle était paraît-il impartial.

« Enchanté Monsieur Potter, » dit-elle en se levant pour lui serrer la main.

« Pareillement, » répondit-il sombrement. Elle l'invita à s'asseoir et lui demanda la raison de sa présence. « Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que je suis au centre des ragots du monde sorcier depuis maintenant une semaine. » Mme Bones acquiesça. « Tout ce qui est dit depuis le début de cette histoire n'est que mensonge, et j'aimerais que la Gazette s'arrête et me présente des excuses, même si je dois en passer par le tribunal. »

« Je comprends bien Mr Potter, malheureusement il me faudra pour ça une enquête et des preuves... » Commença la directrice.

« J'ai un moyen de le prouver, ici et maintenant, en vous prenant à témoin. » Coupa Harry en se levant et en sortant sa baguette. Il sécurisa le bureau pour que personne ne puisse entendre leur conversation. Il pointa ensuite sa baguette sur lui et murmura une formule « _argumentum virginitas_ »

Une lueur violette apparue doucement autour de lui pour l'englober intégralement sous les yeux stupéfaits de Mme Bones. Il reprit la parole.

« J'ai trouvé cette formule cette semaine dans les grimoires de Poudlard. Je me suis dit que si les choses dégénéraient ça pourrais être utile. Comme vous pouvez le voir d'après la couleur du sort, je suis toujours vierge. Et je veux que ces calomnies cessent. »

La directrice du département de justice magique regarda le Gryffondor face à elle avec les yeux légèrement écarquillés. Elle n'arriva pas à croire que Harry Potter, un jeune homme sans aucun doute séduisant, puissant, riche et célèbre puisse être encore vierge à plus de 17 ans. À cet age-là, la plupart des jeunes sorciers avaient déjà expérimenté certaine pratique. Les sorciers, surtout de grande famille, se mariaient généralement tôt, pour faire des héritiers et assurer une descendance. Ce qui les poussaient à être plutôt entreprenant durant leurs années d'études. Mais là, l'aura violette ne laissait aucun doute, pas la moindre trace d'argent signifiait que Harry Potter était totalement pur. Car le sort indiquait aussi bien les préliminaires ou le sexe oral. Elle reprit enfin.

« Je comprends monsieur Potter. Je vous jure que je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour arrêter ses innombrables histoires sur votre vie sexuelle qui, même si tout ça s'était révélé exact, est de l'ordre du privé. » Elle s'arrêta un instant pour le regarder. « Je ferai en sorte que vous n'ayez plus à intervenir et que ce que vous avez révélé aujourd'hui ne s'ébruite pas. Pour miss Skeeter... »

« Je m'occupe d'elle, » coupa Harry. « Je sais exactement comment lui faire regretter le jour où elle a décidé de s'attaquer à moi. » Annonça Harry avec un sourire sadique, qu'il perdit quand il vit le regard dur d'Amelia Bones. « Tout en restant dans la légalité, » ajouta-t-il précipitamment.

« Très bien, mais s'il lui arrive malheur, sachez que je penserai immédiatement à vous monsieur Potter. »

Harry lui sourit et se leva de la chaise dans laquelle il s'était assis après avoir jeté son sort.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour bonjour,

Me revoici comme promis pour un nouveau chapitre ! Et dans celui-ci le raiting M se justifie ! Vous êtes prévenu ! Ceci est un slash, donc des relations entre hommes avec des lemons ! (Pas de panique c'est pas un PWP non plus...)

Ce sont d'ailleurs les premiers que j'écris. Je rappelle que je ne suis pas un homme, que je ne suis pas gay, donc que je ne connais rien à ce genre de relation intime. Tout vient des différentes lectures que j'ai pu faire et de discutions entre amis. Soyez clément avec moi !

Un immense merci à tous mes lecteurs. J'ai été surprise que cette fic marche aussi bien, les HP/SS sont particulier, et encore plus avec du M-Preg, je ne m'attendais pas à autant de favs, de followers et de reviews. Mais je vous en pris continuez, c'est tellement bon pour l'estime de soit ! Mouhahaha

Blagues misent à part : Merci à tous !

Chapitre 2 : Aller plus loin

Le lendemain matin, la Gazette présentait ses plus plates excuses au Gryffondor pour ne pas avoir vérifié les sources des renseignements obtenus. Que les témoignages étaient en fait des personnes voulant attiré l'attention et que Rita Skeeter avait abusé de son statut et de la confiance de ses dirigeants pour écrire ses articles. Cette chère Rita était d'ailleurs à l'heure actuelle derrière les barreaux d'Azkaban car une source anonyme avait révélé qu'elle était un animagus non déclaré.

Après avoir lu l'article, Harry fit un clin d'œil à Hermione et lui tendit le journal qu'elle s'empressa de lire avec avidité. Oh bien sûr, le mal était fait maintenant, et beaucoup pensaient qu'il avait utilisé son influence pour faire taire les journalistes, mais bizarrement il ne s'en souciait pas. Ou plus. Il n'avait toujours pas pardonné à Ron qui était venu s'excuser platement et il savait qu'il ne lui pardonnerait jamais totalement.

La vie reprit à Poudlard, et bientôt, il ne fut plus le seul sujet de conversation. Il passait du temps avec sa meilleure amie et, étrangement, avec Draco Malfoy. Celui-ci l'avait abordé dans un couloir pour le féliciter de sa brillante manœuvre pour sortir de sous le feu des projecteurs. Il avait ricané en disant que lui n'aurait jamais tenu aussi longtemps et aurait intenté un procès phénoménal dès le premier article paru. Il s'était revu plusieurs fois. Souvent à la bibliothèque, quand Hermione avait d'autres cours que lui. Il s'appelait toujours par des sobriquets ridicules comme "Potty" ou "La fouine", mais c'était maintenant plus par jeu que pour insulter l'autre.

Les cours avec le professeur Snape continuaient. En novembre, ils avaient commencé les sorts de défense. Harry apprenait des sorts de plus en plus compliqué qu'il avait du mal à maîtriser. Il était frustré et une ambiance lourde avait élu domicile dans la salle d'entraînement. Il n'était pas rare qu'ils se hurlent dessus pendant plusieurs minutes avant que Snape lui ordonne de la fermer.

Malheureusement, l'entente qu'ils avaient établie en début d'année se dégradait à cause de ses rebellions de plus en plus fréquente. Harry était sur les nerfs, les cours, les devoirs, les entraînements, la presse, Voldemort. Il avait même arrêté le Quidditch cette année pour avoir plus de temps pour apprendre. Le Quidditch était le seul moyen de le détendre et son moral s'en ressentait. Il était tendu, frustré et dans un état de stress quasi-permanent.

Severus aussi était dans un état proche de la rupture. Il supportait les cours avec ses élèves sans talent, dont la bêtise était proportionnelle à l'état de leurs hormones d'adolescent. Il passait des heures à corriger des copies sans aucun intérêt, remplit d'âneries plus grosses qu'un Boutfeu sur un terrain de Quidditch. Le Lord Noir lui avait confié une mission qu'il savait ne pas pouvoir accomplir. Il était en sursis et le savait parfaitement. Potter était des plus pénible, oscillant entre le stress et la colère. Et pour finir le taré des bonbons acidulés qui, dans son monde, essayait de l'envoyer dans les confiseries les plus reculées pour échapper à la surveillance stricte de Mme Pomfresh

C'est lors d'un entraînement intense et d'une dispute particulièrement virulente que la relation entre Harry et son professeur changea.

« Arrêtez d'être borné Potter ! Je vous ai expliqué que peu importe le geste, si l'esprit n'y est pas vous ne pourrez pas incanter, c'est tout. » Répéta l'homme en noir pour ce qui lui semblait être la cinquième fois.

« Mon esprit est totalement concentré sur le sort, je ne peux pas faire plus ! Il y a un truc qui cloche ! Vous ne m'avez pas tout dit ! » Continua Harry qui était vraiment en colère maintenant.

« Bien sûr que si bougre d'imbécile, pourquoi vous enseignerais-je un sort sans vous en expliquez toutes les spécificités ?! »

« Oh, je n'sais pas moi ! Un petit rappel peut-être ? » Demanda Harry les lèvres pincées avant de hurler sur un ton hargneux « Fermer votre esprit Potter ! »

« Et alors ? » S'énerva le maître des Potions qui n'aimait pas qu'on lui rappel ses échecs. « Vous savez fermer votre esprit maintenant ! »

« Pas grâce à vous ! » Cracha le plus jeune. « Merci à Hermione de m'avoir trouvé des grimoires expliquant toutes les étapes du procédé. »

Severus se rapprocha dangereusement de Harry et l'attrapa par le col pour se retrouver à quelques centimètres de son visage.

« Je ne vous permets pas de m'insulter Potter, ni de critiquer ma façon de vous enseigner ce que vous devez savoir »

Harry était dans une colère noire, ce n'était pas une insulte ! C'était la réalité. Son professeur ne savait parfois pas si prendre pour expliquer certaine chose et il était le premier à morfler quand c'était le cas. Il vrilla son regard dans celui de son professeur et se plongea dans la couleur abyssale de ceux-ci. Alors qu'il voulait répliquer, il sentit que s'il le faisait, ses cours se termineraient et il n'aurait plus une seule chance d'apprendre de cet homme aussi puissant qu'intelligent et talentueux.

Alors il fit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête en regardant ce visage viril aux traits dur et crispé par la colère. Il posa avec force sa bouche contre les lèvres fines de son professeur. Celui-ci resta sans bouger pendant un instant avant d'attraper la nuque du Gryffondor d'une main de fer pour le rapprocher de lui. Le baiser chaste et hargneux se transforma en un baiser exigeant et dominateur. La main du professeur sur le col de son élève se fit plus lâche et migra vers le sud afin d'agripper la hanche pour tirer le Gryffondor encore plus proche de lui. Leurs corps se touchèrent enfin et Harry entra en action. Ses bras pendus dans le vide depuis qu'il avait initié le rapprochement remontèrent de part et d'autre de l'homme pour l'agripper par les pans de sa robe. Comme pour être sûr qu'il ne parte pas.

Sa tête tournait et son esprit était brumeux. Il ne voyait plus que ce corps chaud contre le sien, ces lèvres fines happant les siennes. Il répondait avec force au baiser. Ne voulant pas se soumettre totalement, mais le laissant tout de même mener la danse. Snape embrassait divinement bien, mordillant, suçant, léchant. Après quelques minutes de ce traitement, Harry était des plus excité. D'un mouvement, il plaqua son aine contre la cuisse de son professeur. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Snape tout aussi dur, l'attrapa par les fesses et le força à enrouler ses jambes autour de sa taille. Harry s'agrippa comme il put en passant ses bras derrière la nuque de son professeur et commença à embrasser son cou et sa mâchoire, seuls endroits particulièrement accessibles.

Snape grogna et le plaqua durement contre le mur pour commencer à lui mordiller l'oreille et lécher sa jugulaire. Il étouffa le juron du Gryffondor malmené en plaquant sa bouche contre les lèvres pulpeuses et gonflée de son vis-à-vis alors que l'une de ses mains remontait sous la chemise pour toucher la peau velouté qui se cachait là.

Severus était dans un autre monde. Il baignait dans la luxure en serrant ce corps fin et délicat contre son buste large. Il avait l'impression qu'il ne pourrait jamais arrêter ses baisers. Tous ses problèmes s'envolaient devant l'image plus qu'érotique d'un Harry Potter, haletant et gémissant, dont les lunettes étaient tombées sous la force du choc contre le mur. Sa bouche gonflée et entrouverte était un véritable appel, ses joues délicatement rosées par la passion donnait envie de les faire rougir plus encore.

Ni tenant plus il ouvrit la porte de la salle d'un geste négligeant de la main et reprit son Gryffondor pour l'emmener dans un endroit plus approprié. Le jeune homme s'accrocha comme un koala, tout en aspirant la peau pâle du cou de l'homme avec sa bouche, mordillant légèrement de temps en temps pendant que celui-ci faisait descendre ses mains sous ses fesses, les malaxant fermement.

Il fallut plusieurs haltes contre les murs de l'appartement avant qu'ils n'arrivent dans la chambre. La lumière tamisée des chandelles donnait une ambiance sombre et séductrice. Severus laissa tomber son élève sans aucune précaution, dès qu'il fut au dessus du lit. Il regarda la vision enchanteresse d'un Harry Potter alangui sur des draps de satin pendant quelques secondes avant d'enlever précipitamment ses chaussures et chaussettes tout en regardant le Gryffondor faire de même.

Une fois fait, il monta sur le lit et s'allongea sur le brun en reprenant ses baisers. Son coude gauche était planté dans le matelas pour ne pas trop écraser son très bientôt amant. Sa jambe droite était entre celles de son élève pour que sa cuisse appuie sans douceur sur l'entrejambe gonflé et sa main droite arrachait plus qu'elle ne détachait, les boutons de la chemise de l'uniforme du jeune homme. En quelques secondes, la chemise atterri au sol sans considération aucune.

Severus découvrit de ses mains et de sa bouche le magnifique torse du Survivant. Fin et musclé, délicat mais indéniablement masculin, une merveille. D'un nouveau geste de main, il déboutonna tous les boutons de sa redingote et se releva légèrement pour l'enlever, aidé par un Gryffondor impatient de le découvrir à son tour. A vrai dire, il ne voyait pas grand chose sans ses lunettes, mais il avait hâte de toucher au torse musclé, caché par toutes ses couches de vêtements. Il arracha la chemise avec violence et reprit un baiser effréné.

Harry ne tenait plus en place. La friction de la cuisse sur son sexe était douloureuse mais diablement existante. Il commença une série de miaulement quand le professeur pinça rudement ses tétons durs et dressés.

Quelque temps plus tard, la chambre était remplie de soupir et de grognement. Les deux amants étaient nus et ondulaient des hanches à un rythme effréné. Calmant le jeux, Severus se recula un peu pour observer son vis à vis. Il était splendide, ses yeux brillants, ses cheveux en désordre, ses joues rougies, ses lèvres rouges et son sexe au proportion honorable, dressé et suintant.

Après cette vision de pur débauche, Severus ne put résister plus longtemps, il se pencha pour prendre le flacon de lubrifiant dans sa table de chevet et s'en tartina généreusement les doigts. Il écarta les jambes du Gryffondor qui sembla hésiter un court moment. Severus fronça les sourcils.

« Sur de toi Potter ? » Demanda-t-il en tutoyant son élève pour la première fois. Avec ce qu'il faisait de toute façon... C'était le dernier de leurs soucis. Le jeune homme inspira bruyamment avant de souffler d'une voix érotique qui se répercuta directement sur l'entrejambe du Maître des Potions.

« Oui... S'il vous plaît... »

Severus, à genoux sur le lit, prit de sa main droite le sexe dressé et commença un va et vient rapide, presque brutal. De sa main gauche, il accéda enfin à l'entrée tant convoité et après un petit massage, la pénétra de son doigt.

La crispation du jeune homme ne passa pas inaperçu. Il se pencha sur le côté pour récupérer sa baguette et d'un " _accio_ " informulé, fit venir une petite fiole de potion bleu foncé. Il enleva le bouchon et la pressa contre les lèvres du Griffon qui l'avala sans aucune hésitation.

Harry était un peu perdu. Il avait tellement envie de ça, là, maintenant. Il avait besoin de libérer ses émotions et quoi de mieux qu'une bonne partie de jambes en l'air. Lorsqu'il était sous pression, une petite séance sous une douche chaude avec des images en tête, d'hommes, tous plus beaux les uns que les autres le calmait aussi sûrement qu'un bon gros match de Quidditch. Mais avait-il vraiment envie de ça ? A entendre les bruits qui sortaient de sa bouche en ce moment même, sûrement. Son professeur n'était certainement pas la personne avec qui il avait imaginé sa première fois, loin de là. Mais se corps de rêve au dessus de lui avait l'air de parfaitement savoir ce qu'il faisait. N'était-ce pas ce qu'il avait demandé ? Un homme qui prendrait les choses en mains... Et les choses il les prenait !

Harry ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps lorsqu'il sentit la fiole contre ses lèvres, il l'a bu en entier et remarqua le petit goût de pamplemousse. Contrairement au fiole de soin, celle-ci avait un goût agréable et il ne savait absolument pas quel effet elle pouvait avoir. Doucement il sentit des picotements dans son bas ventre, ses reins, une douce chaleur se rependit en lui pendant qu'il sentait son anus se détendre.

Au bout d'une minute, le doigt en lui commença à bouger et il n'en ressenti aucune douleur, même pas la légère gène qu'il s'attendait à percevoir. Un doigt devint deux. Puis trois. Toujours sans douleur. Harry se tortillait sous la friction des doigts bougeant en lui. C'était intense, c'était surprenant, c'était formidable. Lorsque les doigts disparurent, il comprit que les choses sérieuses allaient commencer.

D'une voix rauque et tendue par le désir, le potionniste souffla à l'oreille de son amant.

« A quatre pattes, Potter. »

Celui-ci, au lieu de s'en offusqué et de se rebeller, obéit docilement à l'ordre et se mit à quatre pattes sur le lit. Au moment ou il se retourna il entendit la respiration de son professeur se couper brusquement. Il attendit en sentant le lit bouger. L'homme se rapprochait de lui. Il comprit la raison du souffle haché quand il sentit une main agripper sa hanche droite et une autre retracer presque délicatement, le tatouage dans son dos.

Severus resta un moment hypnotisé par le magnifique tatouage sorcier qui ornait le dos musclé du jeune homme. Le phénix était époustouflant. Après un grondement appréciateur, il fit courir sa langue sur le tatouage, ressentant comme des petites décharges de magie pure à chaque ligne brûlante qu'il traçait avec sa langue. C'était un délice et d'un érotisme inimaginable.

Ne pouvant attendre plus longtemps, il se positionna derrière son amant et d'un coup de reins précis pénétra l'étroit fourreau de chair tendre. Il n'attendit pas que le jeune homme s'habitue, pas plus qu'il ne fit attention à ne pas lui faire mal. A entendre les couinements de plaisir qui sortaient de sa magnifique bouche, Severus était sûr qu'il prenait son pied. Changeant l'angle de pénétration de quelques millimètres il percuta la boule des plaisirs nommée prostate.

Son amant miaula un coup et lança ses hanches en arrière pour plus. Severus ne le laissa pas agir à sa guise et attrapa ses hanches fermement pour lancer les siennes en avant touchant à chaque fois le point magique. Il était sur que le Gryffondor aurait des marques demain et curieusement, ça l'excitait encore plus. Une main maintenant toujours fermement la hanche, la deuxième partit frôler le flanc du jeune homme pour ensuite s'enrouler autour de son membre au bord de l'explosion. Au bout de quelques aller-retour seulement, le griffon se déversa dans la main de son professeur ainsi que sur les draps et son propre ventre.

Le dit professeur, bien loin de penser à son linge de maison, posa ses mains sur les fesses rondes et écarta les lobes halés pour voir son membre disparaître dans les entrailles du brun. Cette chute de reins splendide auquel s'ajoutait deux fossettes adorables serait sa mort. Il en était sûr. Il accéléra la cadence et le pénétra plus profondément encore avant de se répandre dans l'endroit accueillant dans un grognement bestial.

Ils s'effondrèrent tous les deux sur le lit collant. Se touchant sans pour autant s'enlacer. Ils étaient bien. Toute la colère, le stress et la frustration avaient disparu au profit d'une douce brume bienfaitrice. Aucun des deux ne prononça une parole. Ils savaient pourquoi ils avaient fait ça et il savait que ça leur avait été bénéfique. Même si les choses serait certainement plus compliqué maintenant...

Au bout d'une bonne heure, Harry commença à se lever. Il s'étira comme un chat repu et s'assit sur le bord du lit, nu comme le jour de sa naissance.

« La salle de bain est sur ta droite. Utilise ce que tu veux dedans sauf la lotion jaune sur la baignoire, » dit calmement le professeur de potion. Harry le remercia et fila sous la douche.

Puis ça avait continué comme ça. Harry venait pour ses cours particulier et quand la tension était trop forte, ils se sautaient dessus. C'était bien souvent le Griffon qui initiait ce genre de rapprochement, mais il arrivait parfois au plus âgés de prendre les devants et se jeter sur le lui.

Harry avait d'ailleurs remarqué que c'était souvent après un entraînement intensif que Snape prenait les devants. Il ne restait pas insensible à un Gryffondor transpirant et haletant. Et si ça n'était pas assez, il suffisait pour lui de se pencher "accidentellement" pour laisser voir un morceau de tatouage et le bas de son dos. S'en suivait un arrachage de vêtement en règle et une heure de baise affolante.

Oui, baise. Ce mot vulgaire que Harry avait toujours exécré. Mais il était loin le petit Gryffondor rêvant d'un amour réciproque. Il avait grandi et était allé de désillusion en désillusion. Maintenant, le sexe était pour lui un moyen d'évacuer et de sortir du monde quelques heures. Ce n'était pas de l'amour. Il n'y avait pas de tendresse entre eux, pas de mot doux. Leurs étreintes étaient brutales, presque désespéré. Ils ne savaient pas pourquoi l'autre ressentait autant ce besoin, mais se contentait de donner autant de passion qu'il en prenait.

Ils ne parlaient jamais. Sauf quand un Snape particulièrement dominateur décidait d'une position ou d'une action. L'ordre fusait. Sec et direct, sa voix claquait comme un fouet. Une fois leurs ébats terminés, Harry allait prendre une douche puis il quittait l'appartement sans un mot.

Harry savait qu'il ne devait rien attendre de plus de son professeur et il s'en contentait. Il pensait parfois à ce qu'aurait pu être sa première fois dans les bras d'un homme aimant et tendre, mais rejetait tout de suite l'idée. Il n'aurait jamais trouvé un homme comme ça. Pas après les rumeurs sur lui, pas avec sa gloire, pas avec son rôle dans la guerre, alors qu'il pouvait mourir d'un jour à l'autre. Alors il se contentait des étreintes passionnées avec son professeur sans attendre plus.

Il en avait parlé avec Hermione qui avait été choquée par cette relation, mais elle l'avait soutenu et écouté. Elle lui avait demandé s'il était heureux comme ça. Après avoir réfléchi un moment, il avait réalisé que c'était le cas. Alors il profitait de ce qu'il avait et en savourait chaque moment.

Severus lui, était couché sur son lit, perdu. Perdu dans cet océan de débauche qu'était Harry Potter. Il ne passait pas un jour sans qu'il ne pense à lui. Chaque endroit de ses appartements lui rappelait une partie de jambes en l'air particulièrement satisfaisante. Cette relation était malsaine, il en avait conscience, mais il en avait besoin au quotidien. C'était devenu son exutoire, son seul moment de délice.

Il était un professeur. Il avait l'âge d'être son père. Il était un Mangemort. Il était laid. Il n'avait pas une once de gentillesse. Il était sensé le protéger. Il était le pire ennemi de son défunt père. Tant de raison qui prouvait que cette relation n'aurait jamais dû naître. Mais voilà... Potter étant ce qu'il était, rien ne pouvait être normal avec lui.

Il l'attendait toujours bourré de bonnes résolutions. Se disant que cette relation devait s'achever. Que ça serait mieux pour eux deux. Mais dès que le Gryffondor passait la porte, il oubliait tout. Il n'avait qu'une envie : le prendre encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il demande grâce. Alors il se taisait et se laissait couler dans cette relation malsaine, mais au combien excitante.

D'ailleurs, il arriverait bientôt. Ça faisait presque un mois maintenant qu'ils avaient commencé. Potter était toujours à l'heure et travaillait bien, même s'il ne lui disait pas. Si ils se disputaient, ils réglaient ça au lit.

Severus se leva pour attendre le jeune homme dans le salon. Celui-ci arriva quelques minutes plus tard et sans préambule, lui sauta dessus. C'était nouveau, pensa Severus. Potter avait dû se fâcher avec quelqu'un, car d'habitude, ils attendaient au moins la fin de la leçon pour passer à l'acte. Bien loin de le déranger, il se laissa pousser dans le fauteuil et regarda le jeune homme grimper au-dessus de lui, à califourchon.

Harry était dans tous ses états. Il venait d'avoir une dispute avec Ron et d'autre de sa maison qui lui reprochait d'être secret et de ne jamais passer du temps avec eux. Ne se rendait-il pas compte qu'ils étaient en guerre ? Apparemment non... Quoi qu'il en soit, il leur avait hurlé dessus avant de venir chez son amant pour décompresser.

Il était en ce moment même en train d'onduler sur lui, frottant leurs membres durs l'un avec l'autre, toujours derrière leurs prisons de tissus. Snape était en train de lui enlever sa chemise pour passer ses mains sur la peau douce et halé qu'il aimait tant goûter. Harry ouvrit les nombreux boutons de la redingote d'un sort -qu'il avait appris il y a quelques semaines, se rendant compte à quel point c'était utile- et se délecta de la vue de se torse pale, puissant et zébré de cicatrice sous lui. S'il était en panne d'inspiration, cette vue seule pourrait le faire bander pour les 6 prochains mois. Il baissa la tête pour mordre durement un téton, mais dû rapidement remonter lorsque que son professeur lui tira les cheveux vers l'arrière pour réclamer un baiser exigeant. Au moment où il enfouit sa langue dans la bouche du jeune homme, un drôle de gargouillis ce fit entendre. Il ouvrit les yeux qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir fermé et regarda vers le son étrange.

Devant la porte d'entrée se trouvait un Draco Malfoy plus pale que d'habitude, la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés. Une attitude très peu digne d'un Malfoy en somme. Severus reprit ses esprits assez vite, mais c'était sans compter sur un Gryffondor très entreprenant qui était en train d'ouvrir son pantalon.

« Potter stop ! » Claqua la voix du professeur. Harry releva la tête, les cheveux plus ébouriffés que jamais, les lunettes de travers et le rouge aux joues, pour débiter un stupide :

« Hein ?! »

C'est dommage... Il était si mignon lorsqu'il se taisait.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel et fit un signe de tête en direction de l'héritier Malfoy. Lorsque Harry se retourna et vit Draco, il haussa simplement les épaules et marmonna un simple « La fouine » en guise de salut avant de reprendre ses baisers dans le cou du Potionniste.

Celui-ci le regarda comme s'il lui avait poussé deux têtes. Il le poussa durement, l'arrachant dans sa lente progression sur son torse. Le Gryffondor se retrouva les fesses au sol, grognant d'inconfort pendant que Severus refermait sa chemise avec grâce. Le jeune homme se releva et alla s'adosser au mur, les bras croisés contre la poitrine sous le regard incrédule des deux Serpentards.

« Tu boudes Potter ? » Demanda Severus déconcerté, bien qu'il ne le montrât pas.

« Pas du tout » Répliqua celui-ci. « J'aimerais juste savoir ce qu'il fait ici pour que je puisse me faire sauter correctement et aller me coucher » Finit-il devant l'air méduser de Draco qui s'étrangla avec sa salive en entendant la phrase crue de son... Ami ?

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?! » Hurla-t-il avant que Severus, amusé malgré lui, ne puisse répondre au rouge et or.

« J'me fais fourrer par ton cher parrain Dray, » répliqua Harry.

« Potter, tu vas la fermer oui ?! » S'énerva le maître des potions. « Assieds-toi Draco. »

L'héritier Malfoy prit place sur un des fauteuils moelleux pendant que le Griffon se décollait du mur et se dirigeait vers la porte.

« Bien, je vois que je n'aurais pas ce que je cherche ici, peut-être que le Poufsouffle qui me jetait des coups d'œil fréquent au repas pourra résoudre mon problème »

Il n'avait pas fini sa phrase qu'une main l'agrippa par le coude et le plaqua durement contre le mur. Une bouche exigeante trouva la sienne et une langue inquisitrice pénétra sa bouche. Après quelques secondes d'un baiser hardant, le professeur le stoppa brusquement et souffla à son oreille.

« Oh non Potter, tu n'as pas intérêt. »

Il se décolla enfin de lui et le laissa quitter l'appartement pour foncer dans les toilettes les plus proches pour se soulager. Severus n'était pas en meilleur état, mais il avait un invité. Il bénit ses robes amples, comme souvent pendant les cours de potion de 7ème année où il observait le Griffon. Il s'installa dans son fauteuil et croisa la jambe avant de commencer une conversation comme si de rien était. Comme si son filleul ne l'avait pas surpris avec un jeune homme qui avait la moitié de son âge, qui était sensé être son ennemi et qui était le Sauveur du monde sorcier de surcroît.

« Alors Draco, que vient-tu faire ici ? » Demanda-t-il simplement.

« Oh non non non ! Tu ne vas pas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ! C'était quoi ça ?! »

« Les préliminaires, » répondit Severus sans se démonter.

« Avec Potter ? »

« Oui avec Potter. D'ailleurs, j'ai rêvé ou il t'a appelé Dray ? »

« Non, nous sommes amis maintenant, cette année tout a changé et lui comme moi avons mu... Arrête de changer de sujet ! » Hurla Draco en se rendant compte de la ruse toute Serpentarde.

« Bien... » Souffla Severus. « Que veux-tu savoir au juste ? » Demanda-t-il d'un air lasse.

« Depuis combien de temps ? »

« Un mois, plus ou moins. »

« Comment s'est arrivé ? »

« On s'est disputé. » Draco, malgré la situation, ne put s'empêcher de ricaner. C'était logique et pourtant très bizarre.

« Tu l'aimes ? »

« Ne dis pas d'ânerie Draco. C'est que du sexe rien de plus. Nous sommes les deux stressés au quotidien et nous avons trouvé un moyen de nous libérer, c'est tout. »

« Alors c'était quoi cet élan de jalousie tout à l'heure ? »

« Je n'aime pas qu'on touche à mes affaires, » répondit hargneusement le professeur.

Draco était septique, mais n'ajouta rien, ne voulant pas finir dans un chaudron sous forme d'ingrédient.

« Tu sais qu'avec Potter on a parlé du grand amour ? D'âme sœur. »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi ça me concerne. »

« Non, c'est vrai... Je lui ai dit que je n'y croyais pas. Qu'on se mariait par intérêt, par attirance, mais que l'on n'avait pas une personne destinée. Il m'a répondu que lui y croyait. Il pensait avoir une personne pour lui sur cette terre. Mais il ne pensait pas qu'on était forcément destiné à la rencontrer. Qu'on pouvait mourir avant ou tout simplement ne pas la voir. »

« Je ne vois toujours pas en qu... »

« Sais-tu comment il a gagné les excuses de la Gazette ? Sans même ouvrir un procès ? » Demanda Draco à son parrain qui détestait être coupé.

« Sûrement son influence et sa célébrité, » répondit-il hargneusement.

« Pas du tout. Je l'ai entendu parler d'un sort à la bibliothèque avec Granger. Ça m'a intrigué et j'ai cherché ce que c'était... »

« Et alors ? » S'agaça Severus.

« _argumentum virginitas,_ » répondit simplement Draco avant de se lever et de partir.

Severus était resté figé sur son siège.

Il était vierge.

Potter était vierge lorsqu'il l'avait pris avec très peu de douceur, il faut bien le dire. Même s'il n'avait dû avoir aucune douleur grâce à sa potion, c'était sa première fois.

Il s'en souviendrait toute sa vie.

Toute sa vie, il ne verrait que la brutalité avec laquelle il lui avait ravi son innocence. Mais pourquoi avait-il accepté ? Pourquoi il l'avait laissé faire ?

Bien sûr, il savait que la Gazette avait menti. Il connaissait suffisamment son élève pour savoir qu'il n'était pas du tout dominateur, même si son caractère public pouvait le laisser croire. Mais après toutes ses années à l'observer et ses quelques mois à l'entraîner, il connaissait le caractère sous la carapace. Par contre, il était loin de se douter que c'était sa première fois.

Inutile de le nier, Potter était beau. C'était évident. Il était riche et il était célèbre. Merde. Severus se rendit compte qu'il avait dépucelé le sauveur du monde sorcier. Lui, Mangemort de son état. Pourtant rien dans l'attitude du jeune homme ne l'avait montrer. Peut-être une légère hésitation eu moment clé... Et encore... Pris dans l'action, Severus s'était laissé berné par le masque du Survivant. Il n'avait pas fait attention, complètement tourné vers son propre plaisir et la vision d'un Potter étalé sur ses draps.

Ce maudit Gryffondor avait encore fait des siennes. Mais il n'allait pas se sentir coupable ! Il avait déjà trop de façon de l'être. Potter avait voulu faire la bête à deux dos avec son détestable professeur ?! Soit ! Ce n'est pas lui qui allait s'en plaindre. En plus, durant les semaines qui avaient séparé le sort de Virginitas de leurs premières fois, il avait très bien pu avoir un amant.

Severus n'avait pas été aussi comblé depuis longtemps et son amant en était la cause principale. Même inexpérimenté, il était doué. Le moindre gémissement était une musique à ses oreilles, chaque déhanché était un feu ardent au creux de ses reins, chacun de ses soupirs lui apportait une chaleur nouvelle.

Loin de réfléchir sur ses sentiments ambigus, Severus décida d'aller corriger ses copies. Il avait encore du travail et il ne voulait pas passer plus de temps à penser à son délicieux amant

Et effectivement, il n'y pensa plus. Les jours passaient tranquillement, la routine avait repris son cours et les vacances approchaient. Harry progressait bien dans son apprentissage, ses notes dans plusieurs matières avaient augmenté et il connaissait plusieurs sorts de haut niveau. Sa relation avec son professeur le comblait même s'il devait avouer qu'il manquait un peu de tendresse.

Au fil des mois, il découvrait l'homme avec qui il passait du bon temps. Qui aurait pu croire qu'il en viendrait à apprécier Severus Snape, la terreur des cachots. Pas lui. Cet homme était brillant et intelligent. Il connaissait énormément de chose sur beaucoup de sujets. Il avait un humour noir et cassant. Harry le trouvait même beau lorsqu'il corrigeait ses copies et qu'il fronçait les sourcils suite à la lecture d'une absurdité. Il s'était déjà pris plusieurs coups de coude de la part d'Hermione lorsqu'en cours de potion, elle le surprenait à déshabiller son professeur du regard.

Mais ce que Harry préférait par-dessus tout, c'était ses yeux. Il observait ses yeux à toute heure, car bien qu'ils soient la plupart du temps durs et froids, ils pouvaient se refléter la passion lorsqu'il parlait de potion, de défense ou de magie noire. Une passion brûlante et dévorante lorsqu'ils s'envoyaient en l'air. Du désir lorsqu'il l'aguichait sans scrupule. Une colère noire lorsqu'ils se disputaient et presque de la tendresse quand il pensait que personne ne le voyait et qu'il le regardait lui, Harry.

Au 20 décembre, la neige recouvrait le parc de Poudlard. Beaucoup d'élèves étaient partis. Même Hermione qui voulait à la base rester avec son meilleur ami, avait dû partir en France. La famille lointaine de sa mère avait demandé à ce qu'elle ne passe pas son premier noël sans ses parents, seule à l'école et elle n'avait pas eu le courage de refuser. Alors Harry passait son temps, soit dans les cachots avec Snape, soit à traîner avec Draco. Mais en ce jour, il n'avait pas envie de voir qui que ce soit. Il n'alla même pas au rendez-vous que Snape lui avait fixé pour son entraînement.

Aujourd'hui, cela faisait 1 an que Remus était mort.

Harry s'était enfermé dans son cocon, comme il l'appelait. C'était la salle qu'Hermione avait choisie dans la salle sur demande. Il y était resté toute la journée puis la nuit. Le lendemain en arrivant dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner, il intercepta le regard noir que son professeur lui lança depuis l'autre bout de la salle. Il n'avait pas la moindre envie de recevoir une avalanche de reproches aujourd'hui, il baissa les yeux et partis s'asseoir.

Severus avait mal dormi. Il avait attendu le Gryffondor pendant des heures la veille et celui-ci n'était jamais venu. Il avait ragé pendant un bon moment. Il venait de se faire poser un niffleur par ce petit crétin. Il avait essayé de la chercher un peu dans Poudlard, sans succès. Il s'était inquiété sans vraiment se l'avouer.

Et au matin, ce stupide lionceau arrivait comme une fleur dans la salle. Les vêtements débraillés, des cernes immenses sous ses yeux d'absinthe, le nid d'oiseau qui lui servait de tignasse, dans lequel il adorait plonger ses doigts, était dans un état indescriptible. Il avait l'air de s'être envoyé en l'air toute la nuit.

Severus bouillonnait de colère. Il l'avait trompé. Il n'était pas un couple et ne s'était en rien engagé, mais tout de même ! Lui n'avait vu personne depuis que Potter et lui avait commencer cette ridicule histoire malsaine. Et bien ça allait changer ! Dès ce soir, il enverrait un hibou à Evan, ça faisait bien longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas couché avec ce partenaire occasionnel. Un raclement de gorge le fit sortir de ses pensées.

« Saviez-vous que Harry à passer la journée d'hier et la nuit dans la salle sur demande ? » Le directeur n'avait pas lâché des yeux le Gryffondor qui regardait partout sauf dans leur direction.

« Que voulez-vous que ça me fasse. » Cracha Severus. « Ce stupide Lion peu bien copuler avec qui bon lui semble, tant qu'il vient aux cours que je lui donne. » Dans sa tête, il énuméra toutes les personnes resté au château avec qui Potter aurait pu passer la nuit. A part Draco, il ne voyait pas... Et si c'était Draco, il allait faire un malheur.

« Oh mais il n'était pas accompagné... » Répondit le vieux sénile, le faisant haussé un sourcil. Seul ?

« Pardon ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Vous avez bien compris Severus. Il était seul. »

« Et que faisait-il seul dans la salle sur demande ? »

« Savez-vous quel jour nous étions hier ? » Demanda Albus, l'air de rien.

« Nous étions le 20 décembre. »

« Exactement ! Un bien triste anniversaire pour le jeune Harry... » Murmura le directeur avant de se lever pour partir.

Le 20 décembre bien sûr ! Severus percuta enfin. La mort de Lupin. Potter avait dû passer toute la journée à se morfondre. Bon... Il n'allait peut-être pas voir Evan après tout...

Severus se leva et contourna la Grande Salle pour se retrouver dans le hall. Il se cacha dans l'ombre du couloir et attendit. Quand il vit le Rouge et Or sortir, il se planta devant lui.

« Monsieur Potter, puisque vous n'avez pas daigné venir à votre retenu hier, vous passerez votre réveillon dans les cachots à récurer des chaudrons »

« Mais monsieur... » Commença le jeune homme.

« Pas de discussion Potter. »

« Oui monsieur, » répondit le Gryffondor la tête basse.

Le jour J, Harry prit la direction des cachots, tout en pestant contre son professeur. Il ne souhaitait pas véritablement se rendre au banquet avec tout le monde. Trop de bruit, trop de nourriture, trop de tout. Il aurait voulu passer la soirée à lire dans son cocon, ou peut-être à discuter avec Draco.

Il arriva devant la sombre porte et frappa. Elle s'ouvrit sur un maître des potions à l'air plutôt nerveux pour quelqu'un qui le connaissait bien. Il était toujours vêtu de son horrible robe noire, mais quelque chose semblait avoir changé. Il s'effaça pour lui permettre d'entrer. L'appartement était toujours aussi sombre, mais il y planait une odeur délicieuse la nourriture. Harry regarda la table et aperçu qu'elle était somptueusement dressée. Les plats avaient l'air plus succulent les uns que les autres. Il regarda son sombre professeur qui lui, ne le regardait pas.

« Qu'est-ce que... »

« La ferme Potter... » Coupa Snape d'une voix lasse, il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait fait ça... Agir sur un coup de tête n'était pourtant pas son genre. « Tu t'assois et tu manges. »

« Merci monsieur, » répondit doucement Harry qui s'installa à la table.

Le professeur grogna, mais s'installa néanmoins face à lui. Ils remplirent leurs assiettes et commencèrent le repas en silence. Après quelques minutes, l'homme en noir passa une main dans ses cheveux qui n'était pas gras, par rapport à d'habitude, remarqua Harry. Il avait l'air fatigué et bizarrement nerveux. Il parla à voix basse.

« C'était idiot... Vous préféreriez certainement passer la soirée avec un ami plutôt qu'ici... » Souffla-t-il en vouvoyant à nouveau son élève comme lorsqu'il lui faisait cours.

« Non ! » Répondit brusquement Harry, avant de reprendre plus doucement. « Non, je me sens très bien... C'est juste... Étrange. Mais j'apprécie. Je ne voulais pas aller à la grande salle, je comptais lire une bonne partie de la soirée et me coucher tôt. Je voulais juste... Être au calme. C'est très bien comme ça. »

« Bon... Alors mangez, » répondit le professeur d'un ton étonnement doux.

Ce repas fut l'un des plus étrange que Harry ait vécu. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot. Se regardaient parfois intensément, mais se contentèrent de manger le succulent repas de noël. Ils burent du vin et finirent la soirée lisant les deux sur le canapé. Leurs bras se frôlant de temps à autre.

Vers minuit, alors que Harry songeait à remercier son professeur et à prendre congé, il se tourna et le surprit à le regarder intensément. Il plongea ses yeux verts dans le regard profond de l'homme sur le canapé sans arriver à décrypter les émotions qu'il pouvait y lire. Ils se jaugèrent pendant quelques secondes avant que l'homme sombre ne tende sa main pour caresser doucement la joue du plus jeune. Sa main passa ensuite, derrière sa tête pour le pousser délicatement vers lui et ravir ses lèvres rosées. Le baiser fut le plus doux qu'ils n'eurent jamais échangé, chacun caressant le corps de l'autre avec volupté. Ainsi démarra une danse langoureuse de leurs langues, un ballet de caresse, un florilège de baiser.

Harry ne comprenait pas la soudaine tendresse de son amant mais, ne s'en soucia pas plus que ça. Il profita largement de ce que celui-ci lui offrait. Il se sentit fondre quand l'homme passa sa main sous sa chemise pour caresser son ventre. Il le sentit ensuite se lever sans cesser le baiser et le suivit.

Ils mirent du temps à arriver dans la chambre car ils se délestèrent de tous leurs vêtements en même temps, laissant tee-shirt, pantalon ou chemise au sol et sur les meubles. Dans la chambre, Severus alluma les bougies d'un geste de main, éclairant la peau halé et douce de son vis-à-vis. Il reprit les lèvres abandonnées, ressentant une myriade de sentiments qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il allongea délicatement son amant sur les draps noirs et migra ses lèvres pour embrasser sa mâchoire, puis son cou, léchant sa jugulaire. Il mordilla la jonction entre l'épaule et le cou puis continua sa descente sur le torse.

Les soupires de son élève se répercutaient sur les murs de la chambre et le rendaient fou de désire. Il continua son chemin pour mordiller les petites pointes de chair et embrassa le ventre plat avec dévotion avant de retracer la ligne de poils bruns avec sa langue. Il arriva à l'endroit tant désiré et lécha les quelques veines apparentes du membre turgescent. Ce ne fut que lorsque le jeune homme grogna de frustration qu'il consentit à prendre le membre en bouche. Il démarra ensuite un lent va et vient en maintenant les hanches de son amant pour qu'il ne fasse aucun mouvement.

C'était la première fois qu'il faisait ça avec lui. Les moments intimes avant aujourd'hui étaient toujours trop rapides et trop brutaux pour s'adonner à ce genre de découverte. Mais aujourd'hui il voulait combler son amant. Ne penser qu'à lui et ne faire plaisir qu'à lui. Après tout, il avait découvert la virginité du jeune homme et le fait qu'il soit probablement sa première relation, il pouvait bien lui faire se cadeau.

Harry était sur un nuage de plaisir. Jamais il n'avait connu pareil caresse. C'était tellement bon et excitant. Il sentait qu'il n'allait pas tenir longtemps. Il ne résista pas à l'envie de passer sa main dans les cheveux doux et soyeux de son amant. Il les crispa même quand il sentit l'orgasme s'imposer à lui. Il murmura d'une voix rauque.

« Je vais... Attends... »

C'était la première fois qu'il tutoyait son professeur car même dans l'intimité de la chambre, il n'avait jamais osé l'appeler autrement que par son titre et le tutoyer. C'était idiot, en y pensant mais l'homme n'était pas n'importe qui. De plus, il était intimidant.

Mais l'homme n'en tint pas rigueur et augmenta la cadence. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Harry se tende soudainement et se répande dans la bouche de l'homme dans un grognement animal. Dans un brouillard post-orgasmique, il senti son professeur remonter vers son visage en parsèment son corps de baiser aérien. Il rendit mollement le baiser quand il sentit une paire de lèvre gonflée se coller aux siennes. Le goût était bizarre mais il n'y fit pas attention.

Pendant quelques temps ils s'embrassèrent calmement, prenant leur temps pour une fois. Quand Harry sentit la virilité dressée de l'homme, contre sa cuisse, il pensa qu'ils avaient assez attendu et se frotta à lui de manière suggestive.

Severus ne se fit pas prier et descendit la main vers l'antre chaude qu'il rêvait de posséder. Il le prépara consciencieusement et se positionna au-dessus de lui, les jambes entre celles du Gryffondor. En une poussé très lente, il entra dans le fourreau de chair doux et chaud qui n'attendait que lui. Une fois enfoncé jusqu'à la garde, il prit un moment pour savourer l'étroitesse et la douceur de son amant. Il profita de se moment pour l'embrasser encore et encore.

Il commença des mouvements lent et langoureux, changeant d'angle pour trouver la prostate du jeune homme. Il sut qu'il l'avait trouvé quand un miaulement s'échappa de la gorge du survivant. Il recommença encore et encore, se délectant de la vue de son amant se tortiller sous lui. Il augmenta un peu le rythme de ses coups de reins

« Plus fort... S'il te plaît... » Haleta le Griffon.

« A qui... » Demanda Severus en pilonnant son amant « A qui appartiens-tu ? »

« A toi ! Juste à toi » Gémit le Gryffondor.

Ils auraient pu se poser des questions sur cette soudaine possessivité. Ils auraient pu aussi se demander pourquoi Harry l'acceptait si bien, mais ils n'en firent rien. Trop perturbé par le flot de sentiment.

« Caresse toi. » Ordonna Severus.

Le jeune homme ne réfléchit alors pas plus et prit son membre en main pour se caresser au rythme des coups de reins de Severus, qui fut charmé par la vue.

Le survivant se tendit et se rependit dans sa propre main suivit par son professeur qui après quelques coups de butoir se vida dans l'antre chaude. Severus, en appui sur ses bras tendu au dessus de son amant, respira profondément plusieurs fois afin de calmer son cœur qui semblait vouloir sortir de sa poitrine et s'allongea à côté de lui.

Harry, les yeux fermés respirait à un rythme effréné en cherchant lui aussi à se calmer. Mais alors qu'il reprenait doucement conscience de son environnement, il se sentit tiré dans l'étreinte du Maître de Potion.

Harry ne s'en plaignit pas le moins du monde, la tête posée sur ce buste large et chaud, il passa son bras autour de la taille de son professeur, mit une jambe entre les siennes et se pelotonna dans l'étreinte réconfortante. Il resta un moment à profiter, alors que l'homme fourrageait de sa main dans ses cheveux.

La soirée avait été étrange. Mais il l'avait apprécié cela dit. Son professeur avait été agréable et même s'il n'avait pas compris son attitude, il avait aimé. Et il avait fait l'amour. Pour la première fois. Ça avait été comme il l'avait imaginé. Doux et tendre. Il ne remercierait jamais assez l'homme pour lui avoir offert ce moment, qu'il ne pensait pas connaître un jour.

Harry releva le nez à deux heures du matin. Il avait bien repris ses esprits et pensait maintenant à partir. Il devrait faire une sacrée grasse mâtinée demain. Alors qu'il commençait à se relever, les bras fermes le serrèrent un peu plus.

« Reste là Potter... C'est noël. » Grogna son amant.

Alors sans se faire prier, Harry se réinstalla confortablement et s'endormit presque aussitôt.

Severus regarda Potter dormir. On aurait dit un lionceau en train de ronronner sous ses caresses. Il s'arrêta immédiatement quand il se rendit compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire de sa main. Il n'était pas le genre d'homme à câliner ou à s'attendrir. Il garda néanmoins le corps tendre et mince contre lui. Ça faisait plusieurs années qu'il n'avait pas passé toute une nuit avec un homme. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier cette proximité. Une douce chaleur se répandit dans sa poitrine et il éteignit les lumières d'un geste de main. Main qu'il plaça à nouveau dans les cheveux fous. Après tout... Personne ne pouvait le voir.

Depuis la fameuse nuit de noël, ce n'était pas rare que Harry dorme dans les cachots. Les moments passés avec son professeur étaient plus tendres et n'étaient plus forcément brutaux et sur un coup de tête de l'un des deux. Les entraînements continuaient et parfois, ils finissaient la soirée à lire tranquillement côte à côte.

Le mois de janvier, puis le début du mois de février passèrent. Harry était de plus en plus fatigué. Les devoirs commençaient à être plus nombreux, les professeurs plus exigeant. Il passait ses soirées à la bibliothèque en compagnie d'Hermione ou Draco. Jamais les deux ensembles. Ils ne voulaient pas avoir à faire l'un à l'autre. Trop de rancœur était encore présente entre eux. S'il n'était pas à la bibliothèque, il était au fin fond des cachots. Travaillant ou évacuant son stress.

Il se sentait tout de même fier de lui. Ses notes avaient augmenté, sa magie se fortifiait de jour en jour. Il était heureux de pouvoir compter sur sa meilleure amie. Il était tout aussi heureux d'avoir laissé une chance à Draco. Et le summum était son amant qui le comblait.

Mais il se sentait mal depuis quelques semaines maintenant et il avait failli s'évanouir dans le couloir en rentrant dans sa tour. Il décida d'être raisonnable pour une fois et d'écouter les conseils d'Hermione en se rendant chez l'infirmière.

Harry n'aimait pas aller là-bas. Il appréciait beaucoup la gardienne de l'antre qu'ils surnommaient "le dragon", mais il préférait encore la rencontrer dans un couloir par exemple. Là c'était un véritable plaisir de la voir. Mais retourner encore une fois à l'infirmerie ne lui plaisait pas. Après une chute de balais sans gravité lors de sa deuxième année, Ron et Seamus avaient blagué sur le fait qu'il devrait avoir un lit à son nom dans l'infirmerie, tellement ses visites étaient fréquentes. Pour appuyer se fait, ils avaient, sous l'œil outré de Hermione et Neville graver "HARRY" dans un coin discret de l'armature en métal du lit où il se trouvait. Avec le temps, ce lit était effectivement devenu le sien. Et si cette anecdote l'avait fait rire tant de fois, elle lui laissait aujourd'hui un goût amer en pensant à son amitié perdue.

Revenant à l'instant présent, Harry ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie. Il ne fit qu'un pas dans la pièce avant d'être happé par les mains fines de l'infirmière qui le coucha sur le lit et agita sa baguette au-dessus de lui avec une vitesse surprenante.

« Qu'avez-vous encore fait monsieur Potter. Ne savez-vous donc pas prendre soin de vous ? J'espérais passer au moins une année sans vous voir, mais celle-ci n'est apparemment pas la bonne. Et comme c'est la dernière... Mes espoirs tombent à l'eau ! Que vous est-il arrivé cette fois ? Une chute de licorne ? Une pluie de sauterelles ? Un tour dans l'estomac du calamar géant ? »

Elle avait débité son texte à la même vitesse que sa baguette s'agitait. Sans qu'il ne puisse suivre. Alors il bredouilla une réponse qui, il l'espérait, lui conviendrait.

« Je... Je me sens barbouillé... Et faible. Ça fait plus d'une semaine. Ce n'est pas grand chose, mais avec les cours, les devoirs, je préfère prévenir que guérir. » La femme hocha la tête.

« Je vois que vous devenez raisonnable monsieur Potter. C'est très bien ! Bon, voyons voir... » Elle recommença ses gestes vifs de baguette.

Les sortilèges écrivaient parfois des choses sur le parchemin qui lévitait à coté du lit, il scintillait parfois de différentes couleurs, lui provoquait des chatouillis ou émettait des petits sons qui avaient l'air d'avoir un sens pour elle. Au fur et à mesure de son examen, il la voyait pâlir, jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrête finalement ses mouvements, le fixant d'un air indéchiffrable.

« C'est grave ? » Demanda-t-il à voix basse. Il la vit hésiter et pincer les lèvres.

« Et bien... Cela dépend... » Commença-t-elle doucement. Elle fit venir une chaise et s'installa dessus, à côté du lit de Harry. Celui-ci se redressa, un pli soucieux barrant son front. « J'aimerais savoir Harry, si tu avais un partenaire sexuel fixe ? »

Harry écarquilla les yeux face à la question. Il ne se rendit même pas compte que l'infirmière le tutoyait et ne l'appelait pas son prénom. Pourquoi lui demandait-elle une chose pareille ? Il savait que chez les Moldus, il fallait se protéger lors des rapports. À cause de certaines maladies sexuellement transmissible. Mais elle n'existait pas chez les sorciers... Si ?

Il pâlit brutalement. Si ces maladies existaient, Snape devait le savoir. Il était plus âgé, plus expérimenté et connaissait le monde sorcier sur le bout des doigts. Il aurait dû lui dire. À moins que lui-même ne se sache pas malade... Il fut coupé dans ses réflexions par la voix inhabituellement douce de l'infirmière.

« Harry ? »

Il sursauta.

« Je... Oui... J'ai un partenaire... Fixe... » Bafouilla-il faiblement.

« C'est déjà une bonne nouvelle mon garçon. » Dit-elle doucement en souriant. Elle prit un air sérieux avant de continuer et lâcher sa bombe. « Harry... Je pense que tu ne le sais pas de par ton éducation... C'est très rare et de ce fait, les hommes ne se protègent généralement pas, il faut être vraiment puissant, l'un comme l'autre... Mais il arrive dans certains cas, qu'un sorcier mâle ayant des rapports avec un autre... Tombe enceint. »


	3. Chapitre 3

Bonjour !

Voici un nouveau chapitre comme chaque vendredi. L'histoire avance petit à petit.

Je voulais savoir si vous aviez aimé la preview de la semaine dernière ? Une review = un extrait du chapitre suivant ? Je continue ou j'arrête ?

Merci encore pour tous vos encouragements et vos reviews qui me pousse à me donner à fond.

Bonne lecture.

Epsi.

Chapitre 3 : Lâche ? Non, réfléchit.

Voilà, c'était dit.

L'infirmière vit l'adolescent la regarder avec ses grands yeux verts, un peu cachés par ses lunettes. Il avait un air incrédule. Comme s'il se demandait si c'était une blague. S'il devait rire ou pleurer. L'infirmière continua.

« La raison pour laquelle tu te sent mal est que... Tu es enceint, depuis environ deux mois. Au alentour de noël, je pense. »

Harry continua à la fixer, sous le choc. Les hommes pouvaient tomber enceints. C'était impensable. Et lui... Lui l'était. Non. Non non non, c'était un possible. Un bébé ? Il en avait toujours rêvé, mais pas là, maintenant. Ils étaient en temps de guerre. Il était l'ennemi numéro un de Voldemort. Il avait un bébé avec un homme qui l'avait détesté pendant longtemps et qui maintenant... Il ne savait même pas ce qu'ils étaient maintenant !

« Je vois que cette nouvelle te perturbe, mais je me permets de te dire le plus important avant de te laisser te reposer. » Elle prit un ton professoral et commença le discours qu'elle devait avoir en réserve pour ce genre de problème. « Tout d'abord, les sorciers ne pratiquent pas l'avortement. Ils ne font pas non plus, les fécondations artificielles étranges que font les Moldus. Pour eux, un enfant est un don de la magie, on ne peut le forcer ou le refuser. Malgré tout, une potion illégale existe. Je ne devrais pas t'en parler, mais je connais ta situation et je veux que tu fasses ton choix en connaissant tout les paramètres. Cette potion peut se trouver dans l'allée des embrumes, mais tu auras du mal à y aller sans être en danger. Je peux sûrement demander à Severus de t'en faire une... Dans tous les cas, les grossesses mâles sont identiques aux autres. Elles durent 9 mois et tu seras sujet au même symptôme : nausée, maux de dos, remontées acide etc... Les seuls symptômes que tu ne connaîtras pas sont ceux purement féminin, le tiraillement des seins par exemple, étant donné que tu ne feras pas de lactation. Les grossesses mâles sont tout de même plus dangereuses vu que leurs apparitions et leurs maintient est uniquement magique. Elle prend énormément sur la magie du porteur et la rend instable. L'expulsion est par l'anus. C'est évidemment très douloureux, mais avec les potions anti-douleurs c'est supportable. Autant que pour une femme. Les rapports sexuels sont ensuite proscrits pendant la durée de réparation des tissus, toujours avec des potions, spécifiques cette fois. »

Elle se tue un moment et regarda avec attention le rouge et or qui était passé par toutes les couleurs. Blanc quand il fut question d'avortement, rouge au moment de la lactation, bleu en parlant de la potion du professeur Snape, sûrement dû à un manque de respiration, et vert lorsqu'elle avait parlé de l'expulsion.

« Je ne dis pas ça pour te faire peur bien sur, mais tu dois savoir, » dit-elle doucement. Elle se tourna un moment fouillant dans ses potions pour lui laisser le temps de réfléchir.

Harry était dans un autre monde. Il engrangeait ses informations sans vraiment penser que c'était pour lui. Il avait besoin de temps. Il ne pouvait pas penser à ce que ça impliquerait.

Et qu'allait penser le monde sorcier lorsqu'ils allaient savoir que non seulement, le Survivant était enceint, mais en plus, de son détestable professeur de potion ? Il avait besoin de calme. Et surtout pas d'avis extérieurs.

Il sortit doucement sa baguette et la pointa sur le dos de l'infirmière.

« Désolé... » Murmura-t-il.

« Pour quoi mon gar... »

« _Oubliette._ »

Le rayon de lumière frappa le corps de l'infirmière qui se rigidifia un moment avant de s'effondrer sur le sol.

Harry quitta son lit, marmonna quelques formules pour effacer toutes traces de son passage et partit, sans un regard pour le corps affalé par terre. Il sortit sa cape d'invisibilité de sa poche et la passa autour de lui pour pouvoir rentrer au dortoir sans être vu. Il ne voulait parler à personne. Pas même à Hermione.

Il s'enferma dans son lit à baldaquin qu'il cribla de sorts en pagaille pour être tranquille. C'est à ce moment-là que les larmes commencèrent à glisser sur ses joues. Il s'adossa à la tête de lit, replia ses genoux contre sa poitrine et les entoura de ses bras.

Il pourrait avoir un bébé. Un bébé à lui. Lui offrir la famille qu'il avait toujours rêvé d'avoir. Et être heureux par la même occasion. Mais il y avait la guerre. Il ne pouvait pas être enceint sur un champ de bataille. Mais même s'il arrivait à reporter le combat le temps de sa grossesse, Voldemort pourrait ensuite atteindre le bébé pour l'atteindre lui. Et si lui-même venait à mourir, il laisserait un bébé orphelin. Orphelin de père. Enfin... De mère...

Arg ! C'était si compliqué... Et Severus dans tout ça. Oui, Severus ! Il ne pouvait décemment pas continuer d'appeler le père de son enfant par son nom de famille. Qu'allait-il en penser. Il ne savait rien de lui. Voulait-il des enfants ? Avait-il le moindre sentiment affectif pour lui ? Le laisserait-il élever cet enfant ? Participerait-il à son éducation. Tout cela était bien trop complexe.

Et Dumbledore ? Allait-il voir encore en lui un sauveur, ou il ne deviendrait qu'un faible qui se laissait dominer. Allait-il le forcer à avorter ? Allait-il les protéger ? Lui, le bébé, Severus ?

Severus... Il fallait qu'il lui parle. Après tout, il n'était pas seul et la décision n'appartenait pas qu'à lui. Avec un peu de chance, Severus serait ouvert et répondrait à ses interrogations... Ou alors, il lui ferait avaler cette potion de force.

Ses sanglots redoublèrent dans l'intimité de son lit à baldaquin. C'est à bout de forces, après des heures de larmes, qu'il s'endormit. Malheureusement avec ce bouleversement émotionnel, ses barrières d'Occlumancie étaient à leur niveau le plus bas et il ne pensa pas à les consolider avant de dormir, trop perturbé.

Et des émotions, Voldemort avait l'air d'en ressentir tout un tas. Durant son sommeil, Harry ressenti une colère noire et il sut qu'un des Mangemorts avait échoué. Il ressentit ensuite une jubilation malsaine et comprit que le Mangemort en question se faisait torturer pour son échec.

Un élan d'intérêt douteux le propulsa directement dans la tête de Voldemort. Il était assis sur son trône face à tous ses Mangemorts. Il était encore en colère, mais sa curiosité malsaine avait atteint son paroxysme lorsqu'il avait vu l'un de ses Mangemorts favoris.

« Severussss... Approche. »

Harry eut peur quand il vit Severus s'approcher du trône et s'agenouiller devant. Allait-il le torturer lui aussi. Il n'était pas sur de supporter la vue de son amant souffrant le martyre. D'un mouvements de main le masque de Mangemort s'estompa et Harry put voir le visage dur et impassible du professeur.

« Comment avance ta misssssion cher ssssserviteur. »

« Très bien Monseigneur, » répondit Severus avec une grimace de dégoût.

« Alors tu as réussssssis... » Répondit Voldemort songeur. « Dit-moi Severussss, comment as-tu pu t'acquitter de cette tache avec ton physique repoussant ? »

« C'est Hagrid qui se fou des dragons ! » Pensa Harry.

Comment un homme aussi laid, pouvait tenir un tel discours ? Entre ses cheveux et son nez absents, sûrement parti bronzé en Roumanie, sa peau pale et bleutée presque transparente à l'allure globuleuse et ses longs membres sans muscle s'échappant de part et d'autre de sa robe troué, il n'était certainement pas éligible au concours Veela de Playwitch !

« Je le connais depuis des années maintenant, je savais ce qu'il recherchait. Un moyen d'évacuer sa frustration et son stress, un minimum de caresse qu'il n'a jamais reçu auparavant et il ronronne comme un chaton dans le lit de n'importe quel Mangemort, » cracha Severus avec un sourire perfide. Les Mangemorts se mirent à rire autour d'eux.

Harry se sentait mal. Il y avait deux choses à comprendre dans cette discutions : soit Severus l'avait trompé sur ordre de son... Maître. Soit il était lui-même l'objet de cette mission. Et dans les deux cas, ça faisait mal. Très mal.

« Et alors, » reprit Voldemort, s'installant confortablement sur son trône en étendant ses jambes devant lui, les mains entrelacées sur ses cuisses. « Comment ce cher sssssurvivant se débrouille-t-il dans un lit ? »

Harry sentit la terre se dérober sous lui. Une mission, tout ça n'avait été qu'une mission... Ce sentiment de tendresse qu'il avait perçu ses derniers temps n'était que mensonge. L'homme qu'il en était venu à apprécier, pour ne pas dire un autre mot qui lui faisait encore peur jusqu'à présent, l'avait manipulé. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi trahi.

« Je dois dire que, bien que je l'exècre, il a un physique appréciable et il bouge ses hanches comme une véritable chatte en chaleur, » répondit l'homme en noir avec un sourire cruel.

Les rires gras des Mangemorts redoublèrent derrière lui.

« Alors il est sssssi doué que ça ? » Demanda Voldemort avec une pointe de curiosité malvenue et une jubilation écœurante.

« Oui Maître. Il est peut-être un peu trop féminin pour moi, mais il reste un joli cul à fourrer, » déclara Severus toujours impassible.

« Et bien... Il sssssemblerait que j'ai trouvé une autre utilisation à notre cher sssssurvivant une fois que j'aurais instauré mon règne. Je comptais le tuer, mais il pourrait après tout ssssservir comme défouloir à tous mes Mangemorts. Je suis ssssûr qu'il sera délectable et que vous vous bousculerez tous à accomplir mes ordres pour avoir un peu de temps avec l'Elu du monde ssssorcier. » Les Mangemorts autour eurent l'air de frétiller d'excitation. « Et qu'en est-il des informations que tu devais lui sssssoutirer ? Les confidences sur l'oreiller, » demanda Voldemort, le front plissé.

« Rien pour le moment Monseigneur, j'ai préféré lui laisser le temps pour avoir pleinement sa confiance, et mieux le détruire après. »

Voldemort fit un sourire bizarre, comme s'il n'en croyait pas un mot mais qu'il trouvait cette idée plaisante.

« Bien Severusssss tu peux t'amuser encore un peu, mais ne tarde pas trop... Tu n'aimerais pas me voir en colère... » Répondit-il, d'une voix menaçante. L'atmosphère s'était soudainement alourdi et aucun des Mangemort ne mettait sa parole en doute. Severus hocha sèchement la tête et retourna dans les rangs.

« Préparez-vous Mangemorts ! Demain 14h, attaque de Prè-au-Lard ! »

Harry s'arracha soudainement de ce cauchemar. Il tremblait de partout et ses joues étaient à nouveau baignées de larmes. Severus l'avait trahi. Il était désemparé. Il y eut un gargouillement de son estomac et il écarquilla les yeux, la main sur son ventre. Le père de son enfant. Il attendait un enfant d'un Mangemort qui l'avait manipulé. Il devait partir d'ici. Tout à coup, son dortoir lui paru étouffant. Poudlard lui paru étouffant.

Titubant jusqu'à la salle de bains, il rendit son dîner dans la cuvette. Il resta accroupi plusieurs minutes devant les toilettes qui s'étaient vidées d'elles-mêmes comme à chaque fois que quelqu'un l'utilisait. Il se releva précipitamment pour se passer de l'eau sur le visage et se rincer un minimum. Une fois fait, il sortit sa baguette, toujours dans sa poche et de quelques sorts, prépara un sac, contenant le minimum. Quelques vêtements, ses livres avancés -dernier cadeau de Remus-, sa cape d'invisibilité, sa carte des Maraudeurs, son album photo, le cadre avec la photo de ses parents et son miroir double sens.

Il ouvrit précipitamment la porte de son dortoir, puis celle de la salle commune et sans faire attention au bruit ou aux rencontres qu'il pourrait y faire, dévala les marches en direction de la grande porte. Sur le chemin se heurta à un Draco Mafoy, préfet en chef, en train de faire sa ronde.

« Ben alors Potty, on sort après le couvre-feu ? C'est m... » Il s'arrêta dans sa raillerie en voyant l'état du Survivant. Le teint pâle, le corps tremblant, les joues humides. Son masque d'aristo se fissura et il s'avança vers son ami avec inquiétude. « Harry ? Ça ne va pas ? »

Harry se releva et s'éloigna de Draco, il voulait que personne ne l'empêche de partir. C'était lâche, mais il devait partir. Non. Il n'était pas lâche. Il était réfléchi. Il bredouilla quelque chose dans ses larmes et ses sanglots. Draco reconnut les mots "Severus" "vision", "cauchemars" et "trahi". Avant qu'il ne comprenne la situation, Harry était parti en courant, son sac sur le dos.

Une fois hors des limites de Poudlard, Harry transplana au Square Grimmaurd. Il n'était pas venu depuis si longtemps. Il entra rapidement et ferma les accès avec plusieurs sorts puissants. Une fois fait, il s'adossa à la porte et se laissa glisser au sol.

Il passa des heures à réfléchir sur ce qu'il devait faire. Et c'est déterminé qu'il mit un plan au point. Deux heures plus tard, il se releva et appela d'une voix claire « DOBBY ! » et dans un "pop", le petit elfe de maison à accoutrement ridicule apparut dans le hall.

« Monsieur Harry Potter, Dobby est si heureux de vous revoir ! Dobby était inquiet pour vous, et même si Dobby veillait de loin, Dobby n'était pas sûr de pouvoir vous aider et... » Commença le petit elfe en triturant ses oreilles de façon compulsive.

« Stop, » le coupa Harry. « Je vais bien. Enfin... J'irais mieux dans quelque temps... J'ai besoin de toi Dobby. »

« Tout ce que Harry Potter, monsieur, voudra, » répondit Dobby, les yeux bourrés d'admiration.

« J'ai besoin que tu me trouves un coin tranquille, loin d'ici, ou personne ne pourrait me trouver. » Dobby écarquilla les yeux, il n'avait pas l'air de comprendre, mais hocha néanmoins la tête.

« Mon état de santé est... Préoccupant, et personne ne doit le savoir. Je dois me cacher en attendant d'aller mieux. »

C'était une chose à ne pas dire. Dobby avait alors fondu en larmes et proposé à faire appel à tous les spécialistes de la planète.

« Écoute Dobby, je vais bien... Mais... Il me faut un endroit calme. Pourrais-tu me trouver ça ? »

« Bien sûr monsieur Harry Potter, monsieur. »

« Le problème, c'est que je n'ai pas de temps devant moi. Je dois partir demain, vers 15 heures » Dobby écarquilla les yeux.

« Si je peux me permettre, Harry Potter monsieur, si vous voulez que je puisse honorer votre demande, il faudrait me lier à vous. » Ce fut au tour de Harry d'écarquiller les yeux.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »

« En devenant l'elfe de Harry Potter, monsieur, j'aurais accès aux coffres de Harry Potter. Je pourrais signer pour Harry Potter, monsieur, et accéder à la propriété qu'il va acheter pour l'aménager avant que Harry Potter arrive. » Dobby laissa ses paroles flotter un moment avant de reprendre. « De plus, si la santé d'Harry Potter est fragile, il aura peut-être besoin d'aide au quotidien. »

Harry réfléchit un moment, il regarda l'elfe, son ventre, la maison poussiéreuse dans laquelle il était puis pris sa décision.

« Très bien. Mais il y aura quelques petites mises au point ! »

« Je vous écoute futur Maître Harry Potter. »

« Voilà, déjà, tu enlèves le terme de "Maître Harry Potter" de ton vocabulaire. »

« Dobby ne peut pas... » Chouina l'elfe en commençant à paniquer.

« D'accord, d'accord ! Que penses-tu de Maître Harry, pour le moment ? » L'elfe hocha vivement la tête, faisant balancer ses immenses oreilles. « Ensuite, je veux que tu sois payé. Je veux aussi que tu portes des vêtements descend. »

Après plusieurs négociations et un rituel de formation de lien, l'Elfe disparu pour trouver la nouvelle maison d'Harry en suivant ses quelques indications. C'est-à-dire : chaleureux, grand sous-sol et loin. Pas très exigeant. Il devait être plus de trois heures du matin et Harry était épuisé, il se coucha sur le canapé pour attendre que son plan se mette en place. Inconsciemment, il mit une main sur son ventre qu'il caressa doucement.

 **OoOOoo**

Severus transplana devant les grilles de Poudlard et conscient que personne ne le voyait, il s'appuya sur un mur de pierre et libéra sa respiration erratique. Il s'était rarement senti aussi mal. Il avaient dit des horreurs sur Potter. Il pensait que ça serait facile, et effectivement, les dires avait été plutôt simples. Mais entendre les commentaires et les idées perverses du Lord et ses Mangemorts l'avaient drôlement secoué. Et l'idée de Voldemort de faire du garçon l'esclave sexuel de ses suivants... Rien que l'idée lui retournait le ventre, et étonnement le cœur. Au moins, il avait gagné du temps, si Potter venait à être capturé, il serait fait prisonnier et non tué, il pourrait le délivrer...

Respirant plusieurs fois, il reprit un air impassible et se dirigea vers le château à grand pas. Il rêvait de se glisser dans son lit douillet et pourquoi pas contre le corps chaud de son jeune amant. Il ne l'aura sans doute pas attendu si longtemps et devait maintenant être dans sa tour de Gryffondor. Dommage... Il passa par un raccourci et arriva en quelques minutes devant la porte de ses appartements. Il fut surpris d'y voir Draco, l'air préoccupé. Il se racla la gorge pour attirer son attention.

« Un problème ? » Demanda-t-il ensuite.

Draco lui désigna la porte pour lui indiquer que la conversation était confidentielle. Severus hocha sèchement la tête et ouvrit pour faire entrer son filleul. Il s'installa sur le canapé au lieu de son fauteuil. Il avait pour habitude de se mettre ici maintenant que son lionceau personnel venait se coller à lui pour lire. Draco le remarqua mais ne dit rien.

« Je pense qu'on a un problème... »

« Parle, » répondit sèchement Severus qui voulait juste aller se coucher.

« J'ai croisé Harry... » Severus se fit plus attentif.

« Et ? »

« Il pleurait. » Severus releva vivement la tête pour encrer ses yeux dans ceux orageux de son vis-à-vis.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je n'ai pas compris grand chose à part "Severus", "vision" et "trahi"

Severus pâlit brusquement. Il savait ce qu'étaient les visions du garçon. Celui-ci assistait parfois aux démonstrations de colère du Lord, mais plus depuis qu'il avait appris l'Occlumancie. Que c'était-il passé ?

Il pâlit d'autant plus quand il se souvint de ses propres mots, de ce qu'il avait dit au Lord. Il ferma douloureusement les yeux alors qu'un vide mémorable prenait place dans sa poitrine. Il l'avait traité de "cul à fourrer". Sur le moment, ses mots n'avaient pas été difficiles à dire. Il devait contenter son Maître et ce genre d'anecdote l'amuserait assez pour qu'il oublie de lui lancer un maléfice.

Malheureusement, lorsque le Lord avait insisté, que les Mangemorts avaient exulté à l'idée d'avoir le survivant pour eux, il s'était rendu compte que leurs mots à eu le touchaient d'avantage. Il avait distinctement entendu McNair énumérer toute les choses répugnantes qu'il pourrait faire au survivant et il avait eu envie de se retourner pour lui arracher la tête à main nue.

Oh oui... Il tenait beaucoup plus au jeune homme qu'il ne voulait bien se l'avouer. Ses aventures étaient d'habitude des Mangemorts, ou des personnages un peu louches de l'allée des embrumes. Ces histoires-là n'était que des coups, de la baise. Il n'avait jamais eu de relation aussi suivit. Merlin, il voyait Harry depuis 4 mois déjà. Il avait fait l'amour avec tendresse pour la première fois avec ce jeune homme. Et depuis ils étaient plus proches, plus doux plus... Aimant. Et cette réalisation le frappa de pleins fouets lorsque Draco lui apprit ensuite qu'il ne retrouvait plus Harry.

Il devait s'expliquer avec Harry. Il devait lui dire que tout ce qu'il avait pu voir et entendre n'étaient que des mensonges. Qu'il tenait vraiment à lui. Qu'il s'était même mis à l'appeler Harry dans son esprit, et non pas Potter. C'était ridicule vraiment... Mais il fallait qu'il le voie. Néanmoins, il ne se laissa pas envahir pas un sentiment Gryffondoresque. Déjà, il était épuisé, il fallait qu'il dorme. Ensuite, il ne savait pas ou chercher et même s'il arrivait à trouver le Gryffondor, il était sûr qu'il se prendrait un sort entre les deux yeux avant d'avoir ouvert la bouche, il fallait qu'il le laisse se calmer. Et pour finir, il devait laisser Harry caché jusqu'à la fin de l'attaque de demain. Cela éviterait qu'il s'invite sur le champ de bataille et risque sa vie.

« Je vais me coucher » Dit-il alors à son filleul d'une voix las.

« C'est tout ? » Demanda celui-ci abasourdi.

« Je ne peux rien de plus Draco... Ne sors pas du château demain après midi. »

Sur cette dernière phrase, il laissa le jeune homme en plan au milieu de son salon. Dans sa chambre, il s'appuya contre la porte. Il ne pouvait pas perdre Harry, pas maintenant. Il ne se le pardonnerait pas.

Il savait bien que ce lionceau n'était pas pour lui. Il était trop jeune, trop beau, trop fougueux, trop lumineux, trop naïf... Mais comme il se le répétait sans arrêt, il n'était pas raisonnable. Il voulait le garder encore un petit peu pour lui. Sentir son odeur, lui faire l'amour, le serrer dans ses bras, fourrager ses cheveux. Rien qu'une fois, une toute petite fois. Non, il n'était pas quelqu'un de raisonnable.

Il regarda sa chambre et remarqua pour la première fois des petits détails, prouvant que toute cette folie était bien arrivée. Un tee-shirt noir posé négligemment sur le fauteuil, le bougeoir sur sa table de nuit qui avait légèrement bougé pour faire de la place pour une paire de lunettes, un livre sur les plus grands attrapeurs du siècle sur la commode. Lui qui était incroyablement maniaque n'avait même pas réalisé que son quotidien changeait pour faire un peu plus de place à son amant. Dans sa maison comme dans sa vie.

Il se maudit une fois de plus pour avoir dit des choses aussi cruelles. Il savait que cette maudite mission serait un problème. Lorsque le Lord avait appris l'homosexualité de Potter, il avait tout de suite décidé de "s'amuser" et lui avait demandé de séduire le survivant, de le mettre dans son lit et de découvrir tous ses secrets, ses doutes, ses peurs, ses envies, pour pouvoir l'affaiblir et l'humilier.

Bien sûr, il n'avait eu aucune intention de faire ça. Il voulait tout simplement dire à Voldemort qu'il avait échoué. Même si celui-ci lui avait avoué que s'il n'arrivait pas à ses fins il enverrait Lucius séduire le survivant. Mais leurs entraînements forcés, les avaient obligé à se rapprocher et quand Harry l'avait embrassé, il n'avait pu résister.

Ensuite devant le Lord, il avait vu une occasion de prouver sa loyauté en laissant voir quelques images torrides et brutales, de leurs ébats à son Maître. Qu'il voit qu'il avait accompli sa mission. Qu'il ne le prenne plus pour l'espion qu'il était. Et ça aurait fait gagner du temps. C'était une bonne idée avant. Avant...

Bon sang, pourquoi Harry n'avait-il pas mis ses boucliers en place ?! Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il se retrouve dans l'esprit du Lord, pile à ce moment-là ?! Pourquoi à chaque fois qu'il avait un peu de bonheur, il le perdait. Toujours à cause du Lord.

Avec des gestes las, Severus se retourna et retira ses vêtements les laissant par terre, chose qu'il ne faisait jamais. Il avait juste besoin de calme et de solitude. Il se glissa sous les draps et enfoui son grand nez dans les oreillers, cherchant malgré lui à y retrouver l'odeur de son griffon.

 **OoOOoo**

À 14h, une explosion soudaine fit sursauter tous les habitants de Pré-au-Lard. Les Mangemorts transplanaient dans tous les coins et lançait des sort au hasard dans le but de faire le plus de victime possible. C'était clairement une attaque pour narguer le directeur de l'école. L'Ordre était arrivé très vite et protégeait la population comme il le pouvait.

Severus, du côté des Mangemorts, avait trouvé sa proie. McGonagall. Il y avait plusieurs personnes dans l'Ordre, à qui il vouait, soit disant une haine profonde et qui était des cibles parfaites. Lorsqu'il était convié aux raids -ce qui était assez rare- ils avaient convenu d'un signe pour que ceux-ci le reconnaisse et ils se battaient avec acharnement sans pour autant se faire du mal.

Cette ruse marchait plutôt bien. De toute façon, les Mangemorts étaient bien trop occupés pour faire attention, il ne voyait que la puissance colossale de Severus qui explosait dans tous les coins.

Tout un coup, le silence se fit sur le champ de bataille. Voldemort venait d'arriver et tous les combats avaient cessé et tous regardaient la silhouette décharnée du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Celui-ci jeta un regard satisfait sur les dégâts causés par ses Mangemorts et leva sa baguette.

Il ne put rien faire de plus néanmoins car un bruit de transplanage résonna derrière lui. Il se retourna doucement pour faire face à un Harry Potter de fort méchante humeur. Il y eut plusieurs halètements dans les rangs des Mangemorts, comme dans les rangs de l'Ordre.

Le sang de Severus se glaça dans ses veines. Que faisait se petit crétin ici ?! Il n'avait donc aucun sens de l'auto-préservation ?! Lui qui croyait lui avoir enseigné un peu de bon sens durant ses quelques mois d'entraînement. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Minerva qui était aussi pale que lui devait l'être.

« Potter, » susurra le Lord Noir.

« Tom, » répondit négligemment le jeune homme.

« Que me vaut le déplaisir de ta visite ? » Demanda Voldemort avec irritation.

« T'arrêter. »

« Tu veux donc mourir ? »

« Je n'ai plus rien à perdre. »

« Tien donc... Ton amant t'aurait-il rejeté ? » Railla l'homme serpent. Harry le regarda en silence.

« Tu es bien renseigné, » susurra Harry avant de commencer le duel.

Severus avait envie de rendre son déjeuner. Si Harry était là, c'était de sa faute. Il était venu par ce qu'il l'avait trahi. Severus regardait le combat entre le Survivant et le Lord Noir, prêt à se jeter dans le combat pour sauver son amant.

Harry n'était clairement pas de taille, et il le savait très bien. Il esquivait les sorts et les bloquait de justesse alors que Voldemort ne bougeait pas de sa place. Il devait être ridicule à s'agiter comme un strangulo hors du lac. Mais il avait passé du temps à mettre son plan au point, il pouvait réussir.

Toutes les personnes regardant le combat le voyaient très bien elle aussi. Le survivant n'allait pas faire long feu. Il lançait des sorts qui s'écrasaient un peu partout sans aucune logique. En esquivant un sort, le survivant fourra sa main dans une de ses poches et sortit un petit objet. Ça ressemblait à une poivrière en argent, frappé aux armoiries des Black et la laissa tomber par terre. Il lança un sort qui eut pour effet de faire réagir certain autre sort qu'il avait lancé précédemment.

Tous les sorts qui s'étaient apparemment écrasé trop loin de leurs cibles étaient à retardement. Avec un sort, il avait pu tous les enclencher. Des bulles de protection violette entouraient alors la plupart des groupes, amis ou ennemis -car ils étaient trop proche les uns des autres. Certaine n'avait apparemment pas fonctionné, car des groupes étaient toujours libres.

Dans le même temps, le Gryffondor jeta un sort à la poivrière, enchanté de multiple sort ce matin même et s'assit en tailleur par terre. Les sorciers autour de lui ne pensèrent même pas à enlever les bulles de protection, trop éberlués par l'attitude du survivant. Une bulle argentée l'entourait de très près, elle semblait venir de la poivrière. Et tout le monde reconnaissait ce sort, c'était celui qui protégeait les habitations. Qu'est-ce que fabriquait le survivant ? Il commençait à psalmodier à voix très basse.

Le Lord Noir éclata d'un rire cruel quand il vit la pauvre tentative de son rival.

« Je vois que tu as réfléchi cette fois. C'est bien... Mais ça ne te sauvera pas ! Je connais ses protections par cœur, je peux les défaire en quelques secondes. » Sur ces mots, il incanta un sort qui toucha la sphère argenté. Celle-ci ondula sous la puissance, mais ne bougea pas.

Voldemort fronça les sourcils qu'il n'avait pas et recommença. Son sort eu le même effet. C'est alors qu'il comprit. Cette protection était généralement mise sur des lieux, des endroits plus ou moins vastes. Entre la puissance de Potter et la concentration du sort sur un espace si réduit, il était beaucoup plus dur à désamorcer.

Si cette utilisation était ingénieuse, elle n'était pas franchement utile lors d'un combat, puisqu'elle ne permettait pas de faire passer les sorts d'un coté ou de l'autre. Peut-être si le lanceur avait besoin de repos, mais la dépense occasionnée n'était pas tout à fait comblé par les 2 ou 3 minutes de gagné. Et que faisait-il là ? Il incantait... Une très longue incantation en latin...

Voldemort écarquilla les yeux quand il se rendit compte que le Survivant était en train de pratiquer de la Magie Ancienne. La même Magie qui l'avait empêché de toucher le garçon, la même Magie qui l'avait empêché de s'approcher de sa maison dans le Surrey. Il n'allait pas laisser faire ça.

Tout le monde vit le Lord enchaîné les sorts d'une puissance dévastatrice sur le bouclier qui tenait bon malgré tout. Son front devenait luisant de sueur et plissé par la contrariété. Chacun était arrivé à la même conclusion que lui, et les Mangemorts commencèrent à s'acharner sur leurs propres boucliers pour aller aidé leur maître à briser l'argenté. Ils y arrivèrent plus ou moins rapidement. Cela dit, les membres de l'Ordre avaient eux aussi comprit la manœuvre de Harry et réengagèrent le combat avec les Mangemorts pour les empêcher d'aider leur Maître.

Harry dans sa bulle, transpirait beaucoup, il savait que l'incantation en latin était à répéter plusieurs fois et que ça prenait environ 2 minutes. Il espérait que le bouclier tienne assez longtemps. Il avait déjà testé cette technique avec Hermione. Face à elle, le bouclier durait plus de 15 minutes d'attaques constantes. Voldemort était beaucoup plus puissant. Il espérait que les boucliers autour des différents groupes auraient permis aux membres de l'Ordre de comprendre son plan et de d'empêcher les Mangemorts d'intervenir.

Tout à sa concentration, il ne voyait plus rien, n'entendait plus rien. Il sentait les coups sur son bouclier. Il transpirait abondamment, mais ne prêtait pas attention au reste, il avait bientôt fini...

Sur le champ de bataille, les combattants s'échangeaient des sorts sans vraiment faire attention, jetant des coups d'œil fréquent aux deux acteurs principaux de cette bataille. Ils virent alors le survivant se relever en mettant un coup de pied à la poivrière qui partit s'échouer dans un coin, près d'une ruelle. Le bouclier s'évanouit immédiatement alors que le jeune homme récitait les derniers mots en un hurlement.

« ...magicae iram suam »

Une violente vague de magie déferla sur Voldemort qui invoqua un bouclier juste avant que le rayon ne le touche. Malheureusement pour lui, la Magie Ancienne n'était pas du genre à se bloquer devant un bouclier si simpliste pour elle. La magie pénétra dans le corps du Lord noir qui brilla un moment avant que tout ne redevienne comme avant.

Le mage noir regarda ses mains, ses bras, il avait l'air intact, si ce n'est une force un peu oppressante au niveau de la poitrine. Il jeta un regard à tous les autres combattants, tout le monde se regardaient avec incompréhension. Le sort n'avait-il pas marché ? Il se retourna vers Potter qui haletait péniblement.

« Ton sort aurait-il échoué Potter ? » Demanda Voldemort d'un air narquois.

« Essais pour voir ? » Répondit Harry d'un ton arrogant, en ouvrant les bras.

C'était du bluff. Il ne savait absolument pas si son sort avait réussi, mais pour rien au monde il ne laisserait voir ses doutes.

Severus regardait de loin sans comprendre. À vrai dire, il ne cherchait pas vraiment à comprendre. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur Harry. Il était inquiet pour le jeune homme, mais dans sa plus grande honte, ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il le regardait. Il était fixé sur cet air de défi, ses cheveux ébouriffés, ses fesses rondes. Merlin, il bandait au milieu d'un champ de bataille... Il reconnaissait là son Gryffondor, rebelle, fougueux et coléreux et il le voulait. Maintenant qu'il avait vu à quoi servait se caractère dans un lit, il le voulait encore et encore...

Voldemort, loin d'être fou, ne tenta pas. Si le morveux avait mis la même protection que sa mère, il ne voulait pas finir comme la dernière fois.

« Bella, attaque le. »

Bellatrix, loin de se rendre compte du danger, tellement plongé dans sa folie, s'avança de sa démarche chaloupée en sautillant presque. Arrivée face à lui, elle lui fit un sourire fou qui fila des frissons à beaucoup de personnes.

« Comme on se retrouve bébé Potter, » dit-elle d'une voix chantante.

Elle attaqua à une vitesse folle et Harry n'eut que le temps d'esquiver. Elle était déchaînée et lui était fatigué après sa décharge de magie. Elle lui entailla le bras avec un sort de découpe. Harry, sachant qu'il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps, et tenta sa chance en envoyant un sort en direction de Voldemort, un petit sort. Juste un bloque-jambe. N'ayant presque plus de magie en réserve, il ne pouvait guerre faire plus.

Le sort fusa en direction de Voldemort qui lança un bouclier rapidement. Devant les yeux ébahis de tout le monde, ce ne fut pas le charme normalement d'une jolie couleur bleu ciel, englobant le lanceur, qui sortit de la baguette. Par contre, une détonation retenti et un jet de magie vert pomme sorti pour s'écraser contre le mur, qui se couvrit de champignon rouge. Le bloque-jambe de Harry le percuta et Voldemort chuta en arrière, regardant sa baguette sous le choc, comme tous les autres spectateurs. Même Bellatrix en avait oublié sa folie. Harry fit un sourire ironique avant de se racler la gorge, attirant son attention.

« Je t'ai déréglé ta magie Voldy. Vois-tu, la magie utilise des canaux différents selon les endroits où elle se trouve, ou elle va, avec quelle force... Toutes ses données sont innées, un peu comme le fonctionnement du cerveau. Et bien... J'ai tout déréglé ! » S'exclama-t-il comme un enfant fier de sa bêtise. « Les sorts que tu as l'habitude d'utiliser vont te paraître très complexe et tu vas mettre beaucoup de temps à trouver ses nouveaux canaux et savoir comment les utiliser. Je savais que je n'étais pas prêt à te battre, il me fallait du temps ou que ta Magie soit réduite. Mais je vais m'entraîner, et je vais te tuer, si tu survis jusqu'ici. Je n'ai malheureusement plus assez de force pour essayer de te tuer maintenant, mais si quelqu'un veut essayer... » Dit-il faiblement, sentant ses forces le quitter, en se tournant vers l'assemblée de Mangemorts et de combattant de l'Ordre.

Voldemort le regarda avec des yeux exorbités et avant que quiconque ait pu réagir, il hurla.

« Bella ! Transplane moi ! » En quelques micro-seconde, Bellatrix était auprès de son maître et les faisaient transplaner.

Ce fut alors un immense capharnaüm, les Mangemorts désorientés se sauvaient et les membres de l'Ordre essayaient de les rattraper. Seules deux personnes ne bougeaient pas. Harry et Severus. Ils s'observaient, et ce qu'il leur parut plusieurs minutes ne fut finalement qu'une seconde. Avant que Severus n'ait eu le temps d'esquisser un geste, il fut touché par un stupefix dans le dos. La dernière image qu'il ait eu de Harry fut son visage triste et désemparé avant que celui-ci ne transplane.

Harry arriva directement dans la cuisine du Square Grimmaurd. Aussitôt, il posa ses mains à plat contre la table poussiéreuse, laissant son sang couler contre celle-ci. Avec un sanglot, il consentit enfin à laisser couler les larmes qu'il avait courageusement retenues. Il entendit le "ploc" de chacune des gouttes salées s'écrasant lamentablement contre le bois. Au bout de longues minutes, il commençait à voir des points noirs devant les yeux. Un bruit de transplanage à côté de lui, lui apprit que Dobby était là. Il sentit sa blessure se refermer délicatement et une petite main fripée et poilu se posa sur son bras avec douceur.

« C'est bon Maître Harry, tout est prêt. »

« Transplane moi Dobby, je n'ai plus de force. Brouille les pistes, je veux que personne ne sache où nous allons. » Murmura Harry.

L'elfe acquiesça et dans un tourbillon, ils transplanèrent loin de tout.

 **OoOOoo**

Severus débarqua dans la sombre maison des Black, défonçant presque la porte, il se précipita dans le salon, puis dans les chambres. Personne. Il avait fallu du temps pour être relâché par les membres de l'Ordre qui ne voulait pas le laisser partir sans le consentement de Dumbledore. Celui-ci était arrivé plus tard, avec les Aurors. C'était sensé être une petite bataille et pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de Voldemort par rapport à un espion dans ses rangs, Dumbledore devait faire comme il était prévu et donc se rendre au ministère. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas prévu que les Mangemorts couperaient les moyens de communication et le message d'alerte avait mis plus de temps que prévu à arriver.

Dans le brouhaha général, Minerva lui avait expliqué la situation avant qu'il n'ordonne de relâcher Severus qui était parti immédiatement, sans la moindre explication. Il était maintenant dans cette vieille maison sale et cherchait Harry. Pour le soigner, pour lui expliquer.

Il arriva dans la cuisine et se figea. Il était venu. Sur la table poussiéreuse, on pouvait clairement voir la marque de ses mains. À coté de l'une d'elles, une petite flaque de sang avait coulé et entre elles, des gouttes. Ce n'était pas du sang. Severus se rapprocha. Des gouttes d'eau. Des larmes. Il se sentit encore plus mal.

Où était-il maintenant ? Il sortit sa baguette et après un rapide scan des lieux, il conclut qu'il n'y avait personne dans la maison. Le sang était concentré ici. Ça signifiait que, soit-il c'était soigné avant de partir, soit il avait transplané à nouveau. Mais alors, pourquoi venir ici ? Avait-il des affaires à récupéré ? Pour aller où ? Dans la maison abandonnée de Lupin ? Chez les Weasley ?

Severus utilisa tous les sorts qu'il connaissait pour savoir ou était Harry. Il ne réussit qu'à sentir qu'un elfe de maison était avec lui. Il fut rassuré, au moins Harry n'allait pas mourir baignant dans son sang. Mais impossible de savoir ou il était parti, ni aucun de ses déplacements. S'il était ici depuis hier soir, il avait très bien effacé les traces. Il prit une des fioles qu'il avait toujours avec lui et récupéra une petite quantité du sang qui n'avait pas encore coagulé. Il était souillé, car il n'avait pas été récupéré avec un couteau en argent, directement depuis la peau, il n'était pas sûr qu'il puisse réellement servir, mais il fallait tenter le coup. Avec un grognement, il partit chercher un endroit ou Harry aurait pu se cacher.

 **OoOOoo**

Harry c'était évanoui dans les bras de Dobby qui l'avait installé sur le sofa. Il c'était activé pour le soigner comme il pouvait. Il dormait depuis environ 12 heures, rechargeant son énergie vitale et sa magie lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux.

Il mit plusieurs minutes à comprendre ou il était, pourquoi et avec qui. Les larmes recommencèrent à couler doucement et Dobby, bien moins excité qu'avant lui tint la main en signe de soutien.

Dobby était devenu un elfe très calme avec la formation du lien. Il avait expliqué qu'un elfe de maison avait besoin d'un maître pour stabiliser sa magie. Il se servait alors lui-même dans les réserves de son maître pour stabiliser la sienne, et lui rendait dans un échange constant et inconscient. Malheureusement, certains sorciers comme les Malfoy ne comprenaient pas ça. Il coupait le lien avec l'elfe, lui causant beaucoup de douleur et créant ce qu'il avait qualifié d'une tornade magique dans son être. Il restait son elfe de maison, il devait obéir, mais ne pouvait gérer son flot de magie. Avec Harry, il se sentait calme et serein pour la première fois de sa vie. Il puisait dans sa magie pour réguler la sienne et de se fait-il pouvait connaître son état de santé.

C'est d'ailleurs comme ça qu'il avait découvert qu'il était enceint. Il avait sauté de joie, les larmes aux yeux et avait babillé un moment avant de se rendre compte que Harry avait l'air sombre. Le Gryffondor lui avait alors expliqué toute l'histoire. Et Dobby avait encore pleuré, mais pas de joie cette fois. Il avait essayé de parler du professeur et de comment Dumbledore lui faisait confiance, mais Harry l'avait coupé, lui demandant de ne plus en parler... Jamais. Alors il exécutait les ordres. Même s'il était persuadé d'un malentendu.

Harry lui avait avoué qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire pour l'enfant. Il se donnait une semaine pour décider de prendre la potion. Il la trouverait bien quelques part. Même si ça lui arracherait probablement le cœur, il ne pouvait pas envisager que son enfant ne soit torturé pas Voldemort ou grandisse sans parent comme lui. Que dirait-il quand ce petit enfant lui demanderait ou est sa maman ? Tant de questions...

Au moins maintenant, il avait du temps. Le temps que Voldemort retrouve le contrôle de sa magie, il en aurait bien pour quelques années. Il aurait le temps de devenir plus fort, plus puissant. Il pourrait protéger ou mettre en sécurité son enfant... Et avoir une famille.

« Maître Harry doit manger, monsieur. »

« Pas faim... » Murmura Harry.

« Si monsieur ne le faite pas pour lui, il pourrait le pour cet enfant, monsieur. Il a besoin de force. »

« Je ne sais pas Dobby... »

« Dobby vous supplie, Maître Harry, » commença à chouiner l'elfe de maison.

« D'accord, d'accord Dobby... Ne pleure pas s'il te plaît... J'ai vu assez de larmes pour les dix prochaines années. »

Avec un sourire, l'elfe lui tendit un bol de bouillon. Tout en mangeant, Harry demanda ou ils se trouvaient. L'elfe de maison devint alors extatique et se mit à parler très vite.

« Dobby était sûr que cette maison plairait à Maître Harry, monsieur. Maître Harry à dis à Dobby qu'il voulait partir loin alors Dobby à trouvé loin. Nous sommes sur une île sorcière, à côté de l'île d'Hoedic, en France. »

« La France ? » Demanda Harry avec un sourire éblouissant.

« Oui monsieur, en Bretagne, » répondit Dobby, ravi. « Dobby sait que Maître Harry à besoin de calme, l'île est sorcière et ne peu être trouvé par les Moldus. Et en France personne ne connaît vraiment le visage de Harry Potter. A part la cicatrice, mais pour ça Dobby a acheté du maquillage sorcier, ça sera facile. Dobby savait aussi que Maître Harry, monsieur, n'a jamais vu la mer et Dobby pense qu'il préférera les vagues fougueuses de la mer celtique, plutôt que le calme de la mer méditerranéenne. »

« Et tu as eu tout à fait raison, je ne te remercierais jamais assez Dobby. »

« Si Maître Harry n'est pas trop fatigué, Dobby pourrait lui faire visiter. »

« Je te suis ! » S'exclama Harry en se levant prudemment.

La maison était ravissante. Tous les murs étaient dans des tons chauds de beige, brun, taupe ou ocre. Il y avait donc une atmosphère plus chaude, mais incroyablement douillette. Le salon où ils étaient, était composé d'une grande bibliothèque vide pour le moment, un canapé en cuir marron assorti à deux fauteuils, une cheminée ou un feu crépitait doucement en ce mois de février, un tapis moelleux et une table pour six personnes. Dans un coin de la pièce un bloc fait d'une verrière en fer forgé et de verre sublimait le coin cuisine.

Une petite arche à côté de la cheminée menait à un couloir où l'on pouvait voir cinq portes. L'une menait à sa chambre aux couleurs bordeaux et beige avec un immense lit et un dressing dont il ne saurait que faire. En face de sa chambre, une porte menait à une chambre d'ami. La décoration y était très délicate, du beige, du blanc, du gris, des coussins poilus et des tapis douillets. La porte d'à côté, enfermait une salle de bain grise et bleue pale, avec une baignoire, une douche et un lavabo. La porte à côté de la salle de bains menait aux latrines et celle au bout du couloir allait au sous-sol.

« Et ta chambre Dobby ? » Demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

« En bas, monsieur. »

« Quoi ?! Mais non, tu dois dormir à mon étage, tu seras bien plus confortablement installé, et tu auras une fenêtre ! » S'exclama Harry.

« Oh, Maître Harry est trop bon avec Dobby. Mais Dobby aime dormir au sous-sol. C'est ce qu'aime les elfes de maison. Si Maître Harry le veut, Dobby peu lui montrer sa chambre. » Harry lui fit un sourire.

« J'en serais ravi Dobby. »

L'elfe lui prit alors la main et le tira vers les escaliers. En bas, il y avait trois portes. L'une était une petite pièce qui ne servait pour l'instant à rien. Une autre était une vaste pièce qui pourrait servir de salle d'entraînement une fois qu'elle serait bourrée de sort de protection. La dernière porte était plus petite que les autres et Harry dû se plier pour y entrer. Il se retrouva alors dans une sorte de grand placard. Les murs étaient couverts de tenture colorée, certaine pendait du plafond pour retomber souplement à terre, il y avait beaucoup de bougies et une chaleur oppressante. Harry remarqua qu'une petite planche était accrochée au plafond par des chaînes et dessus, il y avait au moins une dizaine de couvertures et de coussins. Au-dessus de la planche, des voilages avaient été accrochés et Harry supposa qu'ils pouvaient couvrir l'intégralité de la planche pour faire un genre de baldaquin. Il en conclut que c'était le lit de Dobby. À vrai dire, ça ressemblait beaucoup plus à un nid.

« Tu vas vivre ici Dobby ? »

« Oh oui et c'est la plus jolie chambre dont Dobby puisse rêver. » Répondit l'elfe les yeux brillants.

« Oh... Alors je suis content pour toi. »

« Maître Harry avait dit à Dobby de se faire plaisir, alors Dobby a obéit » Répondit-il fièrement.

« Et tu as très bien fait. » Sourit Harry.

 **OoOOoo**

Severus était rentré dans ses cachots exténués. Il avait visité tous les lieux ou Harry pourrait être en commençant par les Weasley qui s'étaient montré très inquiet. Il avait même demandé à la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout qui était dans tous ses états... Tellement qu'il l'avait même accompagné -pour ne pas dire poussé- à l'infirmerie avec une potion calmante.

Personne ne savait où le Gryffondor était passé, il le cherchait depuis une douzaine d'heures. Il était maintenant quatre heures du matin et il rentrait seulement. Il avait testé tous les sorts qu'il connaissait pour le retrouver, mais le Gryffondor avait brouillé les pistes. Quelle idée il avait eu en lui apprenant à se cacher ! Cet abruti de lionceau ne comprenait jamais rien à rien, mais évidemment là, il avait compris !

Severus était fatigué. Fatigué de ressentir toutes ses choses qu'il ne comprenait pas. Fatigué de perdre tout ce qui lui importait. Fatigué que sa vie aille toujours de travers.

Harry avait dit au Lord qu'il reviendrait, mais il n'allait pas attendre ! Oh non ! Il allait le chercher, il allait fouiller cette maudite planète de long en large pour le trouver. Il allait lui prouver qu'il pouvait être aussi acharné que l'un de ses stupides Gryffondor et par Salazar, il retrouverait son lionceau et lui expliquerait ses paroles, que celui-ci le veuille ou non. Après ça, le Gryffondor pourrait bien le jeter si ça lui chantait, au moins, il aurait fait ce qu'il fallait.

Après cette journée intense et stressante le potionniste parti se coucher. En arrivant à son lit, il fit brusquement marche arrière jusqu'à la chaise et prit délicatement le tee-shirt noir qui s'y trouvait. Il lui jeta un sort pour préserver les odeurs, le plia doucement et revint jusqu'à son lit. Il le déposa sous son oreiller et se coucha en essayant de ne pas penser à son geste. Il y réfléchirait, mais plus tard.


	4. Chapitre 4

Bonjour

Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, un peu en avance mais bon... On est vendredi quand même ! Comme j'ai posté mon chapitre bonus de RDMC ce soir, je voulais en profiter pour poster celui-ci en même temps.

Un grand merci à tous pour vos encouragements et vos nombreuses reviews, je suis toujours aussi émerveillé de voir à quel point cette histoire vous plais.

Une nouveauté pour ce chapitre car j'ai trouvé une Beta, qui m'a beaucoup aidé pour les fautes, la syntaxe, les défauts de compréhension et plus encore, tout ça dans un temps record. Donc, un immense merci à MarysolCx pour son aide !

Voilà voilà... Je vais donc vous laisser lire mon nouveau chapitre qui sera peut-être un peu plus plat, que le précédent, mais pour mieux repartir ensuite :)

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Partir loin

La semaine passa beaucoup trop vite pour Harry. Il sortait tous les jours pour regarder la mer. Le temps était frais, mais il n'en était pas dérangé. Il s'habillait chaudement grâce aux quelques vêtements que Dobby était allé lui acheter en attendant d'être suffisamment remis de ses émotions pour faire du shopping. Il regardait pendant plusieurs heures les vagues s'écraser sur les rochers. Il entrait dans une sorte de méditation où il faisait le point sur sa vie, où il réfléchissait à son avenir.

L'île était connue dans le monde sorcier sous le nom de Léonis Gautier, un célèbre botaniste français ayant découvert les propriétés de l'aconit sur cette île. Elle était donc surnommée l'île de la plante bleue ou le rocher lune.

Les paysages de l'île Léonis étaient magnifiques et Harry adorait s'y promener. Il avait tout desuite adopté le maquillage magique de Dobby. Le troisième jour, Dobby lui avait aussi pris un rendez-vous chez une médicomage de l'île pour ses yeux. Il avait laissé ses lunettes très reconnaissables chez lui et avait fait le trajet à tâtons, aidé par Dobby. Il avait dit à la jeune médicomage qu'il avait perdu ses lunettes et qu'il venait pour les remplacer. Elle lui avait demandé son nom et Harry, pris de court avait dit Evans. Il était devenu pour tout ce qui était officiel, Orion James Evans. Dobby continuait à l'appeler Maître Harry en privé. Il restait Harry.

La médicomage lui avait assuré qu'avec une potion faite sur-mesure, il pourrait avoir une vue parfaite sans lunettes. Il mettrait par contre plusieurs mois à l'obtenir. Il fallait déjà qu'il passe un examen avec un spécialiste, puis il serait sur la liste d'attente pour les potions non-urgentes et la potion en elle-même mettrait du temps à être préparée. Elle lui avait donc pris rendez-vous avec le spécialiste et lui avait prescrit des lunettes provisoires que Dobby était allé chercher dans la matinée du lendemain. Il voyait d'ailleurs beaucoup mieux avec cette nouvelle paire. Les lunettes rectangulaires ne lui allaient pas très bien d'après lui, mais c'était provisoire...

Harry avait mis de nombreuses protections sur sa maison. Il avait eu la brillante idée de demander à Dobby d'être son gardien du secret. Personne ne penserait qu'un sorcier mettrait sa vie entre les mains d'un elfe et pourtant... Pour les sorciers, et surtout les Sangs Pur, cette idée était des plus absurdes. Et même s'ils venaient à l'apprendre, les elfes de maison avaient énormément de pouvoir, ils ne lui mettraient jamais la main dessus. Enfin, s'ils arrivaient à le faire, Harry savait que Dobby préférerait mourir que de le trahir. En d'autres circonstances, cette idée l'aurait mis mal à l'aise, mais maintenant qu'il était question de son enfant, il était heureux d'avoir un protecteur.

Son enfant... Il y pensait chaque jour. Tous les jours, il posait sa main sur son ventre, attendant un signe qui ne venait pas. Comme si ce petit être qui ne mesurait que quelques centimètres pourrait donner un coup de pied pour lui signifier "Eh papa, maintenant je suis là alors prends soin de moi". Mais évidemment **,** rien ne se passait. Il avait désespérément envie de le garder. De s'accrocher à ce petit être comme si sa vie en dépendait. De lui donner tout l'amour qu'il avait en lui et qu'il ne voulait pas perdre pour devenir un homme aigris et acariâtre. Pourtant... Il attendait toujours un signe du destin pour lui certifier que c'était ce qu'il devait faire. Malheureusement... Ce choix-là, il devait le faire tout seul.

Quoique... Dobby était particulièrement extatique quand il abordait sa grossesse. Il essayait de convaincre Harry, tout en restant discret et évasif. Mais le Gryffondor voyait bien son manège. Et malgré lui, il était heureux d'avoir du soutien.

Harry était dans son fauteuil, près du feu, le regard perdu dans les flammes. Il avait abandonné son livre depuis bien longtemps déjà. Dobby se plaça face à lui, les oreilles basses, se tordant les doigts.

«At-il Qu'y Dobby? »

« Maitre Harry... L'apothicaire va fermer dans une heure... Cela fait une semaine maintenant. Dobby doit aller chercher la potion ? »

Harry ferma les yeux en essayant de respirer calmement. Son cœur battait à toute allure alors qu'il allait prononcer les mots qui scelleraient son avenir.

« Non... » murmura-t-il, les yeux toujours clos. « Non **,** Dobby, je n'ai pas besoin de cette potion... »

Ses genoux furent alors encerclés par des bras frêles et un petit corps, secoué de sanglots, se colla à ses jambes. Il sentit son pantalon s'humidifier alors que l'elfe pleurait comme un enfant.

« Dobby est tellement heureux, Maître Harry, monsieur. Dobby a tellement espéré que son Maître soit heureux, qu'il aurait une famille à lui, qui l'aimerait plus que sa tante et son oncle n'aurait jamais pu le faire. Dobby est heureux, monsieur... »

Après plusieurs minutes de douces paroles et de réconfort, Dobby reprit un air sérieux.

« Les grossesses mâles sont dangereuses, monsieur. Monsieur devrait être suivi et accompagné. Pour l'instant, le fœtus n'est pas grand, il n'a pas besoin de beaucoup de magie. Mais, vers le cinquième mois, il faudra consulter pour être sûr que tout va bien. »

« Je risque d'être reconnu Dobby. Nous réglerons ce problème plus tard... Je suis heureux que tu sois ici et que tu me soutiennes, mais... Je sens que j'ai besoin de ma sœur. Hermione. Je dois la voir et lui annoncer. »

« Dobby serait heureux d'aller chercher la sœur de Maître Harry. »

« Merci. Amène là ici. Mais discrètement d'accord ? Je veux que personne ne le sache, même pas le directeur. »

« Bien sûr, Maître Harry. Dobby va peut-être mettre longtemps, mais Dobby reviendra avec Miss Granger »

Dans un "pop" presque silencieux, Dobby disparus en laissant un Harry seul et emplit de doute.

Dobby revint en fin de soirée. La jeune fille étant à Poudlard, il avait dû la suivre très discrètement pour réussir à la voir seule. Il lui avait expliqué qu'Harry voulait la voir et ils avaient dû attendre le soir pour qu'elle emprunte un passage secret et sorte de Poudlard. Dobby avait ensuite attendu Hermione dans la cabane Hurlante et lui avait pris la main pour la faire transplaner.

Elle venait d'apparaître au milieu du salon alors qu'Harry fouillait dans la bibliothèque, maintenant bien garnie, à la recherche d'un livre qui pourrait lui faire passer le temps. Il observa les yeux de sa meilleure amie scruter les lieux avant qu'ils ne se fixent sur lui. Il vit les jolis yeux noisettes se remplir de larmes et fut ensuite enseveli sous une masse de cheveux châtains.

Ils restèrent un bon moment enlacé alors qu'Hermione marmonnait dans ses pleurs qu'elle avait retrouvé son frère, qu'il était là, bien là. Harry l'avait doucement repousséet ils étaient tous les deux tombéssur le canapé, toujours enlacés.

« Raconte-moi tout Harry. Pourquoi es-tu parti comme ça ? J'ai une totale confiance en toi et je te connais par cœur, tu n'es pas du genre à fuir. Je sais qu'il s'est passé quelque chose pour que tu agisses ainsi, » murmura doucement Hermione.

Harry réfléchit un instant, ne sachant pas comment expliquer, ni même par où commencer. Pour autant, il n'avait pas peur du jugement d'Hermione, elle serait toujours là pour lui.

« Tu sais que j'entretenais une relation avec le professeur Snape... Et tu sais que les choses ont un peu évolué au fil des mois... Eh bien... La veille de mon départ, je ne me sentais pas très bien, et en réalisant que ça faisait plusieurs semaines, j'ai décidé d'aller voir Madame Pomfresh. » Harry fit une pose avant de lâcher brutalement. « Elle m'a annoncé... Que j'étais enceint »

Hermione plaqua une main contre sa bouche, sous le choc, ne sachant pas si elle devait être heureuse ou triste pour son ami.

« J'étais totalement choqué, comme tu l'imagines. Heureux d'avoir un enfant à moi, perdu face à cette guerre et incertain par rapport à Se... Au professeur Snape... »

Harry baissa les yeux, réalisant que son lapsus n'était pas passé inaperçu. Il avait du mal à continuer son histoire, sachant parfaitement les émotions difficiles qu'elle lui rappellerait.

« J'étais confus et franchement paumé... » reprit-il. « Je n'ai pas pensé à vérifier mes boucliers d'occlumencie avant de m'endormir. J'ai eu une vision de Voldemort. Le professeur Snape rapportait qu'il avait bien fait sa mission : mettre le Survivant dans son lit. Il a raconté des choses horribles sur moi et s'est moqué de nos... Ébats... Me traitant de cul à fourrer ou de choses tout aussi méchantes. » La fin ne fut qu'un murmure, mais Hermione l'entendit parfaitement et elle en était choquée.

« Oh... Harry... » sanglota-t-elle dans son cou.

« Alors **,** je suis parti. J'ai pensé au plan auquel nous avions travaillé pour gagner du temps et je l'ai appliqué avec **,** néanmoins **,** quelques modifications et je suis venu ici avec Dobby pour me cacher. Je vais élever mon enfant et continuer de m'entraîner. Le jour ou Voldemort reviendra, je serais prêt et je le battrais ! Envoyant tous ses Mangemorts avec lui, six pieds sous terre ou à Azkaban ! »

Harry avait fini sa phrase avec conviction, et Hermione pouvait sentir en lui sa soif de vengeance, sa douleur, sa colère, ses regrets... Toutes ces émotions s'entassaient pour former une boule de haine enversVoldemort et les Mangemorts.

« Tu es sûr de toi **,** Harry ? » demanda doucement Hermione en prenant sa main entre les siennes en signe de réconfort et de soutien.

« Je dois le faire... Et je ne peux pas abandonner mon enfant, mais si son père est un monstre... Je le veux vraiment. Je sais que ça sera difficile et je sais aussi que j'aurais besoin d'aide. Je vais avoir besoin de toi. »

« Je serais toujours là pour toi, » assura-t-elle. « Que devrais-je faire ? »

« Toute la semaine, j'ai lu des livres sur les grossesses mâles. Mais je ne vais pas pouvoir m'occuper du suivi moi-même. Je vais avoir besoin que tu lises ces livres et que tu apprennes les sorts dont tu auras besoin pour moi. »

« Mais c'est de la folie ! » s'exclama Hermione en se redressant. « Je ne peux pas prendre la responsabilité de ta grossesse ou de la santé de ton enfant. Tu devras aller à l'hôpital ! »

« Je ne veux pas Hermione ! Si quelqu'un me reconnaît et vient à dire ou je suis. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque. »

« Le professeur Dumbledore comprendra et ne dévoilera pas ta position ! Il pourrait même t'aider à te cacher ! »

« Non, le professeur Dumbledore pourrait me convaincre que garder cet enfant n'est pas une bonne chose. Il est capable de beaucoup de choses pour le plus grand bien et il a une foi aveugle en Snape ! De plus, je pensais surtout aux Mangemorts. Si l'un d'eux apprend où je suis et que je suis enceint, ils pourraient s'en prendre à moi ou à mon bébé ! »

Hermione resta pensive un instant avant d'acquiescer.

« Je comprends... Mais je ne peux pas accepter cette charge qui est trop lourde pour moi... »

« Au moindre problème, j'irai tout de suite chez un médicomage ! Je te le jure **,** Hermione ! »

« Très bien Harry... Je vais essayer... Et commencer à me documenter et je te dirai ce que j'en pense. »

Harry lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa sur les deux joues sous les rires de celle-ci. Ça leur faisait du bien de se laisser aller un moment, être joyeux un court instant avant de revenir à la réalité.

 **oooooo**

Un mois... Il était parti depuis un mois. Severus ne savait plus quoi faire ni où chercher. La semaine de sa disparition, il avait fouillé l'esprit de Miss Granger. Il avait vu qu'elle ne savait absolument pas où était son meilleur ami. Son attitude n'avait pas changé depuis, si ce n'est que Minerva disait qu'elle passait énormément de temps enfermé dans son lit à baldaquin où elle révisait sans cesse, au vu des valises qu'elle avait sous les yeux et de la tonne de livres qu'elle trimballait sans cesse. Elle s'était plongée dans les études, sans doute pour oublier le décès de ses parents et la disparition de son meilleur ami. Il avait aussi fouillé sans scrupules l'esprit des Weasley la semaine dernière et personne ne savait quoi que ce soit. Draco aussi ignorait où était passé son ami.

Un mois qu'il attendait un signe, un indice. Il avait harcelé Dumbledore qui avait l'air triste mais assez serein. Le directeur ne lui avait rien appris.

Minerva était dans tous ses états et cherchait partout son lionceau. Elle avait interrogé tout le monde dans la salle commune de Gryffondor et demandait sans arrêt des nouvelles au directeur qui lui répondait qu'il cherchait toujours. Le vieux fou savait-il quelque chose ? Même si c'était le cas, Severus savait qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus de lui.

De son côté, il avait scrupuleusement fouillé le Square Grimmaurd. Il avait même passé des heures à se rappeler du nom de ce stupide elfe de maison qui cirait les pompes de ce satané survivant. Dobby. Il s'appelait Dobby et il avait essayé de l'appeler, mais toutes ses tentatives avaient été des échecs.

Il ne cessait de penser à toutes ses émotions qui se bousculaient en lui depuis le départ d'Harry. Des émotions qu'il n'avait pas ressenties depuis fort longtemps. Il se savait déjà très attaché au Gryffondor, mais il n'avait jamais songé à plus. Pourtant, ses dernières actions prouvaient ce qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment savoir. Elles montraient qu'il éprouvait bien plus que de l'attachement ou de l'affection.

Parfois, après s'être mis au lit, il sortait de sous son oreiller le tee-shirt soigneusement plié. Il le faisait glisser entre ses doigts, essayant de se faire croire à lui-même qu'il n'essayait pas de détecter l'odeur d'Harry qui pouvait s'échapper du tissu. Il se perdait dans ses souvenirs pendant de longues minutes. Les souvenirs des cours particuliers où il avait découvert un garçon intelligent et réfléchit, qui avait l'esprit vif et le sang chaud. Leurs étreintes où il avait découvert un jeune homme passionné et tendre. Leurs soirées au coin du feu où il avait découvert quelqu'un de curieux et de calme.

Il se souvenait de l'adorable froncement de sourcil quand il réfléchissait. De la façon dont il mordillait sa plume en rédigeant ses devoirs. De son regard flamboyant lorsqu'il était en colère, de sa façon de se mordre la lèvre lorsqu'il s'empêchait de hurler sous l'extase.

Il connaissait le moindre de ses traits, le plus petit tic qui le caractérisait. La douceur de sa peau. Même ses joues imberbes, il les appréciait ; et pourtant, il avait l'impression de caresser celles d'un gamin. Ses muscles fins et développés. Son cou gracile. Ses cheveux indomptables.

Il lui manquait beaucoup trop pour une simple affection.

 **oooooo**

Le mois s'était plutôt bien passé pour Harry. Hermione venait au moins une fois par semaine grâce à Dobby, pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Elle avait grimacé au début, lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'il l'avait lié à lui mais, ensuite, elle avait discuté avec l'elfe qui lui avait expliquer comme fonctionnait leur magie, leur besoin de réguler leur magie. Il lui avait aussi expliqué que Maître Harry était un bon sorcier et qu'il le laissait complètement libre de ses décisions. Il lui avait même montré sa chambre sous l'œil amusé d'Harry.

Hermione avait donc baissé les bras et acceptait maintenant de lui demander des services, sachant qu'il était payé ensuite comme tout employé. Harry avait réussi à le convaincre d'accepter une rémunération, même s'il était beaucoup moins payé qu'un sorcier. Hermione était toujours extrêmement polie et prévenante avec lui.

Elle avait également, dévoré les livres de la bibliothèque de la petite maison. Dobby avait rassemblé beaucoup d'ouvrages sur les grossesses mâles, et elle s'acharnait à tous les lires. Elle avait aussi emprunté quelques livres de médicomagie à la bibliothèque de l'école et avait demandé un stage sur quelques week-ends à Mme Pomfresh. Elle voulait être plus que prête pour son ami, mais surtout elle en était devenue passionnée. La médicomagie était pour elle un domaine surprenant et merveilleux. Elle se faisait un plaisir de l'étudier et de se renseigner.

Néanmoins, au bout des trois mois et demi de grossesse, elle était convaincue qu'elle ne pourrait pas tout gérer. Elle était bien décidée à lui expliquer le problème. C'était trop de travail, entre ses visites chez lui, les cours, les devoirs, les recherches personnelles et le suivit de la grossesse de son ami, elle ne dormait plus. C'est donc décidée, qu'elle franchit la porte de la maisonnette.

« Harry, il faut qu'on parle ! » dit-elle d'entrée de jeu, une lueur déterminé au fond des yeux.

« Bonjour, Hermione, je vais bien, merci, » ironisa le survivant sans redresser la tête de son livre.

« Je suis en train de me tuer à la tâche. Tout ça, c'est trop... Je ne peux pas concilier les études, mon apprentissage en médicomagie et les potions pour les grossesses mâles en même temps. » Hermione s'affala dans un fauteuil en prenant sa tête dans ses mains.

« Je sais que je t'en demande beaucoup... Je suis désolé, » souffla Harry. « Et si j'enlevais les potions de la liste ? »

« Comment ?! Tu m'as dit que tu ne voulais pas les acheter, car elles étaient trop rares et pourraient mettre quelqu'un sur ta piste. »

« Je sais, mais j'avais une autre idée... » marmonna Harry. « Je pensais peut-être faire appel à Dray... »

« Malfoy ?! » s'exclama-t-elle en se redressant.

« Il est doué en potion et sans vouloir te vexer, frangine, il est plus doué en défense que toi et s'y connaît en magie noire. Il pourra m'aider à m'entraîner. »

« Il est aussi le filleul de celui que tu cherches à fuir... » murmura Hermione en levant les yeux vers Harry dont le visage, c'était assombrit.

« Toi ou Dobby lui demanderez un serment de sorcier. Celui de ne jamais révéler à qui que ce soit où je suis et ce qu'il apprend sur moi. Et je lui demanderai aussi de ne pas me parler de son parrain. Pas un mot, » répondit sombrement le garçon aux yeux verts. « Mais j'ai besoin de sa présence. Tu es la tendresse et le réconfort dont j'ai besoin. Il est le coup de pied au cul qu'il me faut... » grogna-t-il.

« Je vois... Je comprends et je te soutiens encore une fois. S'il le faut j'irais chercher Malfoy moi-même. »

« Je me rends compte que je suis égoïste, je ne pense qu'à mes besoins et tu m'aides à t'en user la santé... »

« Et tu as été là pour moi Harry... Quand j'ai perdu mes parents, combien de nuits m'as-tu veillée pour éviter les cauchemars ? Alors que toi-même, tu n'arrivais pas à gérer ton deuil... Tu t'entraînais sans relâche la journée et pourtant le soir, tu venais encore sécher mes larmes... »

« Je ferais n'importer quoi pour toi. »

« Moi aussi Harry et c'est maintenant que je vais le prouver. Je vais prendre soin de toi et de ton bébé. D'ailleurs, tu es au cours du troisième mois et je dois vérifier si tout va bien, enlève ta chemise ! »

 **oooooo**

Ce fut une semaine plus tard qu'Hermione réussit à coincer Draco. Malheureusement pour elle, ce fut dans les toilettes pour homme qu'il se retrouva seul. Bien décidée à lui parler, elle souffla un bon coup et entra dans les toilettes d'un pas conquérant. Draco était dos à la porte, face aux urinoirs, sifflotant, une main sur la faïence du mur d'en face, l'autre hors de portée des yeux d'Hermione, l'aidant à viser très certainement. Pas très noble comme posture pour un Malfoy. Il tourna un peu la tête en entendant la porte se refermer et se figea lorsqu'il vit une femme dans les latrines. Ni une, ni deux, il referma son pantalon à pinces et laissa retomber sa robe par-dessus avant de se retourner pour lui faire face en retrouvant sa posture princière.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ici, Granger ?! » siffla-t-il dangereusement.

« Je voudrais te parler, » répondit Hermione en essayant de garder un air de défit malgré les joues rosies par la scène qu'elle venait de voir bien malgré elle.

« Et tu penses que le meilleur endroit pour ça est quand je me soulage ? » demanda hargneusement Draco en se lavant les mains, la fusillant du regard dans le miroir.

« Non, le meilleur moment est quand nous sommes tous les deux seuls ! »

« Bien, alors, maintenant que tu es là, je peux savoir ce qui t'amène, » grommela le jeune homme.

« J'aimerais que tu me rejoignes dans la cabane hurlante ce soir... »

À ces mots, Draco ricana en arborant un air sombre et grave.

« Et tu penses que je vais y aller ? Severus m'a raconté ce que des Gryffondors ont fait à un Serpentard dans cette même cabane. Je n'irais pas là-bas pour me faire humilier ou blesser pour un de vos plans tordus ! »

Hermione le fixa avec un air incrédule, se souvenant parfaitement de ce qu'Harry lui avait raconté au sujet des Maraudeurs et de leur professeur de potions.

« Non, non ! Tu n'y es pas du tout, je ne ferais jamais rien de pareil ! J'ai à te parler seulement et je peux te faire le serment maintenant que ce n'est pas un plan pour t'humilier, te blesser, te faire chanter ou qu'importe ce que tu peux penser. » Elle le regarda un moment dans les yeux avant d'ajouter. « Juste parler. »

Draco la fixa un instant.

« Et tu peux aussi me faire le serment qu'il n'y aura que toi et moi ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire vicieux qui devint victorieux lorsqu'il la vit hésiter. « Tu vois ! Tu veux me mener en bateau ! »

« Ce n'est pas ça... C'est juste que je ne peux pas te le promettre, car il y aura un elfe de maison également. » Cette réponse eue le mérite de surprendre l'héritier Malfoy qui haussa un sourcil.

« Un elfe ? Pourquoi ? »

« C'est compliqué... Mais je ne tenterai rien contre toi, je te le promets. »

« Nous sommes seuls maintenant, pourquoi ne pas me dire ce que tu as à me dire ? » Demanda Draco septique.

« C'est long et j'ai besoin de l'elfe pour tout t'expliquer, car je n'en connais pas tous les morceaux, » mentit-elle.

« Très bien, et comment je me rends dans la cabane hurlante ? » Hermione fut soulagée de le voir finalement obtempérer.

« Tu connais le sort pour fixer le saule cogneur ? » Draco hocha la tête en repensant à la formule que son parrain lui avait apprise le jour où il avait failli se faire aplatir. « Alors tu le figes et tu vas jusqu'au tronc, en tournant un peu vers l'est, tu trouveras un passage, il te conduira à la cabane hurlante. »

« Je veux une garantie ! » affirma le jeune homme tout à coup.

« Une garantie ? »

« Oui ! Tu me donnes un objet de valeur ou me dis un secret. Si tout ce passe bien ce soir, je te rends ton objet ou je te jure de ne pas divulguer ton secret. »

Hermione resta bouche bée un instant. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça.

« Et qui me dit que tu respecteras ta part du contrat ? »

« Personne. »

Après une minute de silence, Hermione reprit la parole.

« Très bien... Je vais te faire confiance cette fois... » Elle pencha la tête vers le bas et leva les bras pour détacher la chaîne qu'elle avait autour du cou. « Ce pendentif est tout ce qu'il me reste de ma mère qui a été tuée cet été. Elle l'avait emmenée chez le bijoutier pour le faire réparer et Harry a remué ciel et terre pour le retrouver après l'attaque et le récupérer. Tout le reste des affaires de mes parents ont brûlé dans l'incendie de leur maison, » continua-t-elle en lui tendant le bijou.

Draco déglutit bruyamment en se rendant compte de la responsabilité qu'il avait entre ses mains. Il était désormais sûr que la Gryffondor ne mentait pas

« Ce soir, 23h, » dit-elle avant de quitter les lieux sans un regard en arrière.

 **oooooo**

Draco se glissa par la trappe de la cabane, le cœur battant. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il était venu ici... La curiosité était un des traits de caractère qu'il haïssait par-dessus tout et pourtant, il en possédait une bonne part.

Il passa dans le hall en suivant le son de la voix qu'il reconnaissait comme étant celle de Granger, pour arriver dans un salon miteux et poussiéreux. Au milieu de celui-ci, il y avait deux fauteuils et un tabouret. La Gryffondor était enfoncée dans l'un des sièges rapiécés alors que sur le tabouret, il y avait...

« Dobby ?! » s'exclama-t-il, surprit.

Les deux autres tournèrent la tête vers lui et il vit très bien la mine soulager de la jeune fille. D'ailleurs en la regardant bien, il pouvait voir les grosses cernes sous ses yeux et ses joues creusées. Il n'avait jamais remarqué son air fatigué avant. Il fallait dire aussi qu'il ne l'avait jamais vraiment regardé. Il s'avança dans la pièce en essayant de ne pas trébucher sur les débris de meubles qui se trouvaient par terre.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ?! » demanda-t-il en regardant dédaigneusement le fauteuil restant, refusant de s'asseoir dans ce tas de saleté.

« Bonjour, héritier Malfoy, » dit respectueusement Dobby en inclinant légèrement la tête, en signe de salut.

« Je suis contente que tu sois venu, Malfoy. Assieds-toi. »

Draco plissa les yeux en regardant à nouveau le fauteuil. Hermione soupira en grognant quelque chose à propos des abrutis prétentieux. Dobby fit un petit sourire et en claquant des doigts de fauteuil devint propre. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas non plus faire des miracles et il restait taché et troué, mais au moins il était sain. Hermione remercia poliment Dobby tout en fusillant Draco du regard. Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel et s'assit, les fesses au bord du fauteuil, prêt à prendre ses jambes à son cou.

« Bon... Si je t'ai demandé de venir, c'est pour te parler d'Harry. »

Draco se redressa d'un coup avec sur le visage une expression qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vue : de l'inquiétude.

« Sais-tu où il est ? »

« Oui... » murmura-t-elle. « Et je vais te mettre au courant de tout si tu me fais un serment. »

Draco haussa un sourcil.

« Un serment ? Et tu me révèles l'endroit où il se trouve ? Et si je refuse ? »

« Dobby te jettera un _Oubliette_ tu ne te souviendras plus de cette conversation. »

« Tu m'as promis que tu ne me ferais rien ! » grogna Draco.

« Ce ne sera pas moi ! Je t'ai dit que Dobby te jetterais le sort, » répondit Hermione avec un petit sourire de triomphe.

« Serpentard... » maugréa Draco. « Bon très bien. Que dois-je jurer ? »

« Tu dois jurer que tu ne révéleras rien de ce que tu apprendras sur Harry ce soir et dans un futur proche ou lointain, à personne qui ne soit pas déjà au courant. Ni oralement, ni par écrit. »

« Très bien, je le jure. » Une lumière partit de son cœur et se propagea un instant avant de se résorber. Le serment était fait. Le visage de la jeune fit se fit plus sérieux encore.

« Je sais que tu trouveras certainement un moyen de contourner ce serment, mais je t'en prie, respecte les choix d'Harry, même si tu n'es pas d'accord avec lui. Un rien pourrait le faire sombrer. »

« Raconte-moi, » ordonna Draco.

 **oooooo**

Harry se réveilla en sursaut lorsqu'il sentit un poids conséquent lui tomber dessus. Il commença à se débattre avant d'entendre un ricanement qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

«Dray? »

« Lui-même ! Alors comme ça Potty est en cloque ?! Je savais bien que pour avoir un aussi petit gabarit, tu devais avoir des attributs féminins, » ricana à nouveau Draco toujours assis sur le bas ventre de Harry, prenant soin **,** malgré les apparences, à ne pas écraser son ventre.

« La ferme Malfoy, » grogna Harry en essayant de se relever, en vain.

« Oh non Potter ! Avant de venir, j'ai pris soin de préparer une bonne dizaine de blagues sur ta condition de femme et je ne partirai pas avant de te les avoir toutes racontées. Ça va, je n'appuie pas trop sur ton utérus au fait ? »

Bien malgré lui, Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire face aux piques de son ancien ennemi. C'était leur façon d'être ensemble.

« C'est toi qui me dis ça **,** espèce de blondasse décolorée. »

« Ceci mademoiselle, » répondit Draco en désignant ses cheveux, « est un héritage des Malfoy, héritage venant de certains ancêtres Veela... Sang pur, tu parles... Mais pour en revenir au sujet important, ça tombe bien que je sois avec toi, car j'ai toujours besoin de lait le matin dans mon thé, je suis sûr que tu pourras m'en fournir. En plus avec un peu de chance, tu changeras de taille de bonnet et tu auras enfin quelque chose de regardable... »

Avant que Draco ne finisse sa phrase, Harry c'était écroulé de rire sous les yeux joyeux de son ami. Hermione, restée à la porte **,** était absolument choquée par les propos des deux garçons qu'elle regardait comme s'ils avaient deux têtes. Et en même temps... Elle était heureuse de voir son frère rire ainsi. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu comme ça.

 **oooooo**

Les choses se passèrent plutôt bien ensuite. Harry avait reçu sa potion pour corriger sa vue. Il sortait chaque jour prendre l'air, essayant de ne pas sombrer en pensant à sa relation avec Severus, ou plutôt l'absence de relation.

Son professeur lui manquait beaucoup. Il se détestait pour ça. Pour cette faiblesse. Mais il savait que maintenant qu'il avait donné son cœur, bien qu'à la mauvaise personne, il serait dur de le reprendre.

Il se demandait encore comment il avait pu tomber aussi bas. Entretenir une relation avec un professeur, Mangemort de surcroît **,** et en tomber amoureux, tomber enceint de cet homme avant de se rendre compte de sa trahison. Il était pathétique.

Heureusement, il avait le soutien inconditionnel de ses deux amis qui lui rendait visite plusieurs fois par semaine, bravant les couvres feu imposé par Poudlard et se fatiguant énormément en apprenant tout un tas de choses qui étaient loin du programme scolaire.

Draco avait pris son rôle à cœur, et s'il avait essayé au début de lui parler de Severus, il avait vite abandonné quand il avait vu Harry se mettre dans des colères noires, rien qu'à l'évocation de son prénom. Il avait donc respecté sa décision et n'en parlait plus, se contentant de taquiner Harry autant que possible, de le faire rire et de lui faire tout un tas de potion pour l'aider dans sa grossesse.

Hermione effectuait les sorts de diagnostic et repérait la moindre carence. Elle faisait des sortes d'échographies qui lui indiquaient si le bébé était bien formé et s'occupait de donner à Harry des conseils en cas de maux de dos, de ventre, etc... Elle passait ensuite commande à Draco qui faisait tout un tas d'onguents, de crèmes et de potions dans le labo au sous-sol. Dobby se chargeait de l'intendance.

Draco avait largement le niveau pour tout ça. Il étudiait cet art avec son parrain depuis son plus jeune âge. Il était doué et comptait bien, dès l'année prochaine commencer son apprentissage de Maître des potions avec Severus. Il en savait déjà bien plus que la plupart des troisièmes années de l'institut de potion. Il préparait les mixtures demandées bien plus rapidement que Hermione et ça ne le fatiguait pas autant qu'elle qui avait besoin d'être très concentrée. C'était pour lui un passe-temps.

De plus, son nouveau jeu, depuis qu'Harry n'avait plus de nausées, était de les rendre les plus écœurantespossible. Ils avaient eu d'énormes fous rires sous l'œil blasé d'Hermione qui, au bout d'un moment, ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de sourire, cachée derrière sa main, alors qu'Harry prenait des teintes vertes ou violettes inquiétantes.

Ses petits moments de rire et de complicité égayait la vie d'Harry qui ne vivait que pour les moments ou ses amis venaient le voir. Le reste du temps, il se promenait, réfléchissant encore et toujours à sa vie, à ce qu'il voulait en faire, une fois qu'il aurait son bébé. Il réfléchissait sérieusement à prendre un travail dans le monde Moldu. Pour changer d'air.

Le reste du temps, il lisait. Les théories de la magie, magie ancienne, magie noire et tout un tas d'autres formes de magies. Il ne pouvait pas pratiquer pour le moment. Le bébé lui pompait de plus en plus d'énergie et de magie. Hermione lui avait trouvé une petite anomalie dans la poche qui protégeait le bébé. Une partie était trop fine et il ne devait faire aucun effort sous risque qu'elle se rompe.

Dobby s'occupait de tout à la maison. Ménage, repas, linge. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il était aussi assisté, et même s'il pensait qu'il ne pourrait pas rester trop longtemps comme ça, c'était agréable de se laisser aller pour une fois. Il se recentrait sur lui-même et sentait le changement opérer en lui.

Il en était maintenant à six mois de grossesse et c'était le dernier jour qu'il passait seul -Dobby était tellement discret qu'il avait parfois l'impression d'être vraiment , le Poudlard Express ramènerait ses deux amis sur le quai 9 ¾ et ils se rendraient au ministère pour prendre un Portoloinlégal. Ils auraient pu venir comme d'habitude, grâce à Dobby ou à un Portoloin illégal, mais il devait officiellement venir en France pour ne pas être inquiétés au cas où le ministère chercherait à les joindre et retrouverait leurs traces en France. Par chance, les deux avaient de la famille là-bas et ils avaient donc pu aisément justifier leur voyage. Draco disait rendre visite à son cousin Raphaël qui, bien qu'il le déteste était une excellente couverture. Et Hermione disait rester chez sa famille pour se familiariser avec le pays avant d'entrer à l'université Delange en médicomagie où elle avait été acceptée.

Depuis qu'elle avait commencé ses recherches, elle s'était trouvé une passion, mais surtout un futur métier. Elle était véritablement douée pour ça et avait travaillé très dur pour être admise dans la plus prestigieuse école de médicomage. Elle avait parlé de son rêve à Harry, lui avouant qu'elle ne pourrait jamais y entrer car elle n'avait pas les moyens, cette école était très chère.

Après beaucoup de négociation entre eux, Hermione avait postulé, car Harry avait décidé de la rémunérer, pour son suivi d'une part, et d'autre part parce qu'il lui prêtait l'argent pour sa formation. Il aurait voulu lui donner, mais la lionne était trop fière pour ça. La rémunération ne s'élevait pas à grand **-** chose, mais c'est tout ce qu'il avait pu en tirer sans la vexer.

Draco avait râlé, quand Harry avait proposé de le payer pour toutes les potions qu'il lui faisait, il avait dit que lui permettre de jouer avec des ingrédients rares comme il le faisait était bien suffisant. Il avait ajouté **,** qu'en plus, s'il le payait, il ne pourrait plus ajouter les ingrédients les plus mauvaisqui soientdans ses potions et que c'était son seul plaisir dans la vie.

Draco lui entamerait au mois de septembre sa formation pour être Maître des Potionsau côté de Severus, à Poudlard. Le sujet étant sensible, ils n'en avaient pas beaucoup parlé ensemble et ça convenait très bien à Harry.

Donc, Hermione et Draco arriveraient ensemble le lendemain pour deux mois de cohabitation. Cela risquait d'être assez explosif. Même s'ils s'entendaient mieux maintenant, ils n'hésitaient pas à se lancer des piques qui dégénéraient parfois en vraie dispute.

Bizarrement, Harry aimait beaucoup ces moments. Il demandait parfois son seau de glace à la menthe et aux copeaux de chocolat à Dobby et se calait confortablement dans un fauteuil pour suivre le match Lion VS Serpent. Bien sûr, c'était toujours un match nul. Les deux étaient plus têtus que des hippogriffes et les combats duraient longtemps. Harry avait même appris plusieurs insultes en les écoutant. Il intervenait parfois pour calmer les choses, évitant qu'ils n'en viennent aux mains, mais le plus souvent, il les laissait gérer leurs disputes.

En prévision de ces vacances, Harry avait demandé à Dobby de faire quelques arrangements. Déjà, le grenier avait été aménagé en chambre avec une salle de bains et une kitchenette. Ça serait le petit studio d'Hermione. En temps qu'étudiante de l'école Delange, elle avait demandé à être externe. Elle pourrait donc rentrer tous les soirs et s'occuper du bien-être d'Harry et de ses soins.

Il avait aussi demandé à Dobby d'ajouter une piscine dans le jardin. Elle n'était pas immense, mais c'était bien assez pour eux trois. Elle était creusée dans le sol et entourée de transats. Il y avait un endroit ou l'eau remuait et massait la peau, c'était très agréable.

Bien sûr, Dobby n'avait pas fait ça tout seul. Il avait fait venir des ouvriers sorciers qui avaient travaillé pendant plusieurs jours et qu'il avait payésd'une somme conséquente par le billet de Dobby. De toute façon, il n'y avait pas grand-chose qui pouvait épuiser la fortune des Potter... Il avait assez d'argent pour trois ou quatre vies.

Draco et Hermione n'allaient pas en croire leurs yeux quand ils verraient le havre de paix dans lequel il passerait l'été. Lui-même profitait de son jardin, caché aux yeux du monde **.** Il passait des heures dans la piscine, soulageant son dos qui commençait à être douloureux. Effectivement, le bébé commençait à bien grandir et Harry avait maintenant une bosse conséquente sur le ventre. Les premiers mois, il avait profité de son état encore discret pour se balader, rencontrer des gens de façon anonyme et apprendre le français.

Entre 4 et 5 mois de grossesse, il pouvait cacher son ventre sous une parka ou un sweat large, maintenant il ne tiendrait plus avec les températures d'été. Même si la côte était sujette aux intempéries. Il ne sortait plus que sous sa cape d'invisibilité quand il quittait sa propriété.

Il se terrait donc chez lui. Apprenant le français en lisant et en se documentant sur **c** e beau pays qu'il pourrait bientôt visiter avec son enfant dans les bras. Il avait hâte de s'immerger dans la vie. Surtout la vie moldue d'ailleurs. Il voulait s'éloigner un peu du monde sorcier, sans pour autant le quitter. Il avait tout aussi hâte d'immerger Draco dans la vie moldue.Ça allait être une magnifique aventure et il sentait qu'il allait bien rire.

 **oooooo**

C'était le dernier jour de classe. Severus regardait la bande d'ados surexcités entrer dans la grande salle. Pathétique... Même les Serpentards avaient du mal à se contenir.

La table des professeurs aussi était plus animée qu'à son habitude. Si les autres professeurs s'extasiaient sur leurs futures destinations de vacances, Minerva parlait avec Filius de sorts de traçage et de localisation. Ils n'avaient pas abandonné, mais paraissaient devenir de plus en plus pessimistes.

Severus aussi, cherchait encore un moyen de trouver le Gryffondor fugueur mais il savait très bien qu'eux ne le dénicheraient pas. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait appris à l'Élu du monde sorcier comment se cacher. Lui seul pourrait le trouver. Du moins... Il l'espérait.

Son regard passa sur les traits tirés de la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, qui avait réussises examens haut la main. En tête du classement, elle dépassait de peu son filleul, Draco. Elle avait l'air fatiguée et comme à chaque fois qu'elle entrait dans la salle, elle jeta un regard profond à la table des professeurs, comme pour savoir s'il y avait du nouveau. Il avait d'ailleurs remarqué que son regard s'arrêtait plus longtempssur lui. Était-elle au courant de sa relation avec Harry ? Sûrement... Elle devait même penser que tout était sa faute. Et elle avait raison.

Malgré tout, il ne comprenait toujours pas la réaction du Gryffondor. Il aurait pensé qu'il l'attaquerait de front, qu'il engageraitun duel ou même qu'il le regarderait pendant les cours avec cet air meurtrier qui faisait frissonner Severus de bonheur des pieds à la tête, tant il était synonyme de fougue.

Cette année encore, il passerait les vacances seul, à l'impasse. Il savait que Bellatrix viendrait à nouveau le voir pour lui commander des potions pour le Maître. Ils étaient deux à savoir où il se trouvait. L'un de ses laquais était Bella, mais le deuxième... Personne ne savait de qui il s'agissait au cas où quelqu'un s'en prenne à Bellatrix pour que Voldemort n'ait plus de soins. Ce qui l'empêchait d'agir. Bella ne voulait rien lui dire et il ne pouvait la tuer, car cela révélerait sa position sans pour autant tuer Voldemort. Il ne pouvait qu'attendre en préparant les potions qui redonnait la santé peu à peu la santé à ce sale serpent.

Il pensait qu'il aurait au moins la compagnie de Draco pendant les vacances, mais celui-ci lui avait dit qu'il rendait visite à son cousin... De toute façon, avec Bella passant à l'improviste, il était impossible de le loger chez lui. Il avait déjà dû insister sur le fait qu'Albus l'avait obligé à le prendre comme apprenti.

Le regard de Severus se posa sur Draco qui venait d'entrer dans la Grande Salle. Lui aussi avait l'air fatigué. Comme Miss Granger, Draco s'installa seul et au calme pour picorer son repas, l'air plongé dans ses pensées.

Les deux personnes les plus proches d'Harry avaient l'air perdu sans lui. Tout comme Severus...


	5. Chapitre 5

Salut !

Voici un nouveau chapitre. Nous sommes à la moitié de la fic maintenant. Sans compter l'épilogue.

Un chapitre intense. Je crois que j'ai fais pleurer ma Beta avec celui-ci xD

Je vous remercie infiniment pour vos reviews et vos encouragements.

Beaucoup d'entre vous trouve qu'Harry est totalement irresponsable, je suis entièrement d'accord avec ça et c'est ce que je voulais faire. Harry est complètement paumé, sa magie et chamboulé et donc, son esprit aussi. Hermione et Draco ne veulent pas le contredire de peur d'aggraver son état. De plus, ce sont des ados au milieu d'une guerre. Ils se pensent invisibles et pourtant dans un état d'insécurité terrifiant et ne savent pas à qui faire confiance.

Encore merci à ma Beta MaysolCx pour son super travail !

Bonne lecture.

PS : Je sais que le patronus d'Hermione est normalement une loutre mais j'ai changé parce que... J'avais envie ! ^^

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Accoucher ?

Le lendemain soir, Hermione et Draco transplanèrent côte à côte, depuis le ministère français, directement dans le jardin d'Harry. Leurs yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur la nouvelle piscine entourée de verdure, vers laquelle le Survivantse reposait sur un transat. En se rapprochant, ils constatèrent qu'Harry dormait.

Il avait les traits tirés.

Tous les deux savaient très bien que **,** même s'il n'en parlait pas, le survivant vivait mal la séparation avec son professeur. La trahison et la grossesse n'étaient qu'un ajout à son désespoir. Même si son futur enfant était un réel bonheur pour lui, il était un rappel constant de sa relation gâchée.

Draco ne savait pas comment réagir. Il savait que son parrain n'était pas du mauvais côté, il était du côté de la Lumière, c'était certain. Mais avait-il des sentiments pour Harry ? Draco ne savait pas. Severus n'avait pas eu l'air chamboulé par sa disparition, il n'avait pas laissé filtrer grand-chose derrière son masque de froideur. Alors il se taisait. Il observait en silence les réactions des deux anciens amants.

« Tu penses qu'il réussira à l'oublier ? » chuchota Hermione le sortant de sa réflexion.

« Non, » répondit sombrement Draco.

Et il le pensait vraiment. Potter avait une vision de la vie complètement différente de la sienne. Bien plus pure et rêveuse. Harrycroyait en l'amour. Et l'amour qu'il avait donné à Severus, Draco était sûr qu'une part de lui ne voulait pas le reprendre. Ne voulait pas croire que tout était fini. Car malgré leur relation étrange, elle avait compté pour lui. Elle avait été une bouffée d'oxygène durant quelques mois, une chose à laquelle se raccrocher, pour ne pas sombrer.

« Il va sûrement survivre, parce qu'il pense qu'il le doit. Pour son enfant, pour la guerre... Mais ensuite... » murmura Draco en serrant les poings.

Après un instant de silence, Hermione reprit vivement.

« Pour le moment, occupons-nous de lui ! »

Elle alla passer une main douce dans les cheveux d'Harry pour le réveiller avec lentement. C'était sans compter sur le diable blond qui entreprit de les éclabousser tous les deux.

 **oooooo**

Les vacances se passaient incroyablement bien. Ils profitaient de ce petit coin de paradis, loin du monde extérieur. Harry sortait parfois en dehors de la propriété, caché sous sa cape et arpentait les nombreux chemins de l'île, respirant l'air iodé.

Il maîtrisait maintenant bien le français, même s'il avait un accent à couper au couteau et Hermione le parlait depuis l'enfance ayant de la famille ici. Par contre, Draco avait plus de mal. Cela dit, à force d'entendre les deux autres parler cette langue compliquée, il se familiarisait doucement.

Hermione allait de temps en temps chez ses proches en Bourgogne pour la journée. Ils avaient proposé de la loger, mais elle avait refusé, disant qu'elle souhaitait habiter seule pour apprendre à être autonome.

Draco aussi avait passé un peu de temps avec son cousin pour faire bonne figure, mais il était rentré plus d'une fois grognon et colérique. Harry et Hermione n'avaient encore jamais vu ça.

Un jour, Draco était entré dans la cuisine où ils prenaient leur thé et c'était adossé au mur, les joues légèrement gonflées, le regard baissé et les bras croisés sur son torse. Harry arborait un grand sourire et Hermione avait plissé les yeux avant de demander.

« Je rêve où il boude ? »

« Tu ne rêves pas 'Mione, il boude. Qui pourrait croire un truc pareil ?! » avait répondu Harry en ricanant.

« Je savais que c'était un enfant dans un corps d'homme ! » s'exclama Hermione en levant le poing bien haut en signe de victoire.

« Je ne crois pas frangine, » renchérit Harry en étirant ses jambes et mettant ses mains derrière sa tête. « Je crois juste qu'il est capricieux, et un Malfoy qui n'a pas ce qu'il veut peut apparemment bouder pour se faire plaindre. Il peut même peut-être pleurnicher qui sait... »

« Vous avez fini de vous payer ma tête ?! » avait coupé Draco. « Un Malfoy ne boude pas. »

« Que t'arrive-t-il Dray ? On t'a piqué ton doudou ? »

Une lueur malveillante s'alluma dans les yeux de Draco après la moquerie du Survivant. Survivant qui déglutit bruyamment, perdant peu à peu son sourire.

« C'est vrai. J'ai perdu mon doudou... » répondit lentement Draco en se rapprochant d'une démarche féline. Il se stoppa à quelques centimètres d'Harry avant de faire mine de réfléchir. « Mais j'y pense... Tu sais que mon doudou avait les poils noirs en bataille. Il n'était pas très grand, mais avait un ventre tout moelleux ! Exactement comme toi en somme ! »

Harry écarquilla les yeux et commença à ouvrir la bouche pour clouer le bec de Draco quand il se sentit relevé de sa chaise et traîné vers le couloir. Il commença à vociférer en essayant de se débattre contre la poigne du blond.

« Tu vas me lâcher sale aristo de mes deux ! Fausse blonde décolorée ! Poufsouffle refoulé ! Strangulot manucuré ! »

« Quel grossier langage ! Tu sais qu'un moutard peut entendre ce que dit ça mère, même dans son ventre ?! »

Harry grommela quelque chose que l'autre jeune homme ne comprit pas et essaya encore de se débattre. Mais il fut projeté sur le lit de la chambre de Draco avec tout de même un peu de délicatesse avant de sentir un nez dans son cou, une longue jambe entre les siennes et un bras passer sous son énorme ventre.

« Mais qu'est-ce que... ? » commença Harry sans oser bouger.

« La ferme, Potter. J'ai eu une journée difficile et j'ai besoin d'une sieste. Alors dors ! »

« Mais on ne va pas dormir comme ça ! » S'exclama Harry.

« Pourquoi pas ? Je ne te plais pas assez ? »

« Mais... Je... N... » Bafouilla Harry.

« Stresse pas ! Je les aimes avec moins de poils aux pattes et plus de poitrine » ricana Draco. « En revanche, je te connais et je sais quand tu as besoin de câlins. Et étonnement, je suis quelqu'un de câlin. Je ne l'ai jamais montré car c'est une honte pour un Malfoy et que je ne le fait qu'avec les personnes en qui j'ai une absolue confiance. Et j'ai confiance en toi. Tu as besoin de câlin, moi aussi, il n'y aura jamais de tension d'ordre sexuelle entre nous, j'aime les femmes, tu aimes mon parrain, alors profite ! Et maintenant, dors ! »

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Draco se réinstalla confortablement et tomba directement dans les bras de Morphée. Harry lui, eut un peu plus de mal mais finit par succomber dans la chaleur des bras de Draco et la douceur des draps.

Hermione avait regardé la scène avec un sourire. Et depuis c'était assez régulier qu'il fassentune sieste ensemble.

Les vacances se passaient donc très bien. Pour autant, Draco et Hermione ne restaient jamais ensemble sans Harry il ne fallait pas exagérer.

Harry devait accoucher à la fin du mois de septembre et son ventre devenait de plus en plus bombé chaque jour. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à marcher et avait l'impression de passer ses journées à dormir. Cette attente commençait à être désastreuse et il avait de plus en plus de mal à le supporter. Et en même temps, étrangement, il n'avait pas du tout hâte d'être à la date de son accouchement.

 **oooooo**

Ce fut bientôt la rentrée et Harry regarda tristement le départ d'Hermione, qu'il reverrait le soir même et celui de Draco avec le cœur serré. Il ne verrait pas Draco avant un long moment et après ces deux mois en sa compagnie, il ne voulait pas le voir partir.

Draco allait transplaner quand il vit les larmes contenues d'Harry, il posa sa valise et vint prendre le Survivant dans ses bras comme il le put avec le gros ventre faisant barrage. Il le serra très fort, lui promettant de revenir vite. Harry se laissa aller dans l'étreinte de celui qu'il considérait maintenant comme son meilleur ami.

La vie reprit sa routine pour Harry. Dobby s'occupait de lui à merveille. Hermione était toujours aux petits soins lorsqu'elle rentrait le soir. Elle avait bien meilleur mine maintenant. Les cours du début d'année étaient extrêmement faciles pour elle avec ce qu'elle avait accumulé au cours des derniers mois. Elle pouvait donc se détendre un peu et préparer la venue du bébé avec Harry.

Celui-ci avait passé son mois de septembre à aménager un petit coin dans sa chambre avec un berceau et des peluches, pour les premiers jours après la naissance de son bébé. La chambre de Draco aussi avait changé. Elle était devenue une chambre d'enfant pour le moment où ils devraient faire chambre à part, avec un lit à barreau, une armoire, une table à langer et tout un tas de jouets, de peluches et de vêtements. Tout était dans les tons neutres, car il n'avait pas voulu savoir le sexe du bébé. Hermione était la seule à savoir, bien que Draco l'ait maintes fois menacée pour savoir.

Tout était prêt quand effectivement, le jour J arriva. C'était le jeudi 17 septembre à 2 heures du matin qu'Harry se réveilla avec de très désagréables crampes d'estomac. Il resta éveillé deux heures avant d'appeler enfin Dobby pour lui demander de prévenir Hermione qui dormait dans le studio au-dessus.

Hermione arriva en une minute, en chemise de nuit rose pâle en flanelle et une robe de chambre pas fermée. Elle se précipita sur le lit de son meilleur ami et commença à lancer des sorts sur lui. Elle transpirait de concentration. Dix minutes après elle rebaissa sa baguette avec un air sérieux.

« Le travail a commencé Harry. Ton mal vient de tes muscles abdominaux qui bougent pour ouvrir le clapet qui était hermétiquement fermé depuis la création de la poche. Il devrait bientôt céder et le liquide amniotique va sortir » expliqua-t-elle en lançant divers sorts, dont un d'étanchéité sur les draps et le matelas.

Effectivement, environ dix minutes plus tard, Harry senti un liquide chaud sortir de son rectum et couler sur les draps pour finir sur le plancher. Rouge de honte, il regarda Hermione nettoyer la flaque d'un coup de baguette avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Maintenant tes douleurs vont être plus fortes mais plus brèves. Tes muscles vont se crisper pour faire descendre le bébé et ensuite le faire sortir. Elles seront de plus en plus rapprochées et douloureuses. »

Harry hocha la tête, le visage crispé. Il avait très peur. Il était deux heure et demi du matin et une longue attente allait commencer. Hermione lui donna plusieurs potions qui ne furent pas aussi immondes que d'habitude. En prévention de son accouchement, Draco devait avoir eu pitié de lui...

Elle ne fut pas si longue que ça, car à 7h30 du matin, les contractions commencèrent à se rapprocher. Hermione avait eu du mal à se mettre entre les jambes de son meilleur ami, son frère, pour regarder cette partie si intime d'où il expulserait le bébé. Elle dut bien s'y résoudre quand les contractions furent de plus en plus rapprochées. Elle était au bord de la panique. Tout se passait bien mais tout pouvait encore arriver. Elle pensait pouvoir faire ça toute seule, mais finalement elle se décida à demander à Draco de venir l'aider. Avec sa baguette, elle envoya un Patronus.

 **oooooo**

Draco était à table lorsque, traversant les deux grandes portes, un petit animal poilu courut en direction de la table des professeurs. Le petit chat angora argenté, qui était un Patronus se stoppa devant lui et une voix féminine en sortit pour dire le mot « urgence » dans un français impeccable. Draco écarquilla les yeux et se leva d'un bond. Devant tous les professeurs et les étudiants de la Grande Salle, le grand Draco Malfoy bafouilla et s'excusa.

« Je... Monsieur le Directeur... S... Professeur Snape, je suis navré, mais c'est une urgence. Je vous envoie de mes nouvelles dans la journée. »

Sans attendre la réponse, se fichant de son image, il se mit à courir et franchit les portes de la Grande Salle. Il était sur le point de passer le portail de Poudlard qu'il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler. Il se retourna lentement, sachant qui il allait trouver mais ne sachant pas comment lui parler.

« Oui parrain ? » demanda-t-il poliment. D'un geste négligeant de la main, il fit apparaître un Patronus corporel qui prit la forme d'un aigle avant de s'évaporer dans les airs.

« Que ce passe-t-il Draco ? » demanda celui-ci en le rejoignant à grandes enjambées, les sourcils froncés.

« Une urgence » répondit-il, évasif.

« Qui était-ce ? As-tu des ennuis ? » insista Severus, inquiet pour son filleul.

« Non ! Je n'ai aucun ennui ! »

« Que me caches-tu ? »

« Mais rien! « Menti Draco.

« Alors pourquoi ne pas me dire qui c'était ? » demanda Severus comme un défi.

« C'est pour mon cousin. »

« Tu détestes ton cousin. »

« Oui, c'est vrai, mais pendant mes vacances, j'ai rencontré sa femme **:** Anémone. Une jeune femme très agréable, passionnée par la métamorphose. Nous avons fort sympathisé et **,** malgré qu'elle soit avec mon idiot de cousin, j'ai décidé que je pourrais m'en faire une amie. C'est ce que nous avons fait durant mon séjour et elle était enceinte de six mois lorsque je suis arrivé. Ce message était d'elle. Elle est apparemment en situation urgente avec sa grossesse et comme mon cousin est en déplacement en Grèce pour son travail à Gringott, elle a sûrement besoin de moi. Je peux y aller maintenant ? »

Draco garda un visage de marbre, bien qu'il ait l'impression de transpirer à l'intérieur même de sa tête. Si son parrain vérifiait dans son esprit, il était foutu. Tout était mensonge, de la femme de son cousin jusqu'à son travail à Gringott en passant par la métamorphose. Il ne savait même pas comment il avait pu inventer une telle histoire en si peu de temps.

Severus scanna son filleul du regard, cherchant le mensonge. Pour une fois, il décida de faire confiance. Il hocha la tête sèchement.

Draco fut envahi par une tristesse sans nom. Il se demanda s'il n'aurait pas préféré que Severus vérifie dans son esprit. Il aurait vu la vraie raison de son départ précipité. Il aurait même pu voir où cela se passait et il aurait peut-être pu assister à la naissance de son enfant. Mais ne sachant toujours pas comment réagirait Severus, ce que représentait Harry pour lui, il renferma son sentiment au fond de lui. Il avait l'impression de le trahir, mais en lui mettant le doute pour qu'il plonge dans son esprit, il aurait l'impression de trahir Harry.

« Alors va, mais je veux de tes nouvelles dans très peu de temps sinon je viens te chercher moi-même » dit enfin Severus en retournant dans le château.

 **oooooo**

L'aigle de Draco, annonçant qu'il était retenu par son parrain était parti depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant. Hermione attendait qu'il arrive pour qu'il donne les potions alors qu'elle continuait les examens et les soins. Harry se tortillait dans les draps en proie à une grande douleur alors que son anus se dilatait bien trop vite à son goût, pour pouvoir faire passer le petit être qui allait bientôt voir le jour.

Environ une minute plus tard, Draco arriva, défonçant pratiquement la porte et se précipita sur son ami, ne cachant même pas son inquiétude. Harry le regarda dans les yeux et commença un long monologue un peu décousu, pour le conseiller de ne jamais, sous aucun prétexte, devenir homosexuel. Que peut-être les chrétiens -Draco ne savait absolument pas ce que c'était- et autres religieux avaient raison en pensant que l'homosexualité était un péché. Le Gryffondor arguait sous la douleur, que la seule chose dont il était sûr, était que les hommes n'étaient pas fait pour fabriquer des enfants et que ce trou n'était absolument pas conçu pour laisser passer un bébé.

Après un antidouleur, il s'était calmé et avait juste passé son temps à marmonner contre les chauves-souris graisseuses, les lions à cervelle d'huître et tout un tas d'autres insultes qui ne voulaient pas forcément dire quelque chose.

Vers 10h, il avait commencé à pousser et grâce aux potions et au bon soin d'Hermione ce ne fut ni trop long, ni trop douloureux.

Lorsqu'il sentit enfin tous ses muscles se relâcher, il entendit tout à coup un petit cri strident. Harry sourit. Son bébé était là. Allongé, il ne pouvait rien voir, mais il regarda Draco qui avait les yeux rivés sur le bout du lit. La bouche ouverte dans un « o », la main devant, les cheveux en bataille, les yeux humides, il avait l'air très ému.

Après un moment, une Hermione en larmes apparut dans son champ de vision, un petit paquet dans les bras, emmailloté dans une couverture beige. Hermione lui fit un sourire resplendissant avant de lui mettre le paquet dans les bras.

Harry baissa les yeux et en quelques secondes ne vit plus le petit visage rouge et fripé de l'enfant qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Les larmes avaient envahi ses yeux. Il avait son bébé. _Son_ bébé. Il avait réussi. Il avait accouché de son enfant et **,** malgré les larmes qui brouillaient sa vue, malgré les différents fluides recouvrant son bébé, il le trouvait magnifique.

« Félicitation Harry, tu viens de mettre au monde une magnifique petite fille. »

« Une fille ? J'ai une fille ? » répéta Harry, complètement émerveillé.

« Tu sais déjà comment tu vas appeler cette merveille ? » demanda Hermione, les yeux rivés sur le bébé.

« Comment s'appelait la mère de ton parrain Dray ? » demanda doucement le jeune père.

« Eileen. Pourquoi ? » souffla Draco.

« Parce que cette petite fille pourrait porter le prénom de ses grands-mères qu'elle ne connaîtra jamais... » Il fit une pause avant de reprendre. « Alors que pensez-vous de Cassiopée ? Cassiopée Eileen Lily Potter Snape ? »

« Oh c'est magnifique Harry ! » s'exclama Hermione en pleurant plus encore.

Draco n'avait encore rien dit, fixant le petit être gigotant dans les bras de son meilleur ami.

Hermione vit les yeux d'Harry partir un peu dans le vague et retourna pour l'examiner. Elle remarqua rapidement qu'il y avait un problème, vu le sang qui commençait à couler.

Harry de son côté commençait à avoir des taches noires devant les yeux. Luttant, il se tourna vers Draco et dit d'une voix faible.

« Dray, prends la petite. »

« Non...J... » bafouilla le Serpentard en sortant de son état apathique.

« Dray, grouille prend là... » gémit Harry le visage crispé sous la douleur et l'effort.

Draco comprenant finalement la situation, prit la petite en tremblant, de peur faire une maladresse. Une fois sa fille en sûreté, Harry s'autorisa à tomber évanoui. Draco regarda le nourrisson qu'il tenait étroitement contre lui. Cassiopéecommençait apparemment à s'endormir. Il fronça les sourcils en se reconnectant avec le monde extérieur. Hermione s'agitait sur Harry, jetant des compresses sales, des fioles vides à terre et lançant des sorts sur le corps inconscient d'Harry.

« Que ce passe-t-il ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

« Il fait une hémorragie et je n'arrive pas à l'arrêter ! » cria Hermione.

« DOBBY ?! » hurla Draco alors que la petite dans ses bras gigotait.

L'elfe apparu immédiatement, regardant avec terreur son maître inconscient et le sang qui coulait.

« Prépare-toi à aller chercher un médicomage. Dès le signal d'Hermione, tu ramènes les meilleurs en moins dix secondes, c'est clair ? » demanda-t-il fermement en berçant la petite de façon inconsciente.

« Oui Maître. » C'était la première fois depuis des années que Dobby appelait Draco « Maître » mais en ce moment, il était sûr d'obéir à n'importe quelle demande **,** pourvu qu'Harry Potter soit sauvé. « Peut-être que Dobby pourrait envoyer son énergie à Maître Harry ? »

« Tu peux faire ça ? » s'exclama Draco avec stupeur.

« Le lien est entièrement ouvert avec Maître Harry. L'énergie circule comme je le désire. »

« Alors fais ! » ordonna Draco. Aussitôt, une lueur bleue sortie de l'elfe qui avait fermé les yeux, pour s'installer dans la poitrine d'Harry dans un flot continu.

Hermione s'agitait toujours, usant de toutes ses connaissances pour aider son ami. Elle avait peur de le perdre et ne pensait même plus à faire venir quelqu'un pour l'aider. Elle ne pensait qu'à sauver son frère de cœur. Elle devait réussir !

Peu à peu, elle remarqua que de moins en moins de sang coulait, elle força des fioles de régénération sanguine dans le gosier d'Harry. Trois, la dose maximale. Après plusieurs minute de soins, Hermione s'écroula, épuisée. Harry était sauvé.

Draco n'avait pas lâché la petite et Dobby n'avait pas relâché le flux. Harry était maintenant dans un coma réparateur et tout le monde était épuisé. Dobby s'autorisa enfin à arrêter son don et s'écroula aussitôt.

Après avoir dit à Draco qu'il fallait baigner la petite et la nourrir, Hermione s'écroula à son tour, endormie, toujours assise sur le canapé.

Draco se retrouva donc comme un idiot, seul, avec un bébé dans les bras et aucune idée de la façon de s'en occuper. Si seulement son cousin était vraiment marié avec une femme appelé Anémone et qui serait enceinte, il le lui aurait confié, pensa-t-il.

« Voilà pourquoi il ne fallait pas mentir, » grogna Draco, complètement perdu dans son délire.

L'heure suivante fut un épisode de sa vie dont Draco se souviendrait pour toujours, comme étant un moment de solitude absolu. Il avait tant bien que mal, et avec une grimace de dégoût, donné son bain à Cassiopée qui avait hurlé tout le long. Après réflexion... L'eau était peut-être un peu froide... Il avait lu attentivement la notice sur le lait en poudre et, après trois essais, avait réussi à donner un biberon à la petite qui s'était endormi paisiblement dans ses bras après quelques gazouillements rassasiés.

Il n'avait pas osé bouger depuis. Juste s'asseoir avec une lenteur exagérée pour ne pas que cette petite chose rouge et hurlante ne se réveille.

Il avait ensuite réalisé l'ampleur de ce qu'il se passait. Son ami avait eu un bébé, il avait accessoirement failli en mourir, et tout ça dans le plus grand anonymat. À 18 ans, Harry était le père d'un petit bébé et amoureux de son parrain, un Mangemort de deux fois son âge surnommé « la chauve-souris des cachots ». Toute cette situation était complètement absurde.

Mais une chose était sûre, ce tout petit bébé, bavant et pleurant avait déjà conquis son cœur. Il fit le serment, là, sur sa petite chaise au milieu de la cuisine, qu'il protégerait cette petite fille contre tous les problèmes qui la guettait déjà, rien que par ses deux noms apposés côte à côte : Potter-Snape.

Il avait eu le temps de la détailler pendant qu'il s'occupait d'elle **:** elle était plutôt petite, mais ce n'est pas comme s'il avait vu beaucoup de bébés jusqu'à maintenant... Pas très lourde dans ses bras. Draco avait même pris le temps de comparer son poids à celui du poulet qu'il avait trouvé dans le garde mangé froid, avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Il faudrait faire en sorte qu'Harry ne découvre jamais qu'il avait étudié son bébé de façon presque scientifique, tant il était intrigué par le phénomène de la naissance.

Elle était rouge et fripée, mais quoi de plus normal, après 9 mois passés à se baigner et avait une petite touffe de cheveux noirs tous doux et fins sur le sommet du crâne, un petit nez retroussé et de grands yeux noirs. Les yeux des bébés changeaient généralement de couleur les six premiers mois pour se fixer à leur teinte définitive. Mais Draco était certain que ceux-là ne changeraient pas. Ils étaient du même noir d'encre que ceux de Severus, même s'ils paraissaient plus en amande et surtout plus grands sur cette petite tête ronde.

Depuis un moment maintenant, la petite dormait dans les bras de Draco. Elle commença à gigoter d'inconfort et se mit à hurler à pleins poumons, sous l'œil paniqué du Serpentard. C'est à ce moment que Dobby se réveilla et qu'il comprit rapidement le problème. Il expliqua alors à Draco qu'un bébé devait faire son rot après un biberon de lait et lui apprit comment faire.

Le jeune blond se retrouva couvert de régurgitation laiteuse avec une grimace de dégoût. C'était aussi à ce moment-là que la couche qu'il avait accroché de façon précaire avec du ruban adhésif trouvé sur le bureau commença à fuir. Draco crut qu'il allait fondre en larmes en cet instant. Il dut alors de nouveau baigner et habiller le bébé, cette fois sous les conseils et les recommandations de Dobby qui s'amusait beaucoup de voir un Malfoy se donner autant de mal pour une autre personne que lui-même. Il put ensuite poser la petite dans un berceau tout près de son père et Draco put ensuite envoyer un Patronus à son parrain pour lui dire qu'il allait bien et qu'il lui enverrait bientôt une lettre avec plus d'explications. Il se posta ensuite auprès d'Harry et le veilla longuement, avant de s'endormir lentement.

Hermione, Draco et Dobby se réveillèrent sous les pleurs de la petite trois heures plus tard. C'est Hermione qui s'en chargea cette fois, les larmes aux yeux à nouveau. Son meilleur ami était papa et c'est elle qui l'avait fait accoucher. C'était merveilleux. Après s'être occupée de Cassiopée et avoir félicité un Draco grognon pour avoir pris soin de la petite, elle était retournée au chevet d'Harry pour lui lancer des sorts de diagnostic.

Avec un sourire, elle put dire à tout le monde qu'Harry se réveillerait dans la journée du lendemain. Il devrait rester alité, mais se rétablirait plutôt vite.

 **oooooo**

Harry se réveilla le lendemain, en milieu d'après-midi. Il paniqua totalement en sortant de son sommeil, ne sachant pas comment allait sa fille et croassa :

«Cassie ...»

Cela alerta les trois autres habitants de la maison qui accoururent. Hermione fut la première à parler et se jeta dans ses bras.

« J'ai eu si peur pour toi Harry... As-tu mal quelque part ? Tu veux une potion ? »

« Comment va ma fille... » souffla Harry avec difficulté.

Hermione se redressa alors, pendant que Draco sortait de son champ de vision.

« Elle va bien Harry ! Elle va très bien même. Après que tu te sois évanouie, je t'ai soigné pendant un long moment et elle est restée très calme dans les bras de Draco. Ensuite, je me suis moi-même évanouie sous la fatigue et Dobby n'était guère en meilleur état... C'est donc Draco qui s'est occupé de Cassie. Et il s'en est très bien sorti ! » finit Hermione avec un sourire resplendissant sous l'œil abasourdi d'Harry.

« Malfoy s'est occupé d'un autre être humain qui ne pouvait pourtant pas parler de fringues ou de potion et qui, en plus, pouvait lui vomir dessus à tout instant ? » murmura Harry bien que tout le monde l'ait entendu.

« Non seulement, elle m'a vomi dessus, mais elle s'est aussi un plaisir de m'uriner dessus, de me percer les tympans et je me suis ébouillanté en goûtant son biberon. D'ailleurs, ce truc est immonde, » déclara Draco avec une petite couverture jaune dans les bras d'où dépassait un petit poing serré. « Mais ça ne m'a pas empêché de craquer complètement pour ta fille **,** Potter ! »

Harry émit un rire cristallin avant de tendre les bras pour attraper son bébé. Une fois dans ses bras, il l'observa un moment, laissant couler les larmes librement sur ses joues. Après quelques minutes de silence, il l'embrassa sur le front et regarda ses deux amis. Dobby était déjà en cuisine.

« Je ne vous remercierais jamais assez pour ce que vous avez fait pour moi jusqu'à présent. Et je crains de devoir vous en demander encore plus... » Il prit un moment pour regarder ces deux amis curieux avant de continuer. « J'aimerais que vous acceptiez d'être le parrain et la marraine de ma fille. »

Il eut tout juste le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Hermione les avait enlacés, lui et Cassiopée, dans une étreinte douce.

« Oh bien sûr Harry ! J'en serais comblé. »

Après quelques câlins et déclarations d'amitié enflammée, Harry releva les yeux vers Draco qui avait une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux.

« Tu ne veux pas Dray ? Je sais que c'est beaucoup de responsabilités, que je suis en sursiset qu'elle sera sûrement une cible dans l'avenir. Ce que je te demande est dangere... » tenta de justifier Harry, peiné, avant d'être interrompu.

« Tu n'y es pas du tout... » dit tristement Draco. « Je serais honoré d'être le parrain de ta fille Harry... Mais... Il ne faut pas que ta famille soit associée au nom des Malfoy... Jusqu'à maintenant, mes parents s'en sont plutôt bien sortis, mais ils finiront bien par se faire prendre. Et si tu n'es plus là... Je serai l'un de ses gardiens et elle pourra en souffrir... »

« Ne dis pas de conneries Dray, » coupa Harry, le visage dur. « D'un, je ne mourrai pas ! Du moins... J'espère. De deux, nous prouverons au monde que tu mérites d'être adulé, espèce de petit con prétentieux. De trois, tu es l'un des plus proches de son... Autre père... Et pour finir, » son visage s'adoucit « Je ne vois pas qui d'autre que toi pourrais prendre soin d'elle, vu la façon dont tu t'occupes de moi. »

Draco, ému, se retrancha derrière son attitude arrogante pour ne pas montrer de faiblesse face à eux.

« Bien sûr, personne n'est mieux que Draco Malfoy, » remarqua-t-il en levant le nez.

Cassiopée se réveilla sous les rires de son père, son parrain et sa marraine. Elle gazouilla un moment avant de sangloter. Elle avait faim. Son père tourna aussitôt les yeux vers elle et s'extasia devant elle. Il avait un but dans la vie. Autre que celui que tout le monde attendait de lui. Il allait protéger cette merveille. Maintenant plus que jamais, Harry se dit qu'il avait fait le meilleur des choix.

 **oooooo**

Draco ne rentra que quatre jours après. À son arrivé à Poudlard, il se sentit un peu morose, il n'aimait pas avoir à quitter Harry, ne sachant pas quand il pourrait revenir. Aujourd'hui, c'était encore plus dur. Il ne voulait pas quitter sa filleule. Il voulait rester pour voir comment Harry se débrouillerait.

Il passa le portail et se dirigea immédiatement dans les cachots. Ses appartements étaient à côté de ceux de son parrain et il comptait aller le voir avant tout pour s'excuser d'être parti. Dumbledore... Il verrait plus tard. Il avait comme le besoin de voir son parrain qui était devenu père il y a quelques jours, sans le savoir. Serait-il heureux de l'apprendre ? Serait-il heureux d'avoir une famille ? Draco le pensait. Après tout, son parrain avait toujours été aimant avec lui. Peut-être pas de manière très démonstrative, mais il savait qu'il l'aimait. Et il était sa seule famille... Alors oui, Severus aimerait sûrement avoir une véritable famille.

Mais voilà... Cette guerre qui bouffait la vie de son parrain et lui apportait de nombreux ennemis avait bien pu avoir des conséquences sur lui... Il ne l'avait jamais vu si froid et distant qu'en ce moment même. Draco savait que sa tante demandait des potions de plus en plus compliquées, le menaçait parfois s'il n'était pas assez rapide. Cela lui brisait le cœur, mais il devait protéger Cassiopée et pour ça, le mieux était peut-être que personne ne connaisse son existence, pas même son père. Surtout qu'il avait promis à Harry.

Draco toqua enfin à la lourde porte en bois des appartements du professeur de Potion. Celle-ci s'ouvrit seule, laissant apparaître Severus Snape, assis à son bureau, griffonnant sur un paquet de copie. Quand il releva la tête, un éclair de soulagement passa dans ses yeux en reconnaissant son visiteur. Il se leva gracieusement et s'approcha de son filleul.

« Bonjour Draco, comment vas-tu ? »

« Très bien Sev' » répondit-il doucement, utilisant le surnom affectueux qu'il lui donnait depuis tout petit, lorsqu'il ne savait pas prononcer son prénom.

Dans un élan d'émotion, repensant à ce qu'il venait de vivre et que son parrain aurait dû vivre à sa place, il se rapprocha et enroula ses bras autour de la taille de Severus pour se blottir contre lui, comme lorsqu'il était encore enfant. Le professeurse crispa un moment avant de répondre à l'étreinte dont il avait sûrement besoin lui aussi.

Effectivement, Severus avait besoin de réconfort. Le départ d'Harry Potter lui pesait encore six mois après. Il n'avait pas cessé ses recherches, mais n'avait pas eu le moindre indice. Il savait qu'il était irrationnel. Que son envie de le retrouver n'était pas uniquement pour se défendre, pour expliquer ses paroles. Et même ça, il ne le comprenait pas. Il avait toujours fait ce qu'il lui plaisait sans se soucier de ce que les autres en pensaient. Il n'avait pas à s'expliquer auprès du morveux et pourtant, toute cette histoire le bouffait de l'intérieur.

Au bout de quelques minutes, les deux sorciers se relâchèrent, un peu embarrassés bien qu'ils ne l'avoueraient pour rien au monde.

« Ton voyage s'est bien passé ? » demanda Severus en se rasseyant à son bureau et enjoignant Draco à s'installer lui aussi.

« Très bien. Ma cousine avait commencé le travail quand je suis arrivé. Son mari n'était pas disponible, c'est pour ça qu'elle a fait appel à moi, » répondit Draco se rapprochant le plus possible de la réalité. « Il y a eu une complication, elle a fait une hémorragie, mais finalement tout est rentré dans l'ordre. »

« Tant mieux alors... » répondit sincèrement Severus.

« Je suis désolé d'avoir été absent si longtemps, je me rattraperai en corrigeant toutes les copies si tu veux. »

« Draco, tu n'étais pas là avant et je m'en sortais très bien. Crois-moi, je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour terrifier mes élèves, » répondit Severus avec un sourire sadique. « Par contre, si tu le proposes si gentiment, je veux bien que tu corriges les copies. » dit-il en abattant une énorme pile de parchemin sur le bureau. Draco déglutis en regardant le nombre de devoirs.

Après quelques banalités, Draco se leva et prit la pile de parchemin sous son bras pour commencer son dur labeur. Il salua poliment son parrain et se tourna vers la porte. Il était sur le point de franchir le seuil quand il se stoppa. Sans se retourner, il murmura à l'intention de son parrain.

« C'est une fille. »

« Pardon ? » demanda le professeur qui était déjà retourné dans ses préparations de cours.

« Le bébé... C'est une fille. »

« Tu t'en es occupé Draco ? » demanda Severus qui croyait comprendre l'émotion de son filleul par l'attachement pour le bébé.

« Oui... » souffla le jeune homme avec un sourire. Il fit une pose avant de reprendre. « Elle s'appelle Cassiopée. C'est joli n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, très, » répondit Severus avec un sourire en coin.

Draco se sentait mal, mais au moins **,** comme ça, il avait l'impression de partager un peu de son secret avec son parrain.

 **oooooo**

Les jours et les mois passèrent. Cassiopée avait presque trois mois et Noël approchait. Harry s'occupait de sa fille à merveille. Celle-ci grandissait bien. Elle était d'un petit gabarit, et pas très potelée, mais mangeait très bien. Il semblerait que la carrure d'Harry se soit transmise à sa fille. Ses yeux restaient noirs, pour le plus grand malheur et plaisir d'Harry. Il adorait ses yeux, mais ils lui faisaient bien trop penser à son ancien professeur.

Cassiopée était une petite fille sage, elle ne pleurait pas beaucoup, était très éveillée et curieuse. Elle était, par contre, très têtue ce qui ne manquait pas de faire glousser Draco. Quand elle fronçait les sourcils, elle lui faisait beaucoup penser à Severus. En revanche lorsqu'elle était très concentrée, elle sortait le bout de sa langue de façon plus qu'adorable qui lui faisait penser à Harry.

Harry passait beaucoup de temps à se balader avec elle sur la côte. Mais surtout, maintenant qu'il n'avait plus son gros ventre, il en profitait pour visiter la France. Souvent en compagnie d'Hermione, parfois de Draco qui venait leur rendre visite. Les excursionschez les Moldus en compagnie de Draco avaient été vraiment très amusantes. Harry avait rarement autant rit de toute sa vie. Quand il avait un coup de blues, il repensait toujours à la réaction de Draco lorsqu'il avait découvert les facteurs à vélo. C'était inconcevable pour lui qu'une personne gagne de l'argent en suant toute la journée, manquant de se faire renverser par des voitures, pédalant par n'importe quel temps **,** juste pour permettre aux gens d'avoir des cartes postales débiles ou des factures. Pourquoi ne pas utiliser des hiboux ?!

Hermione et Harry avaient mis du temps à lui expliquer que, n'ayant pas de magie, les animaux qui pourraient servir à l'envoi de courrier étaient peu fiables et trop lents. Il lui avait expliqué le téléphone et c'était fait une joie de lui montrer une télé. Draco n'avait jamais autant appris que lors de ses sorties avec eux.

Un moment très drôle aussi avait été lors d'une sortie dans la capitale. C'était une journée entièrement moldue qu'ils avaient instauré. Ils avaient leurs baguettes en cas de problème, mais ne les utiliseraient pas. Draco avait ronchonné, mais Hermione avait tenu bon. Malheureusement, elle avait été bousculée à la sortie du métro et s'était écorchée le genou. Ce n'était rien de grave, mais elle devait tout de même nettoyer et panser sa blessure. Ils avaient donc été dans une pharmacie où elle avait pu acheter de l'antiseptique et des pansements.

Draco avait disparu dans les rayons et c'était mis à lire toutes les boîtes de médicaments, la composition et l'utilité. S'émerveillant des composants qu'il ne connaissait pas. S'offusquant de ne pas trouver les ingrédients essentiels dans certains produits. Il avait demandé beaucoup d'indications au pauvre pharmacien qui ne comprenait pas forcément les élucubrations de cet homme bizarre qui lui proposait de mettre des pattes de scarabée dans les pilules de somnifère et qui ne comprenait que ce n'était pas lui qui les fabriquait, mais de grandes firmes se faisant concurrence et vendant leurs produits dans toutes les pharmacies.

Le pharmacien, de plus en plus perdu, avait encore moins compris quand un autre homme avec une poussette avait dit au blond que c'était un peu comme les balais, il y avait plusieurs marques, plusieurs performances. Cela avait eu l'air de convaincre le blond qui était parti en disant que sa boutique était trop blanche pour un apothicaire.

Hermione et Harry avaient ris pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes en sortant de là, sous l'œil noir de Draco qui avait fini par prendre sa filleule de la poussette et partir en déclarant qu'elle était la seule à le comprendre. Cassie riait beaucoup de ces petits échanges. Elle ne comprenait pas, bien sûr, mais les grimaces qu'ils faisaient étaient vraiment très drôles.

Draco, bien qu'il grogne, adorait ces moments ensemble. Il avait toujours le cœur lourd lorsqu'il revenait à Poudlard après un week-end comme celui-là. Il avait l'impression d'être en famille et n'aimait pas les laisser. Bien qu'il soit content de passer du temps avec son parrain.

Hermione continuait ses cours en médicomagie et elle adorait cela. Elle se débrouillait très bien et avait de très bonnes notes. Elle passait beaucoup de temps avec Harry et Cassie, mais prenait aussi du temps pour elle et pour sortir avec ses nouveaux amis. Elle avait un peu culpabilisé au début de s'amuser alors qu'Harry restait à la maison, mais il lui avait certifié qu'il préférait. Il voulait qu'elle profite de sa jeunesse et de la pause dans cette guerre, et lui ne voulait pas sortir. Il restait tranquillement dans son cocon avec sa fille. De plus, il ne voulait pas encore se confronter au monde magique. Il lui avait juste demandée de ne ramener personne à la maison, elle avait évidemment accepté. Elle ne l'aurait, de toute façon, pas fait. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de flirter et sortir avec des garçons, profitant de sa nouvelle vie et de son avance dans les cours.

Ils avaient passé le réveillon de Noël tous les quatre. Harry, Hermione, Dobby et Cassiopée. Même si celle-ci était partie ce coucher très vite. Draco était resté avec son parrain ce jour-là. Le choix avait été dur, mais il ne voulait pas le laisser seul. Le lendemain, il était tout de même venu chez Harry pour l'ouverture des cadeaux. Il avait plus que gâté sa filleule. Des vêtements, des jouets, des peluches. Il était complètement gaga face à elle et savait s'en occuper à la perfection.

Harry avait passé de magnifiques fêtes de Noël en compagnie de ses proches et avait affiché un sourire tout du long. Pourtant, tout le monde avait pu voir sa tristesse lorsqu'il pensait être seul.

Le soir de Noël, avait été la première fois qu'il avait réellement fait l'amour avec Severus. Cela faisait un an. C'était peut-être même ce soir-là qu'ils avaient conçu Cassiopée. Il ne le saurait jamais. Il repassait sans arrêt dans sa tête, les mots cruels que son professeur avait crachés. Son visage reflétant son dégoût. Il comparait ces images avec celles de ce fameux soir de Noël ou Severus avait été doux et tendre. Il ne comprenait pas.

Ces questions qu'il essayait de ne pas se poser revenaient dans sa tête en permanence. Tournaient sans cesse. Comment un homme pouvait être aussi manipulateur, vil et égoïste. Comment encore maintenant, il n'arrivait pas à voir la supercherie. Pourquoi, alors qu'Harry acceptait totalement le côté bestial et sans lendemain de leur relation, il avait tout à coup été tendre, il lui avait fait croire qu'il comptait ne serait-ce qu'un peu pour lui... Harry avait pleuré ce jour-là encore, chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis la naissance de sa fille.

 **oooooo**

Le 5 janvier, Harry commença le nouveau travail qu'il avait trouvé. Il avait répondu à une annonce pour être surveillant dans un lycée Moldu et après un entretien, il avait été embauché. C'était quasiment le seul job auquel il pouvait prétendre. Il avait réussi à falsifier des documents par magie pour son identité. Il était embauché sous le nom d'Orion Evans. Mais il n'avait pas voulu inventer une qualification qu'il n'avait pas. Il avait arrêté l'école Moldu à onze ans... Il ne connaissait rien en histoire, chimie et autre de ces matières. Il avait donc dit qu'il avait arrêté l'école à l'âge légal et enchaîné les petits boulots depuis.

Le lundi matin, il emmena sa fille à la garderie pour la toute première fois et il eut vraiment du mal à la laisser. Il viendrait la retrouver à midi, mais cinq heures de séparation lui paraissaient déjà énormes. Le personnel de la garderie avait été touché par ce père célibataire qui murmurait à l'oreille de sa fille pendant qu'elle jouait avec ses cheveux en bataille.

Harry arriva à son poste avec sa dégaine d'ado, ses fringues trop grandes et usées. Il avait l'air d'être un élève qu'il était censé surveiller. C'était un petit lycée d'environ cinq cent élèves. Tout le monde connaissait tout le monde et son arrivée ne passa pas inaperçue. Surtout auprès de certaines étudiantes qui fondaient instantanément en regardant ses grands yeux verts dépourvus de lunettes.

L'intégration fut difficile. Il était petit et mince, n'imposait donc pas le respect par sa corpulence. Il dut trouver une méthode pour se faire obéir et il la trouva au bout de quelques semaines grâce à un certain professeur Snape.

Après une énième remise en question de son autorité, Harry avait essayé le regard qui tue Made in Snape. Il apparut donc que sans ses lunettes, il était beaucoup plus crédible et il avait déjà vu des élèves déglutir lorsqu'il leur lançait un tel regard.

Il devint moins timide et réservé, plus froid et autoritaire lorsqu'il le fallait, tout en étant le pion sympa avec qui on pouvait discuter franchement.

Cassiopée s'était bien habituée à la garderie, même si les débuts avaient été difficiles. Elle avait fini par remarquer qu'il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour venir la chercher, soit Hermione, soit Harry.

Draco venait les voir souvent et ils étaient toujours heureux de se retrouver. La vie était plaisante.

Et c'est ainsi que les mois, puis les années défilèrent.


	6. Chapitre 6

Bonjour bonjour !

Je publie plus tard que d'habitude mais j'ai eu un petit contre temps avec ma Bêta. Je la remercie encore de corriger mes chapitres malgré son emploi du temps chargé =)

Je ne vous fais pas patienter plus longtemps, voici la suite ;)

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Six ans

Severus Snape n'avait jamais été considéré comme l'incarnation de la joie et de la bonne humeur. Depuis sa jeunesse, on pouvait même dire que rares étaient ceux qui l'avaient vu sourire. Et bien depuis six ans maintenant, tout le monde pouvait jurer que c'était encore pire.

Son moral déjà pas bien haut s'était dégradé. Son physique avait également pâti. Il avait les joues plus creuses, des cernes sous les yeux, le teint plus cireux et parfois l'air assez absent. Mais tout ça était apparu si progressivement que personne ne s'en était vraiment rendu compte et c'est ce qui sauta aux yeux de Draco Malfoy un jour où, après une bagarre dans les dortoirs des Serpentards de quatrième année, il était parti réveiller son parrain pour leur infliger une punition, chose qu'un apprenti ne pouvait pas faire lui même.

Il frappa plusieurs fois à la porte des appartements et, n'obtenant aucune réponse, donna le mot de passe pour y accéder. Il entra dans le salon et resta un instant sans bouger face à la scène qui s'offrait à lui. Severus Snape était assis sur le canapé, non pas sur le fauteuil comme il en avait l'habitude, voûté, les coudes sur ses genoux, la tête basse. Draco ne l'avait encore jamais vu dans une telle posture, même sous la torture de Voldemort. Ses cheveux gras pendaient de chaque côté de son visage, il n'avait qu'un ample bas de jogging sur lui. Draco put voir que s'il n'avait pas perdu de muscles en raison de ses nombreux entraînements. Il avait par contre perdu de la graisse. Ses veines et ses muscles ressortaient sous sa peau fine de façon disgracieuse. Il tenait dans ses mains ce qui semblait être un bout de tissu noir, un vêtement peut-être. Une bouteille de scotch vide trônait également sur la table basse.

« Severus ? » appela timidement Draco, décontenancé par ce qu'il voyait. L'homme ne fit pas mine d'avoir entendu. Il s'approcha un peu.

« Severus ? »

« Six ans... » murmura l'homme.

« Pardon ? »

« Ça fait six ans aujourd'hui qu'il est parti... » Draco réfléchit quelques secondes avant de comprendre. 27 février. Aujourd'hui, cela faisait six ans que Voldemort avait eu sa magie chamboulée. Six ans que Harry avait disparu. Son cœur s'accéléra. Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps, que Severus reprit la parole. « Il a promis. Il a promis qu'il reviendrait. »

« Tu parles d'Harry ? » demanda doucement Draco en s'approchant.

« Qui d'autre... » murmura Severus

« Est-ce si important ? » Severus releva brusquement la tête pour le regarder. C'est là que Draco remarqua les yeux rouges et le pendentif étrange autour de son cou.

« C'est important ! _Il_ est important ! »

« Et en quoi ? » demanda perfidement Draco, voulant que son parrain ouvre enfin son cœur. « Ce n'était qu'un moyen d'assouvir tes besoins, de diminuer ton stress, tu me l'as très bien dit. »

« C'était un mensonge ! » hurla Severus avant de reprendre plus calmement. « Je n'ai pas cessé de le chercher, sans jamais rien trouver... Je veux juste lui dire que c'était faux. »

« Et tu es dans un état lamentable, juste parce que tu n'as pas pu lui dire quelque chose d'insignifiant ? » ricana Draco. Il avait du mal à se montrer aussi imbuvable avec son parrain, mais il savait que de cette façon, il avait une chance d'avoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

« Ça n'a rien d'insignifiant ! » grogna Severus. « Il doit me haïr ! Penser que je suis un monstre. Pourquoi il n'a pas fait son stupide Gryffondor en me confrontant directement ? J'aurais pu lui expliquer et il ne serait pas parti ! »

« Et alors ? Tu n'as pas pu continuer de t'envoyer en l'air, c'est tout. Evan et les autres ne sont plus disponibles ? » continua Draco qui connaissait sa relation avec Evan.

« Mais même quand je suis avec Evan je ne pense qu'à ces conneries d'yeux verts ! » s'exclama Severus, devenant grossier comme rarement. « Pourquoi il m'obsède tant ? Pourquoi il est parti ? »

Draco regarda son parrain avec les yeux écarquillés. Il n'avait pas vu toute sa souffrance. Severus avait un contrôle impressionnant. Rien n'aurait pu laisser imaginer qu'il était à ce point accro au Survivant.

« Sev' ? Tu l'aimes ? »

« Non, » grogna l'homme sombre. Il ajouta après un moment, dans un murmure « J'avais juste espéré avoir enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui me comprenne et me corresponde... »

« Avec Harry ? » demanda Draco. Il voulait être sûr de ce qu'il entendait.

« Je sais ! » s'exclama Severus en se relevant et chancelant légèrement. « C'est stupide, ça n'aurait pas duré bien longtemps, il aurait forcément trouvé mieux ailleurs. Je voulais juste en profiter encore un peu. Juste un peu »

« Si tu savais que ça ne durerait pas. Pourquoi ne pas passer à autre chose ? » demanda Draco en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça ! Il aurait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre, je me serais assuré que c'était quelqu'un de bien et j'aurais pu le surveiller de loin. J'aurais, à la fin, donné ma vie pour sauver la sienne... Je sais depuis longtemps que je ne connaîtrais jamais la vie de famille, avec l'amour de ma vie, des enfants, un travail qui me plaît... » Il s'arrêta un moment, semblant se perdre dans ses pensées. « Je voulais juste qu'il me reconnaisse, qu'il sache que j'existe et qu'il comprenne qu'il n'était pas n'importe qui pour moi. »

« Tu as prévu de sacrifier ta vie sans remords pour Harry ? » demanda Draco d'une voix blanche.

« Que veux-tu que je fasse d'autre Draco ? Je suis un Mangemort, je n'ai aucun avenir. Si au moins ma vie pouvait servir à garder la sienne... Je ne veux pas être un héros. Je veux juste avoir de l'importance pour une personne. Et pas de la façon dont je peux avoir de l'importance pour toi. »

« Et ce n'est pas de l'amour ça ? » demanda Draco incrédule.

« Non, je ne peux pas me le permettre. »

Draco le regarda un moment, intégrant peu à peu ce que son parrain lui disait. Son moment de réflexion fut interrompu par l'entrée de professeur Dumbledore qui fit grogner Severus

« Je vois que vous n'êtes pas en meilleur état que l'année dernière, » dit tristement le directeur.

Draco écarquilla les yeux. Il se mettait dans cet état chaque année ?!

« Et je ne vois toujours pas en quoi ça vous regarde, » bougonna Severus.

« Bien sûr, bien sûr. Je venais seulement vous informer que je me suis occupé des Serpentards. » Il vrilla ensuite son regard dans celui de Draco. « Je crois qu'il est maintenant temps d'avancer. Pour tout le monde. » Il se tourna vers la sortie et commença à ouvrir la porte avant d'ajouter « D'ailleurs, monsieur Malfoy, vous passerez le bonjour à nos amis français ! »

Draco resta un moment sous le choc des dernières paroles alors que Severus qui n'avait plus l'air tout à fait présent se servait un nouveau verre. Cette constatation fit réagir le jeune homme qui s'empressa de lui enlever la bouteille des mains sous les grognements de son parrain.

Le jeune homme mit au moins dix minutes à coucher Severus dans son lit avec une potion de sommeil. Il resta ensuite un moment à regarder son parrain, digérant ce qu'il avait appris aujourd'hui. Avant de partir, il murmura d'un air triste :

« Je suis tellement désolé Sev'... Je te promets que ça va s'arranger... Mais je dois d'abord... Vérifier quelque chose... »

Draco repartit dans ses appartements et passa sa nuit à cogiter. Le lendemain au petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, il était encore indécis. Mais lorsqu'il vit son parrain entrer avec le même air renfrogné que d'habitude, ses yeux lançant des éclairs, il décida enfin de ce qu'il allait faire.

 **ooOOoo**

Ce samedi, Draco prit les choses en main et alla chez Harry. Il pénétra dans la maison sans même frapper, comme d'habitude, et trouva Harry et Hermione en pyjama et nuisette devant un petit-déjeuner. Il salua Harry en lui ébouriffant ses cheveux plus encore et s'approcha d'Hermione pour un chaste baiser.

Car oui, Draco et Hermione sortaient effectivement ensemble. Depuis presque un an maintenant. Après des années à se côtoyer et s'apprécier de plus en plus, Draco s'était enfin lancé et, depuis, les deux vivaient sur un petit nuage. Il passait du temps tous les deux ensemble, mais tout en essayant de ne pas laisser Harry de côté.

En se relevant, le Serpentard ne manqua pas le regard triste d'Harry sur ses deux qui disparut aussitôt pour montrer un visage souriant.

« Dis donc Harry, tu n'avais pas un rencard hier soir ? » demanda Draco. C'est Hermione qui répondit :

« Il n'y est même pas allé ! Cassie avait mal à la gorge, et c'était une excuse suffisante pour poser un niffleur au pauvre Marc qui se faisait une joie de sortir enfin avec le magnifique Orion et ses yeux verts ravageur, » renifla Hermione qui cherchait désespérément à caser son meilleur ami.

En effet, Harry avait beaucoup de succès. En six ans, il avait un peu changé. Il avait pris quelques centimètres, mais pas beaucoup plus, à son grand désarroi. Il s'était laissé pousser les cheveux pour passer inaperçu dans le monde magique. Ils étaient maintenant longs, jusqu'au-dessus des épaules, épais et bouclant légèrement en bas. Il pensait souvent à Sirius, faisant apparaître un sourire triste sur son visage plus souvent qu'il ne le voulait. Car il lui ressemblait un peu comme ça... Il était toujours aussi mince, si ce n'était maigre. Il ne mangeait toujours pas beaucoup au grand malheur d'Hermione. Il avait par contre encore gagné en muscles grâce aux entraînements qu'il faisait avec Draco ou Dobby. Il avait souvent une petite barbe de trois ou quatre jours qu'il se plaisait à laisser, il avait tellement désespéré de la voir pousser comme tous les autres adolescents !

Il avait aussi une nouvelle garde-robe. Et cela n'était absolument pas de son fait : pour son dix **-** neuvième anniversaire, Draco et Hermione l'avaient traîné en week-end à Paris où ils avaient écumé un tas de magasins. Cela avait été les deux jours les plus épuisants de sa vie, et il en avait été grognon à chaque moment. En rentrant, ses deux soi-disant amis avaient brûlé tous ses vêtements.

Il avait fait sensation au lycée lorsqu'il était revenu avec des tenues cintrés, moulantes, à la mode et très chers. Depuis, lorsqu'ils allaient le voir au travail, Hermione et Draco voyaient beaucoup de filles et quelques garçons le mater sans vergogne. Il était bien le seul qui ne voyait rien, ou ne s'en souciait pas. Il avait déjà reçu des lettres d'amour enflammées et des cadeaux, mais il n'en faisait pas grand cas. Mais Hermione s'était mis en tête de le caser, elle ne voulait pas qu'il devienne un vieil homme aigri.

Depuis, elle lui organisait des rendez-vous, le traînait à des fêtes et le présentait à plein de monde, dans le monde magique, comme dans le monde Moldu. Et il y faisait des ravages, mais ne trouvait personne.

« Je n'allais pas laisser ma fille malade pour aller m'amuser, » grogna Harry de très mauvaise foi.

« C'est sûr, » se moqua Hermione, « tu n'allais pas laisser cette pauvre enfant seule avec une étudiante en médicomagie qui s'occupe d'elle depuis sa naissance alors qu'elle avait un petit mal de gorge et que tu aurais pu transplaner ici dans la seconde en cas de problème. Ne te sers pas de ta fille comme excuse pour te défiler **,** Harry James Potter ! »

« Calme-toi **,** marmotte, » dit doucement Draco en s'approchant, utilisant ce petit surnom affectueux qui la faisait grogner, mais qu'elle adorait en secret.

« On pourrait arrêter de parler de ça ? » souffla Harry.

« Pas de problème ! Où est ma princesse ? » demanda Draco.

« Dans sa chambre, elle fait un puzzle magique, »répondit le père de la princesse en question.

« J'y vais, » déclara Draco avec un grand sourire, se rendant dans la chambre.

« Je vais finir par être jalouse de ma filleule, » souffla Hermione avec un sourire tendre.

Draco lui, entra discrètement dans la chambre et chercha des yeux la fillette qu'il venait voir. Il la trouva allongée sur le ventre, sur un grand tapis bleu nuit, les sourcils froncés, une pièce de puzzle dans la main et une grande structure représentant Poudlard, flottant devant elle.

Il n'en revenait pas de la vitesse avec laquelle le temps était passé. Il avait l'impression qu'hier encore, il tenait dans ses bras cette petite chose rouge et hurlante. Aujourd'hui, c'était une petite fille merveilleuse qu'il avait devant lui.

Cassie était assez petite pour ses cinq ans et demi et un peu menue. Elle avait de longs cheveux noir de jais, ondulés et soyeux qui descendaient jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Ses yeux un peu en amande, tout aussi noirs, étaient toujours grands ouverts, pétillants de malice et de curiosité. Elle avait un petit nez en trompette et un sourire immense dont une ou deux dents manquaient parfois.

Elle était intelligente et rusée, curieuse et bornée, drôle et sensible. Elle était merveilleuse. Bien sûr, Draco était tout à fait objectif. Ce n'était pas parce que c'était sa filleule qu'il la trouvait parfaite. Non, non, non ! Ce n'était pas son genre.

Cassie leva les yeux et lorsqu'elle vit la tête blonde face à lui, elle sauta sur ses deux pieds en hurlant.

« DRACOOOOOO ! »

Ni une, ni deux, elle lui sauta dans les bras et s'accrocha à son cou comme un koala. Elle adorait son parrain qu'elle ne voyait qu'une fois par mois environ. Elle commença à lui raconter plein de choses, sans aucune cohésion, juste pour le plaisir de parler à son parrain.

Draco sourit et la serra dans ses bras. La vie de cette petite fille allait peut-être bientôt changer et il espérait de tout cœur ne pas faire le mauvais choix. Ce week-end, il allait observer, écouter et décider de ce qu'il allait faire.

 **ooOOoo**

Le week-end s'était très bien passé et Draco avait vu ce qu'il attendait de voir. Il avait vu la tristesse d'Harry. Bien qu'il ait une vie heureuse et entourée, il lui manquait la personne qu'il aimait. Et cette personne n'était autre que Severus. Draco en était sûr maintenant.

Les deux souffraient dans leur coin et lui, comme un crétin, n'avait rien vu. Il faut dire que depuis le début de sa relation avec Hermione, il ne voyait plus grand chose à part elle.

Avec le serment, il ne pouvait pas juste aller en parler à Severus. Mais maintenant, il avait un plan. Et il allait le mettre en application dès lundi.

 **ooOOoo**

Severus ne comprenait pas. C'était pourtant rare, mais là vraiment, il ne savait pas quoi penser.

Depuis environ un mois, Draco avait un comportement étrange avec lui. Il le fixait souvent, comme voulant lui faire passer un message. Et après son week-end chez des amis, il était revenu et lui avait offert un flacon rempli de sable blanc. Une semaine plus tard, il avait trouvé un aconit sur son bureau. Ensuite, ça avait été une pierre de lune... Il savait que ça venait de Draco, mais pourquoi ? Cela avait-il un rapport avec la potion tue-loup ? Dans ce cas, il ne comprenait pas la présence du sable blanc... Et ce matin, il avait trouvé, avec une pointe d'amusement, le chiffre "4" qui était, d'habitude, accroché sur les maisons moldu.

Ça avait au moins l'avantage de le distraire, car, depuis leur discussion, le soir où il s'était honteusement alcoolisé, Severus était assez mal à l'aise avec Draco. Ses pensées noires toujours présentes étaient néanmoins un peu repoussées par ce mystère que lui offrait son filleul.

Ce fut, un mois après le premier "cadeau" de Draco, qu'il entra dans la bibliothèque pour quelques recherches pour la potion qu'il était en train d'inventer. Il fit rapidement courir son regard sur la salle presque vide et remarqua Draco qui était assis à une table devant un gros grimoire.

Celui-ci releva la tête et braqua son regard dans celui de son parrain. Il lui fit encore un de ces regards qui signifiait clairement qu'il savait quelque chose. Puis doucement, il se leva de sa chaise et quitta la bibliothèque en laissant son livre sur la table, ouvert à la page qu'il lisait.

Prit d'un doute, Severus s'approcha et regarda la couverture de l'ouvrage : Les lieux d'habitation sorcier dans le monde. Severus ne comprenait pas tellement ce qu'il pouvait y avoir d'intéressant à lire là-dedans, mais revint tout de même à la page que le blond regardait.

Plusieurs paragraphes parlaient de lieux plus ou moins connus et Severus lu cette page en diagonale, pas vraiment intéressé. Mais un détail retint son attention. Il se mit à lire plus attentivement.

 _L'île de Léonis est, en France, l'un des plus beaux endroits pour une vie calme, sereine et reculé. Elle est appelé Léonis, car elle vient du célèbre botaniste français Léonis Gautier ayant découvert les propriétés de l'aconit sur cette île. Elle était aussi surnommée l'île de la plante bleue ou le rocher lune pour cette même découverte._

 _Bien qu'assez étendu, l'île de Léonis n'est pas très peuplée. Elle regorge de plantes et d'animaux magiques qui attirent beaucoup les chercheurs. Mais le peu de commerces et d'animations repoussent les familles ou les jeunes sorciers._

 _Cette île est aussi connue pour ses paysages magnifiques, tels que la forêt aux oiseaux ou la plage de sable blanc..._

Severus s'arrêta net. La fiole de sable blanc, l'aconit, la pierre de lune... Draco lui parlait de cette île, mais pourquoi ?

 _L'île de Léonis est, en France, l'un des plus beaux endroits pour une vie calme, sereine et reculé._

Harry...

Le chiffre 4 était le numéro de la maison de l'oncle et la tante d'Harry à Private Drive, il en était sûr. D'ailleurs, en y réfléchissant bien, il aurait pu jurer que le 4 qu'il avait reçu avait été enlevé de leur maison à eux. Cela voulait-il dire qu'Harry avait changé de maison ? C'était ce que voulait dire Draco ? Que Harry n'était plus là bas, chose qu'il savait déjà et qu'il était maintenant dans un endroit où il y avait du sable blanc ?

Depuis leur conversation où il avait avoué son attachement à Harry, Draco était bizarre. C'était après, qu'il avait commencé à lui laisser des indices. Serait-il possible que Draco sache depuis tout ce temps ou Harry se trouvait ? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit ? Ne l'avait-il pas vu souffrir et chercher ?! Non... Sans doute pas... Severus avait fait preuve de tous ses talents d'espion pour cacher ses sentiments et ses recherches...

Il devait en avoir le cœur net. Dans une envolée de cape, il sortit de la bibliothèque et partit à grande enjambée au portail de l'école.

Draco le regarda disparaître, après avoir créé un Portoloin **.** Il souffla pour calmer son stress. C'était maintenant que tout se jouait

 **ooOOoo**

Severus arriva directement sur la plage de sable blanc.

Aussitôt, il sentit le pendentif dans son cou se réchauffer. Il le sortit et l'observa. C'était une minuscule éprouvette d'un centimètre de haut, fermé avec un bouchon en titane, accroché à une chaîne du même matériel. Dans l'éprouvette, il y avait une seule goutte du sang d'Harry. Severus l'avait créé pendant les premières grandes vacances, après le départ du Survivant. Il y avait passé beaucoup de temps et l'avait enchanté de puissants sortilèges pour détecter sa présence. Avec un sang prit directement au bras d'une personne et les bons sorts, on pouvait la retrouver, mais Severus avait fait ce qu'il avait pu avec le sang souillé qu'il avait retrouvé au Square Grimmaurd, le jour de la disparition.

C'était la première fois en six ans qu'il le sentait chauffer. Beaucoup de sentiments s'entrechoquaient dans sa poitrine. La peur, le soulagement, la colère, l'anticipation. Il prit quelques secondes pour enfermer tout cela très loin dans son être.

Severus sentit le vent très froid lui balayer le visage, l'air iodé entra pleinement dans ses poumons et il prit aussitôt le chemin parcourant la plaine. Il marcha longtemps. Il n'était pas facile de repérer et savoir s'il s'éloignait ou se rapprochait de sa cible. Les changements de température du pendentif étaient infimes et il s'était déjà trompé plusieurs fois. Mais là, il était sur le bon chemin.

L'éprouvette chauffait de plus en plus, et il avait l'impression qu'elle brûlait lorsqu'il arriva devant un arbre, un vieux chêne dont le tronc avait été gravé d'un gros "4". Severus pensa immédiatement à Draco. C'était ici. Mais en regardant autour de lui, il ne vit rien. C'était une plaine, il y avait une forêt non loin et des maisons, toutes très lointaines les unes des autres.

La maison avait donc un gardien du secret... Il ne pourrait pas la voir. Devait-il attendre que quelqu'un en sorte ? Ça pourrait prendre des jours... Alors qu'il réfléchissait, il entendit un rire cristallin derrière lui. Il se tourna et vit, à quelques de mètres de lui, une petite fille aux longs cheveux noirs et légèrement ondulés. Elle venait d'apparaître de nulle part et, la langue légèrement sortit et les sourcils froncés en signe d'intense concentration, essayait d'attraper un papillon bleu. Elle riait de temps en temps quand elle le voyait se poser et grognait quand elle le ratait à nouveau.

Severus fixa la petite, fasciné par cet air mi-espiègle mi-renfrogné. Il sursauta bien malgré lui lorsqu'il vit un jeune homme de dos, sortir de nul part.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas que tu sortes des protections, Cassie ! » gronda-t-il.

« Mais papa ! Regarde ce papillon ! Il est tellement beau ! » répondit la petite, les yeux illuminés, sans même le regarder.

« Que ça soit pour un joli papillon ou pour un troupeau d'elfes de maison, monté sur des licornes à béret je m'en moque ! C'est pour te protéger ! »

« Mais... De quoi ? »

« Pas de mais, jeune fille ! »

La petite regarda enfin son père et fut surprise par une silhouette noire non loin derrière lui. Elle le regarda et Severus fut happé par les yeux d'onyx de la petite fille. Les yeux noirs des Prince. Les mêmes yeux noirs que les siens, que ceux de sa mère, qui les tenait elle-même de son père et de toute l'ascendance des Prince. Comme seuls les Malfoy avaient les cheveux si blonds, seuls les Prince avaient les yeux si noirs.

Harry capta le changement d'attitude de sa fille et se retourna. Il eut alors le souffle coupé lorsqu'il reconnut l'homme en face de lui. Severus Snape. L'homme qui l'avait trahi, le père de sa fille, le Mangemort, l'homme que son cœur avait décidé de ne pas oublier. Il n'avait pas changé.

De son côté, Severus sentit son cœur s'accélérer lorsqu'il vit l'homme se retourner. Harry. C'était Harry juste là, face à lui. Sans lunettes, bien habillé, plus grand, plus beau, plus viril, mais aussi plus maigre, l'air fatigué. Que c'était-il passé ? Puis il regarda à nouveau la petite fille. Elle l'avait appelé papa. Elle avait les yeux noirs et le teint pâle. Serait-ce possible...

« Cassie, rentre immédiatement » ordonna Harry.

« Mais... »

« Rentre ! » ordonna à nouveau le jeune homme plus durement. La petite fille comprit la menace et rentra sans se faire prier, disparaissant de la vue de Severus qui la suivit des yeux.

« Que faite vous ici, _professeur_ ? » demanda hargneusement Harry, insistant bien sûr le titre.

« Je te cherchais, » répondit Severus en reprenant contenance.

« Et bien, je suis là. Mais plus pour longtemps, au revoir. »

Harry amorça un geste pour partir, mais Severus l'interpella.

« Attends ! »

« Quoi ? Voulez-vous que j'aille moins vite pour que vous puissiez admirer comme je bouge mes hanches comme une véritable chatte en chaleur » siffla Harry reprenant les mots de son professeur tout en reprenant son chemin.

« J'ai menti ! » l'interrompit à nouveau le professeur. Harry se retourna suintant la colère par tous les pores de sa peau.

« Je sais que vous êtes un connard, ce n'est pas nouveau ! »

« C'était une mission, certes, » répondit Severus sans se démonter. « Le Lord m'avait demandé de te séduire pour que tu te confis à moi, pour te manipuler et te faire du mal ensuite. Mais je n'avais aucune intention de le faire à ce moment-là. Et puis nous avons démarré cette relation étrange... Lorsqu'il m'a demandé où j'en étais, je lui ai dit que ma mission était remplie ! Je me suis dit que je gagnerais un peu de temps, pour toi et pour moi, si je lui disais que c'était fait. Qu'il ne n'enverrait pas Lucius pour te séduire, que je ne me ferais pas punir. J'ai aussi espéré qu'il ne te tue pas, s'il te trouvait avant que tu sois près... »

Après cette longue tirade, Harry s'était un peu calmé, il le regardait maintenant avec incrédulité.

« Parce qu'il aurait été préférable que je devienne un esclave sexuel ? »

« Au moins, tu serais vivant, et j'aurais pu trouver un moyen pour te sortir de là ! » affirma Severus.

« Comment vous croire... » murmura Harry, la tête tournée vers le sol pour qu'il ne voie pas ses larmes traîtresses.

Il voulait tellement croire Snape, et en même temps... Même si ce qu'il disait était vrai, ça ne voulait rien dire. Lui, avait admis être amoureux de son professeur, mais ça ne voulait pas dire que cette relation était bonne. Ni même que celui-ci voulait la continuer. Mais alors, que faisait-il ici ?

« Je ne te demande pas de me croire. Je suis venu ici dans le seul but de m'expliquer et... De te voir... » répondit Severus, hésitant. « Mais maintenant, je ne peux m'empêcher de me poser des questions... Cette petite... »

Harry releva la tête, les joues encore humides et fixa son professeur.

« Oui... C'est la tienne... » dit-il avant de disparaître dans ses protections. C'était la deuxième fois de sa vie qu'il le tutoyait, mais il avait l'impression que ça serait la dernière.

Harry passa la barrière et se retourna immédiatement pour regarder Severus qui ne bougeait plus. Les yeux dans le vide, il digérait certainement l'information. Harry resta un bon moment dans la même position, avant de sentir les bras d'Hermione s'enrouler autour de sa taille pour se blottir dans son dos.

Elle avait assisté à la scène en sortant de la maison. Dès qu'elle avait vu Cassiopée rentrer complètement paniquée, elle lui avait dit de rester dans sa chambre et avait accouru dans le jardin. Elle avait ensuite suivi l'échange et une fois que Harry était revenu, avait été rassuré la petite, qui était au bord des larmes. Elle était ensuite retourné dans le jardin pour voir Harry regarder son ancien amant avec tristesse.

Severus resta planté là, sans voir le temps passer. Il avait une fille. Une magnifique petite fille d'environ cinq ans. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé une chose pareille et il n'était même pas sûr de réaliser. Il avait eu une fille avec Harry. Une fille qu'il n'avait pas vue grandir et qu'il n'avait pas vu naître. Comment était-elle née d'ailleurs ? Les grossesses mâles étaient plutôt rares. Un médicomage n'en suivait qu'une petite vingtaine, en cent ans de profession. Si quelqu'un avait vu Harry Potter enceint, même un médicomage, il l'aurait dit... Le scoop était trop gros. Harry avait-il encore une fois risqué ça vie ? Et lui, n'avait même pas été là. Il n'avait pas été là pour le soutenir, n'avait pas pu assister à ce moment incroyable. Et maintenant, Harry avait-il refait sa vie ? Severus pourrait-il espérer les revoir ?

Il avait juste pensé que Harry était parti pour se détacher de lui, pour ne plus le voir et digérer sa trahison. Mais apparemment, il était parti pour protéger leur fille du Mangemort qu'il était. Quand avait-il apprit la nouvelle ? Draco était-il au courant ? Forcément, vu que c'est lui qui lui avait indiqué l'endroit. Mais pourquoi n'avait-il pas plaidé sa cause auprès d'Harry ? Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas dit avant ?

Tant de questions et tellement peu de chance d'avoir des réponses. Il devait parler à Draco et en savoir plus. Après un dernier regard dans le vide, il sortit de sa poche une fiole, la convertit en Portoloin et disparut.

En arrivant il fonça directement dans les appartements de son filleul, et frappa à la porte comme un dément. La porte s'ouvrit sur un Draco très pâle. Severus le repoussa pour entrer et fit claquer la porte derrière lui. Il se tourna ensuite pour barder l'appartement de sorts de discrétion. Une fois tous les sorts posés, il fit face au jeune homme qui déglutit.

« Explique-toi, » claqua la voix dur de l'homme en noir.

« Que sais-tu ? » demanda timidement Draco.

« Que tu sais où se trouve l'homme que je cherche depuis des années et que j'ai une fille dont j'ignorais l'existence. »

Draco soupira. Il se força à se détendre pour relâcher un peu la pression dans ses épaules et servit à son parrain une rasade de whisky avant de s'installer dans son fauteuil et de faire signe à Severus de faire de même.

« Que veux-tu savoir ? » demanda-t-il finalement.

« Depuis quand sais-tu ? »

Draco soupira à nouveau puis répondit, résigné : « Un mois après sa disparition... »

Severus écarquilla les yeux. Il lui avait caché depuis tout ce temps ? Il se sentait à son tour trahi et ne savait comment réagir. Ce fut finalement Draco qui brisa le silence.

« Écoute, parrain... Je ne suis pas sûr de ce que je peux te dire ou non, quoi que maintenant que tu l'as découvert, le serment est brisé. Je ne savais pas si ça t'intéresserais vraiment. Tu es toujours si secret, Severus... Mais je savais que ce jour arriverais et je t'ai préparé quelque chose. »

Draco se leva et prit une grosse boite en bois dans l'armoire. Il la donna à Severus. Elle était assez lourde et dans un bois sombre, très travaillé, magnifique.

« La dedans il y aura toutes les réponses à tes questions... Au sujet de ta fille et au sujet d'Harry. »

 **ooOOoo**

Ça faisait trois jours que Severus n'était pas sorti de ses appartements. Trois jours qu'il n'avait pas donné ses cours. Trois jours qu'il n'avait quasiment pas quitté cette boîte des yeux.

Voulait-il savoir quoi que ce soit sur sa fille et sur Harry ? Oui, bien sûr. Mais savoir, l'engageait à donner une réponse. S'il regardait le contenu de cette boîte et décidait ensuite de faire comme si elle n'avait pas existé, il serait un monstre. Ça serait comme abandonner la petite fille.

Dans un élan de courage, il décida de l'ouvrir. Mais pas seul. Aussi pitoyable que ça puisse paraître, il ne voulait pas être seul pour faire ça. Il envoya un mot par cheminette à Draco, et partit sous la douche. Draco devra annuler ses cours, tant pis pour lui. Et tant pis pour Albus aussi.

Une fois propre et habillé, il sortit de la chambre pour découvrir Draco dans son salon, se tortillant d'un pied sur l'autre. Très peu digne d'un Malfoy.

« Tu voulais me voir, Severus ? »

« Tu la ferme et tu restes là, » répondit son parrain d'une voix dure en montrant du doigt le fauteuil.

Draco s'assit docilement et regarda son parrain se diriger vers la grosse boite en bois, posée sur la table basse. Il souffla un bon coup puis souleva le couvercle pour trouver plusieurs objets et deux boites plus petites. L'une était gravée au nom d'Harry. Il dirigea son geste instinctivement vers celle-ci, ne voulant pour le moment pas réfléchir sur tous ses autres objets.

La petite boîte comprenait une vingtaine de compartiments avec des fioles étiquetées par date. Draco prit la parole.

« Ce sont mes souvenirs se rapportant à Harry, ceux qui pourraient t'intéresser. Les raisons de son départ, sa grossesse, son accouchement, ses loisirs, son travail, sa vie depuis six ans en résumé. »

Au moment où il finissait de parler, une pensine apparut sur la table basse avec un mot d'Albus, disant qu'ils en auraient besoin. Severus grogna contre les vieux glucosés fouineurs mais prit rapidement la petite boite et s'installa à genoux devant la pensine. Il regarda Draco un instant et versa dans le réceptacle, la première fiole, datée de la veille de la disparition.

Il débarqua à coté d'un Draco plus jeune, qui faisait sa ronde, les mains dans les poches, et assista à l'arrivée d'Harry, haletant et sanglotant, qui s'arrêta à peine pour baragouiner quelques mots.

Après avoir regardé le souvenir plusieurs fois, il croyait distinguer le mot bébé... Il vit ensuite Draco l'attendre devant ses appartements et lui raconter sa brève discussion avec Harry qui paraissait bouleversé. Il put voir sa propre attitude, presque détachée, face à la situation. Il avait très bien caché ses émotions encore une fois. On avait l'impression que ça lui était égal.

Il sortit du souvenir et, sans attendre, plongea dans le suivant. Il atterrit dans la Cabane Hurlante alors que Draco sortait de la trappe. Il suivit la conversation entre son filleul et la jeune Granger. Il fut assez surprit qu'elle soit dans la confidence. Même si ça paraissait évident, il l'avait bien observée et n'avait pas vu de changements dans son comportement.

Elle raconta ensuite à Draco toute l'histoire, du point de vu d'Harry.

« Comme tu le sais, Harry entretenait une relation avec le professeur Snape... Il a appris une nouvelle qui l'a... Un peu chamboulé... » Elle inspira fortement avant de reprendre. « Il est enceint. »

Severus vit les yeux de Draco s'écarquiller. Il y avait de quoi d'ailleurs. La nouvelle était choquante.

« Il l'a su le soir avant la bataille. Il était bouleversé et s'est endormi sans lever ses barrières d'Occlumencie... C'est là, qu'il a vu... » Elle hésita un moment. Severus, lui, ferma douloureusement les yeux. C'était donc pour ça qu'il avait eu une vision...

« Il a vu le professeur Snape dire qu'il avait réussi sa mission de mettre le Survivant dans son lit. Il a ajouté des choses malsaines, offensantes et très blessantes pour Harry. »

« Mon parrain ne ferait jamais une telle chose ! » s'offusqua Draco, faisant sourire Severus qui appréciait la virulence de Draco à le défendre.

« J'aimerais te croire... Mais les faits sont là... Et même si certain point me semble étrange, ce n'est pas le moment de bouleverser une fois de plus la situation. Malheureusement, Harry est au plus bas. Imagine un peu la tempête dans sa tête en ce moment. Il doute, il est terrifié et triste. Je ne veux pas remuer tout ça. Il doit mettre un enfant au monde est ce n'est pas le moment de lui dire que, peut-être le professeur Snape ne jouait qu'un rôle. Si ce n'était finalement pas un rôle ? Si c'est un rôle mais qu'il se moque d'Harry comme de son premier chaudron ? S'il lui demande d'avorter ? Nous ne pouvons pas savoir et je ne prendrai pas le risque de le voir à nouveau flancher. »

Draco réfléchit un moment. Severus aussi. Il comprenait pourquoi personne ne lui en avait parlé, mais... C'était douloureux.

« Ok Granger, qu'attends tu de moi ? »

« L'aider. »

Severus regarda avec intérêt la fin de la conversation et fut horrifié de voir que ces trois crétins avaient décidé d'avoir le bébé à la maison. Deux septièmes années en guise de guérisseur, c'était de la folie. Il comprenait pourquoi ils avaient décidé ça, mais c'était du suicide.

Il suivit ensuite les retrouvailles entre Harry et Draco, quand celui-ci avait traité son ami de femme et l'avait fait rire aux larmes. Il fut bêtement jaloux de la proximité des deux jeunes.

Il fit défiler ensuite d'autres souvenirs, tous pendant la grossesse de Harry. Il fut ému en voyant son ex-amant caresser son ventre rond alors qu'il était allongé sur un transat au soleil. Il le trouva plus beau encore, si c'était possible. Ce n'était pas la beauté sauvage et excitante qui l'avait séduit au départ. C'était une beauté douce et tendre, un appel aux caresses et aux étreintes. Son cœur se serra lorsqu'il réalisa que ce moment était passé. Sans lui.

Puis vint l'accouchement. Il se rappelait bien le jour ou Draco était parti de la Grande Salle en furie après avoir reçu un Patronus. Un chat... Severus baissa la tête, ferma les yeux et serra l'arête de son nez. Évidemment que le Patronus de Granger était un chat ! Elle ressemblait tellement à cette vieille pie de Minerva. Il aurait dû comprendre ! Quel crétin...

Il vit Draco se précipiter vers Harry. Celui-ci suait à grosses gouttes et déblatérait sur les sodomites tout en faisant des recommandations de ne jamais devenir un homosexuel ou alors de toujours, _toujours_ être dominant ! Severus ricana malgré lui. Son griffon était vraiment fougueux.

Il ricana lorsqu'il vit Harry, les yeux vaporeux à cause des potions, marmonner qu'il allait tuer "ce connard aux cheveux gras".

Ce fut ensuite plus difficile, lorsqu'il vit le survivant grogner pour expulser son bébé. Il avait envie de le toucher, de l'aider, de le consoler et que, Merlin l'en préserve, le câliner. Draco l'encourageait, essayait de le faire rire, tandis que Miss Granger était concentré sur sa tâche. Severus avait les yeux fixés sur Harry et ne le lâchait plus. Il le regardait donner la vie. Il le regardait lui donner une héritière, car peu importe ce qu'il se passerait ensuite, il savait maintenant que s'il lui à qui arrivait quelque chose, il aurait une fille à qui il donnerait l'héritage des Princes et étrangement cela le soulageait.

Il releva le visage quand il entendit des pleurs stridents. Ils se calmèrent peu après. Miss Granger était en larmes en train d'emmailloter le nourrisson dans une couverture beige. Elle lui caressa la joue un moment, avant de se diriger vers le lit ou Harry avait l'air de reprendre un peu ses esprits.

Severus fixait le bébé et sans le savoir, il eut la même réalisation que son ancien amant. Il avait une fille. C'était la sienne. Qu'il avait eu avec ce magnifique jeune homme aux yeux verts allongé là. Il aurait voulu les enlacer. Être vraiment dans ce moment et le partager avec eux. Il releva la tête au moment où il entendit une phrase précise :

« Alors, que pensez-vous de Cassiopée ? Cassiopée Eileen Lily Potter-Snape. »

Son cœur chavira. Ce prénom lui allait à merveille, et son deuxième prénom était celui de sa mère. Potter-Snape... Son nom apposé à côté de celui d'Harry lui fit un drôle d'effet. Il appréciait beaucoup. Il appréciait aussi le fait qu'Harry ne l'ait pas oublié dans l'équation.

Severus vit les yeux d'Harry devenir vague mais le souvenir s'arrêta là, brusquement. Il se retrouva tout à coup agenouillé devant la pensine. Il avait bien vu que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il avait l'impression que la scène se jouait sans lui. Comme si il avait été sorti de la salle d'accouchement. C'était ridicule. Harry et sa fille allait bien, il les avait vu six ans après ce souvenir. Mais son côté rationnel n'arrivait pas à prendre le dessus. Il se tourna vers Draco et grogna :

« Je veux la suite ! »

« Ce n'est pas nécessaire Sev' » souffla Draco. « C'est du passé maintenant... Ils vont bien. »

« Montre-moi **!** » hurla Severus perdant toute retenue.

Draco surprit par cette soudaine colère se leva précipitamment et mit le souvenir dans la pensine. Severus plongea aussitôt dedans et reprit la scène au moment où il l'avait arrêtée.

Harry demandait à Draco de prendre la petite et c'est plus angoissé que jamais que Severus le vit s'évanouir. Il regarda Miss Granger, et Dobby s'occuper de lui et s'acharner à le maintenir en vie et le soigner. Cela se terminait forcément bien, mais pour l'instant Severus s'en moquait, il ne voyait que le corps de Harry, couché dans les draps blancs et le sang qui coulait encore et encore.

Severus se rendait compte qu'il perdait totalement le contrôle de ses émotions mais ne faisait rien pour arrêter. Une fois Harry stabilisé, il vit Miss Granger et Dobby se reposer, tandis que Draco restait là, au milieu, complètement perdu. Il se souvenait parfaitement de la première fois où il avait dû s'occuper seul de Draco et il était tout aussi paumé.

Il regarda son filleul laver sa fille, l'habiller pendant bien vingt minutes, tout en scotchant la couche qui ne voulait pas coller. Il le vit lui préparer plusieurs biberons pour réussir à lui en donner un finalement. Il le regarda avec un air blasé, comparer le poids du bébé avec celui d'un poulet. Et il le vit tout recommencer avec l'aide de Dobby cette fois.

Severus se fit de nouveau sortir de la pensine. Il se retrouva à genoux devant la table basse, les mains tremblantes appuyées dessus. Il avait la tête penchée au-dessus de la bassine de pierre. Ses cheveux sombres formant un rideau, empêchant à Draco de voir son expression.

Severus allait mal. Même si la dernière partie du souvenir était plus légère, et Draco l'avait sûrement laissée exprès pour le détendre, le corps pâle et souffrant de Harry revenait sans cesse dans sa tête. Ce jour-là, il donnait tranquillement des cours dans ses cachots, pendant que son amant -il ne pouvait se résoudre à penser à Harry autrement- et sa fille étaient en danger. Il n'arrivait pas à se le pardonner.

Toujours tremblant, il versa le prochain souvenir. Il vit avec émotion Harry émerger et réclamer sa fille tout de suite. Il l'avait dans les bras et pleurait silencieusement.

Harry proposa ensuite à Hermione et Draco d'être le parrain et la marraine. Il approuva totalement ce choix. Et les arguments de Harry étaient très convaincants. Il était heureux que Draco soit là pour veiller sur sa fille en cas de problème.

Il passa ensuite à d'autre moment de la vie de Harry. Le voyant changer petit à petit. S'entraîner durement. S'étoffer. Mûrir encore. S'embellir... Oui, car Harry était beau, il l'avait toujours dit, mais au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, il était devenu magnifique. Il avait une sorte de mélancolie permanente qui le rendait mystérieux. Et cette barbe naissante... Ça le rendait viril, indubitablement homme.

Quand il était encore à Poudlard, il prouvait sa maturité par son raisonnement, parfois très Serpentard d'ailleurs, par ses entraînements éreintants, par ses responsabilités et sa magie tellement puissante. Mais lors de leurs parties de jambe en l'air, si sa mâchoire carrée, ses muscles et ses parties intimes faisaient de lui un homme, son absence de pilosité faisait plus penser à un garçon, et ça dérangeait beaucoup Severus. Il hésitait à lui caresser la joue parfois, ne voulant penser à rien d'inconvenant. Aujourd'hui, son corps fin et svelte, tout en restant plus que jamais masculin avec cette barbe, excitait Severus. Il était bandant.

Ces dernières années, Harry paraissait parfois triste et mélancolique, quoi qu'il essayait de ne pas le montrer. Pourtant, Draco avait saisi certains de ses moments. Des petits instants perdus, une confidence chuchotée. Harry assit devant la fenêtre, regardant la pluie demandait subitement à Draco d'un air faussement détendu, comment allait son parrain. Se contentant d'une réponse courte.

Le dernier souvenir datait de seulement quelques jours avant qu'il ne retrouve Harry et Severus ne savait pas comment réagir face à celui-ci. Il était, d'un côté triste, et d'un autre... Son cœur s'emballait.

Cela débutait dans la cuisine d'une petite maison. La même qui accueillait la plupart des souvenirs qu'il avait vu jusqu'à présent. Un Harry particulièrement sexy s'avançait dans la pièce. Il avait une chemise blanche légèrement ouverte, une veste de costume noir ajustée et un jean bleu foncé moulant à la perfection ses fesses fermes et ses jambes fines. Il avait des chaussures vernies, un collier fin en cuir et en acier autour du cou et ses cheveux légèrement ondulés caressaient doucement ses joues. Hermione et Draco discutaient devant un thé, attendant apparemment son retour. Severus étudia la scène et se tendit lorsqu'il comprit qu'Harry revenait d'un rencard.

« Alors ? » demanda immédiatement l'ex-Gryffondor.

« Rien » répondit simplement le jeune homme.

« Comment ça rien ?! Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ? »

« Trop gentil... » répondit nonchalamment le survivant.

Severus vit la jeune femme se lever immédiatement. Elle était en colère. On le voyait dans ses yeux. Mais cette colère n'était pas vraiment dirigée vers Harry, c'était surtout de la peur et de la frustration.

« Trop gentil ? » grogna-t-elle. « Tu as repoussé un homme parce qu'il était trop gentil ? Tu aurais voulu qu'il te frappe peut-être ? »

« Non. Non... Mais c'est juste... C'était niais ! Il m'a laissé choisir le film, le restaurant, le dessert à partager. Il ne s'est pas imposé une seule fois et a dit amen à tout. Il n'a pas le bon caractère... » répondit Harry en s'effondrant sur sa chaise.

« Alors résumons, » reprit Miss Granger avec un calme exagéré, « Fabien était trop petit, Samuel était trop blond, Gaël le sorcier incroyablement mignon était d'un naturel et trop joyeux, Hector manquait de mordant, Hydrae l'infirmier de mon école était trop collant, Léo était trop jeune, Monsieur Douglas l'instit de Cassie n'avait pas les yeux assez foncé. Tu te moques de qui Harry ? » Severus était figé, Harry était sorti avec tous ces hommes ? Son cœur battait douloureusement dans sa poitrine. La jeune femme hurlait presque maintenant, les larmes au bord des yeux. « Tu cherches quoi Harry ? Un homme de quarante ans, aux cheveux et aux yeux noirs, irascible, aigri, solitaire, borné, morose ? Je te trouve des hommes aimants, sincères et gentils depuis toutes ces années pour qu'après le premier rendez-vous tu te retrouves indubitablement à repenser au professeur Snape ? »

Severus qui observait le souvenir c'était figé. Serait-ce possible que...

« Hermione... » appela faiblement Draco pour éviter qu'elle n'aille trop loin. Sans succès.

« Qu'attends-tu de nous ? Nous n'avons pas le droit d'en parler et pourtant il est toujours là, avec nous, tel un fantôme qui t'empêcherait d'être heureux. Comment v... »

« JE SAIS ! » Harry c'était relevé et avait hurlé, coupant la parole à son amie. « Tu crois que ça me plaît de le chercher lui, dans tous les hommes que je rencontre ? Tu crois que je ne m'en veux pas de ne pas tomber sous le charme de garçon mignon, intelligent et affectueux comme Hydrae ? MAIS J'EN CREVE HERMIONE ! » La voix du jeune homme se brisa alors qu'il baissait les bras qu'il avait agité dans sa colère. Ses épaules se voûtèrent, le masque était tombé. Il reprit d'une voix faible. « Il a été mon premier amant, mon premier amour, le premier à me voir tel que je suis... Ou tel que j'étais... Je ne sais plus... Et dans mon cœur j'ai l'impression qu'il sera le dernier. C'est comme si mon âme l'avait choisi lui. Pourquoi lui ? » Un sanglot. « Il a profité de moi, il m'a trahi, il a joué... J'avais compris et intégré que je ne connaîtrais jamais l'amour, que j'allais mourir avant. Et il a fallu qu'il soit tendre, qu'il me montre ce que je perdais à refuser l'amour. Je me suis laissé prendre dans ses filets... Comme il l'a si bien dit... » Il fit une pause pour regarder ses amis avant de murmurer. « Un minimum de caresses qu'il n'a jamais reçues auparavant et il ronronne comme un chaton, dans le lit de n'importe quel Mangemort »

Severus ferma les yeux. Il avait oublié ce passage. C'était cruel. Parce que c'était en partie vrai. Harry n'avait jamais eu d'affection et s'attachait à la première personne qui lui en proposait un peu. Sur le moment, cela avait été la bonne chose à dire. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres connaissait ce détail de par sa connexion avec Harry, il connaissait une partie de sa vie. Et Severus savait qu'il serait ravi que son Mangemort l'ait remarqué. Que cela donnerait du crédit à son mensonge. Maintenant qu'il savait qu'Harry l'avait vu, c'était une belle connerie.

« Harry je... » L'ex lionne fit une pause « Tu ne nous as jamais dit tout ça... »

« Comment j'aurais pu ? » Demanda le survivant dont les larmes mouillaient maintenant les joues. « Je me suis amouraché d'un homme qui ne m'aimera jamais. Je ne peux même plus me regarder en face. J'ai cru un moment que je pourrais être heureux... Mais sans lui c'est trop dur. Je ne peux toujours pas croire qu'il ait fait une chose pareille. Il était celui qui m'avait toujours dit la vérité. Il était la personne qui m'empêchait de basculer. Il y a sûrement une autre explication à son comportement. Et cet espoir me maintient dans ma tristesse mais aussi dans mes rêves qu'un jour peut-être... Cassie me maintient dans la vie. »

Severus s'approcha du visage d'Harry. Il voulait caresser cette joue, il voulait le prendre dans ses bras. Il ne lui ferait pas de beaux discours, pas de déclaration enflammée, pas de preuve d'amour futile. Il n'était pas doué pour ça et n'en avait pas envie. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était prouver son attachement par des gestes, des attentions. Il voulait retrouver son amant qu'il avait tant cherché.

« Papa, pourquoi tu pleures ? » demanda une petite voix derrière eux. Tous se retournèrent vers la petite fille aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés. Elle avait un pyjama lilas avec des petites licornes blanches galopant gaîment. Elle portait aussi des chaussons gris en fourrure et avait un sombral en peluche dans les mains qu'elle cramponnait très fort.

Severus se figea. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il voyait sa fille. Elle était si mignonne. Les yeux pleins de sommeil, son doudou écrasé contre elle. Merlin... C'était sa fille. Et il voulait en voir plus, il voulait savoir tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur elle, lui apprendre des choses, faire partie de sa vie.

Harry se précipita vers la petite fille et l'enlaça tendrement.

« C'est rien ma puce, c'est rien... Je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillée. J'étais en colère et fatigué, je n'aurais pas dû crier. »

« Tu parlais de daddy, c'est ça ? » demanda la petite fille comme si c'était un secret.

« Oui c'est ça... Je parlais de daddy... » répondit Harry avec un sourire triste avant de la raccompagner au lit.

Daddy.

* * *

Oui, le doudou sombral c'est glauque, mais je voulais un peu de Severus avec elle ^^  
Et ça reste un cheval avec des ailes x)


	7. Chapitre 7

Hello !

Voiçi le nouveau chapitre, très attendu. Un chapitre plus doux plus calme, parce qu'il en faut aussi.

J'en profite pour remercier... TOUT LE MONDE ! Vous êtes adorables ! Vos reviews me font très plaisir. Merci pour mes 103 reviews, mes 197 followers, mes 119 favoris, je n'en attendais pas tant ! Mais continuez je vous en prie ça me pousse à écrire plus et mieux =)

Merci à ma Bêta MarysolCx qui m'a fait remarqué le manque de rythme de ce chapitre et m'a aidé à le rendre plus agréable. En plus de corriger les nombreuses fautes bien sûr !

Donc voici le nouveau chapitre, un peu plus long que les autres. Bientôt la fin les copains !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Daddy

Severus se retrouva de nouveau en dehors de la Pensine. Sa fille connaissait son existence. Harry lui avait parlée de lui. Elle l'appelait daddy. Son cœur battait plus vite que jamais alors qu'il se rendait compte de ce qu'il avait perdu, mais, surtout, de ce qu'il allait tenter de ravoir.

Il en était sûr maintenant, c'était ça qu'il voulait !

Dans ce souvenir, à côté de cet homme et de cette petite fille, c'était comme s'il avait vraiment été là, aussi stupide que cela puisse paraître. Comme s'ils étaient vraiment une famille. La famille qu'il n'avait jamais eue. Et il était prêt à tout pour l'avoir réellement.

Regardant le fauteuil, il remarqua que Draco s'était endormi. Il était vrai que le temps passait plus vite dans une Pensine. Il avait vu plusieurs jours de souvenir au moins, mais il avait quand même dû rester quelques heures dedans en tout.

Ne se souciant pas plus que cela de son filleul, Severus rangea tous les précieux souvenirs dans la boite et prit la seconde. Il y avait une dizaine de fioles dans celle-ci. Elles aussi datées.

Grâce à elles, il put voir les moments marquants de la vie de sa fille. Certain souvenirs avaient dû être donnés par Miss Granger car Draco n'y apparaissait pas. Ainsi, il vit son premier sourire, sa première dent, ses premiers pas, son premier mot aussi, qui, au grand désespoir de son père, fut "Aco" pour son parrain "Draco" qu'elle avait l'air de vénérer.

Il put assister aussi à son premier accident de magie : elle devait avoir quatre ans et voulait absolument sortir dans le jardin. Harry avait refusé car il pleuvait trop dehors et la petite avait alors hurlé de toutes ses forces. Tout à coup, le salon s'était retrouvé couvert d'une magnifique pelouse, douce et parfaitement coupée. Cassiopée avait alors pu jouer dans l'herbe, comme elle en avait envie depuis la fin de sa sieste.

Harry s'était contenté de la regarder avec des yeux exorbités, avant de se tordre de rire. Le premier accident de magie était très attendu chez les sorciers et généralement célébré. Cassie n'avait apparemment pas remarqué quoi que ce soit d'étrange. Severus lui, avait les yeux plein de fierté.

Il fut surprit lorsqu'il tomba sur un souvenir très intime et qui, d'après lui, n'aurait pas dû se trouver là. Draco était en train de corriger les copies sur la table de la cuisine, dans la même petite maison que les autres souvenirs et Miss Granger était à côté de lui, faisant apparemment ses devoirs.

Elle avait bien changé, la petite Gryffondor à dents de lapin et aux cheveux broussailleux... Elle était belle, pas une beauté fatale, mais plutôt une beauté pleine de charmes. Draco avait l'air nerveux et lui jetait de fréquents coups d'œil au-dessus de ses copies. Après quelques minutes, il posa sa plume, soupira et mit la tête dans ses mains.

« Ça ne va pas Draco ? » demanda la jeune fille en levant le nez de sa copie.

« Hermione, j'aimerais te demander quelque chose. »

« Je t'écoute, » dit-elle en fermant le livre en face d'elle, montrant qu'elle comprenait que le sujet était sérieux.

« Tu sais, au début de toute cette histoire mon amitié avec Harry, son départ, la naissance de la petite... Nous n'étions pas en bons termes, même si nous nous supportions pour Harry. Eh bien, après toutes ces années, les choses ont changé. Nous nous sommes excusés : moi pour les insultes et les mauvais coups et toi pour cette gifle ô combien humiliante et douloureuse en troisième année. Nous nous sommes laissés une chance et, peu à peu... La colère s'est transformée en rancœur, puis en désintérêt, puis en attention, en affection et maintenant... Maintenant c'est plus fort que ça pour moi... Merlin, je suis un Malfoy ! Normalement je n'ai pas à faire ça ! Hermione je... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que la jeune fille lui ravageait la bouche dans un baiser ardent. Apparemment, elle attendait cela depuis quelques temps.

Severus n'était pas le moins du monde gêné de voir ce souvenir, mais il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait là. C'était un moment précieux et intense entre son filleul et Miss Granger, et cela ne le regardait nullement. C'est à ce moment de sa réflexion, qu'une petite voix aiguë le surprit.

« PAPA !PARRAIN ET MARRAINE SE FONT DES BISOUS SUR LA BOUCHE ! ILS VONT BIENTÔT BAVER SUR LE TAPIS ! POURQUOI T'AS DIS QUE MOI J'AVAIS PAS LE DROIT DE FAIRE DES BISOUS SUR LA BOUCHE A DRACO SI HERMIONE LE FAIT ?! »

Cette tirade fit arrêter le nouveau couple et Hermione étouffa un rire gêné dans le cou de son nouveau compagnon.

« C'est pas trop tôt, » sourit Harry en entrant dans la pièce. « Cassie, laisse les tranquille. Ils sont amoureux. »

« Mais moi aussi je suis amoureuse de Draco, » bouda la petite fille.

« Toi, tu es trop jeune pour être amoureuse, » contra son père. « Mais ne t'inquiète pas, peut-être qu'un jour, ton parrain et ta marraine feront un bébé, et qu'il sera aussi beau que Draco et Hermione mais avec plus de cerveau que Draco. Ça serait un amoureux ou une amoureuse parfait, tu ne crois pas ? » Harry lança un coup d'œil malicieux à Draco qui grognait.

« Oui ! C'est décidé, je serais l'amoureuse de votre futur bébé ! Il arrivera quand ? » demanda la fillette au couple qui pâlit drastiquement à la question. Après une minute de silence abasourdit, Draco reprit avant que le souvenir ne s'estompe.

« Et voilà comment ta fille aura gâché le merveilleux souvenir de ma mise en couple **,** Potter. »

Severus n'eut pas le temps de s'amuser de la réplique, il fut embarqué dans un autre souvenir, l'un des derniers. Il apparut derrière Draco, dans un jardin aux herbes folles, avec une maison en arrière-plan. Il regarda la petite fille aux cheveux noirs courir jusqu'à son filleul et monter sur ses genoux. Elle n'était pas beaucoup plus jeune que lorsqu'il l'avait vu il y a quelques jours. Cette scène se passait sûrement cet été.

« Dray ? » interpella-t-elle d'une petite voix fluette et un peu timide. « Papa m'a dit que c'est à toi que je devais poser ma question... »

« Et quelle est ta question princesse ? » répondit Draco en remettant une mèche des doux cheveux noirs derrière son oreille.

« L'autre jour, papa m'a dit que j'avais pas de maman, mais deux papas. Il m'a dit que c'était possible chez les gens comme nous mais pas chez ceux qui sont dans ma classe. Je voulais savoir d'autres choses sur mon deuxième papa et il m'a dit de venir te voir. »

« Faux-frère, » grommela Draco.

« Pourquoi je dois venir te voir parrain ? »

« Ton papa... N'aime pas parler de ton deuxième papa. C'est un sujet qui lui fait du mal, qui le rend triste. »

« C'est mon deuxième papa qui lui a fait du mal ? » demanda innocemment la petite fille.

« Pas volontairement, je pense... »

« Papa dit toujours que si on fait exprès, c'est plus grave que si on a pas fait exprès. »

« Et il a raison. Mais ton deuxième papa lui a vraiment fait beaucoup de mal. »

« Alors il faut plus lui parler, » déclara Cassiopée avec une moue boudeuse, en croisant ses bras sur son torse. « Moi quand Jessica a essayé de me couper les cheveux, je lui ai plus parlé après, »

Le cœur de Severus se serra quand il entendit cette phrase si anodine. C'était dit avec un naturel déconcertant. Severus était complètement subjugué par sa fille et il essayait de retenir chaque détail à son sujet.

« Ce n'est pas si simple princesse... » reprit Draco. « Comme je te l'ai dit, il n'a pas fait du mal à ton papa volontairement. »

« Alors pourquoi ils se sont pas réscon... réconsqui... réconcilié ? » demanda Cassiopée en fronçant les sourcils de concentration. « Quand je me dispute avec Manon, c'est jamais longtemps et après je ne suis plus triste. »

« C'est compliqué, princesse... Ton deuxième papa fréquente des gens qui ne sont pas gentils. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que... Par Merlin... Il doit rester proche d'eux pour qu'il puisse nous prévenir, si ces méchantes personnes prévoient de faire des vilaines choses. »

« Des vilaines choses ? »

« Les personnes qu'il fréquente, veulent du mal à ton papa. »

« Mais pourquoi ? Il est gentil mon papa ! » s'indigna la petite fille.

« Oui, il est gentil **,** princesse. Mais ça n'empêche pas les gens de vouloir lui faire du mal. »

« Et mon deuxième papa le protège ? » demanda Cassie, des étoiles dans les yeux.

« Oui... Mais non. Attends **,** Cassie, ne prends pas ton deuxième papa pour un héros non plus. C'est vrai qu'il sauve ton papa depuis longtemps, mais il lui a aussi fait beaucoup de mal. Je ne sais pas si il l'a vraiment voulu, je ne sais pas ce qu'il ressent mais ce n'est pas forcément pour ton papa qu'il fait tout ça. C'est pour tout le monde. »

« Mais... Pourquoi il ne vient pas me voir ? »

« Il ne sait même pas que tu existes ma puce... » répondit douloureusement Draco. « Ton papa Harry est partit quand il a su que tu étais dans son ventre. Pour que ces méchantes personnes ne te fasse pas de mal. »

« Alors... Il ne veut pas de moi ? » demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix triste.

« Je ne sais pas princesse... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il dirait s'il connaissait ton existence... Il est particulier tu sais, il n'exprime pas ses émotions et je ne l'ai que rarement vu sourire. Il est distant, froid et souvent en colère. »

« Il travaille ? »

« Oui, il fait le même travail que moi. Il fait des potions. »

« Tu crois que je pourrais lui montrer comme je sais bien écrabouiller les scarabées pour faire la poudre de tes potions ? »

« Si un jour il souhaite passer du temps avec toi, je suis certain qu'il sera ravi que tu lui montres, » répondit Draco avec un sourire.

Il y eu un silence pendant que chacun réfléchissait à la situation. Severus était sous le charme de cette adorable gamine. Et il espérait avoir une chance de faire partie de sa vie.

« Tu crois que papa serait content si daddy revenait ? »

Draco parut surprit de voir la petite appelé son deuxième père daddy.

« Je ne sais pas, ça peut le rendre plus heureux, comme ça peut le rendre plus triste. »

« J'aimerais bien connaître mon daddy, mais je ne veux pas qu'il fasse de mal à mon papa, » déclara Cassiopée en se blottissant contre son parrain.

Severus se trouva de nouveau dans son salon. Il était surpris que Cassiopée veuille le connaître et lui avait très envie d'en savoir plus sur elle. Il était lui-même plus que prêt à revoir sa fille, à faire comprendre à Harry qu'il tenait à lui et qu'il voulait s'investir auprès de la petite, même s'il n'avait encore aucune idée de comment y parvenir.

Le dernier souvenir montrait la petite fille, heureuse et souriante **,** dans le jardin **,** malgré le ciel nuageux. Elle avait un bol dans les mains et touillait vivement. Elle se tourna vers Draco avec les yeux brillants de bonheur et de malice.

« Regarde parrain, je fais une potion ! Comme daddy ! » dit-elle en souriant franchement et tournant vivement son bout de bois dans son bol, s'éclaboussant elle-même des divers ingrédients du bol.

Draco lui sourit gentiment et se tourna pour voir Harry adossé à la porte d'entrée de la maison. Cassie le vit aussi et lâcha son bol pour se précipiter vers lui.

« Papa ! Tu me fais les papillons de Lily ?! Allez, s'il te plaît ! »

Harry eut un sourire et s'accroupit devant sa fille, elle regardait son père avec une admiration sans borne. Il ferma sa main devant son visage et demanda à sa fille de souffler dessus. Elle le fit, excitée à l'idée de ce qui allait se passer. Harry ouvrit la main doucement et sous l'œil émerveillé de sa fille, des dizaines de petits papillons bleus en sortirent, voletant dans tous les sens. Cassiopée se précipita pour les attraper et commença à sauter dans tout le jardin. Harry s'approcha de Draco et s'assit à côté de lui.

« Pourquoi les papillons de Lily ? »

« Je ne sais pas... » répondit doucement Harry. « Les papillons sont un symbole d'espoir, un peu comme dans la boite de pandore. Ma mère est synonyme d'espoir pour moi. Et c'est tout ce qu'il me reste. L'espoir. »Il continuait à regarder sa fille qui sautillait et riait, agitant parfois les bras dans leur direction.

C'est plein de bonne résolution que Severus se releva. Le soleil était levé, il avait passé la nuit dans les souvenirs de Draco. Il s'approcha à nouveau de la grosse boite pour y trouver un minuscule body, des petits chaussons et plein de photos, Moldues ou sorcières représentant sa fille à différents âges. Draco s'était donné beaucoup de mal pour faire cette boite et conserver tous ces souvenirs. Severus lui en était reconnaissant, même si une part de lui était encore en colère.

Il ne lui avait pas dit qu'il était père. Il avait caché qu'il savait où était Harry. Il lui avait même caché sa relation avec Miss Parfaite Severus savait qu'il n'avait jamais montré à quel point il avait été touché par ce départ et que Draco ne savait pas sur quel pied danser avec lui. Mais il avait du mal à lui pardonner... Maintenant qu'il était au courant, il ferait tout pour voir grandir sa fille.

 **ooOOoo**

Cela faisait plus d'une semaine que le professeur Snape avait refait irruption dans leur vies et Harry n'était pas sorti de sa chambre. Il acceptait les visites, notamment celles de sa fille, mais n'allait plus au travail et ne se nourrissait que si Dobby menaçait de se coincer les oreilles dans la porte du four.

Il pensait toujours à la visite de son professeur et avait compris que c'était Draco qui l'avait aidé à venir. Par conséquent il ne l'avait pas laissé rentrer lorsque celui-ci était venu le voir. Harry était fâché. Oh, il savait très bien que ça ne durerait pas et il savait qu'il lui pardonnerait vite, mais pour l'instant, il ne voulait pas le voir. Draco avait été peiné et il était resté longtemps derrière la porte à s'excuser, alors qu'un Malfoy ne s'excuse pas. Il était ensuite reparti la tête basse, les épaules légèrement voûtées.

Harry pensait sans arrêt à son professeur. Il n'avait pas changé si ce n'était qu'il avait l'air plus maigre, plus pâle. Mais il était toujours cet homme ténébreux qui lui plaisait tant. Severus n'était pas vraiment beau, mais il avait du charme. Un charme envoûtant, qui lui était apparu au fur et à mesure des jours, des semaines et des mois passés ses côtés. En le côtoyant il avait vu la grâce avec laquelle il effectuait chaque mouvement. La danse de ses gestes lorsqu'il faisait ses potions avec aisance. La lueur passionnée dans ses yeux. La force et l'acharnement lorsqu'ils combattaient. Son humour cassant. C'était tout cela qui l'avait envoûté. Ce tout. Et tout en Severus Snape était envoûtant.

Severus était revenu dans sa vie et Harry ne savait quoi en penser. Il lui avait dit qu'il l'avait cherché et qu'il voulait le voir. Pourquoi ? Et maintenant il savait qu'il avait une fille, comment allait-il réagir ?

Il ne put y réfléchir plus longtemps, car une enveloppe passa sous sa porte.

Il se dirigea vers elle sans crainte, cela ne pouvait être qu'Hermione ou Draco de toute façon. Il prit la lettre et regarda la belle écriture fine et légèrement penché. Cette écriture, il l'a reconnaîtrait entre mille. Celle qui avait distribué tant de venin sur ses copies. Snape. Il partit s'installer sur son lit en regardant cette enveloppe, ne sachant pas s'il avait vraiment envie de savoir ce qu'elle contenait. Peut-être voulait-il lui enlever sa fille...

Prenant enfin son courage à deux mains, Harry déplia la lettre et lut.

 _Harry,_

 _j'aimerais tout d'abord te dire que tout ce que je vais t'écrire dans cette lettre est vrai, mais que cela sera sûrement la seule et unique fois ou je dirai ce genre de chose. J'ai dû boire une bonne quantité d'alcool de fée pour pouvoir laisser sortir chaque mot de mon esprit._

 _Ce soir de Noël, j'ai fait ce que j'avais envie de faire, de te donner. C'était un peu comme une première fois à moi aussi et ça a remué quelque chose en moi. J'ai aimé. Ce n'était pas qu'un coup, ce n'était pas pour évacuer la tension. C'était pour toi._

 _Depuis que tu es partit, je n'ai eu de cesse de te chercher. J'ai passé mon temps à penser et fouiller chaque endroit où tu pourrais être. Je pensais juste vouloir t'expliquer ce que tu avais vu dans ta vision mais je me suis rendu compte plus tard, qu'un tel acharnement pour seulement justifier mes paroles était ridicule et qu'il y avait plus._

 _Et puis j'ai vu Cassiopée. Notre fille. Ça fait bien longtemps que j'ai fait une croix sur la vie de famille. Un homme comme moi ne peut avoir une famille... Et je le pense toujours. C'est trop dangereux. Mais maintenant que cette petite fille est là... J'ai très envie_ _de la connaître, de la protéger, de la chérir. J'a_ _imerais passer du temps avec vous, apprendre à vous connaître et pourquoi pas, un jour, envisager ce dont je n'ai jamais osé rêver : une vie de famille._

 _Faire le tri dans des sentiments que je n'ai jamais connus n'est pas chose aisée. Ne plus les refouler en permanence non plus. Je ne vais pas te déclarer un amour inconditionnel, pas plus que je ne vais te promettre d'être un modèle de gentillesse. Tout ce que je peux te proposer, c'est moi. Le vieux grincheux, laid et irascible. Rien de très reluisant en somme._

 _Quoi que tu répondes, je veux que tu saches que je vous protégerai, au prix de ma vie s'il le faut._

 _Merlin... Je n'ai jamais rien écrit d'aussi dégoulinant de mièvrerie. Je pense bientôt faire une crise de Poufsoufflisme aiguë. Je vais vite appeler Draco pour qu'il prenne cette maudite lettre et te la donne avant que je ne la brûle._

 _J'aimerais que l'on se voie. Avec ou sans Cassie, comme tu le souhaite._

 _Dans l'espoir,_

 _Severus Snape._

 _Ps : Cassiopée est un prénom magnifique, et j'ai été touché que son deuxième prénom soit Eileen. Merci._

Harry n'en revenait pas. Severus voulait le revoir. Apprendre à connaître Cassie. Former une... famille ? Était-ce seulement possible ?

Il avait envie de le revoir. Maintenant qu'il savait que ce n'était pas un piège, que cette nuit avait aussi compté pour lui. En supposant que ceci n'était pas un piège ou un mensonge, c'était merveilleux.

« Dobby ? »

L'elfe de maison apparu dans un petit bruit caractéristique. Il ne s'abaissa pas, il n'était plus un esclave, mais fit un signe de tête poli.

« Oui, Maître Harry ? »

« C'est toi le Gardien du Secret, j'aimerais que tu le révèles au professeur Snape, quand tu seras sûr qu'il est seul et que tu ne peux être entendu par personne. Dis-lui ensuite de venir ce week-end, s'il te plaît. »

L'elfe paru être surexcité un court instant.

« La petite Maîtresse Cassie va retrouver son père ? »

« Oui, » soupira Harry « je sais qu'elle le souhaite et apparemment Severus aussi. »

« Dobby est heureux. Le professeur Snape est un homme bon, malgré les apparences. »

Il disparut ensuite, laissant Harry dans ses réflexions.

 **ooOOoo**

Severus sortait de deux heures de cours Serpentard et Gryffondor et il avait un mal de crâne impressionnant. Il s'installa immédiatement sur le sofa comme à son habitude et regarda le feu pour s'apaiser.

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, lorsqu'un elfe de maison transplana devant lui.

« Professeur Snape, Harry Potter habite dans la chaumière du Phœnix Noir, au 416 sur l'île Léonis Gautier, en France. Vous y êtes attendu ce week-end, à l'heure qu'il vous plaira. »

Il disparut immédiatement après son message, laissant le professeur abasourdit. Après quelques secondes, il secoua la tête, désespéré. Il n'y avait que ce stupide Gryffondor pour faire d'un elfe de maison, un gardien du secret. Mais il devait avouer que c'était une bonne idée. Personne ne songerait à ça, et certainement pas un Sang-Pur.

En tout cas, il était invité à aller les voir et il allait y aller. Pour libérer son week-end, il avait juste à passer la nuit sur les corrections qu'il n'avait pas avancées et accessoirement, il ne devait pas donner de devoirs le lendemain...

C'est ce qu'il fit. Il resta concentré sur ses copies jusqu'à 3h30 du matin. Il ne dormit que quatre heures cette nuit-là, mais fut d'attaque pour une nouvelle journée de cours. Il s'appliqua à torturer les élèves comme à son habitude, retirant une quantité de points non négligeable. Mais à la grande stupéfaction de tous, il ne donna aucun travail pour la semaine suivante.

Le samedi, à dix heures il était prêt. Il avait mis un pantalon noir et une chemise bleue nuit, la seule couleur de sa penderie, ainsi qu'une fine cape noire. Il se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir et grimaça à son reflet. Il n'était pas beau, et ne le serait jamais. Il n'avait aucune chance qu'Harry l'accepte, mais une fois, juste encore une fois... Il baissa les yeux et serra les poings.

Il allait faire face. Il n'était pas n'importe qui ! Il était Severus Snape, digne représentant de la maison de Salazar Serpentard, maison des ambitieux et il allait le prouver. Peu importe le temps que cela prendrait, peu importe ce qu'il endurerait, il retrouverait son petit lion. Il savait ruser et manipuler aussi bien qu'un Malfoy et il s'en servirait pour qu'Harry lui revienne.

Avec un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir, il vit son visage décidé et prédateur. Il s'était beaucoup trop apitoyé sur son sort ces derniers temps et il ne supportait plus cela. Quand il était plus jeune, il se lançait quotidiennement des défis, pour aller toujours plus loin, il était ambitieux. Aujourd'hui, il avait un nouveau challenge, et ce challenge était Harry Potter.

Severus Snape partait en chasse.

Il traversa le château d'un pas décidé et, après avoir franchi les barrières, attrapa son Portoloin. Il arriva directement face à l'arbre marqué d'un 4, mais cette fois ci, le paysage bougea pour laisser apparaître une jolie chaumière en pierre, entourée d'un jardin un peu sauvage mais très fleuri.

Severus s'avança sur le petit chemin de cailloux et frappa à la porte. Il était franchement nerveux mais ne le montrait pas. La porte s'ouvrit sur l'elfe de maison qu'il avait vu quelques jours auparavant. Dobby s'il se souvenait bien.

« Bonjour, Professeur Snape, » commença-t-il de sa petite voix grinçante, en le faisant entrer. « Maître Harry est encore au travail, il en sort onze heures et Princesse Cassie est partit faire des courses avec Miss Hermione. »

« Princesse Cassie ? » demanda Severus avec un sourcil levé.

Dobby se mit à rougir. Severus ne savait même pas qu'un elfe de maison pouvait rougir.

« Monsieur Malfoy a un jour demandé à Dobby d'appeler la petite maîtresse « Princesse Cassie ». Maître Harry a dit à Dobby que c'était une blague, mais Dobby a trouvé que ça allait tellement bien que Dobby a continué à l'appeler ainsi de temps à autre. »

« Je vois, » ricana Severus. « Tu dis que Harry est au travail ? »

« Oui **,** Professeur Snape ! »

« Et où travaille-t-il ? »

« Dans un lycée **,** Professeur Snape. »

« Pourrais-tu m'y faire emmener ? » demanda le professeur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils apparurent derrière des fourrés et Dobby lui indiqua la direction pour se rendre au lycée.

Severus métamorphosa sa cape en manteau noir puis ce dirigea vers le lycée ou Harry devait se trouver. Il devait être 10h30 lorsqu'il arriva enfin. Il se tînt à distance, regardant les quelques adolescents qui plaisantaient devant l'entrée.

Il attendit une demi-heure avant d'entendre la sonnerie.

 **ooOOoo**

Harry entendit avec soulagement la sonnerie retentir. Il était enfin en week-end et se sentait incroyablement stressé. Son ancien amant allait peut-être venir les voir et il ne savait même pas pourquoi il l'avait invité. Peut-être un reste d'impulsion Gryffondorienne...

En tout cas, il n'avait arrêté d'y penser et il se disait de minute en minute que c'était une idée abominable. Il sortit de la salle de permanence et passa au bureau pour récupérer son sac et dire au revoir à ses collègues qui ne finissaient qu'à midi.

Il sortit rapidement du bâtiment, respira un grand bol d'air frais puis reprit sa route pour traverser la cour et passer les grilles. Il regarda autour de lui pour repérer les élèves qui pourraient enfreindre le règlement. C'était assez ironique que lui, parmi tant d'autres, surveille des élèves. Lui qui avait tant de fois enfreint les règles, lui qui avait si souvent été punit.

Pourtant, il se plaisait dans son travail. C'était simple et il voyait du monde, il avait des responsabilités mais pas beaucoup. Ce qu'il prenait le plus à cœur, c'était la sécurité des élèves. Il passait parfois des heures à observer tel ou tel adolescent, essayant de repérer des signes de maltraitance, d'abus ou de harcèlement. Il avait déjà signalé plusieurs cas, et les surveillait de près ensuite. Harry avait été particulièrement touché par l'un des élèves. En lui parlant de sa propre enfance, il avait réussi à lui faire avouer l'enfer dans lequel il avait grandi. Cet élève avait par la suite été enlevé de chez ses parents et placé dans un foyer. C'était difficile, la vie en foyer, mais au moins, maintenant, il n'était plus battu.

Harry était connu pour être à l'écoute et certains élèves n'hésitaient pas à se confier à lui. Que ce soit des histoires de cœur ou de n'importe quelle difficulté. S'il ne résolvait pas tous les problèmes, il les écoutait toujours avec une grande attention. Il était heureux comme ça.

Harry regarda le flot d'élèves sortir. Certains partaient tout de suite, d'autres restaient un peu pour parler avec leurs amis. Il vit Lucas, un grand garçon bien battit, passer les portes et l'interpella.

« Lucas ! Tu n'étais pas en cours de maths ce matin, je me suis fait un plaisir d'appeler ta mère qui t'attend de pied ferme. Bizarrement, elle n'en a pas cru un mot quand on lui a expliquée que tu faisais de l'urticaire mathématical. Tu es attendu lundi à neuf heures dans le bureau de Madame Milbore, ne soit pas en retard. »

Il avait dit ça d'un ton léger en souriant mais chacun savait qu'il n'était pas question de répliquer. Le grand blond serra les lèvres et les poings face à son surveillant qu'il surnommait « la demi-portion » et hocha sèchement la tête avant de déguerpir rapidement.

Une fois les élèves un peu plus dispersé, Harry se permit de souffler et s'avança vers l'un des groupes qu'il connaissait bien. Ils étaient en dernière année et n'étaient pas du genre à faire les quatre cents coups mais savaient tout de même s'amuser. Il serra la main au quatre garçons et fit la bise aux deux filles. Chose qu'il ne faisait qu'une fois sortit du lycée, après son travail. Il faisait la même taille qu'eux malgré qu'il soit plus âgé d'environ cinq ans.

« Salut **,** tout le monde. »

« Salut **,** Orion, » répondirent la plupart.

Dans le monde Moldu, il était Orion Evans.

« Alors, quoi de neuf ? » demanda Harry.

« Contrôle, » répondit le plus petit avec une moue dégoûté. Harry sourit.

« Ne me dit pas que tu n'as pas révisé Zack, je n'y crois pas une seconde. » L'autre garçon grimaça à nouveau puis gêné, fourra les mains dans ses poches.

« Ben... En fait... J'ai invité Jessica hier et... »

« N'en dit pas plus, je veux pas savoir, » coupa Harry en souriant de toutes ses dents.

« Et toi ? Quoi de nouveau ? » demanda Sarah, à côté de lui.

« Oh... Pas grand-chose. Je n'ai pas une vie très palpitante, » répondit-il négligemment. Même en discutant calmement avec eux, il était toujours nerveux et ne savait quoi faire pour se détendre, il sortit de sa poche un paquet de cigarette et en alluma une avant de tendre son briquet à Zack qui voulait fumer lui aussi.

« Tu viens avec nous ce soir ? » demanda Matt, un grand au crâne rasé et aux yeux bleus clairs. « On va boire quelques bières au Mèliz. »

« C'est gentil à vous, mais je reçois peut-être un... ami, » répondit Harry avec un sourire crispé.

« Tu viens au parc avec nous dimanche alors ? »

« Non plus... Je ne sais pas quand cet ami doit venir, ni même s'il va venir. En plus, vous savez bien que je dois m'occuper de ma fille. »

« Quand même, » dit Sarah, ses grands yeux bleus le fixait, alors qu'elle se blottissait un peu plus dans les bras de Matt. Elle avait un air rêveur et faisait parfois penser à Luna. « Il faudra que tu m'expliques comment tu as eu une fille alors que tu es gay. »

« J'aimerais t'apprendre ce genre de choses mais il me semble que la question : "Comment on fait les bébés ?"tu devrais la poser à Matt. Et pour "comment j'ai pu faire ça avec une fille" alors c'est simple : phase de recherche. J'avais dix-sept ans et j'étais un jeune crétin vous comprenez ? »

Il en était là dans ses explications lorsqu'il vit ses amis regarder derrière lui, les yeux légèrement écarquillés. Il allait leur demander une explication lorsqu'il entendit, derrière lui, une voix. _Sa_ voix.

 **ooOOoo**

Severus Snape était dans un coin discret à regarder le Survivant converser avec d'insignifiants adolescents. Il le regardait depuis quelques minutes déjà, essayant d'enregistrer le moindre indice susceptible de l'aider dans sa quête pour qu'Harry soit de nouveau à lui.

Il le vit discuter avec certains étudiants, saluer des professeurs, mettre une heure de retenue à un autre élève. Severus regarda Harry s'approcher d'un groupe de jeunes et discuter amicalement. Il le vit ensuite, avec stupéfaction, tirer un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche et en allumer une.

L'homme en noir le regarda faire des sourires à ses amis et plaisanter avec eux. La jalousie s'insinua lentement en lui, mais il tenta de la repousser, ne voulant pas se laisser embrumer par des émotions qui interféreraient dans sa mission. Il avait l'impression de reprendre son rôle d'espion.

Il eut tout de même du mal à contenir un grognement lorsqu'il vit l'un des jeunes de la bande, faire un sourire charmant à Harry. Heureusement, celui-ci avait l'air de ne rien remarquer et ne répondait absolument pas aux avances qu'il recevait.

Son griffon était soit stupide, soit aveugle. Dans les deux cas ça l'arrangeait.

Severus eut tout de même envie d'aller montrer à tous ses gamins bourrés d'hormones qu'ils avaient de la concurrence et d'un pas sûr et conquérant, il s'avança.

 **ooOOoo**

« Tu étais un jeune crétin dis-tu ? Cela sous-entend-t-il que tu ne l'es plus ? »

Harry pâlit drastiquement en entendant cette voix suave qui l'avait tant de fois fait frissonner. D'un mouvement très lent, il se retourna pour faire face à l'homme dont il s'était follement épris depuis plusieurs années.

« Professeur ? » murmura Harry. Le jeune homme écrasa précipitamment sa cigarette sous son pied avant de s'immobiliser. Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes dans les yeux avant que Severus ne fasse un petit sourire sarcastique.

« Severus, » corrigea-t-il, avant de darder son regard noir sur les jeunes gens intimidés qui lui faisaient face.

« Oui... » marmonna Harry, en fourrant les mains dans les poches de son jeans. Il ne savait pas comment se comporter, il était légèrement embarrassé et impressionné. « Laissez-moi vous présenter les jeunes gens que je surveille au quotidien et qui sont maintenant de bons amis, » dit-il en désignant les étudiants d'un geste vague de la main. « Et je vous présente Severus Snape, l'ami qui devait me rendre visite ce week-end. »

Tous les amis d'Harry regardaient l'homme avec une expression un peu craintive, impressionnée et intriguée. Cet homme était plus vieux qu'eux, il avait l'air sévère et avait des yeux si sombres qu'ils ressemblaient à des puits sans fond.

« Alors c'est ici que vous travaillez ? » demanda Severus, le plus poliment possible, cherchant à connaître un peu la vie d'Harry, il était venu pour ça après tout. Il regarda le bâtiment relativement moderne quoiqu'un peu défraîchi.

« Oui ! » répondit l'un des garçons, visiblement enthousiaste. « C'est un lycée sympa, nous ne sommes pas beaucoup d'étudiants et on s'y sent bien. »

« Et Orion est-il un bon surveillant ? »

« Oui très ! Il est toujours gentil avec les autres ! Sauf ceux qui ne le méritent pas, et il essaye toujours d'aider tout le monde. »

« Ah oui ? » demanda Severus faussement surpris. Comme si le Sauveur n'allait pas essayer de défendre la veuve et l'orphelin... Risible. « Serait-il sévère ? »

« Oh il peut l'être ! » répondit une jeune fille. « Il n'aime pas les gens qui enfreignent le règlement, et nous sermonne toujours pour nous expliquer que les règles sont là pour nous protéger. »

Severus émit un petit bruit de gorge qui pouvait signifier qu'il s'étranglait de surprise, ou alors qu'il se retenait de rire. Harry quant à lui, avait baissé la tête et tenait l'arête de son nez entre son pouce et son index, hésitant entre frapper son professeur, ses amis ou partir en courant. Il n'eut pourtant pas le temps d'élaborer son plan d'évasion.

« Ça c'est étrange, lorsque tu étais à l'école, si mes souvenirs sont bons, tu étais le premier à sortir après le couvre-feu, aller dans des endroits interdits, voler des produits dans le labora... »

« Si vous pouviez éviter de détruire le peu d'autorité que j'ai ici, » coupa Harry en sifflant de rage alors que son ancien professeur s'amusait apparemment beaucoup, même s'il n'en laissait rien paraître.

« Le peu d'autorité ? » s'étrangla Matt. « La dernière fois, tu es entré dans les toilettes en même temps que Lucas Martin, l'un des meilleurs rugbymans de la région, il est ressortit en pleurant ! Personne n'a jamais su ce que tu lui avais fait mais depuis, il n'a plus jamais racketté personne. T'inquiète pas que tu as plus d'autorité ici que le directeur lui-même. »

« Tiens donc ? » dit Severus en levant un sourcil. « Auriez-vous un don particulier ? »

« Pas plus que vous _professeur_. » répondit Harry, lui faisant un sourire arrogant.

« Vous êtes professeur de quoi ? » demanda timidement Audrey.

« Physique-chimie, » répondit succinctement Severus en utilisant la couverture mise en place par le directeur pour les Moldus.

« Je ne vous ai jamais vu dans ce lycée, » affirma Sarah.

« Effectivement, je suis professeur dans une école pour surdoués en Angleterre. Celle-là même où _Orion_ a étudié, » dit-il avec un rictus.

Les jeunes gens regardèrent Harry, les yeux exorbités.

« Tu as été dans une école pour surdoués ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous dans ce lycée pourri ? » demanda Zack.

Harry fusilla Severus du regard en cherchant une explication plausible. Le professeur lui, avait toujours un horripilant sourire en coin plaqué sur les lèvres.

« J'aime ce lycée et j'avais envie d'un travail simple et loin de mon ancienne vie, » se défendit l'ancien Gryffondor.

« Mais à chaque fois qu'on te demande de l'aide pour nos devoirs tu nous dis que tu ne sais pas ! »

« Oui et bien... Poudlard était une école particulière, je n'avais pas les mêmes matières que vous et je préfère ne pas me souvenir de cette époque qui a été particulièrement difficile, » répondit Harry en jetant un regard mortellement sérieux à son ancien professeur.

Le jeune homme qui avait l'air de s'être épris du Survivant commença à avancer, très certainement pour rassurer Harry qui semblait sur les nerfs, mais il fut pris de vitesse par le professeur.

« Je pense que nous devrions y aller, » proposa Severus en envoyant un regard glacial au jeune homme blond qui avait stoppé net son avancé.

Harry regarda sa montre et acquiesça. Il était déjà presque onze heures et demie et Dobby, qui avait pris de l'assurance, savait montrer son mécontentement lorsqu'ils arrivaient en retard pour le repas.

Il dit au revoir à ses amis alors que Severus se contentait d'un signe de tête bref, puis ils partirent tranquillement, longeant le lycée pour trouver un coin à l'abri des regards.

« Eh bien, Potter, tu me donnes rendez-vous et tu ne viens pas ? » demanda Severus de sa voix de velours, après un cours silence.

« Ben... » répondit très intelligemment Harry.

« Mais encore ? » demanda Severus en essayant de ne pas faire preuve de son sarcasme habituel.

« Je ne pensais pas que vous viendriez, surtout pas si tôt... » répondit Harry en baissant le yeux sur ses chaussures.

« Je vous ai dit dans cette stupide lettre que je voulais connaître ma fille, » grogna Severus, pas très à l'aise avec tout ce qu'il avait pu écrire, après s'être mis la tête en vrac.

« C'est vrai... Mais vous n'étiez pas dans votre état normal et je me suis dit que, peut-être, vous regrettiez. »

« Nullement. J'aimerais vraiment passer du temps avec vous. Et voir comment vous vivez depuis tout ce temps. »

« D'accord... »

Les deux marchèrent plusieurs minutes en silence, le temps de trouver un endroit à l'abri des regards indiscrets et Harry agrippa le bras de son professeur pour le faire transplaner dans sa maison. Il le lâcha bien vite pour ne pas savourer plus que de raison, le premier contact physique avec lui depuis plus de six ans.

Aussitôt une petite tornade noire lui sauta dans les bras. Il eut juste le temps de s'accroupir.

« Papa ! »

Cassiopée, contente de se retrouver dans l'étreinte de son père se blottit dans son cou, sans remarquer l'homme qui l'accompagnait. Hermione par contre, qui arriva derrière elle, le vit et se figea.

Severus lui, n'avait d'yeux que pour sa fille et ne la lâchait pas du regard. Il ne savait absolument pas comment se comporter avec elle. Plus jeune, il s'était beaucoup occupé de Draco bien sûr, mais c'était différent, il le connaissait depuis tout petit et n'était pas son père caché...

« Tu sais papa, marraine elle m'a acheté une belle robe dans un magasin. On a été chez les sorciers cette fois et le monsieur il était tout petit, il m'a dit de l'appeler Marcus. Après, il m'a fait une robe moldu bleue claire avec des fleurs rose, qui va jusqu'aux genoux et par-dessus une belle robe sorcière bleue foncé que je dois laisser ouverte, qu'il m **'** a dit. Et tu sais... »

« Cassie calme-toi, » demanda son père en embrassant sa tempe. « Tu as tout le temps pour me raconter tout ça. Pour l'instant, j'aimerais que tu dises bonjour à notre invité. Ok ? »

La petite tourna alors son regard vers l'homme sombre et se fit timide tout à coups. Elle se pencha à l'oreille de son père pour chuchoter fort peu discrètement :

« C'est mon daddy ? Comme l'autre jour ? »

« Oui c'est ça ma puce, c'est daddy. Va lui dire bonjour s'il te plaît. Il est venu juste pour te voir alors ne t'inquiète pas et va le saluer, » souffla Harry.

La petite regarda l'homme curieusement, puis se dégagea des bras de son père, et se posta devant Severus. Elle se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre un moment avant de planter ses yeux dans ceux, si semblable aux siens.

« T'es mon deuxième papa alors ? Parrain m'a beaucoup parler de toi et tu as rendu mon papatrès triste. Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? » demanda-t-elle innocemment, inconsciente du tourbillon d'émotions qu'elle créait chez chacun des adultes présent.

Severus s'agenouilla devant sa fille. Elle était courageuse de se dresser devant un adulte, surtout lui. Il se savait intimidant. Elle se tortillait toujours, même en voulant être forte, imitant un peu Draco en relevant le nez, sans même le vouloir. Il prit la parole d'une voix un peu plus rauque que d'habitude.

« Ce n'était pas volontaire, » dit-il simplement, ne voulant pas se justifier devant une petite fille. Il voulait s'expliquer avec Harry. Personne d'autre. Mais cette simple phrase parut satisfaire la petite qui se détendit et fit un sourire éblouissant.

« C'est ce que m'a dit parrain, je voulais juste être sûre, » dit-elle avant de lui claquer une bise sonore sur la joue.

Cassiopée lui prit alors la main pour l'entraîner avec elle.

« Dray, il m'a dit que tu faisais des potions, et même que parfois je l'aide à faire les siennes. Je vais chercher des plantes sur l'île avec lui et j'écrabouille les scarabées. Viens, je te montre ma chambre. »

Un Severus raide et abasourdit disparut dans le couloir à la suite de sa fille qui continuait de babiller. Harry s'appuya sur le dossier du fauteuil et baissa la tête en soufflant longuement. Les émotions contradictoires se mêlaient pour lui donner un mal de crâne étourdissant.

Il avait peur, de ce qui pourrait se passer ensuite. Peur de perdre sa fille au profit de quelqu'un d'autre. Peur qu'il lui arrache. Peur de ne pas savoir ou tout ça allait le mener. En même temps, voir Cassie et Severus ensemble, lui faisait du bien, comme si tout était redevenu comme ça aurait dû l'être.

Hermione vint le serrer dans ses bras, sentant son angoisse.

« Tu ne la perdras pas, Harry. Le professeur Snape ne fera pas ça. S'il est venu jusqu'ici c'est pour vous. »

« Peut-être... » murmura Harry.

« Tout se passera bien Harry... »

« Comment peux-tu en être sûre ? »

« Je n'en suis pas sûre. Mais c'est mon rôle de te rassurer non ? » lui dit-elle avec un sourire.

« Merci **,** marmotte, » répondit-il avec un petit sourire taquin. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se mit à rire.

« Le repas est prêt, Maître Harry, » fit la petite voix criarde de Dobby derrière lui.

« Je vais les chercher, » répondit Harry en s'armant de courage.

Il rejoignit la chambre de sa fille à pas de loup, soufflant lentement pour avoir l'air nonchalant et entra dans la pièce. Il regarda son ancien professeur accroupi par terre sur le tapis. Il était face à Cassiopée qui lui montrait le nouveau jeu qu'elle avait eu récemment. C'était un magnifique puzzle magique en 3D représentant l'école de Poudlard, flottant à quelques centimètres du sol.

« Papa m'a dit que lui, il dormait là, » dit-elle en montrant la tour Gryffondor. « Et Dray, il m'a dit que lui, il était là, » fit-elle en montrant les cachots. « Et il m'a dit aussi que papa, il faisait plein de bêtises et que tu lui donnais souvent des punitions. Et toi tu dors où dans le château ? »

« Là, » répondit doucement Severus en désignant les cachots.

« Tu dormais dans le lit de parrain ? Mais si tu as fait un bébé avec papa, tu n'aurais pas dû être dans son lit plutôt ? » demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« Non ! » cria presque Severus sous les insinuations de la petite. Il reprit plus doucement. « Je ne dormais pas avec Draco. Lui était dans les dortoirs, dans son lit. Il y avait d'autres lits avec d'autres garçons. Mais moi je suis professeur, je ne suis pas dans les dortoirs, j'ai un appartement à moi, à côté des dortoirs. »

« Eh ben moi, quand je serai grande, je dormirais avec le bébé de Draco ! »

« Pardon ? » s'étrangla Severus.

« Cassie a décidé qu'elle voulait se marier avec Draco, mais comme il est déjà pris elle veut se rabattre sur son futur enfant... » intervint Harry. Severus se retourna et se releva prestement. Il se rappela alors du souvenir qu'il avait vu, relatant cette histoire.

« Eh bien, ce n'est pas pour maintenant, » grogna Severus qui ne pouvait pas s'imaginer que la fille qu'il venait de connaître couchant dans le lit de quelqu'un d'autre, même si ce quelqu'un n'était pas encore né.

« Nous passons à table, » dit Harry, retenant un sourire.

Cassie sauta sur ses pieds et prit ses deux pères par la main, pour les tirer jusqu'à la table. Severus regarda Harry qui lui fit un petit sourire d'excuse.

« Elle a de l'énergie... » fit-il remarquer. Severus acquiesça et s'assit à l'endroit désigné par sa fille.

Dobby apporta le plat et s'assit à table avec eux, comme il en avait maintenant l'habitude. Severus le regarda étrangement puis haussa les épaules, pour concentrer à nouveau son attention sur Cassiopée. Celle-ci babillait joyeusement à propos des magasins qu'elle avait fait avec sa marraine, le matin même. Elle fut interrompue par l'entrée princière de Draco Malfoy. La petite fille voulut sauter de sa chaise pour aller saluer son parrain, mais elle fut retenue par la voix douce mais ferme d'Harry.

« Cassie, tu n'as pas le droit de sortir de table sans permission. »

La petite se tassa un peu sur elle-même et resta bien en place sur sa chaise. Severus fut agréablement surpris, aussi bien par la règle assez stricte que par l'autorité d'Harry. Il n'avait apparemment pas négligé l'éducation de l'enfant.

« Pardon, papa... Je peux aller voir Dray ? »

« Vas-y, » répondit doucement son père.

Cassiopée sauta de la table et alla enlacer son parrain.

« Bonjour, princesse. Tu vas bien ? »

« Oui, regarde Dray ! Daddy est là ! » Draco blanchit et regarda en direction de la table. Il vit tout d'abord Severus attablé, puis son regard passa sur Hermione qui avait l'air un peu mal à l'aise mais heureuse de le voir, et enfin Harry, qui tout à coup, paraissait très en colère.

Celui-ci se leva et posa calmement sa serviette sur la table.

« Dray, je pourrais te parler un moment ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix faussement polie. Draco déglutit avant de lui répondre d'un sourire crispé.

« Tu sais, j'ai très faim et je crois qu... »

« Maintenant ! » coupa Harry d'une voix plus sérieuse.

Draco baissa la tête et Harry le traîna à sa suite pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

« Comment as-tu pu me faire un coup pareil Draco ? » asséna-t-il d'emblée.

« Quoi donc ? » demanda poliment l'ancien Serpentard, d'un air faussement candide.

« Arrête un peu de te payer ma tête ! Tu as révélé à ton parrain ma localisation. »

« Et je me suis excusé à de nombreuse reprises pour ça ! » s'exclama Draco excédé.

« Ça ne change rien. Tu m'as trahi alors que tu étais sous serment ! »

« Les serments se détournent Harry, et tu ne crois pas que tu y vas un peu fort ? »

« En terme de trahison tu veux dire ? Non je ne pense pas. Tu lui as dit où me chercher et il m'a trouvé ! Il a trouvé Cassie. Tu l'as mise en danger. »

Draco, furieux, attrapa Harry par le col de son pull et le tira vers lui pour que leur visages se touchent presque.

« N'oses plus jamais me dire que j'ai mis ma filleule en danger Harry. Je donnerais ma vie pour elle et tu le sais. »

« Il aurait pu me la prendre et l'emmener, les Mangemorts auraient pu la retrouver, » dit durement Harry.

« Il était malheureux et je savais qu'il était de notre côté. Je l'ai toujours su ! »

« Alors pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? »

« Parce que nous ne pouvions pas parler de lui ! Son prénom était tabou ici et tu n'as jamais accepté que je t'en parle, » répondit Draco en relâchant un peu sa poigne, voyant le visage de Harry redevenir peu à peu celui du gamin paumé qu'il avait été.

« Pourquoi maintenant ? » demanda Harry, légèrement calmé.

« Par ce que j'ai enfin vu sa tristesse. J'ai arrêté de me voiler la face et je l'ai vraiment regardé. J'ai fait appel à la très faible parcelle de courage typiquement Gryffondor en moi, et j'ai pris une décision difficile. »

« Tu as pris un risque énorme. »

« Et je ne le regrette pas une seule seconde. »

« Tu penses que je peux espérer ? » demanda Harry.

« Tout ce que je sais, c'est que mon parrain est quelqu'un de bien, qu'il a beaucoup réfléchit suite à ces révélations, et surtout qu'il tient à toi, » répondit Draco en regardant son ami droit dans les yeux.

« D'accord... » murmura Harry.

Draco lui sourit et se détourna pour ouvrir la porte et sortir de la chambre mais il fut retenu par la voix douce du Gryffondor.

« Draco ? »

« Oui ? » dit-il en se retournant. Il ne put faire un mouvement supplémentaire, qu'il reçut un oreiller duveteux en pleine face. C'était maintenant l'heure des réconciliations.

 **ooOOoo**

Resté à table, Severus engagea la conversation avec Hermione.

« Miss Granger, je crois savoir que vous êtes toujours à l'école de médicomagie. Cela vous plaît-il ? »

« Oui professeur, » répondit poliment Hermione. « Ces études sont passionnantes et les professeurs y sont vraiment bons. J'ai quelques difficultés pour les potions avancées mais Draco m'aide beaucoup. »

« Il est vrai qu'il est plutôt doué. Quand serez-vous sur le marché du travail ? »

« Je passe les examens à la fin de cette année. »

« Et vous souhaiterez trouver un poste en France ? » demanda Severus le plus poliment possible.

« A vrai dire je ne sais pas... J'aimerais retourner en Angleterre pour être plus proche de Draco, mais je ne veux pas laisser Harry et Cassie ici... »

« Et si eux aussi revenaient en Angleterre ? » demanda Severus soudainement très intéressé. Il pourrait peut-être tirer sur la corde sensible en proposant à Harry de se rapprocher de lui.

« Alors je postulerai à Saint-Mangouste sans hésiter, peut-être même à l'infirmerie de Poudlard ! » répondit Hermione excitée à cette perspective.

« Marraine ? » intervint la petite voix de Cassie. « Pourquoi ils se disputent ? »

« Draco a fait quelque chose qu'il croyait être bien pour ton papa et toi. Le problème, c'est qu'Harry n'y était pas préparé et il est un peu en colère mais il va se rendre compte lui aussi, que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux finalement, et il va se calmer, » répondit doucement Hermione. « En plus tu les connais ces deux benêts, dans quelques minutes ils vont sortir de cette chambre haletants et ébouriffés après une intense bataille d'oreiller. »

Severus plongea alors son regard dans son assiette, s'assurant de ne pas relever la tête à l'arrivée de Harry dans la pièce. Il ne voulait pas que l'image d'Harry haletant et ébouriffé se superpose avec celle d'un ancien souvenir... Avoir une érection ici et maintenant serait inconvenant. Sa fille était tout de même assise à côté de lui...


	8. Chapitre 8

Hello,

Ce chapitre n'est pas passé chez ma Bêta pour le deuxième passage, alors il reste peut-être quelques petites fautes et incohérence, mais comme on est vendredi, je voulais vraiment le poster. Je ne vous fais pas attendre plus longtemps, bientôt la fin de PPP :,(

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Rapprochement

Le repas se passa sans trop de problèmes, Harry et Draco étaient revenus en riant et comme Severus l'avait décidé, il n'avait pas regardé Harry tout de suite. Les conversations étaient légères mais il y avait un petit malaise dans l'air. Severus et Harry ne participaient pas beaucoup. Harry était gêné de la présence de son ancien professeur et amant, Severus n'avait pas grand-chose à dire.

A la fin du repas, ils décidèrent tous ensemble d'aller se promener sur l'île et Cassiopée se fit un plaisir de faire découvrir à son daddy les merveilles de ce petit coin de paradis. Severus se laissait traîner à droite à gauche, sous l'œil moqueur de Draco. Severus avait tout de même refusé de courir et Cassie se contentait donc de le tirer par la main à la recherche de plantes, de pierres, de paysages. Elle lui racontait les souvenirs qu'elle avait à certain endroit.

« Et là, je suis tombée en dehors du buisson et j'ai pleuré très fort ! Mais quand j'ai levé la tête, j'ai vu un énoooooorme hippro... hipporgr... »

Elle parlait tellement vite qu'elle avait du mal avec certains mots, alors elle fit comme son papa lui avait appris. Elle s'arrêta net, respira un grand coup en fermant les yeux, puis, après quelques secondes, s'écria :

« Hippogriffe ! Un très gros zhippogriffe juste devant moi. Et il avait l'air très méchant avec ses yeux tous jaunes. Il avait un grand bec et j'ai eu très peur. Mais quand il s'est avancé vers moi, mon papa il a sauté juste entre nous. Comme un super héros ! C'est Ed à l'école qui m'a dit que les supers héros ils faisaient toujours ça ! Et il s'est penché très très très trèèèès bas, devant l'hippogriffe et ça a duré très longtemps. Moi je pouvais plus bouger parce que papa, il m'avait fait le sort qui bouge plus. Après papa il s'est avancé et il a caressé le cheval à plumes jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme et qu'il retourne tranquillement manger dans la forêt. Papa il m'a beaucoup disputé parce que je m'étais éloignée alors qu'il m'avait dit de rester près de lui. Et j'ai même été punie. Et papa, il m'a fait les yeux qui gèlent. Ceux qu'il fait quand je fais une grosse bêtise. »

« Les yeux qui gèlent ? » demanda Severus en regardant Draco qui ricanait à proximité.

« Le regard noir made in Harry ! Si tu veux mon avis, il t'a volé ce petit effet, mais il est efficace. Que ce soit ici ou au lycée, personne ne le contredit lorsqu'il l'utilise. Il y ajoute une petite poussé de pouvoir, son aura remplit la pièce et s'en est oppressant. » Mieux ?

Severus se tourna à nouveau vers la petite qui était repartie dans une autre aventure, elle était tellement pleine de vie. On pouvait sentir son bonheur à chaque instant. Elle était aussi une sacré boule d'énergie. Severus avait toujours été très calme, très sage, même lorsqu'il était enfant. Et cela ne venait pas que de son père, avec qui il avait appris à être discret pour éviter d'être battu lorsqu'il était ivre. C'était son tempérament, il le savait.

Mais elle... Elle était tellement expressive, tellement pleine d'entrain. Ce côté-là venait d'Harry. Severus savait que le jeune homme n'avait pas eu une enfance très épanouie. Il n'avait pu s'ouvrir un peu qu'après son arrivée à Poudlard. Et maintenant, Severus regardait sa fille vivre comme Harry aurait dû le faire.

Elle était tellement incroyable. Un rayon de soleil. Et Severus en était sûr, une future Gryffondor ! Bon, cela ne l'enchantait pas spécialement, mais en ayant choisi pour amant, l'un des leurs... Il connaissait les risques. Il ne les connaissait pas vraiment, il ne pouvait pas se douter qu'il aurait un enfant avec un Gryffondor. « Il ne pourrait en tout pas être surpris de ce résultat vu l'identité de son amant » ? Il ne sait pas que son enfant serait un Gryffondor, mais il connaissait les risques. Le risque étant qu'il y a 50% de chance que son gosse soit Gryffondor.

« Et après il y a eu une grosse vague et papa a ri très fort... »

Et Harry l'avait bien éduquée. Elle était polie et serviable. Elle avait l'air de lui obéir. Surtout lorsqu'il faisait les yeux qui gèlent apparemment... Il l'avait aussi bien protégé si l'on en croyait les récits de la petite fille où Harry apparaissait en héros. Elle parlait de lui avec admiration, des étoiles dans ses beaux yeux noirs.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent de leur promenade, il était près de quatre heures et Harry partit préparer le repas du soir car il avait donné son congé à Dobby pour la fin de la journée. Bien qu'il ne faille pas autant de temps pour préparer un simple dîner, il espérait retarder le moment où il se confronterait à Severus. Celui-ci était toujours accaparé par Cassie, mais lui lançait sans arrêt des regards qui signifiaient clairement qu'ils devraient parler.

Malgré tout, Harry n'en avait pas envie. Il ne savait plus où il en était et avait décidé de se plonger dans la cuisine pour essayer de vider son esprit. Il avait toujours aimé cuisiner.

Même lorsque c'était une corvée chez les Dursley. Il inventait, expérimentait et ça lui plaisait beaucoup. Il n'était pas du genre à suivre une recette et ses préparations aboutissaient parfois à des choses très bonnes... D'autres fois, c'était immangeable. C'est pour ça qu'il était heureux de pouvoir compter sur Dobby et ses plats succulents préparés en quelques minutes. Juste au cas où...

A dix-neuf heures, Hermione fit manger Cassie pour pouvoir la mettre au lit rapidement et faire une soirée entre adultes, comme elle l'avait proposée. La petite fille demanda à Severus de lui raconter une histoire. Il accepta, bien que réticent, et suivit une petite Cassiopée dans sa grenouillère violette. Elle se mit au lit et lui tendit un livre. Severus le prit et lut l'histoire de la Dame Cheval, prisonnière du Dragon d'argent. Lorsque l'histoire fut terminée, elle lui tendit un autre livre qu'il prit mais qu'il reposa sur la table de chevet, avant de prendre la parole.

« Cassie... J'aimerais te raconter une histoire plutôt que de te lire un livre. C'est l'histoire d'un jeune homme. Il était beau, vraiment très beau, très fort et très courageux. Il était adulé par toute son école. Mais personne ne le connaissait vraiment. Personne ne voyait qu'il n'allait pas très bien... »

Severus continua et raconta un peu l'histoire d'Harry. Très édulcorée bien sûr. Cassie était passionnée par la parole de son Daddy et cela dura une quinzaine de minutes avant que Severus ne lui explique que si elle voulait la suite, il fallait qu'il revienne un autre jour. Une petite ruse Serpentard pour être sûr que la petite demande à son père de le laisser revenir.

Severus passa sa main dans les cheveux de Cassiopée qui le regarda avec les yeux pleins d'étoiles. Il lui souhaita bonne nuit et repartit en laissant la porte entre-ouverte. Il arriva à la cuisine pour rejoindre les autres et aperçu par la porte entrebâillé, Draco et Hermione vêtus de leurs manteaux, qui parlaient à Harry.

« Tu dois avoir une discussion avec lui... »

« Pas maintenant... »

« Tu recules ça depuis des années, Harry ! Où est le Gryffondor, là ? » s'énerva Draco.

« Il est caché derrière le Serpentard, la fouine ! »

« Arrête de m'insulter. Je ne vais pas me disputer avec toi et te donner une bonne raison pour partir d'ici fâché en abandonnant Severus et la discussion que tu repousses encore et toujours... » Draco était furieux après son ami qui cherchait des excuses pour ne pas affronter la réalité.

« Nous allons dîner au restaurant et toi, tu restes ici et tu parles enfin au professeur Snape, » continua Hermione.

« Si ça ne se passe pas comme je le souhaite, je ne m'en remettrai pas cette fois, » répondit faiblement Harry. « Depuis six ans je vis dans l'illusion que tout va s'arranger... J'ai perdu Sirius, j'ai perdu Remus... J'ai vu trop de malheurs, cette fois... »

« On sera là Harry, comme toujours. Mais il faut faire face ! » répondit Hermione. « Tu es l'homme le plus courageux que je connaisse. Tu es un lion ! Et tu vas affronter ça tu m'entends ?! »

Elle secouait à présent Harry par les épaules et celui-ci réagit enfin. Ses yeux s'emplirent de détermination et, bien que tremblant, il acquiesça. Hermione le serra brièvement dans ses bras et prit la main de Draco pour l'entraîner dehors.

Severus sortit de l'ombre du couloir à ce moment-là et regarda un instant Harry mettre la table pour eux deux. Il se racla la gorge pour faire connaître sa présence et aida Harry comme il le put pour finir de préparer le repas.

Une fois installés devant leur assiette dans un silence inconfortable, Severus prit la parole :

« Ce rôti est excellent. »

« Merci... » répondit timidement Harry.

« Je pense qu'il est temps pour nous de parler maintenant. Qu'en penses-tu, Harry ? »

Le jeune homme eu un petit sursaut à l'entente de son prénom. Jamais son professeur ne l'avait appelé comme cela, sauf dans la lettre. Mais il n'avait encore jamais entendu son prénom sortir de cette bouche. Son ton bas et vibrant le faisant frissonner de plaisir.

« Je le pense oui... » répondit-il d'un ton bas. « J'espère que vous comprenez pourquoi je suis partie il y a six ans... »

« Oui, je comprends... Ça ne me plaît pas, mais je comprends. »

« Ça ne vous plaît pas ? »

« J'aurais préféré que tu restes, que tu me confrontes. J'aurais pu t'expliquer et j'aurais pu être présent pour notre fille... Et pour toi aussi... »

« Si je restais un peu plus longtemps je la mettais en danger ! » s'insurgea Harry. « Je pensais que vous étiez un Mangemort ! Vous auriez pu vous en prendre au bébé. Me l'enlever pour en faire un parfait Mangemort ! »

« As-tu réfléchi deux minutes à la stupidité de tout ça ? » s'énerva Severus à son tour. « Je t'ai entraîné pour te rendre plus fort, pourquoi l'aurais-je fait si j'étais un véritablement Mangemort ? »

« Vous croyez vraiment que j'avais ça en tête ?! J'ai appris ma grossesse un soir, alors que je ne savais même pas ça possible et que je pensais que j'étais pour vous, qu'un coup pour décompresser. Quelques heures après, j'ai entendu ses mots odieux sortir de votre bouche, votre visage reflétant votre dégoût. Oh non, je n'ai pas réfléchi ! J'avais les hormones en ébullition, un bébé dont le père ne m'aimait pas dans le ventre et un psychopathe sur le dos. »

Harry était maintenant debout et respirait difficilement. Il se calma en prenant de profondes inspirations pour se rasseoir et regarda son professeur qui l'observait aussi, le visage calme et serein, fermé. Il reprit :

« J'y ai réfléchi plus tard. Une fois que ma magie et mes hormones se sont calmées. Une fois que j'ai accouché, que j'ai trouvé un travail et que j'ai commencé une petite routine. »

« Pourquoi tu n'es pas revenu me voir à ce moment-là ? » demanda Severus doucement, pour ne pas brusquer Harry. Il voulait savoir, il devait savoir.

« La peur... Dans mon monde, dans ma routine, je me suis imaginé que vous étiez un fantastique héros qui ne pouvait se permettre d'avoir un enfant à charge. Que le jour où je vous annoncerais la nouvelle, vous seriez heureux et vous seriez avec moi pour toujours. Pour me soutenir et m'aimer... » Harry chuchotait presque à présent. « Mais tout ça n'était qu'une illusion et j'en étais conscient. Et c'est lâche mais je ne voulais pas briser ce rêve. Je voulais continuer de croire que vous seriez ravi d'avoir cet enfant et que le jour où je reviendrais vers vous, tout se passerait bien. Je ne voulais pas que mes espoirs se brisent... Non... Pas encore... »

Severus regardait son ancien amant se libérer de tout le poids qui pesait sur ses frêles épaules.

« Et maintenant ? » demanda-t-il enfin. « Maintenant que tu sais que je vous accepte, Cassie et toi, tu ne devrais plus avoir peur. »

« Et pourtant... » murmura Harry. Il releva la tête qu'il avait baissée et planta ses orbes vertes dans celle noires de son vis à vis. « Pourtant je souhaite beaucoup plus que ça. Je ne veux pas que vous fassiez acte de présence un week-end pour disparaître ensuite. Je ne veux pas vous imaginez autrement qu'avec moi en tant que couple. Imaginer autre chose que vous et moi avec un enfant, une famille heureuse et aimante... »

« Qu'est-ce qui nous en empêche ? »

« Je n'étais qu'un coup pour vous ! » répondit Harry avec hargne. « Depuis le soir de Noël j'ai développé des sentiments pour vous. J'ai essayé de décrypter les vôtres mais je n'y ai vu que de la glace et du froid. »

« Cette nuit-là a été importante pour moi aussi, » contra Severus. « J'ai moi aussi commencé à éprouver d'autres choses pour toi. Le problème c'est que je m'en suis rendu compte bien trop tard. »

« Comment vous croire ? »

« Accepte-moi ! » répondit Severus. « Fait moi entrer dans ta vie, dans celle de Cassiopée et apprenons à être ensemble ! »

Harry hésita. Severus reprit :

« Je sais qu'après notre... Relation... Assez déplorable et basée sur le sexe, tu n'as pas confiance en moi, mais Cassie est née de cette relation et elle mérite d'avoir ses parents avec elle. Nous pouvons au moins essayer de nous entendre. Être des parents pour elle, des amis pour nous, ou peut-être plus... » Severus fit une pause bien calculée pour laisser ses mots s'imprégner. « Je ne te promet pas de changer, de te chérir ou de te déclarer mon amour éternel, » reprit Severus avec une grimace à l'idée d'être, ce que certain appelait "romantique", « mais je te promets d'essayer de construire quelque chose à trois. J'aimerais que ça marche moi aussi. Je n'avais pas envisagé d'avoir un enfant mais maintenant qu'elle est là, je ne veux pas qu'elle vive ce que j'ai pu vivre pendant ma jeunesse. »

Harry resta muet quelques instants, touché par ses mots qui n'étaient pas des mots tendres comme il l'aurait voulu, mais des mots vrais. Il aurait voulu que tout se passe comme dans son rêve. Être pris dans une étreinte passionnée, entendre des mots d'amour et des promesses de vie meilleure. Mais le discours que venait de faire Severus était empli de sincérité. Et il voulait y croire.

« Nous pourrions essayer oui... Je veux dire... Vous pourriez venir ici certains jours, les week-ends peut-être, et partager notre quotidien. Si vous l'acceptez... »

« J'en serais ravi, » répondit Severus avec un sourire en coin. « Je viendrai ici tous les week-ends, du vendredi soir au lundi matin, si tu es d'accord. »

« B... Bien sûr, » balbutia Harry qui n'en revenait pas. Il allait vraiment passer tout son temps libre ici ? « Mais, comment ferez-vous pour Poudlard ? Vous ne devez pas être présent pour surveiller ? »

« Je m'arrangerai avec Albus, » répondit Severus avec un geste vague de la main. « Je n'ai pas pris de vacances en vingt ans, je suis sûr qu'il m'accordera ça. »

« Et pour vos cours ? »

« J'ai la chance d'avoir un assistant en potions qui se fera un plaisir de corriger tous les devoirs que je donnerai » dit-il avec un sourire sadique. Draco allait souffrir et ça serait une petite vengeance pour ses cachotteries.

Harry pouffa derrière sa main et Severus fut ravi d'avoir pu tirer ce si joli bruit de son, probablement, futur compagnon.

L'atmosphère se détendit alors considérablement et la soirée se passa très bien. Le rôti fut un succès et le vin coulait à flot. Ils parlèrent du travail d'Harry, Severus se révélant curieux de savoir comment Harry en était arrivé là. Ils parlèrent beaucoup du monde magique français. Le Survivant proposa au maître des potions de visiter le lendemain le Paris sorcier.

Harry lui fit visiter la maison, puisqu'il avait été décidé qu'il y viendrait souvent. Et Severus était heureux de voir le grand laboratoire qui servait d'habitude à Draco. Ils restèrent un moment à parler dans le couloir à voix basse, pour ne pas réveiller la petite fille, avant que chacun ne retrouve sa chambre.

La chambre de Severus était une simple chambre d'ami. A la naissance de Cassie, Harry avait demandé à Dobby d'ajouter une annexe pour faire une chambre à Draco, vu qu'il avait pris la sienne pour sa fille. Mais maintenant que Draco dormait avec Hermione, la pièce était vide. Elle venait à présent de trouver un nouveau locataire.

Le lendemain, dimanche, ils allèrent tous les cinq faire un tour dans le Paris sorcier comme promis. Les magasin étaient fermés, bien sûr, mais ils firent visiter à Severus les lieux historiques, comme la statut de Grapik le gobelin ou les anciens locaux de Barnabas le Venin. Ils lui racontèrent toutes les histoires et légendes qu'ils avaient appris à connaître au fil des années. Ce fut une journée ponctuée de rires et d'histoires.

Severus partit le soir même pour s'entretenir au sujet de ses futurs week-ends hors Poudlard avec Albus, et Harry resta un moment, l'air rêveur devant le feu de cheminée, repensant aux merveilleux moments qu'il avait passé avec son ancien professeur.

Il le vouvoyait toujours. Il était assez gêné à l'idée de le tutoyer. C'était idiot vu ce qu'ils avaient déjà fait ensemble mais malgré lui, son ancien professeur l'intimidait toujours.

Harry avait donc pu retrouver le calme de sa maison et sa meilleure amie. Ils avaient discuté longtemps, Harry avait pu parler de ses peurs et de ses doutes, Hermione avait été là, comme d'habitude, et avait su le rassurer.

 **ooOOoo**

Les jours, les semaines et les mois passèrent. Severus venait chaque week-end et partageait peu à peu la vie de famille d'Harry et de Cassiopée. Hermione et Draco étaient de moins en moins présents pour leur laisser de l'espace. Cassie était ravie d'avoir son daddy à ses côtés. Elle ne cessait de lui poser des questions et de l'accaparer, laissant un peu de côté un Harry déboussolé.

Il avait toujours été le centre du monde de sa fille et venait de se faire éjecter au deuxième plan. Bien sûr, il n'en voulait ni à Cassie, ni à Severus, mais c'était tout de même déroutant. Il en profitait pour s'entraîner dans sa cave aménagée, plus longtemps, plus durement. Il se savait maintenant de taille à affronter le mage noir. Il savait qu'il avait fait beaucoup de progrès et seul Draco connaissait l'étendu de ceux-ci.

Harry était heureux de voir que Severus s'investissait dans la vie de Cassiopée, qu'il faisait des efforts pour être aimable, notamment avec Hermione et qu'il semblait réellement s'intéresser à sa vie.

Par contre, il n'avait pas entamé de rapprochement physique avec Severus. Oh, il en avait envie. Très envie. Mais il ne voulait pas retourner dans l'ancienne relation qu'ils avaient partagée.

Cependant, plus il le voyait et plus il avait envie de se rapprochement. Il n'avait eu personne depuis Severus et s'il avait souvent manqué de contact intime avec un homme depuis toutes ses années, ce n'était rien par rapport à toutes ses semaines avec Severus à proximité.

Le maître des potions lui, commençait à désespérer de ne pouvoir approcher le Gryffondor. Il avait décidé qu'il ne ferait pas le premier pas. Il laisserait Harry venir à lui. Mais maintenant, il se demandait si c'était une bonne idée. Il en était arrivé à un point où juste le fait de voir Harry lui apportait tout un tas d'images obscènes en tête.

Depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant, il laissait quelques-unes de ses affaires traîner négligemment dans la maison d'Harry. Tel un serpent il s'insinuait doucement et lentement dans les pensées d'Harry. Se rendant omniprésent et indispensable. Il voulait que chaque endroit, chaque objet, lui fasse penser à lui.

Il força sa chance un jour où il invita Harry dans un restaurant dans la capitale. Harry le tutoyait enfin et n'hésitait plus à le taquiner. Il l'appelait Severus et riait ouvertement avec lui. Il étalait toujours ses émotions et Severus en était toujours. stupéfait de voir comment il était simple pour lui de se lâcher et de projeter ses émotions à la face de tout le monde.

Ils étaient donc dans un bon restaurant, un peu chic, et Severus commanda un apéritif, une bouteille de vins ainsi qu'une bouteille de champagne pour le dessert. C'est donc un Harry particulièrement éméché qu'il dû soutenir pour le transplanage de retour. Ils atterrirent dans le jardin et Severus le guida jusque dans le salon où il l'installa dans le sofa et lui enleva sa cravate et ses chaussures pour qu'il soit à l'aise.

« Tu sais Sev'us. J'ai très envie de toi ! » déclara Harry en essayant d'attraper l'homme par les épaules pour le rapprocher de lui. Tentative qui échoua lamentablement, vu son état.

Severus se stoppa net. C'est dans cette optique qu'il l'avait un peu fait boire, mais il ne s'attendait pas à une telle franchise. Harry reprit :

« Ça fait des semaines que je veux te voir me déshabiller et me prendre n'importe où dans cette maison. »

Severus déglutit difficilement.

« J'aimerais beaucoup aussi Harry » souffla-t-il. « Mais nous ne ferons pas ça ce soir... »

« Oh, » murmura Harry, véritablement déçu. « Je ne te plaît plus ? Je sais que je suis toujours aussi maigre, mais je pensais tout de même avoir pris quelques muscles... »

« Oh non, Harry. Ça n'a rien à voir. Tu es... parfait. Crois-moi. » C'était véritablement difficile de se contrôler.

« Non, je sais, ce n'est pas grave... » répondit sombrement Harry. « Je suis trop petit et trop maigre... On me prend pour une fille dans les magasins avec mes cheveux longs. C'est pour ça que je me laisse pousser la barbe... »

Ainsi, c'est comme ça qu'Harry se voyait. Severus était un peu surprit. Il s'approcha et lui carrossa la joue piquante de sa main.

« Tu es magnifique Harry, vraiment. Certes, tu es petit et pas très épais mais ça me plaît. Tu es musclé et cette barbe, par Merlin... » souffla Severus en caressant la fameuse barbe de trois jours qui l'obsédait depuis qu'il l'avait vue la première fois. « J'ai vraiment envie de te prendre là, sur ce canapé et de te faire l'amour comme jamais. »

Harry ronronna un instant et se rapprocha de lui.

« Mais nous ne pouvons pas faire ça. D'abord, Cassie n'est pas très loin, et en plus tu n'es pas dans ton état normal et tu m'en voudras demain au réveil. »

« Non, je te promets ! Je ne t'en voudrais pas ! Parole de Gryffondor. Tu sais qu'on tient toujours notre parole chez les griffons. » déclara Harry en se levant, vacillant légèrement.

« Crois-moi Harry, » répondit Severus d'une voix rauque et sensuelle. « Le jour où tu accepteras de me revenir, je te ferrai tout ce que je n'ai pas pu te faire durant toutes ces longues années. Je pourrai enfin te faire l'amour comme j'en ai tant rêvé. Te lécher et te caresser sur tout le corps jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies de te prendre. Oh, je le ferai, Harry, je te prendrai sauvagement, jusqu'à casser chaque meuble de la maison. Et, Harry, tu auras besoin de toutes tes facultés à ce moment-là. Je veux que tu sois conscient de tout. De mes doigts sur ta peau, à la goutte de sueur qui roulera le long de ton dos. Je veux que tu te souviennes de chacun de mes soupirs et chacun de mes râles car ils seront uniquement pour toi. »

Ce fut au tour d'Harry de déglutir. Severus s'était rapproché jusqu'à ce que leurs torses se touchent presque. Haletant l'un comme l'autre, ils se regardèrent pendant de longues secondes avant que Harry n'agrippe brusquement la chemise de Severus et l'attire contre lui pour écraser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Severus fut tout d'abord surprit et mit quelques secondes à réagir. Mais une fois qu'il fut sûr de ce qu'il se passait, il posa ses mains sur les hanches d'Harry et l'attira fermement contre lui. Le baiser était intense et fougueux. Chacun embrassait l'autre comme si c'était la dernière fois.

Severus passa sa langue sur les lèvres d'Harry qui les ouvrit prestement pour que son compagnon s'engouffre dans sa bouche avec force. Il avait toujours les mains serrées sur la chemise de son vis à vis pendant que Severus avait passé les siennes sous sa chemise pour toucher la peau chaude et veloutée qui s'y cachait.

Le baiser féroce et avide se transforma au fil du temps en une danse langoureuse et calme. La lutte avait été abandonnée pour un témoignage d'émotions intenses, chacun savourant le premier rapprochement depuis plus de six ans.

Severus se fit violence pour se séparer légèrement de celui qui, il en était sûr, causerait sa perte. Il resta néanmoins collé à lui et laissa ses mains traîner sur ses hanches en faisant de petites arabesques imaginaires. Ils prirent un instant, Harry blottit contre le torse de Severus, pour reprendre leurs souffles et calmer leurs battements de cœur.

« Je crois que nous devrions aller nous coucher maintenant... » murmura Severus qui ne voulait pas gâcher ce moment de calme.

« Reste avec moi... » répondit Harry sur le même ton.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. »

« S'il-te-plaît. Nous ne ferons rien. Je veux juste... me serrer contre toi, ça fait si longtemps. »

« D'accord. Je t'accompagne à ta chambre et je vais chercher mon pyjama. »

Harry ricana.

« Un pyjama, Severus ? Depuis le temps que je t'ai connais je ne t'ai encore jamais vu en pyjama... Pourtant je ne compte plus les fois où je t'ai vu dans un lit. »

« Eh bien, Monsieur Potter, apprenez que je porte effectivement des pyjamas, mais qu'en présence d'un homme avec un physique aussi distrayant je préfère finalement les laisser dans mon placard. »

Harry rougit et suivit Severus jusque dans sa chambre. Il tanguait légèrement mais son compagnon le tenait fermement contre lui.

Comme promis, Severus l'accompagna à sa chambre et partit chercher ses affaires. Lorsqu'il revint, un Harry Potter joyeux s'acharnait à essayer d'enlever ses chaussettes. Il avait apparemment commencé avec la chemise mais avait abandonné car deux boutons étaient resté ouvert.

Severus, amusé, le regarda un moment se débattre tout seul, avant de venir à sa rescousse. Il lui enleva donc ses chaussettes, tout en caressant ses chevilles sans vraiment en avoir conscience. Il passa ensuite à la chemise et eut besoin de tout son self contrôle devant le corps à demi-nu de l'homme en face de lui. Harry n'avait pas beaucoup changé, si ce n'était qu'il s'était légèrement étoffé.

Il laissa ensuite le soin à Harry de finir et s'enferma dans la salle de bain pour ses ablutions mais surtout afin de ne pas sauter sur le Gryffondor. Malheureusement, au bout de quelques minutes, il entendit Harry l'appeler entre deux éclats de rire. Il se rinça la bouche en grognant et reposa sa brosse à dent avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Apparemment, Harry avait du mal à se déshabiller. Il avait toujours son pantalon et avait entreprit de descendre la fermeture lorsque celle-ci s'était prise dans le tissus de son sous-vêtement. Il forçait dessus comme un âne tout en étant pris d'un fou rire incroyable.

« Descend ton boxer en même temps que ton pantalon idiot, tu répareras ça demain, » proposa Severus sur le pas de la porte en le regardant s'acharner.

Le visage d'Harry s'illumina et il fit un grand sourire à son sauveur avant de descendre le sous-vêtement sans cérémonie. Severus ne put s'empêcher de suivre le mouvement des yeux et sa bouche s'assécha devant le corps, maintenant nu de l'homme qu'il rêvait de posséder à nouveau.

Il repartit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain et passa de l'eau très fraîche sur son visage pour enlever toute envie passagère. Chose tout à fait inutile vu que ce n'était pas son visage qui était irrigué de sang à ce moment précis. Il passa plusieurs minutes dans la salle d'eau à calmer ses ardeurs et revint un peu plus serein dans la chambre d'Harry. Celui-ci était déjà couché du côté gauche du lit et semblait l'attendre.

Severus, vêtu de son pyjama noir en coton, se coucha et sentit immédiatement le corps d'Harry se coller contre lui. Il était en boxer et tee-shirt pour l'occasion et à peine sa tête fut posée sur le torse de Severus, qu'il s'endormit comme un bienheureux.

Severus passa plusieurs minutes à réfléchir tout en passant la main dans les cheveux épais, comme il en avait l'habitude il y a longtemps.

Il avait fait un pas de géant dans sa relation avec Harry aujourd'hui et il espérait que cela ne reculerait pas à nouveau demain au réveil. Il était actuellement dans un état de calme qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis tellement longtemps, qu'il en vint à se demander si ce n'était pas ça, le bonheur. Mais seul l'avenir le lui dirait.

 **ooOOoo**

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla bien au chaud dans l'étreinte de Severus. Il mit quelques temps à se remémorer sa soirée et, surtout, ce que faisait Severus dans son lit. Ses souvenirs étaient brumeux mais il avait tout de même les grandes lignes. Il n'avait rien fait avec son ancien amant. Si ce n'était un baiser hautement excitant et une mise à nue intégrale.

Harry rougit instantanément à se souvenir et enfonça son nez dans le cou de Severus qui émit un petit ricanement, prouvant qu'il était réveillé et qu'il s'amusait beaucoup de la gêne de son amant.

« Par quoi es-tu le plus gêné ? Mon discours, la stupidité dont tu as fait preuve ou le fait de t'être mis nu face à moi sans aucune gêne ? »

« Oh Merlin... » se mit à geindre Harry en réalisant tout ça. Il s'enfonça un peu plus dans l'étreinte et poussa un petit soupire de bonheur totalement involontaire.

« Tu tiens chaud Potter, je vais me liquéfié si tu continues... »

« Dommage... » marmonna Harry qui commençait à se rendormir.

Il se réveilla de nouveau une heure plus tard en sentant son oreiller vivant gigoter. Il marmonna et s'agrippa un peu plus.

« Laisse-moi me lever Harry... »

« Non... »

« Cassie va se lever. Tu veux peut-être qu'elle me trouve ici ? »

Cet état de fait réveilla totalement Harry qui se leva d'un bond. Les yeux à moitié fermé, commença à mettre son pantalon d'hier par-dessus son boxer. Son caleçon de la veille étant encore dedans, coincé dans la braguette, il se retrouva entortillé dans toutes les couches de vêtements et s'écrasa lamentablement sur le sol.

Severus était resté paisiblement sur le lit, les deux mains derrière la nuque et regardait le fabuleux spectacle d'un Gryffondor au saut du lit. C'était réellement divertissant. Il l'aida tout de même à se relever lorsqu'il l'entendit ronchonner, des poils de tapis dans la bouche.

« Je ne t'ai pas souvent fait de compliment Harry mais ce coup-là était vraiment très amusant. »

Harry grogna en réponse. Severus le garda contre lui un peu plus longtemps que prévu et leurs yeux se perdirent un moment dans ceux de l'autre. Severus baissa légèrement sa tête pour venir capturer les lèvres d'Harry. Le baiser fut tendre et doux. Un baiser pour se dire bonjour le matin, un baiser amoureux, un baiser de routine.

« Bonjour, » murmura Severus en se reculant un peu.

« Hey, » répondit Harry en rougissant légèrement. « C'est... agréable, d'être comme ça. J'ai l'impression que c'est... normal. »

« Je dois avouer, que je pourrais m'habituer à ce genre de réveil, » répondit Severus en l'embrassant à nouveau. Il recula ensuite, de peur de se laisser emporter. « Je vais chercher une potion pour soigner les gueules de bois dans ma chambre. Va prendre ta douche. »

Une demi-heure plus tard ils étaient tous les deux dans la cuisine. Harry préparait de la pâte à pancakes alors que Severus pressait les oranges.

« Comment peux-tu être si bon cuisinier et si mauvais en potion ? »

« Draco a bien essayé... Je me suis un peu amélioré sans toi pour me harceler ou les Serpentards pour jeter des ingrédients dans mon chaudron, mais je n'arrive toujours pas à faire es potions un peu plus compliqué, pas au-delà des potions de septième année. J'ai tendance à... expérimenter... Comme en cuisine. Je ne suis jamais les recettes et je fais comme j'ai envie. Avec les potions ça ne marche pas comme ça. »

« Je ne te le fais pas dire, » ricana Severus. « Mais dis-moi... Les entraînements que tu as fait ces dernières années ont été utiles ? Où en es-tu ? »

« On pourra faire un duel bientôt, » répondit Harry avec un clin d'œil. Severus fit un sourire en coin et ils continuèrent leur travail. Severus reprit après quelques minutes de silence :

« Tu sais... J'aime venir ici chaque week-end. Cassie est merveilleuse et j'aime apprendre à te connaître. »

« Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup te voir tous les week-ends. Mais ce que j'ai préféré, c'était me réveiller à tes côtés, » avoua Harry en rougissant.

« C'est pas vrai ? » fit une voix ironique derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent d'un bloc pour faire face à un Draco Malfoy en grande forme, avec un sourire moqueur. « Alors comme ça vous avez passé la nuit ensemble ? »

« La ferme, Dray... » bougonna Harry.

« Oh, allez, Harry, ne soit pas gêné ! C'était bien ? »

« Figure-toi que le lionceau qui est là était ivre et j'ai donc pris soin lui, » répliqua Severus en posant discrètement sa main dans le bas du dos du Survivant, lui faisant passer la tendresse de ce moment pour qu'il ne s'offusque pas de ses paroles.

« Ce qu'il ne dit pas, » répondit Harry avec un sourire taquin, « c'est que c'est ce vieux serpent qui m'a fait boire plus que de raison. »

Severus fit mine d'être outré ce qui fit rire les deux plus jeunes. Cassiopée arriva dans cette bonne ambiance et la journée pu commencer dans la bonne humeur générale.

Ce jour là, Severus et Harry étaient plus proches que jamais mais personne n'y fit vraiment attention. Ils se contentaient de se frôler ou de se lancer des regards intenses. A chaque fois que le maître des potions passait derrière Harry, il en profitait pour mettre une main au creux de ses reins, ou lorsqu'il passait à côté, mettait une main sur sa hanche. Parfois, en se croisant, si personne n'était autour, ils en profitaient pour s'embrasser.

C'était toujours des contacts délicats et chastes. Presque un flirt d'adolescent. Ils n'avaient effectivement pas vécus ça au début de leur relation et se rattrapaient un peu maintenant. Ils se faisaient l'impression d'être un véritable couple.

Le soir venu, ils partirent se coucher les derniers, ne sachant pas quelle attitude adopter. Ce fut finalement Harry qui prit son courage à deux mains.

« Tu veux bien dormir avec moi ce soir ? »

« Je n'attendais que ta demande, » sourit Severus. « Je vais me préparer, je te rejoins aussitôt » assura-t-il avait de disparaître dans le couloir.

Harry sourit à son tour et alla se mettre en pyjama. Mais, tout comme Severus, il ne mit que le bas. Passer sa nuit contre un autre homme donnait chaud et ils ne voulaient pas se réveiller tout en sueur.

Harry put alors redécouvrir le torse bien sculpté de son amant. Il y avait plus de cicatrices que dans son souvenir, elles avaient l'air assez récentes. En tout cas, elle n'était pas là six ans auparavant. Il était tellement beau. Bien sûr, il n'était pas d'une beauté classique... C'était un charme, ténébreux et envoûtant. Quoique ses derniers temps, il semblait faire plus attention à son physique. Ses cheveux n'étaient plus aspergés de lotion grasse protectrice qui évitait les désagréments causés par les vapeurs de potion. Il avait les dents plus blanches et bien alignées, il avait repris du poids et ses ongles étaient parfaitement manucurés. Tant de petits détails qui le rendaient maintenant nettement plus attrayant. Bien qu'Harry n'ait pas besoin de ça pour être attiré.

Severus le tira de sa contemplation lorsqu'il se glissa dans les couvertures et vint se coller au corps chaud qui y était déjà. Il le poussa un peu sur le côté pour le basculer sur le flanc et se coller dans son dos. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il aperçut le phœnix noir. Il plaqua Harry sur le ventre pour admirer à nouveau le merveilleux tatouage qu'il aimait tant.

Harry entendit un léger grognement et frémit en imaginant le regard de pur désir de Severus. Celui-ci caressa légèrement sa hanche avant de baisser doucement la tête pour lécher du bout de sa langue, le cou du phœnix.

« Severus... » murmura Harry d'une voix rauque. Severus comprit et après un dernier coup de langue se réinstalla tout contre son compagnon, enfouissant son long nez dans ses cheveux et serrant sa taille de façon possessive.

 **ooOOoo**

Les semaines recommencèrent à défiler. Severus et Harry dormaient ensemble mais n'échangeaient rien de plus que quelques caresses.

Ce fut durant un week-end, un mois plus tard qu'Harry fut réveillé par une petite main qui tirait la sienne.

« Ca... Cassie ? » souffla Harry. Il ouvrit péniblement les paupières pour voir les grands yeux noirs de sa fille embués de larmes. « Eh, Princesse, que se passe-t-il ? » demanda-t-il en la tirant vers lui.

« J'ai fait un cauchemar, » répondit-elle d'une petite voix tremblante.

« D'accord, viens là. » Elle grimpa sur le lit pour se mettre à côté de lui mais s'arrêta net lorsqu'elle vit que la place était déjà occupée.

« Daddy aussi à fait un cauchemar ? » demanda-t-elle innocemment.

Harry soupira. Cette conversation allait être longue...

 **ooOOoo**

Finalement, Cassie avait bien compris que ses deux papas formaient à nouveau un couple. Même si elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce que ça changeait par rapport à avant, si ce n'était qu'elle avait moins de place dans le lit de son papa lorsqu'elle faisait des cauchemars.

C'est le week-end suivant qu'Harry prit son courage à deux mains. Draco et Hermione étaient sortis, Cassie dormait dans sa chambre et Severus et lui venaient de finir un bon repas tout en discutant de choses et d'autres. Des écoles dans lesquelles ils travaillaient, d'innovations sorcières, de la guerre qui reprenait doucement mais sûrement... Ils débarrassèrent la table ensemble, firent la vaisselle et Severus s'avança dans le salon pour, comme d'habitude, s'installer devant le feu et lire ou discuter mais Harry le prit par le bras et d'un air déterminé, le traîna vers leur chambre.

Severus se laissa faire, ne sachant pas trop où Harry voulait en venir et n'osant pas trop espérer. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés. Plusieurs semaines qu'ils formaient à nouveau un couple et Severus n'en pouvait plus d'attendre ce corps qu'il désirait si ardemment.

Une fois dans la chambre, Harry ferma la porte et fit quelques mouvements de main pour apposer un sort de fermeture, un de silence et un autre d'alarme au cas où Cassie se réveillerait. Severus resta debout au milieu de la chambre, droit comme un piquet. C'était l'une des rares fois dans sa vie ou il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Il avait peur de gâcher ce moment. De s'emporter et de rappeler à Harry leur relation passée. Pour lui ce n'était pas la même chose, loin de là. Ils avaient une relation solide, non basée sur le sexe. Mais il devait bien avouer que pour lui, le sexe était important dans le couple et une relation épanouie l'était aussi sur ce point. Il avait l'impression de jouer sa vie de couple ce soir.

Harry, voyant son aîné figé, prit les choses en main. Il se plaça devant le lit et fixa ses prunelles vertes dans celle de Severus. Avec un regard langoureux, il commença à se dévêtir, enlevant tout d'abord sa chemise, la faisant glisser sur ses épaules doucement, très doucement. De quoi attiser l'envie de son compagnon.

Son compagnon qui ne voulait, d'ailleurs, toujours pas bouger. Son regard en disait pourtant long sur l'envie qui le traversait. Mais Harry avait appris au fil des jours à décrypter ce regard et il y lu aussi de l'appréhension. Harry comprenait car ils en avaient déjà parlé, à demi-mot, de cette étape importante de leur relation et Severus lui avait en quelque sorte confié ses craintes.

Mais Harry avait envie, avait besoin de sentir Severus sur lui, en lui. Il n'avait pas eu de relation sexuelle depuis des années et même s'il appréhendait, l'envie était plus forte. Et heureusement, il savait comment faire fondre le Serpentard retissant.

Dans un mouvement de hanche séducteur, Harry tourna sur lui-même et, faisant face au lit, leva sa jambe pour la poser sur le rebord du meuble afin d'y défaire chaussure et chaussette. Il se pencha pour que ses doigts rejoignent les lacets et commença à les défaire doucement.

L'effet fut immédiat. A la vue du dos splendide et orné de ce magnifique tatouage débordant de magie pure, de cette chute de reins parfaite avec son pantalon tombant, de ses deux petites fossettes adorable en haut des fesses le cerveau de Severus se déconnecta et, en deux enjambés, il fut pressé contre ce corps parfait qui l'attisait tant.

Il enroula un bras autour de la taille d'Harry pendant que l'autre dégageait ses cheveux de sa nuque pour qu'il puisse, à son aise, l'embrasser avec dévotion. Harry arrêta sa tâche et profita de ses douces caresses. Il sentit Severus le redresser pour qu'il soit debout, bien droit et faire glisser sa langue le long de son dos dans un mouvement sensuelle et aérien.

Severus retraça de sa langue les plumes du phœnix, comme il aimait déjà le faire six ans auparavant. Ressentant par moment de petites décharges de magie. Il continua de descendre jusqu'à se retrouver à genoux devant le mignon petit derrière du Gryffondor.

D'un geste de main, il déboutonna le pantalon d'Harry et le fit glisser lentement le long des jambes fines et musclées. Il embrassa, lécha ou mordilla chaque morceau de peau découvert, subliment ce corps tant rêvé. Il se redressa enfin et fit disparaître par magie le pantalon resté en bas des chevilles, les chaussures et les chaussettes du Survivant. Il l'attrapa fermement par les épaules et le retourna doucement pour voir ses cheveux ébouriffés, son visage rosé, sa poitrine se soulevant de façon irrégulière.

« Tu es tellement beau Harry... » souffla-t-il.

Ceci eu l'air de réveiller le jeune homme qui rougit et baissa la tête.

« C'est faux... Je le sais. Je suis trop petit, trop maigre, trop... » il fut coupé par la bouche de Severus qui vint piller la sienne avec passion.

« Oui, tu es plutôt petit, tu es minces aussi, mais ça me plaît, » commença Severus après son baiser. « Tu es l'un des hommes les plus beaux qu'il m'est été donné de voir. J'aime ta taille car elle me donne l'impression de pouvoir te protéger dans mon étreinte. J'aime tes hanches étroites car je peux les agripper fermement pour te garder auprès de moi pour toujours. J'aime tout de toi. Laisse-moi te montrer, » finit-il d'une voix rauque et basse.

Il embrassa à nouveau Harry avec toute la douceur et l'amour qu'il pouvait transmettre. Il descendit dans son cou, mordilla un moment ses tétons avant de descendre encore pour passer deux doigts dans l'élastique de son boxer et le faire rejoindre les autres vêtements sur le sol.

Il remonta avec élégance et admira l'homme nu et rougissant face à lui. Il le saisit par la taille et le dirigea sur le lit pour l'allonger avant de se redresser et d'enlever lui-même ses vêtements avec lenteur. Harry le regardait comme hypnotisé. Cet homme était la perfection.

Une fois nu, Severus vint le rejoindre sur le lit et lui écarta doucement les jambes pour se placer entre elles et ainsi, coller son amant au plus près. Lorsque leurs érections dressées entrèrent en contact, ils poussèrent à l'unisson un soupir tremblant. Severus commença un mouvement lascif des hanches pour augmenter la friction et l'excitation déjà bien entamée.

Ce fut Harry qui mit fin à ces agréables mouvements. Surprenant Severus, il le fit basculer en quelques coups de hanche et se retrouva, la seconde d'après, assis sur le dessus des cuisses de son amant. Celui-ci arqua un sourcil, il avait toujours été celui qui prenait les choses en main lors de leurs ébats. Il vit alors Harry se pencher pour embrasser son cou et descendre très lentement, sa bouche le long de son corps, léchant, suçant, mordillant tout ce qu'il pouvait. Harry déglutit en arrivant devant l'érection tout de même conséquente du Serpentard et y fit courir timidement sa langue.

C'était la première fois qu'il faisait ça. Severus ne lui avait jamais demandé de fellation lors de leurs chevauchées enflammées. Il lui en avait déjà fait mais n'avait jamais demandé à Harry de le faire, et comme c'était lui qui dirigeait tout au lit...

Harry continua se traitement pendant quelques temps avant de prendre son courage à deux mains pour enfourner le sexe lourd et chaud de son amant au fond de sa bouche. Il détendit sa gorge et commença de petits et brusques allers-retours, avant de prendre un peu de confiance sous les gémissements de son compagnon et de faire des gestes longs et langoureux.

Ses mains caressèrent les bourses tendues et les cuisses musclées, remontant parfois jusqu'au torse bien sculpté et strié de cicatrises blanches. Sa bouche et sa langue s'activaient sur le muscle épais, répliquant avec exactitude ce qu'il avait lui-même apprécié lors de ses caresses.

Severus se retenait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas avancer ses hanches en avant, de peur de blesser Harry. Il était très doué. Cela ne pouvait pas être la première fois qu'il faisait pareil caresse, impossible. Une bouffé de jalousie l'atteignit de plein fouet mais il la fit taire et profita du moment.

Il baissa les yeux pour tomber sur le spectacle le plus érotique qui lui ai été donné de voir : son membre disparaissant dans la merveilleuse bouche de ce diable aux yeux verts. Cette vision faillit le faire venir sur le champ. D'une caresse poussée sur le visage d'Harry, il le fit remonter pour prendre possession de ses lèvres gonflées.

Severus murmura un sort de lubrification sur ses doigts et voulut renverser Harry mais celui-ci ne voulut pas bouger. Harry envoya un regard plein de luxure à Severus qui attendit de savoir ce que son Griffon avait en tête.

Harry, toujours à califourchon sur les hanches de Severus se suréleva un peu un ? prit la main de Severus pour la poser sous lui, un doigt contre son entrée. Le maître des potions comprit et se positionna correctement pour laisser Harry descendre lui-même sur son doigt tendu. Ce qu'il fit quelques secondes plus tard.

Il ne ressentit qu'une légère gêne et fit rapidement signe à Severus de rajouter un doigt. Celui-ci, par contre lui infligea quelques douleurs, vite remplacé par du plaisir. Le troisième doigt lui fit encore un peu plus mal mais il ne le signala que par une légère grimace.

Severus se contentait d'admirer son amant. Notant chacune de ses expressions, chacun de ses soupirs, de ses sourires.

Lorsqu'Harry se positionna au-dessus de son membre tendu et lubrifié, il eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas s'enfoncer d'un coup sec dans ces chairs tendres. Il regarda avec la même fascination, son sexe disparaître millimètre par millimètre entre les belles fesses rondes de son homme.

Après quelques secondes sans bouger, Harry se mit à faire onduler ses hanches de façon bien trop sensuelle pour son propre bien. Correction : la scène la plus érotique qu'il lui a été donné de voir se déroulait en ce moment même, sous ses yeux.

« Magnifique, » souffla-t-il.

Harry avait les joues rougit, les lèvres gonflées alors qu'il martyrisait l'une d'elles de ses dents blanches. Ses yeux à demi-fermés reflétaient toute la luxure dont il faisait preuve. Sur ses tempes, des petites gouttes de sueur commençaient à perler. Il soulevait ses hanches de manière régulière pour se laisser retomber sur la verge rouge et suintante de son amant. Ses bras étaient tendu vers l'avant et ses mains pétrissaient le thorax de l'homme, s'aidant de se torse dur pour s'empaler lui-même.

Severus n'y tenant plus, leva les bras pour attraper fermement les hanches de son compagnon et l'aider à se soulever alors qu'il bougeait maintenant ses hanches au même rythme pour s'enfoncer plus profondément dans ses chairs.

« Harry... Harry... » murmurait-il dans une litanie rauque.

Les enfoncés ce firent plus profondes, les coups de reins plus violents. Sentant qu'il ne tiendrait pas beaucoup plus longtemps, Severus prit le sexe suintant de son amant en main et imprima des mouvements brusques et erratiques.

Ils jouirent à quelques secondes d'intervalle libérant leur semences blanches et crémeuses, l'un dans les entrailles de son compagnon, l'autre sur le torse puissant de son amant. Severus fut sûr que c'était le plus bel orgasme de sa vie. Jamais il n'avait connu pareil extase. Harry s'écroula pantelant sur le Serpentard qui enroula immédiatement ses bras autours de se taille fine et douce.


	9. Chapitre 9

Hello !

Voici le nouveau et avant dernier chapitre, sans compter l'épilogue.

Je sens déjà que cette histoire va me manquer !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Retour

Severus câlina un bon moment son amant, profitant de ce moment de calme et de sérénité où il semblait que rien ne pourrait l'atteindre. Il passait et repassait ses doigts sur la peau veloutée du jeune homme, enfouissant parfois ses longs doigts dans la chevelure emmêlée, attendant que celui-ci redescende un peu sur terre.

« Ça n'avait jamais été... comme ça. » murmura Harry.

« C'était intense, » répondit Severus d'une voix profonde.

« Alors ça t'as plu que pour une fois... je... prenne les choses en main ? »

« Je n'ai jamais rien vu de plus beau. »

« J'en avais besoin, je pense. Pour me prouver que ce n'était pas comme avant. »

« Et tu as raison, ça ne l'est pas. »

« Je te crois, Severus... » Après quelques minutes de calme et de silence, Harry reprit, « Refais-moi l'amour. »

Severus roula doucement sur le côté pour se tenir maintenant au-dessus d'Harry, le surplombant de toute sa hauteur.

« Acceptes-tu que je reprenne les choses en main maintenant ? » demanda-t-il dans un murmure rauque.

« J'en ai besoin. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi protégé que dans tes étreintes. Toute ma vie j'ai cherché un cocon, un endroit intime ou laisser tomber le masque, cet endroit je l'ai trouvé, c'est dans tes bras. »

Severus, ému, commença à se mouvoir au-dessus de son amant pour réveiller leur désir. Il entreprit de l'embrasser longuement, voulant graver ce moment dans sa mémoire à jamais.

Cette nuit-là, ils firent plusieurs fois l'amour. Parfois lentement, profitant des sensations, parfois avec force, pour se repaître de leurs corps trop longtemps désirées.

Au petit matin, avec seulement quelques heures de sommeil au compteur, Severus se lança et proposa à Harry ce qu'il attendait depuis des mois.

« Harry... Je sais que tu as ta vie ici, et que tu y es heureux, mais j'aimerais te proposer de revenir en Angleterre et t'installer avec moi. » Voyant que son amant ne montrait pas d'objection, Severus continua. « Je ne sais pas si tu as envisagé de revenir un jour, mais je sais que le Lord noir reprend en puissance, de jour en jour et j'ai peur pour toi et Cassie. Je sais que tes protections sont bonnes et que tu es un puissant sorcier mais vous ne serez jamais autant en sécurité qu'à Poudlard, avec Albus. Et... avec moi. Je donnerais ma vie pour sauver les vôtres. De plus, j'aimerais vous voir chaque jour, voir Cassie grandir, t'aider à t'entraîner et te soutenir quand ça ne va pas. J'aimerais que tu sois à mes côtés tout simplement... »

Harry ne réagissait toujours pas, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Severus joua toutes ses cartes pour que son compagnon réfléchisse à la question. « Aussi, Miss Granger passe son diplôme dans quelques jours, elle pourra postuler à Saint-Mangouste ou à Poudlard, elle se rapprocherait de Draco. Et puis, quand la guerre sera finie je quitterai mon poste à Poudlard et nous reviendrons ici si tu le souhaites. »

Un silence s'installa et Severus n'était même pas sûr que le Survivant l'ait réellement entendu. Il continua d'attendre en silence masquant son stress et son inquiétude.

« C'est bon, tu as fini ? » demanda Harry avec un sourire doux. Severus haussa un sourcil interrogateur. « D'abord, je suis très flatté par l'effort que tu as fait en préparant ton petit discours, même si je m'inquiète un peu du fait que tu utilises Hermione pour m'amadouer... Enfin bon... Figure-toi que je comptais déjà rentrer en Angleterre. Voldemort a presque retrouvé toute sa magie et je devrai bientôt l'affronter, » continua Harry la mine un peu plus sombre. Il se serra un peu plus dans les bras de son amant et soupira de plaisir en sentant les muscles puissants se refermer sur lui.

« Je t'ai dit que le seul endroit où je me sentais protégé c'était dans tes bras et c'est vrai. Si tu nous accepte dans ta vie, alors nous partirons avec toi. Je donnerai ma démission pour la fin des classes, le 29 juin. »

Après quelques minutes de silence où Severus prit le temps de digérer les nouvelles, il embrassa les cheveux en pagaille.

« Je te protégerai Harry. Je vous protégerai tous les deux. »

 **ooOOoo**

Le lendemain Harry annonça la nouvelle à Hermione, Draco et Cassiopée.

« Nous avons discuté avec Severus et nous avons décidé de nous installer ensemble en Angleterre. »

« Génial ! » s'écria Hermione en bondissant de son siège pour serrer son frère de cœur dans ses bras. « Je suis si contente pour vous. Vous serrez heureux tous les trois. »

« Et moi je suis contente pour toi car je pense que maintenant, tu pourras t'installer avec ta fouine d'amour sans avoir peur pour Cassie et moi, » rétorqua Harry avec un grand sourire pendant qu'Hermione prenait une teinte rouge brique.

« Je verrai plus mes copines ? » demanda la petite Cassiopée, les yeux pleins de larmes. Les adultes quittèrent leur sourire joyeux, comprenant que si pour eux c'était une sorte de retour aux sources, pour elle c'était quitter le seul endroit qu'elle n'ait jamais connu.

« Nous pourrons revenir pour les vacances, Cassie, qu'en penses-tu ? Tu vas aimer Poudlard. Nous demanderons au professeur Dumbledore de nous accepter au château. Tu sais, le même que tu as en puzzle, » répondit Harry.

« Là-bas, tout est magique, » reprit Hermione. « Les tableaux bougent, les armures aussi, les bougies volent au plafond et il y a parfois des animaux magnifiques comme des licornes. »

La petite fille avait déjà les yeux plein d'étoiles alors que Draco reprenait.

« En plus je travaille là-bas, et ton daddy aussi. Hermione y travaillera peut-être aussi donc tu nous verras tout le temps. Nous pourrons nous voir tous les jours, princesse. »

« C'est vrai ? » demanda-t-elle encore plus heureuse.

« C'est vrai, » répondit Severus qui n'avait encore rien et dit. « Et tu habiteras avec ton papa et moi, dans mes appartements. »

« Dans les cachots ? »

« Dans les cachots, » répondit Severus avec un sourire alors que Cassie se précipitait dans ses bras.

 **ooOOoo**

Severus arriva par Portoloin devant le portail de Poudlard et partit à grandes enjambées dans le parc pour rejoindre le château. Il se fit un chemin parmi les élèves qui s'entassaient dans les couloirs à coup de regards noirs. Il donna le mot de passe en grinçant des dents :

« Bonbon au cassis »

Il était persuadé que le directeur connaissait toute l'histoire et avait choisi le mot de passe pour sa fille. Comment ce vieux sénile était toujours au courant de tout ?! Il se laissa porter par les escaliers lorsque la statue pivota et frappa à la porte en bois. Il n'attendit pas la réponse et entra d'un pas pressé.

« Ah, bonjour, Severus ! » l'accueillit le directeur avec son sourire malicieux et ses yeux bleus pétillants.

« Albus, » répondit sobrement Severus.

« Quel bon vent vous amène cher ami ? »

« Je suis sûr que vous le savez, » grommela Severus. « Je viens vous demander d'accepter mon compagnon et ma fille à Poudlard. »

« Eh bien, félicitations, Severus, je ne m'y attendais pas ! Qui est l'heureux élu ? »

Il avait l'air tellement heureux que Severus s'attendait à ce qu'il sautille sur sa chaise et tape dans ses mains comme un gamin.

« Vous le savez très bien, » grommela-t-il. « Mon compagnon est Harry Potter, ma fille à 5 ans et demi et se nomme Cassiopée Eileen Lily Potter Snape et j'aimerais qu'ils viennent tous les deux habiter dans mes appartements à Poudlard afin de les protéger. J'aimerais aussi que vous logiez Miss Granger dans les appartements de Draco. Même s'il ne sera plus mon apprenti à la fin de l'année, j'espérais qu'il puisse loger ici, il sera l'une des cibles principales des Mangemorts pour sa fuite, au même titre que Miss Granger pour son statut de meilleure amie du Survivant. »

« Eh bien, que de bonnes nouvelles, » jubila le directeur. « Je pensais justement à trouver une assistante pour Pompom. Elle n'est pas loin de la retraite et voudrait quelqu'un à former pour reprendre sa place. Miss Granger conviendra parfaitement. Mr Malfoy, quant à lui, pourra être votre assistant Severus. Vous lui déléguerez les classes de première et deuxième années et pourrez ainsi passer plus de temps avec votre famille. Harry, quant à lui, aura, je pense beaucoup à faire en revenant en Angleterre. Même si je suis persuadé qu'il serait parfait pour le poste de professeur de Défense, je ne pense pas qu'il aura beaucoup de temps... »

« Qu'aura-t-il à faire ? » demanda Severus, les sourcils froncés.

« Nous verrons ça plus tard. En attendant, hâtez-vous dans vos appartements. J'y fais ajouter de se pas une chambre supplémentaire pour Cassiopée et un bureau pour Harry. »

Sachant qu'il était congédié, Severus le salua d'un hochement de tête avant de partir dans une envolé de robe noire. Il descendit dans ses cachots et ouvrit le portrait avant de regarder ses appartements d'un œil critique. Ils étaient propres et rangés, certes, mais terriblement ternes et sombres. Il allait devoir y remédier s'il voulait qu'Harry et Cassiopée s'y sentent bien.

Après quelques minutes il se décida.

« Winky ? » appela-t-il.

La petite elfe qu'il aimait particulièrement arriva. Elle était la seule de tous à aimer venir pour le professeur Snape. Les autres avaient peur. Elle, aimait prendre soin de lui. Elle était toujours présente, surtout lorsqu'il s'entraînait trop et se blessait ou lorsqu'il buvait trop, un jour par an. Elle, ne s'alcoolisait plus. Albus lui avait demandé de veiller sur le sombre professeur et ça lui avait permis d'avoir un but et d'arrêter les bêtises.

« Comment Winky peut aider le Professeur Snape ? »

Il mit un genou à terre pour être à sa hauteur.

« Dans quelques semaines, je vais accueillir ici mon compagnon et notre fille. » Winky inspira brutalement et plaqua une main sur sa bouche, ses yeux écarquillés. « J'aimerais que cet endroit soit convenable pour eux mais je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre. Pourrais-tu m'aider ? »

« Bien sur professeur Snape, » pleura la petite elfe, ému par cette révélation et cette confiance. « Winky peut demander au professeur Snape qui est le compagnon de monsieur ? »

« C'est Harry Potter. »

Winky devint alors surexcité. Elle se mit à frapper dans les mains et sautiller partout.

« Winky, calme-toi, » ordonna Severus. L'elfe se calma immédiatement.

« Je ne veux pas de rouge Gryffondor, ni de jaune ou de violet. Mais j'aimerais que ce soit plus clair, plus confortable et adapté à une petite fille de six ans. » Il fit une pause pour réfléchir. « Et je veux garder mon sofa. »

« Que penserait le professeur Snape si Winky ajoutait des fenêtres magique ? »

« Tu peux faire ça ? » demanda Severus en relevant un sourcil.

« Winky est connecté à la magie de Poudlard. Winky peut demander à Poudlard de mettre des fenêtres. »

« Ça serait très bien Winky. »

Aussitôt, Winky ferma les yeux et elle sembla entrer en transe. Quelques secondes plus tard, deux fenêtres apparurent sur le mur de la cuisine et celui du salon. La pièce fut soudainement éclairée par le soleil. Severus se déplaça et put voir une magnifique vue sur le lac. C'était la vue depuis une des tours du château. Harry allait adorer.

Winky se mit en mouvement et modifia l'appartement petit à petit. Elle ajouta des coussins bruns clairs sur les canapés en cuir, les murs peints en bordeaux et beige, plusieurs tapis couleur crème. Quelques tableaux de paysages colorés pour égayer le tout, sans enlever l'aspect calme de la décoration.

Winky changea aussi la table basse et la table de la salle à manger pour qu'elles ne soient plus carrées mais rondes et ainsi éviter des angles trop seyants à hauteur de la petite fille. Elle ajouta aussi une chaise avec un rehausseur et un marchepied. Tous les meubles qu'elle ajoutait étaient poussiéreux en arrivant, ils devaient venir d'une pièce spéciale ou étaient entreposés tous les meubles dont les occupants n'avaient plus l'utilité.

« C'est parfait Winky, » déclara Severus lorsqu'elle eut terminée. « Pourrais-tu t'occuper des autres pièces ? Tu as très bien réussis ici, je te fais confiance. Et si certaines choses ne vont pas, je les changerais moi-même ne t'inquiète pas. »

Winky se précipita vers la chambre en bombant le torse, heureuse d'avoir effectué la mission avec brio.

Lorsque Severus entra dans sa chambre, il constata que son armoire avait disparu et qu'à la place, il y avait une porte. Il l'ouvrit et tomba sur un dressing, de taille modeste mais confortable, pour deux personnes. Son lit n'avait pas bougé mais il avait maintenant deux magnifiques tapis, une deuxième table de chevet muni d'un chandelier, et une commode. Les murs avait été repeints en beige et les draps était d'un joli vert Serpentard. Encore une fois, de petites choses avaient été ajoutées, rendant l'endroit plus vivant, plus douillet, dont une grande fenêtre avec des rideaux verts.

La salle de bain n'eut pas besoin de beaucoup de changements. Elle était déjà grande et claire.

Le bureau qui avait été ajouté était dans des teintes de bois et de bordeaux avec de grandes étagères encore vides.

La dernière pièce que Severus visita fut la chambre de Cassie. Il en eut le souffle coupé. La pièce n'avait pas de fenêtre, la lumière d'aspect naturelle venait de partout à la fois. Les murs était des répliques mouvantes d'un sous-bois. On pouvait parfois voir une licorne passer ou un centaure. Des fées ou des lutins virevoltaient de ci de là. Il n'y avait rien d'oppressant, c'était juste calme et féerique. Le sol était une moquette ressemblant à si méprendre à de l'herbe ou de la mousse.

Il y avait aussi une bibliothèque déjà fournit en contes pour enfant. Un coffre regroupait une quantité de figurines, jeux de construction et peluches. Il y avait un bureau avec des feutres, des feuilles et de la peinture. Son armoire avait l'aspect d'une petite cabane et son petit lit était à moitié caché par des voilages. Elle pouvait accéder à la salle de bain de ses pères par une porte qui se verrouillait automatiquement si l'un ou l'autre était déjà dedans.

Mais, le plus surprenant et aussi le plus magique, selon Severus, était la réplique exacte du Poudlard Express voyageant dans toute la chambre sur son chemin fer. Il crachotait un peu de fumée qui s'estompait presque immédiatement et faisait un petit bruit reconnaissable entre mille.

« Winky n'a rien fait, » s'écria la petite voix aiguë de l'elfe de maison. « Poudlard à l'air d'être heureuse. Ça fait très longtemps que Poudlard n'a pas eu la chance d'accueillir un enfant. »

« Poudlard à fait tout ça ? » demanda Severus septique.

« Sa magie, monsieur ! »

« Très bien, tout est parfait Winky, je te remercie pour ton aide. Tu as bien mérité d'aller te reposer. Tu as du dépensé une quantité de magie exceptionnelle pour faire tout ça. »

« Winky est heureuse de faire ça pour le professeur Snape. Le professeur Snape est un grand sorcier. Monsieur Harry Potter est aussi un grand sorcier. Winky a hâte de voir le fruit de leur amour. La petite maîtresse sera une sorcière exceptionnelle. »

Sur ces mots, Winky disparut laissant un Severus un peu abasourdit.

 _Le fruit de leur amour..._

Ce n'était pas vraiment ça au début... Et pourtant il ne la voyait pas autrement maintenant.

 **ooOOoo**

« Nous habiterons au château, même pendant les vacances. Albus a déjà ouvert ma cheminée et j'ai posé un sort sur l'impasse du Tisseur. Au cas où un Mangemort vienne chez moi. Je serai prévenu et je pourrais aller là-bas par cheminette. Elle est par contre fermée en sens inverse, je devrai transplaner pour revenir, ça mettra plus de temps. » expliqua Severus alors qu'il était dans le lit de son amant en le tenant fermement dans ses bras.

« Pourquoi les Mangemorts viendraient te voir ? » demanda Harry traçant des formes invisibles sur la peau de Severus qui frissonna.

« Je suis toujours leur fournisseur de potions pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il est maintenant en forme mais doit toujours prendre quelques potions. Sans compter qu'il va bientôt reprendre les raids... Tu nous as donné un temps de paix, mais je crains qu'il se finisse bientôt... »

« C'était à prévoir... J'aurais aimé avoir plus de temps mais je me sens prêt. »

« Je ne crois pas non ! »

« Pardon ? »

« Tu seras prêt quand j'aurai vu tes progrès et que je dirais moi même que tu es prêt. »

Harry ricana. Il n'avait toujours pas montré l'étendue de ses pouvoirs à Severus.

« De toute façon, » reprit Severus, « il est hors de question que tu partes seul comme un stupide Gryffondor. Je serai avec toi, quoi qu'il arrive. »

Harry eut un rire amer, tout sauf joyeux.

« Bien sûr... Et laisser notre fille orpheline. Au moins l'un de nous deux dois survivre pour elle. »

La prise de Severus se serra encore plus sur son amant et il fourra son nez dans ses cheveux.

« J'aime notre fille Harry, n'en doute jamais. Mais il est hors de question que je te laisse partir en guerre seul. Je serai à tes côtés. Tu as choisi un parrain et une marraine pour Cassie. Elle n'aura jamais la même enfance que toi, ni la même que la mienne, Merlin merci. Moi par contre, je ne supporterai pas de te voir partir une deuxième fois. Pas encore... »

« Tu ne me verras pas partir, Severus... » souffla-t-il après plusieurs longues minutes.

Ce ne fut qu'un murmure dans la chambre silencieuse, et Severus ne l'entendit pas. Il avait sombré dans le sommeil.

 **ooOOoo**

« Wouhaaaaaa ! C'est comme mon puzzle ! » s'extasia Cassie lorsqu'elle apparut devant le château de Poudlard. Harry pouffa derrière sa main. Draco, derrière lui, ricana et se fit pincer par une Hermione pleine de joie d'être de retour à Poudlard.

« Princesse Cassie est-elle heureuse ? » demanda Severus avec un petit sourire.

« Oh oui ! Daddy, on ira dans la forêt ? Et tu me montreras les bêtes dans le lac que papa m'a racontée ? Je veux voir une vraie sirène ! Et le gros camala... camalar ! Et je veux voir le tout petit professeur ! Et aussi le très grand professeur ! Oh, Et le très vieux professeur ! Et les fantômes, je n'ai jamais vu de fantômes. Tu crois qu'on peut voir des licornes ? Et... »

« Cassiopée ! » appela Harry d'une voix forte qui fit taire l'enfant instantanément. « Respire princesse. Parle lentement et attends que l'on réponde à tes questions. »

« Pardon papa, » répondit la petite en baissant les yeux.

« Je ne te dispute pas Cassie. Je dois juste te reprendre quand tu deviens surexcitée comme ça. Ce n'est bon. Ni pour toi, ni pour nous. »

« Allons-y, » déclara Severus pour ne pas laisser la petite dans l'embarra. Ils avancèrent à grand pas vers le château sous la chaleur de plomb du mois de juillet. Severus regarda son compagnon.

Il avait arrêté le maquillage sur sa cicatrice, il avait coupé ses cheveux pour revenir au bordel ébouriffé qu'il avait avant. Il avait aussi remis ses lunettes en changeant les verres pour en mettre des simples, sans correction, et s'était rasé de près. Tout ce qui faisait la marque de fabrique « Harry Potter » était de retour. Y compris le masque du Survivant qui l'avait bluffé pendant des années. Il suintait la confiance en soit, la force avec un peu d'arrogance.

Pourtant, Severus savait ce qu'il se passait au fond de lui. Il était terrifié, ému, triste. Revenir ici lui rappelait tant de souvenirs et malheureusement, il n'y en avait que peu de joyeux...

Il regarda de l'autre côté. Sa fille les suivait tant bien que mal. Elle courait presque. Ses longs cheveux noirs flottaient derrière elle et ses yeux étaient brillants de curiosité. Ses joues commençaient à être délicatement rosées.

En un geste, elle se retrouva dans ses bras, lui laissant le temps d'admirer tout ce qu'il y avait dans son champs de vision. Elle fit un bisou à son daddy et posa sa tête sur son épaule en profitant de la faible brise et du paysage merveilleux qui passait.

Ils entrèrent tous les cinq dans le hall. Harry et Hermione se regardèrent pour se donner du courage.

« Dans la Grande Salle, » déclara Severus en reprenant la marche.

« Pourquoi la Grande Salle ? » demanda Harry. « Il n'est pas encore l'heure du dîner. »

« Réunion de l'Ordre, » répondit simplement Severus alors qu'Harry s'étouffait.

« Et tu ne m'as pas prévenu ?! »

« Non c'était plus drôle comme ça, » répondit Severus en ouvrant les portes de la grande salle.

Une grande table ronde était installé en son centre et plusieurs personne, une bonne trentaine, étaient assises autour. Immédiatement, tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux et tous s'élargirent plus ou moins sauf le regard brillant du vieux directeur.

Harry scanna les lieux en une fraction de seconde. Il repéra les Weasley, ils étaient tous là, sauf Ginny et Percy. Il reconnut la plupart de ses anciens professeurs ainsi que Tonks, une femme ressemblant trait pour trait à Bellatrix qui devait être Andromeda, Fleur Delacourt, Kingsley et quelques autres.

Le temps s'était comme arrêté. Ça faisait beaucoup d'informations pour les membres de l'Ordre. Tout d'abord, il voyait entrer le professeur le plus détesté de Poudlard l'air serein, portant une fillette adorable dans ses bras. La petite lui ressemblait d'ailleurs beaucoup trop. De longs cheveux noirs mais légèrement bouclés, des yeux tout aussi noirs mais beaucoup plus expressifs, un visage tout aussi pâle que Severus mais des traits plus fins sous ses rondeurs d'enfant. Elle était vraiment superbe et tout le monde brûlait d'envie de savoir qui elle était.

Puis leurs yeux se posèrent sur la silhouette qui l'accompagnait. Harry Potter. C'était un jeune homme splendide au visage fermé et déterminé, il n'avait guère changé si on se referait aux lunettes, aux cheveux en bataille et à sa cicatrice, mais tout le monde pouvait voir un corps bien mieux sculpté et mis en valeur dans son jean et sa chemise moldue.

A côté de lui, venait ensuite une jeune femme que beaucoup avaient connue comme quelconque et négligée. Une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout à dents de lapin. Aujourd'hui, elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec cette image erronée. C'était une jeune femme magnifique tout en grâce et finesse. Elle était vêtue comme une Moldue avec une jupe noire arrivant au-dessus des genoux et des escarpins noirs également et un chemisier beige aux manches courtes et un magnifique collier en argent qui descendait sur sa poitrine de bonne taille. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés et formaient de belles boucles.

A ses côtés, l'héritier Malfoy dans toute sa splendeur, fusillait du regard de façon aléatoire. Enfin, c'est ce que pensait tout le monde. En vérité il assassinait du regard chaque personne qui osait mater sans vergogne sa petite amie.

Le professeur Dumbledore se racla la gorge et tout le monde revint sur terre.

« Hum... Eh bien, bonjour. Je suis ravi de vous revoir mes enfants et je suis ravi de connaître enfin le merveilleuse Cassiopée, » dit-il doucement.

Albus se leva pour rejoindre le petit groupe. Plus il avançait et plus la petite fille se réfugiait dans l'étreinte de son père. Celui-ci ricana avant de dire sans la moindre parcelle de méchanceté, ce qui étonna beaucoup de monde :

« Eh bien, je croyais que tu étais pressée de voir le très vieux professeur ? »

Le directeur pouffa doucement et parla d'un air conspirateur à l'enfant.

« Vois-tu Cassie, je ne suis pas un très vieux professeur, je suis un très très très vieux professeur ! »

La petite pouffa à son tour en mettant la main devant sa bouche et se détendit considérablement.

« Tu veux un bonbon Cassiopée ? » demanda le professeur Dumbledore.

Cassie regarda son père qui acquiesça et tendit sa petite main vers un Albus ravis qui lui donna une poignée de bonbon sortie de ses poches.

Albus se concentra ensuite sur Harry.

« Je suis content de te revoir en si bonne forme, Harry. »

« Professeur, je m'excuse pour mon départ précipité... »

« Ce n'est rien Harry. » coupa le vieux sorcier. « Il faut parfois prendre le temps de réparer ce qui est cassé... » ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil. « De plus je dois dire que tu as fait une sortie remarquable. »

« Merci, professeur. »

« Appelle-moi Albus, mon garçon, je ne suis plus ton professeur. » Il se tourna ensuite vers Hermione. « Je suis ravis de vous revoir Miss Granger, merci d'avoir veillé sur lui. »

Hermione rougit et hocha la tête.

« Mais installez-vous, je vous en prie, la réunion commence. » Albus repartit s'asseoir sur sa chaise et fit apparaître quatre sièges, deux de chaque côté.

Harry se tourna vers le public qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

« Eh bien... Bonjour... » dit-il mal à l'aise.

Ce fut le déclencheur pour une bombe à retardement rousse. Molly se leva et se jeta sur Harry pour l'étreindre en sanglotant dans un discours indistinct. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour se calmer et finalement tous les proches des cinq nouveaux arrivant se levèrent pour les saluer ou les serrer dans leurs bras.

Severus regarda d'un mauvais œil ce qu'il appelait le « tripotage de son Griffon » et il était sur le point de piquer une colère quand sa fille le ramena sur terre en poussant un petit cri de joie.

« C'est comme marraine m'a dit ! » dit-elle en désignant de son doigt les bougies flottantes.

« Oui, et tu vois là-bas ? » demanda Severus en lui montrant des petites fenêtres en hauteurs. « C'est par là que passent les hiboux qui apportent le courrier à tous les élèves, il y en a des centaines parfois. »

« Et quoi d'autre ? » demanda la petite fille les yeux pétillants de joie.

« Quoi d'autre... » réfléchit Severus. « Là-bas sur l'estrade, c'est là où je mange avec les autres professeurs. »

« Et papa ? Et parrain ? Et marraine ? » demanda encore la petite, des questions plein la tête.

« Normalement, il y a quatre grandes tables, dans ce sens-là » dit-il en lui expliquant de sa main libre. « Ton papa et ta marraine, lorsqu'ils étaient encore étudiants, ils étaient sur celle qu'il y a là normalement, avec l'emblème du lion. Et ton parrain était à celle qui doit être là, comme moi quand j'étais étudiant, avec l'emblème du serpent. »

« J'aime bien les serpents. Ils sont gentils dès qu'ils savent que je peux parler avec eux. »

Severus soupira. Il avait appris ça il y a peu. Sa fille était Fourchelang et s'il adorait entendre Harry siffler, il avait peur que sa fille se fasse rejeter pour ça.

« Tu sais ce qu'on a dit princesse, c'est un secret ! »

« Oui ! »

« Bon, je vais te poser, nous devons parler de choses pour les grandes personnes. Tu peux explorer la salle mais n'en sort pas. Nous visiterons après. Et... tu peux avoir confiance en ses gens, mais reste plutôt près de nous, d'accord ? »

Tout au long de son chemin où il expliquait des choses à sa fille avec une voix calme et douce, plusieurs personnes l'avaient suivi des yeux. Ils n'entendaient pas ce qu'il racontait mais voyaient son air serein et presque tendre et tous étaient sans voix devant ce phénomène. Ils le virent poser la petite fille et lui parler en écartant quelques mèches noires de son joli visage. C'était touchant.

Lorsqu'il revint à la table, Severus avait de nouveau son air agacé et railleur qu'il avait en permanence, comme si il n'avait pas câliné une enfant il y a quelques instants.

Tout le monde était enfin installé et attendait qu'Albus prenne la parole. Harry n'avait pas répondu aux questions sur sa disparition, il avait juste salué tout le monde et prit quelques nouvelles. Surtout lorsqu'il avait remarqué Neville qui tenait la main d'une Luna enceinte d'environ sept mois.

Albus prit la parole :

« Bon, je suis ravi de revoir nos anciens élèves. Voldemort va recommencer ses attaques et nous devons être plus que jamais unis dans l... »

« UN CRAPAUD ! » s'écria une petite voix surexcitée derrière lui.

« C'est pas vrai... » dit Harry avec un sourire vers Neville. « Tu as encore Trevor ? »

Son ami rougit en se rendant compte qu'effectivement, Trevor avait réussi à se glisser dans sa poche et s'incruster dans une réunion de la plus haute importance.

« Cassiopée, ne nous interromps pas s'il te plaît... » grogna Severus.

La petite fille baissa la tête l'air coupable. Elle avait un énorme crapaud dans les mains.

« J'ai une idée, » dit Harry en se levant. Il s'accroupit devant la petite fille et tendit son poing vers elle. « Souffle. »

La petite fille surexcitée n'attendit pas, sachant ce qu'il se passerait et souffla sur le poing fermé de son père. Celui-ci rouvrit doucement la main et une vingtaine de petits papillons bleus, fait de magie pure, s'échappèrent pour volter en tous sens, passant devant un Trevor glouton qui se mit à sauter pour gober les insectes. La petite fille se mit à le suivre en l'encourageant et à applaudir dès qu'il réussissait à en attraper un qui se volatilisait aussitôt.

Harry revint à table en ignorant les regards, après avoir jeté un sort de silence sur une partie de la salle pour qu'elle n'entende pas la conversation. Il faisait de la magie sans baguette, c'était une sacrée prouesse. Il avait aidé la fille qui semblait être celle du professeur Snape. Incompréhensible.

« Merci Harry. Je disais donc que c'est maintenant que nous devons rester uni et faire face à la menace. Severus a eu des informations pour une attaque le 31 juillet au Chemin de Traverse, pour marquer le coup pour l'anniversaire d'Harry. Nous ne voulions tout d'abord pas intervenir tout de suite. Si Voldemort s'aperçoit qu'il y a un espion dans ses rangs nous mettons la vie de Severus en jeux. Très peu de Mangemorts sont au courant de cette attaque. »

« Nous ne pouvons pas non plus laisser des gens ce faire tuer ! » S'exclama Arthur Weasley.

« C'est là que Harry intervient ! » répondit Albus, les yeux pétillants. Severus grogna, ce que les autres interprétèrent comme du dédain face à l'intervention du Survivant dans le plan. En fait, Severus était très mécontent que le directeur se serve de son amant en première ligne. Albus reprit :

« Donc Harry sera, par le plus grand des hasards, évidemment sur le Chemin de Traverse avec ses amis pour fêter son anniversaire. Il faudra que tu te montres dans les jours à venir pour que ton retour en Angleterre ne soit pas ce jour-là exactement. »

« Vous voulez mettre nos enfants en première ligne Albus ? Les sacrifier ? » s'exclama Molly Weasley.

« Molly... Ce ne sont plus des enfants. Harry, Draco et Hermione ce sont entraînés seuls, de leur côté et ils sont redoutables. Ronald à fait une formation pour être Auror. Miss Lovegood a une Maîtrise en sortilège, Mr Londubat pourra, je suis sûr, avoir dans ses poches des graines et des plantes très utiles, Fred et Georges sont les plus rusés et ont un stock de sales coups inépuisables. Je ne dis pas que nous sommes inutiles mais il faut peut-être songer à ses jeunes gens comme la relève et la nouvelle génération. »

Il y eut un long silence. Tout le monde digérait ce qui avait été dit avant que les protestations ne commencent à s'élever. Harry prit la parole d'une voix forte.

« Je ne me suis pas entraîné pour rien. Je veux combattre et je le ferai. Depuis six ans Draco et moi apprenons sans relâche. Ma bibliothèque est plus remplie que celle de Poudlard. Nous sommes majeurs et si je ne forcerai personne à venir avec moi sur le Chemin de Traverse. Je ne leur dirais pas de ne pas venir si l'on peut sauver des vies et gâcher la petite fête à Voldy. »

Son discours eut le mérite de calmer tout le monde. C'était avant qu'un rouquin bien connu ouvre sa bouche, chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis l'entrée remarqué des nouveaux arrivant.

« Tu as passé six ans avec Malfoy ? » demanda Ron. « Alors que tu n'as pas dit à ton meilleur ami où tu étais ?! »

« Tu as perdu ce droit lorsque tu as perdu ma confiance lors de ma septième année en révélant ma vie privée. Confiance que tu avais déjà bien effritée lors de ma quatrième année. »

« Et tout le reste ne compte pas ? La partie d'échec, la chasse au serpent, la course poursuite au ministère. »

« Oh si, bien sûr... » murmura Harry. « J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à me détacher de tout ça. Mais il faut ce faire une raison, nous n'avons plus les mêmes buts. Tu te bats pour ton futur, pour avoir un avenir sain et libre, je me bats pour mon passé, pour mes parents, pour Sirius. J'ai vécu plus de choses que tu n'en vivras jamais Ron et ça me va. Je ne souhaite pas que tu vives tout ça, mais nous ne voyons plus les mêmes choses. C'est fini. »

Il y eut de nouveau un silence pendant que les deux ex-meilleurs amis se défiaient du regard. Dumbledore reprit calmement.

« Je disais donc, Harry sera avec ses amis sur le Chemin de Traverse pour fêter son anniversaire. Dès l'apparition du premier Mangemort, vous formerez un groupe qui donnera l'alerte bien en vue des Mangemorts et un autre qui défendront les villageois. Nous arriverons tous relativement vite mais pas tous d'un bloc. Miss Granger je compte sur vous pour rester derrière et il faudra mettre des combattants pour la protéger. »

« Et pourquoi je vous prie ? Si elle n'est pas capable de se défendre elle n'a rien à faire sur le terrain ! » s'exclama d'un ton méprisant un homme assez âgé qui avait l'air d'avoir connu plusieurs guerres. Encore l'un de ses vieux sorciers qui pensait qu'une femme n'avait rien à faire sur un champ de bataille.

Albus allait prendre la parole mais Hermione fusilla l'homme du regard avant de lui répondre.

« Si ça vous ennuie que je sois diplômé d'une des meilleures écoles en médicomagie du monde avec une spécialité en chirurgie, dites-le moi, ça en fera toujours un que je n'aurai pas à soigner. »

Severus se régalait. Décidément, les deux lionceaux montraient les dents. Il aimait regarder Harry comme ça. Il était si attirant, si magnétique. Il était magnifique. Il regarda Cassie qui était en train de somnoler en regardant Trevor essayer mollement de gober les papillons restants et jeta un coup d'œil à Harry avant de se lever. S'approchant de la petite, il la prit doucement dans ses bras avant se rasseoir sur sa chaise, Cassie bien calée contre lui. Il jeta un sort d'intimité sur elle pour qu'elle ne soit pas dérangée par les bruits.

« Mais enfin qui est cette gamine ? » renchérit l'homme qui avait apostrophé Hermione.

« C'est ma fille, vous avez aussi un problème avec ça ? » grogna le Survivant.

Minerva McGonagall eu un petit glapissement en regardant l'enfant puis Severus, puis Harry avant de revenir sur Severus. Il y eut un silence pesant alors que tout le monde se posait des dizaines de questions tout en mesurant l'implication de ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre.

« Harry... Je... Ha... » bégaya Molly qui était pourtant rarement à court de mots.

« Notre fille Harry, » dit alors Severus, se délectant de la mine stupéfaite de tous les membres de l'Ordre.

« Désolé Severus, mais je ne savais pas si tu voulais... enfin bref... Je vous dois apparemment des explications, » se résigna Harry. « Je vous présente donc Cassiopée Eileen Lily Potter Snape. Elle est la fille que j'ai eue avec Severus. Elle aura bientôt six ans. Eh oui, j'ai eu des relations sexuelles avec un professeur, oui je suis tombé enceint pendant ma scolarité et oui, c'est la raison de ma fuite. Severus n'a rien à se reprocher, laissez-le tranquille. Nous sommes en couple et si ça pose problème à quelqu'un, ça me fait une belle jambe. »

Severus ricana aux mines ébahies qui les regardaient mais fut tout de même touché qu'Harry dise qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher... Merlin savait à quel point c'était faux...

« Severus ! »

« Minerva rentrez vos griffes, » grogna Severus.

« Vous avez eu des rapports avec un élève ?! Par Gryffondor, c'était un enfant ! »

Severus n'éleva pas la voix, de peur que les vibrations de son thorax ne réveillent Cassie, il essaya de se calmer et répondit en serrant les dents.

« Il n'a jamais été un enfant Minerva. Vous êtes si protectrice avec vos lions. Vraiment ! C'est stupéfiant ! Pourtant vous n'avez pas remarqué que votre Gryffondor préféré s'entraînait seul dans des salles vides jusqu'à l'évanouissement, vous n'avez pas vu les marques sur son corps, les glamours qui les cachaient, le fait qu'il ne mangeait qu'une fois par jour ou qu'il ne dormait pas plus de trois heures d'affilées. Vous n'avez pas remarqué qu'il n'a pas une seule fois dormi dans son lit les deux derniers mois mais dans le mien, au sommet de la tour d'astronomie ou dans la Salle sur Demande avec Miss Granger. »

« Severus... » coupa Harry. Mais son amant ne l'écouta pas, il était en colère.

« Non bien sûr, vous n'avez rien vu. Tout comme vous n'avez rien vu pour moi. Tout comme je n'ai rien vu pour lui. Personne n'a remarqué que le célèbre Harry Potter était bien trop maigre et trop petit, qu'il n'avait confiance en aucun adulte ? Je veillais à se sécurité par rapport à Voldemort, j'étais un espion qui passait son temps à être torturé tout en m'occupant de dizaines de Serpentard pris dans une guerre qui n'était pas la leur. J'ai signalé cinq cas de maltraitance rien que cette année-là. Et vous, c'est quoi votre excuse ? Vous n'avez vu que le Sauveur, comme tous les autres. Le Sauveur ne peut pas être faible pas vrai ? Le Sauveur ne peut pas être malheureux. Le Sauveur va vous sauver... Mais non... Harry Potter n'a pas eu d'enfance, tout comme je n'en ai pas eu. Non seulement il n'était plus mineur lorsque nous avons commencé notre relation, mais il était plus mature que la plupart d'entre vous aujourd'hui. Dois-je vous rappeler qu'à 17 ans il avait affronté le Seigneur des Ténèbres six fois, été possédé par lui une fois, affronté un basilic, aurait dû mourir deux fois, sans même compter les fois où il a frôlé la mort. J'ajouterai, pour finir, que ma relation avec Harry ne vous concerne en rien. »

Le silence se fit encore plus lourd alors que Severus crachait ces mots. Il était tellement en colère contre le monde entier et cette tirade était aussi bien pour défendre Harry que le défendre lui. Ils étaient de ceux qui avaient le plus souffert dans la guerre et ne laisserait personne dire le contraire.

« C'est bon Severus... » murmura Harry en lui prenant la main pour calmer la colère qu'il sentait planer autour d'eux.

« Maintenant que vous avez toutes les explications sur des points qui ne vous concernaient pas, nous pourrions revenir aux choses essentielles, » déclara Dumbledore d'un ton qui ne soufflait aucune réplique. « Harry, je te laisse organiser la journée du 31. Nous réglerons les détails plus tard avec Severus. L'essentiel n'est pas de capturer des Mangemorts ou d'avoir des informations, c'est de sauver des vies, ne l'oubliez pas. Ceux qui voudront participer, adressez-vous à Harry. Il faut que ce soit crédible comme groupe. Je compte sur vous les jeunes... Bien... maintenant, sur une note plus joyeuse, je dois vous annoncer que Mr Malfoy sera en charge des premières et deuxièmes années en potion et Miss Granger sera la médicomage de l'infirmerie avec Mme Pomfresh pour que celle-ci puisse prendre sa retraite sereinement l'année prochaine. Ensuite... »

Et la réunion dura deux heures. Ils abordèrent beaucoup de points sur la situation actuelle. Harry s'était levé un moment et avait commencé à jouer avec des avions en papier pour se distraire, tout en écoutant, il n'avait pas l'habitude de rester assis aussi longtemps. Et Hermione était apparemment dans le même état vu qu'elle alla le rejoindre au bout d'une heure et demie sous le regard moqueur de Draco et Severus et dubitatif des autres.

Cassie se réveilla au moment où tout le monde se levait et se rassemblait près du buffet pour des rafraîchissements. Elle descendit tout de suite des genoux de son daddy ? après lui avoir claqué un gros bisous sur la joue pour retrouver Harry et Hermione qui jouaient toujours à diriger des avions en papier sans baguette.

Après quelques temps à les observer, Ron prit son courage à deux mains pour aborder Hermione et la prendre à part. Ron avait encore grandit, il la dépassait maintenant d'une bonne tête, et il avait l'air plus musclé et il s'était coupé les cheveux très courts.

« Salut, Hermione ! »

« Bonjour, Ronald, » répondit-elle poliment.

« Ça me fait plaisir de te voir. Tu m'as beaucoup manqué. Tu... tu n'as jamais répondu à mes lettres. » dit-il en rougissant.

« Je sais... Je devais me couper de ce monde. Harry avait besoin de moi. »

« Oui, je comprends... Mais... maintenant ? »

« Quoi, maintenant ? »

« Eh bien... Tu es là... Et moi aussi. Et... »

« Et quoi, Weasley ? » demanda une voix froide dans son dos.

« Occupe-toi de tes mandragores Malfoy, » répondit le rouquin, rouge pivoine.

« Il se trouve que mes mandragores sont ici, à partir du moment où tu proposes un rancard à ma petite amie. »

« Je propose un rancard à qui je v... TA QUOI ?! »

« Tu as bien compris, Weasley, » répondit Draco en le contournant pour passer un bras possessif autour de la taille de Hermione. Celle-ci rosit et fit un sourire tendre.

« 'Mione, tu sors avec la fouine ? » demanda Ron d'une voix blanche.

« C'est Draco, » répondit-elle en lui lançant un regard noir.

« De plus Weasley aux dernières nouvelles tu sortais avec Miss-Pipelette-Brown. Aurais-tu rompu ? » demanda Draco avec une politesse feinte.

« Je... No... C'est compliqué... Et c'est pas tes affaires, Malfoy ! »

« Alors tu oses me proposer un rancard alors que tu sors déjà avec une autre ? »

« Ce... C'était pas un rancard, il ne m'a pas laissé finir ! »

« Très bien, Ron. Alors à plus tard, » dit-elle en partant au bras de Draco qui fit un petit sourire mesquin.

Pendant ce temps, Fred et Georges parlaient avec Harry.

« Alors Harry... Snape hein ? » commença Georges.

« Tu as bon goût, » continua Fred avec un sourire goguenard.

« Je suis déçu qu'il soit pris ! »

« Depuis quelques mois il a l'air épanoui et plus séduisant, »

« Et quand il est avec sa fille il est à croquer ! »

« Hé ! » interrompit Harry faussement outré. « Il est pris, faites-vous une raison ! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, frangin ! » calma Georges.

« C'est vrai qu'on a trouvé mieux ! »

« Votre fille est à croqué. »

« Elle sera magnifique plus tard ! »

« N'y comptez même pas jeunes gens, » coupa une voix rauque derrière eux.

Ils pâlirent considérablement et se retournèrent très lentement pour faire face à un Severus Snape qui les foudroya du regard.

« Personne ne touchera à ma fille, et surtout pas deux dangers publiques comme vous ! »

« Bonjour professeur, » dirent les jumeaux en cœur, leurs deux visages angéliques.

« Messieurs Weasley, » salua sobrement Severus il se tourna vers Harry avec un petit sourire en coin. « Tu as vu ta fille ? »

« Heu... Non. Elle est partie tout à l'heure. » répondit Harry cherchant des yeux sa fille qu'il trouva finalement au milieu de Minerva McGonagall, Pomona Chourave, et Poppy Pomfresh qui fondaient totalement devant son visage d'ange.

Severus posa une main au creux des reins de son compagnon, seul geste qu'il se permettait en public. Harry lui fit un sourire rayonnant et ils regardèrent tous les deux leur fille charmer son monde.

Severus se pencha et chuchota à l'oreille d'Harry.

« Que penses-tu qu'on laisse Cassie à Draco et Hermione jusqu'à ce soir et qu'on profite de ce moment pour décompresser et se défouler un coup ? »

Harry lui fit un sourire lubrique avant de courir chercher Hermione ou Draco dans la foule.

 **ooOOoo**

Ils arrivèrent devant le grand tableau d'un vieil homme penché sur un chaudron. Severus était derrière Harry et lui dévorait le cou. Il releva la tête juste pour donner le mot de passe.

« Espoir d'émeraude »

« C'est... » haleta Harry alors que Severus était de nouveau dans son cou.

« Pour toi, » marmonna-t-il entre deux baisers, « Ça a toujours été... pour toi... Tout pour toi... » Il grognait presque en pressant son bassin contre le bas du dos de son amant. Ces mots électrisèrent Harry au-delà du possible.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce et Harry entreprit de déshabiller son compagnon mais celui-ci le stoppa.

« Hein ?! » grogna stupidement le Survivant.

« Toujours aussi éloquent, » ricana Severus. « J'ai dit qu'on allait décompresser et se défouler, je n'ai pas dis comment... »

« Tu n'oserais pas... »

« Oh que si Potter ! Ça fait plusieurs mois que je te demande de me montrer tes progrès, c'est l'occasion. »

Il entra dans la salle vide, et y entraîna Harry sans lui laisser l'occasion d'admirer la nouvelle décoration. La porte fut refermée et il y eut un moment de flottement. Les souvenirs assaillirent le couple. Toutes les fois ils s'étaient sautés dessus dans cette même pièce...

Harry se rappela de cette relation qui le faisait souffrir. C'était malsain, il s'en était rendu compte bien plus tard, mais cette relation était mauvaise... Et si cela recommençait ? Si Severus redevenait l'homme acariâtre et stressé qu'il avait été ?

Sentant le trouble de son compagnon, Severus s'avança doucement. Il ne voulait pas être brusque, lui rappelé ce qu'il s'était passé ici. Il prit donc ses précautions pour ne pas le surprendre et il enleva les lunettes du jeune homme. Il saisit doucement le visage de Harry entre ses deux mains chaudes, le leva vers lui et le força à rencontrer ses yeux. Il essaya d'y faire passer toute les émotions qu'il ressentait. Tout l'attachement qu'il avait pour lui. L'amour, même si il n'osait y croire. Il l'embrassa ensuite terriblement lentement, tout en l'enlaçant, marquant à quel point leur relation était différente. Faisant passer par des gestes, ce qu'il aimerait dire à haute voix.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils se séparèrent et restèrent un moment dans le calme avant que Severus s'éloigne, enlève sa robe et déboutonne les premiers boutons de sa chemise. Il sortit sa baguette.

« Allez Harry, montre-moi ce que tu sais faire ! »

« Prépare toi à manger la poussière Sev' »

Le dit Sev' resta abasourdit une seconde par se diminutif ridicule de son point de vue. Ce fut une seconde de trop car elle permit à Harry d'attaquer sans que Severus ait le temps de le voir sortir sa baguette.

« Petit serpent ! » ragea Severus qui eut tout de même un petit sourire lorsqu'il esquiva le sort à la dernière seconde.

Severus répliqua aussitôt avec un autre sort et l'échange commença. Ce fut une lutte acharnée qui dura un moment. Ils s'amusaient plus qu'autre chose, testant l'autre sans vraiment lui faire mal.

Le combat dura une vingtaine de minutes jusqu'à ce que Severus se fasse assommer par un sort et tomba au sol. Harry réanima son amant et l'aida à se relever. Avant d'avoir pu dire quoi que ce soit, Severus se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa comme jamais. Il lui parlait entre deux baisers.

« Je suis si fier de toi... Harry... Tu es si... beau... sexy... Si puissant... »

Il se recula vivement lorsqu'il prit conscience de ce qu'il avait dit.

« Je suis désolé Harry, je ne voulais pas... »

« De quoi parles-tu Severus ? »

« Je... La puissance m'a toujours attiré. C'est comme ça que je suis devenu Mangemort. C'est depuis que j'ai remarqué ta puissance que tu m'attires, même si tu m'as toujours intrigué et que j'ai toujours été attiré d'une certaine façon... »

Harry se rapprocha et caressa doucement la joue de Severus.

« Je sais ce qui t'attire Severus... Je l'ai remarqué dès notre première fois. C'était toujours après les entraînements où j'avais dépensé le plus de magie que tu me sautais dessus. Tout le monde doit avoir quelque chose qui l'excite. Je sais que pour toi, c'est ma puissance, mon tatouage et la langue des serpents. »

Harry colla son corps contre celui de son amant et continua d'une voix sensuelle :

« Moi ce qui m'attire, c'est ta voix, tes yeux et ce qui m'excite par-dessus tout, » Harry passa ses bras autour du cou de Severus et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour lui susurrer à l'oreille, « c'est quand tu deviens incontrôlable et que tu me sautes dessus pour me faire l'amour sauvagement. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Severus laisse toutes ses réticences de côté, saute sur le Survivant et lui montre à quel point il était dingue de lui et de son corps.


	10. Chapitre 10

Bonjour.

Voici le dernier chapitre de cette histoire. **Mais il y aura un épilogue !**

Je voulais remercier tout le monde. Merci d'avoir suivit cette fiction depuis de début (ou pas d'ailleurs!), merci pour votre soutien et vos encouragements.

Merci à ma Bêta MarysolCx qui a réussit à rendre cette fiction plus agréable à la lecture et qui a bravement supporté le rythme d'un chapitre d'environ sept ou huit mille mot à corriger par semaine.

MERCI

 **PS : Attention ! Les semaines précédentes, il y avait un bug sur ffnet qui a empêché aux abonnés de recevoir un avertissement pour les nouveaux chapitres. Ne vous emmêlez pas les pinceaux ! J'ai bien publié mon chapitre vendredi dernier, comme d'habitude et il se peut que vous ne l'ayez pas lu !**

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 10 : La fin

Après une partie de jambe en l'air brutale et terriblement passionnée, Severus fit visiter ses appartements à Harry et fut satisfait de voir que les changements apportés eurent l'effet escompté.

Harry se sentait déjà chez lui dans cet endroit confortable et il ne perdit pas de temps pour aménager son bureau avec ses affaires que Dobby avait apportées. Il put ranger tous ses livres et objets magiques. Il sortit ensuite son matériel de potion et se demanda ce qu'il pourrait en faire.

Il quitta la pièce et se dirigea vers le bureau de Severus dans un coin du salon où celui-ci faisait son plan de cours. Harry se racla la gorge et attendit qu'il relève la tête.

« J'aimerais savoir si je pouvais m'installer un peu dans ton labo, » demanda-t-il timidement. Il vit très bien la grimace sur le visage de son vis à vis et reprit : « Je ne vais pas envahir ton espace ! Mais j'ai un peu de matériel et il serait mieux dans ton labo que dans mon bureau. Je ne fais pas souvent de potions, je n'y serai pas souvent. Je peux aussi avoir mon propre lieu de stockage pour ne pas déranger ta réserve. »

Severus hésita. Cela n'avait déjà pas été facile d'accueillir deux personnes dans son logement. Il avait toujours vécu seul et avait ses habitudes. Mais si son amant voulait en plus investir son laboratoire... C'était son lieu à lui, son endroit de calme où tout était rangé à sa place et où il faisait parfois des expériences dangereuses. Il avait peur que ce soit un sujet de dispute entre eux... Et en même temps, il n'avait pas vraiment de raison de refuser, il risquerait de le vexer. Peut-être y aurait-il un compromis...

« On peut faire un essai » dit-il lentement. « Mais il y aura des règles. »

Harry le regarda attentivement, attendant la suite.

« Tout d'abord, je veux en effet que tu me préviennes à chaque fois que tu y vas. Ce n'est pas par ce que je n'ai pas confiance, » ajouta tout de suite Severus alors qu'il voyait Harry ouvrir la bouche, sûrement pour protester. « Mais je fais parfois des expériences et elles pourraient mal réagir avec d'autres vapeurs. Je préfère que tu me préviennes pour que je te donne mon aval et qu'il n'y ait aucun risque. Ensuite, tu pourras te servir dans mes stocks. Prends tout ce dont tu as besoin, ma liste se met à jour automatiquement avec ce qu'il manque. En revanche si tu as besoin d'un ingrédient en grosse quantité, dit-le moi avant, pour que j'en achète plus. Je préfère tout de même que tu utilises mes ingrédients car Ils sont de bonne qualités et bien conservés. Ensuite je ne veux pas que tu touches à mes potions qui seront sur ma paillasse. Et si tu veux rentrer au labo lorsque j'y suis, toque deux fois et attend que je t'autorise à entrer. Si je ne le fais pas c'est que j'ai une bonne raison, comme des vapeurs toxiques. »

Harry lui fit un sourire lumineux.

« Ça me paraît équitable. De toute façon je ne risque pas d'en faire beaucoup. Avant je faisais surtout des potions pour les maux de tête ou de l'aiguise méninge mais entre Pomfresh, Draco et toi je pense que je n'en aurais plus tellement besoin. »

Severus acquiesça et l'accompagna dans son labo où il lui laissa l'une de ses trois paillasses pour y mettre son matériel. Ils discutèrent un moment au sujet du rangement le plus pratique, du matériel le plus utile avant qu'Harry ne retrouve le chemin de son bureau et Severus de ses feuilles de cours.

Cassie arriva quelques heures plus tard et Severus lui fit visiter, ainsi qu'à Hermione et Draco. La petite fille fut émerveillée par sa chambre. Sa chambre magique, comme elle l'appelait.

Même si Cassie connaissait très bien le monde de la magie, son ancienne maison était tout à fait moldue. Elle avait un elfe de maison et parfois les adultes autour d'elle lançait des sorts mais c'est tout. Elle allait aussi dans une école moldue. Elle n'avait donc pas été élevé dans ce monde et était émerveillée par toutes ses possibilités.

Elle passa toute la fin de la journée dans sa chambre à profiter de toutes les nouveautés. A l'heure du diner, ils décidèrent de rester ici, dans un cadre plus intime qu'avec toutes les personnes de l'Ordre. La journée avait été éprouvante et Cassie avait besoin de prendre des repères dans cette nouvelle vie. Ils se mèneraient ? aux autres petit à petit.

 **ooOOoo**

Les jours commencèrent à défiler. Ils entamèrent une petite routine, Severus s'adaptant tant bien que mal à l'arrivée de deux personnes dans son quotidien si bien rangé. Si Harry faisait attention à ne pas trop le chambouler, ce n'était pas le cas de la petite Cassiopée qui n'hésitait pas à fouiller dans ses parchemins et ouvrir des livres de magie noire.

Severus avait dû poser des règles et parfois disputer sa fille, chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais fait. D'habitude, Harry était toujours celui qui la grondait. Severus était celui qui lui apprenait des choses et lui faisait des tours de magie pour l'émerveiller, et ça lui allait très bien !

Mais maintenant que la famille était réunie sous le même toit, Harry avait décidé de laisser une part de ce travail à Severus, il ne voulait pas passer pour le méchant et son compagnon devait s'imposer un peu pour se faire obéir, ce qu'il savait très bien faire à l'école.

Mais là, c'était différent. Ses élèves n'étaient que des enfants quelconques qui faisaient fondre ses chaudrons et gaspillaient ses ingrédients. Ce n'était pas sa chair et son sang qui le regardait avec des yeux larmoyants. Oh Severus Snape n'était pourtant pas homme à s'attendrir ! Mais briser l'illusion des yeux d'une enfant, briser l'espoir qu'elle avait trouvé un père parfait, un héros, un demi-dieu, c'était trop pour lui. Il avait un cœur par Salazar !

Alors, doucement, il avait dû s'ajuster à ce nouveau mode de vie, ce nouveau concept de l'éducation. Il l'avait parfois fait pleurer, l'avait parfois câlinée, consolée. Et il avait réussi à s'imposer. Après une petite phase de rébellion, un mois plus tard, Cassie écoutait aussi bien son papa que son daddy. Et même si le chemin était encore long, Severus était fier d'avoir réussi à gérer.

Tout à la découverte des joies de la paternité, Severus n'avait pas vu qu'Harry devenait plus soucieux de jour en jour. Il passait beaucoup de temps dans le bureau du directeur et partaitmême parfois dans des endroits inconnus, toute une après-midi, avec le vieux fossile.

Severus se posait des questions, mais il avait d'autres choses en tête pour se pencher vraiment sur le sujet. Tant que son griffon était dans ses bras le soir, il pensait que rien ne pouvait les atteindre.

Pourtant, Harry était vraiment soucieux, Voldemort était au meilleur de sa forme et avait beaucoup de plans en tête. Harry le savait car, ses dernières années, il avait réussi à se frayer un chemin dans la tête de son ennemi juré.

Lorsque la magie de Voldemort avait été détraquée, son esprit avait aussi reçu un sacré coup. Harry en avait profité pour manipuler son propre esprit pour le glisser discrètement dans le sien, à l'aide du lien entre eux. Il était donc un espion parfait. Rien ne pouvait lui être caché, même les moments intimes, comme Voldemort aux toilettes, ce dont il se serait bien passé. En même temps... Cela avait eu le mérite de démystifier le personnage et de le rendre moins... fort... aux yeux d'Harry.

En tout cas, il savait que Voldemort avait plein des plans sanglant pour l'Angleterreet il comptait bien l'arrêter bien avant qu'il mette tous ses projets à exécution. Mais avant ça, il devait trouver les objets... Des objets contenant une partie de l'âme de Voldemort, qui le rendaient immortel.

Harry avait confirmé les doutes de Dumbledore en lui racontant cette histoire de réceptacles. Il l'avait vu un jour dans la tête du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il n'y restait jamais très longtemps car, à être dans l'esprit d'un autre, on pouvait perdrele sien et mêler les personnalités. Mais, ce jour-là, il avait entendu une conversation étrange entre Voldemort et Nagini, son fidèle serpent. Il avait fait des recherches et en avait tiré des conclusions. Il en avait parlé à Albus dès son retour et, ensemble, ils avaient réfléchi, élaboré des plans et des suppositions.

Ils avaient quelques petites choses de concrètes. Voldemort avait sept Horcruxes. L'un était le journal qu'Harry avait détruit en deuxième année. Un autre était le médaillon de Serpentard et un troisième devait être la bague des Gaunt et Harry lui-même était l'un d'eux et devrait sacrifier sa vie.

Voilà pourquoi Harry était soucieux, voilà pourquoi il se mettait en retrait par rapport au développement de la relation entre Severus et Cassie. Il allait les abandonner... Albus voulait mettre Severus au courant mais Harry lui avait demandé de ne pas le faire. Presque comme une dernière volonté. Albus, la mort dans l'âme, avait accepté.

Depuis un mois, ils cherchaient les autres Horcruxes et avaient pas mal de pistes. Ils étaient presque sûrs de l'emplacement de deux d'entre eux et pendant que le directeur, maintenait l'Ordre du Phoenix et accès leur progression sur la défense, Harry cherchait des objets, des lieux, ou tout autre indice sur les Horcruxe.

 **ooOOoo**

Le 31 juillet arriva vite et Harry dû se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse avec ses amis pour feindre une joyeuse fête d'anniversaire, voguant entre les magasins.

Il avait fait quelques apparitions depuis son retour et Voldemort en avait eu vent. De plus, Severus avait annoncé lui-même la nouvelle à son « Maître » pour ne pas être coiffé au poteau par les autres et recevoir une punition. Il était donc parfaitement normal que le Survivant passe la journée avec ses amis qui lui avait tant manqués.

Malgré tout, il était tendu. C'était la première fois qu'il utilisait sa nouvelle maîtrise de la magie dans un véritable combat. Hermione était tout aussi stressée même si elle avait le soutien de Draco qui la tenait étroitement contre lui. Neville était venu sans Luna pour ne pas risquer la vie de leur enfant à naître. Les jumeaux Weasley était là eux aussi, toujours aussi exubérant et courait partout de rayons en rayons, de magasins en magasins. Ron avait l'air de traîner des pieds derrière eux. Il avait réussi à convaincre son binôme chez les Aurors qui n'était autre que Seamus Finnigan.

Seamus ne faisait pas partit de l'Ordre mais étant Auror, il saurait réagir. Il n'était absolument pas au courant de l'attaque. Il venait juste parce que Ron l'avait invité pour l'anniversaire d'Harry Potter. Tonks était là aussi et s'amusait beaucoup avec les jumeaux.

Draco, Harry et Hermione étaient au milieu et parlaient discrètement.

« Ne stresse pas Harry... Tu es fort, tu le sais, nous allons les repousser. »

« Je sais... C'est juste que... C'est la première fois que je vais me retrouver face à Voldemort ou ses Mangemorts depuis tant d'années. » Il fit une pause et regarda autour de lui, avant d'ajouter d'un rire nerveux « Et si je reviens avec la moindre éraflure, je vais me faire scalper en rentrant. »

« D'ailleurs Potty, comment as-tu convaincu mon parrain de te laisser partir seul ? » demanda Draco.

« Je ne l'ai pas convaincu, » ricana le Survivant, « C'est Albus qui lui a ordonné de rester. Il a bien insisté sur le fait qu'il devait s'occuper de sa fille et Mister Ronchon a fini par céder. »

Draco ricana, imaginant très bien la scène.

« Il va te sauter dessus en rentrant et t'examiner sous toute les coutures. »

« Il y a des chances... » soupira Harry.

Ils ne virent pas les yeux gris les observer de loin.

 **ooOOoo**

La fumée, les sorts, les cris. Tout était confus sur le champ de bataille.

Les Mangemorts étaient arrivés depuis quelques minutes seulement. Aussitôt, les jeunes s'étaient mis en formation. Hermione derrière, érigeant un champ de protection solide pour les soins des blessés. Draco s'était immédiatement placé devant elle et avait commencé à ériger un bouclier qui pourrait abriter les civils.

Les jumeaux Weasley lançaient déjà des fumigènes pour brouiller les pistes et Tonks envoyait des patronus à l'Ordre alors que Neville distribuait des graines qui, une fois sous la langue, permettaient de voir à travers la fumée. Il avait d'abord servit Harry qui était partit aussitôt à la recherche des civils pour les mettre à l'abri. Les deux Aurors combattaient les Mangemorts car leur métier les y avait préparés.

Harry avait bien pris soin de crier ses ordres pour que les Mangemorts ne voient pas que tout était planifié. Il était partout à la fois, secourant le plus de monde possible. Les sorts le frôlaient et les Mangemorts, qui s'étaient figés un moment de stupéfaction en voyant les jeunes gens réagir aussi efficacement, s'acharnaient maintenant à tirer dans toutes les directions pour toucher la plus de monde possible. Ils se moquaient bien de toucher les autres disciples du Lord Noir. Pour eux, le plus important était de ramener Potter à leur maître.

Harry entendait le rire fou de Bellatrix qui le cherchait. Elle n'avait toujours pas digéré le faible doloris qu'il lui avait lancé au ministère et elle voulait tellement faire plaisir à son maître. Elle s'amusait à exploser ou incendier tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage et riait d'une joie malsaine lorsqu'elle entendait des cris. Harry avait très envie d'aller à sa rencontre, de lui faire payer les trop nombreux morts. C'est ce qu'il se disait mais au fond de lui, il savait qu'il n'avait qu'un seul but : venger Sirius. Ensuite il partirait à la recherche de Fenrir Greyback qui avait tué Remus.

Mais ce n'était pas le plan. Il devait d'abord sauver le plus de monde possible et évacuer les lieux.

Refoulant ses envies, Harry s'acharna à guider tout le monde alors que la fumée disparaissait peu à peu. Il put apercevoir Hermione qui, complètement échevelée, soignait de la petite coupure à l'amputation avec talent et rage. Draco protégeait et escortait les départs tout en gardant sa petite amie à l'œil.

L'Ordre du phœnix arriva finalement et les Mangemorts, déjà déstabilisés par les jeunes combattants, voulurent fuir sans en attendre le commandement. Les bruits de transplanages retentirent alors, avant même que les membres de l'Ordre ne puissent intervenir.

Seule Bella n'avait pas vu toute l'agitation. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur la silhouette d'Harry Potter, il parlait à une petite fille qui pleurait en cherchant sa maman. Bella jubilait. Elle l'avait enfin. Elle leva sa baguette et lança un sort de découpe qui toucha le jeune homme à la hanche.

Harry sentit sa peau se fendre dans un mouvement net et précis et une douleur intense lui vriller le ventre. Il sentit le sang jaillir d'un coup bref et éclabousser le sol. Il se plia en deux, tout en se décalant sur le côté pour se mettre devant la petite fille qui était déjà terrorisée et éclaboussée du liquide rouge.

Ils étaient un peu à l'écart et personne n'avait vu Bellatrix se rapprocher. Harry leva la tête et regarda dans sa direction. Elle sautillait telle une enfant... Elle avait les yeux foux et un sourire qui aurait fait frémir Satan en personne. Elle était un mélange de naïveté, avec son visage fin, perdu dans un espace qu'elle seule connaissait et terrifiant avec ses yeux noirs et ses sourires sadique, telle une Luna Lovegood démoniaque.

Harry la revit il y a plusieurs années, en train de chanter sa chanson morbide « j'ai tué Sirius Black ». Une rage intense le prit et faisant fi de la douleur qu'il ressentait il se tourna entièrement vers elle dans un mouvement souple et pointa sa baguette pour lui lancer un sort.

Elle esquiva habillement le sort, puis un autre, et encore un. Elle n'avait que le temps de se déplacer et lorsqu'elle tourna son regard vers le sorcier qui lui faisait face, elle remarqua que celui-ci, malgré la grimace de douleur, souriait. Il s'amusait.

Hermione, qui observait la scène de loin, voyait aussi le sourire sadique et le visage morbide d'Harry. Elle avait voulu se rapprocher pour soigner son frère mais elle avait été repoussée par un bouclier puissant. Elle continuait donc de soigner ses patients tout en gardant un œil sur lui.

Draco aussi avait remarqué la scène, il s'était approché au plus près du bouclier et essayait de dire des choses à Harry, mais celui-ci, prit dans sa chasse, n'entendait pas.

De temps en temps, le Survivant enchaînait un sort un peu plus vite que les autres pour toucher réellement la femme haletante face à lui. Il lui avait infligé quelques sorts cuisants, des sorts de découpe légers, un sort de mutisme qu'il rêvait de lui lancer depuis des années pour ne plus jamais l'entendre chanter ses chansons morbides. Il aurait voulu utiliser le sort de magie noire qu'il avait appris juste pour elle, pour lui arracher la langue, mais il savait qu'Albus ou le ministère auraient besoin de l'interroger.

Il continua son petit jeu jusqu'à ce que Bellatrix soit à terre. Elle transpirait abondamment, elle peinait à respirer mais riait toujours. Elle essaya de lui lancer un sort, mais n'avait plus assez de force.

Harry s'approcha et se pencha sur elle.

« Ça, c'est pour mon parrain, » dit-il avant de lui mettre un énorme coup de poing en plein visage. Il sentit la mâchoire se fracasser sous la force du coup alors que du sang jaillissait de sa pommette saillante.

Il allait la tuer. Peu importe les besoins des différentes personnes derrière lui pour avoir des informations, il voulait voir son sang se répandre sur le sol qu'elle n'avait plus le droit de fouler. Elle avait commis trop de crime, elle avait semé le malheur autour d'elle. Elle n'avait plus le droit de vivre et d'être heureuse.

Il leva sa baguette dans un état second. Il allait venger son parrain. La tuer.

La tuer.

La tuer...

Il la regarda à nouveau et vit que son visage déformé, pleurait maintenant. Des sanglots presque imperceptibles. Ses épaules sautaient. Les larmes coulaient. Ses lèvres tremblaient.

Il leva sa baguette pour la pointer sur le cœur de la femme et croisa un instant son regard et se souvint de la mort de son parrain de ce qu'il avait ressenti. A son tour, il sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue.

Il respira et se prépara pour la formule qu'il allait prononcer.

« _Incarcerem_ »

Une corde sortit de sa baguette pour s'enrouler fermement autour de Bellatrix.

Il ne l'avait pas fait. Il n'avait pas pu.

Après tous ces entraînements il ne pouvait toujours pas tuer.

Il leva le regard et croisa ceux inquiets de ses amis. Il regarda ensuite vers la petite fille qui était toujours prostrée derrière lui, elle allait bien.

Il transplana.

En arrivant dans ses appartements, il fut pris de vertiges. Il avait totalement oublié sa blessure, il jeta un œil inquiet à la pièce et fut soulagé de ne pas voir sa fille. Par contre, Severus était sur le canapé et le regardait, les yeux légèrement écarquillés.

En l'espace d'un instant il fut à ses côtés et remonta son tee-shirt pour toucher la peau abîmée et examiner la plaie.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Harry ? Harry ?! »

Il agrippa le jeune homme chancelant par les bras pour ne pas qu'il s'écroule.

« J'ai pas réussi... » murmura le Survivant.

« De quoi parles-tu ? » grogna Severus en le dirigeant vers le canapé pour l'y allonger et laver sa plaie.

« Je n'ai pas pu la tuer... »

« Qui ? »

« Lestrange... Je voulais la tuer et je n'ai pas pu... Je suis faible. Comment je pourrais... »

« Ferme-la... » maugréa Severus ce qui surprit tellement Harry qu'il en oublia complètement son combat intérieur.

« Tu as... »

« Tu n'es pas faible, » coupa le Maître des potions. « Tu es fort et tu es pur. Tuer un être humain, si l'on peut qualifier Bellatrix d'être humain, n'est pas facile. Surtout la première fois. C'est un acte qui entache l'âme. »

« Comment je vais bien pouvoir le tuer... »

« Tu y arriveras Harry. Pour le bien être de ta fille, pour son futur et pour son bonheur. Tu ne peux pas avec Bellatrix car tu ne peux pas entacher ton âme pour elle. Mais avec mon aide, et celle des autres, tu viendras à bout de ce monstre. » Severus était maintenant en train de faire cicatriser la profonde entaille de son flanc.

« Tu me consoles ? » demanda Harry avec ironie.

« Pas du tout Potter, je m'efforce de calmer ton cœur de Gryffondor stupide pour que Cassie ne te retrouve pas dans cet état en se réveillant. »

« Elle dort ? »

Severus haussa un sourcil.

« Toujours aussi perspicace. Oui elle dort... Elle a fait des cauchemars cette nuit mais en entendant "des bruits bizarre dans la chambre de papa", elle n'a pas osé entrer. » ricana Severus.

Harry devint rouge pivoine et enfouit sa tête dans les coussins.

« Oh non... »

« Oh que si ! C'est vrai que j'aime quand tu fais des vocalises mais il faudra penser a mettre des sorts sur la porte la prochaine fois. »

« Merlin... »

« C'est justement ce que tu disais hier, non ? » questionna faussement Severus, se délectant de la gêne de l'ancien Gryffondor.

 **ooOOoo**

Severus était inquiet. Harry avait emménagé chez lui depuis quatre mois maintenant. Il était sur tous les fronts alors que Severus le défendait et le protégeait comme il pouvait. Mais il savait qu'Harry ne lui disait pas tout, il le voyait rentrer parfois avec des blessures plus ou moins graves. Mais Harry ne disait rien. Il était de plus en plus distant. De plus en plus froid avec lui, comme avec sa fille. De plus en plus triste aussi. Il l'avait questionné mais n'en avait rien tiré. Il sentait la tension s'intensifier au fil des jours

Il n'aimait pas ne pas comprendre. Il ne pouvait pas rester inutile.

Depuis tout ce temps, il s'occupait de sa fille. Il se surprenait à adorer ça. De plus, Cassie était une petite fille très active mais elle était aussi très curieuse et il lui apprenait plein de choses, notamment en potions. Il aimait ces moments, même si il n'y était pas habitué.

Le problème, c'est que Cassie vivait mal la distance de son papa. Elle était souvent triste et angoissée et Severus ne savait absolument pas comment gérer cela. Il n'avait jamais réconforté quelqu'un et ne savait pas comment faire. Surtout avec une si petite fille qui le regardait avec des étoiles dans les yeux, comme s'il était un héros.

Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire, il ne pouvait expliquer la distance d'Harry. Il lui avait parlé de la guerre, des problèmes de son papa face à ça, mais ça n'expliquait pas pourquoi il passait de moins en moins de temps avec elle alors qu'il avait toujours tout fait pour travailler lorsqu'elle était à l'école ou couchée.

 **ooOOoo**

« Harry, tu dois lui dire. »

« Non. »

« Il aimerait le savoir, » plaida Albus.

« Je sais qu'il aimerait, mais c'est mieux ainsi, » répondit Harry d'une vois lasse.

« Tu ne pourras pas lui cacher éternellement. S'il l'apprend de Voldemort, il le prendra mal. »

« Je sais, mais Voldemort ne compte pas lui en parler, je le sais. Il ne lui fait pas entièrement confiance. »

« Harry... »

« C'est non Albus ! » cria le jeune en se levant de sa chaise. Il avait le visage défait et tremblait. « J'ai passé des mois à traquer les Horcruxes, je les ai tous détruits ! J'ai pris mes distances, je les ai laissé se rapprocher et apprendre à se connaître. Ils auront quelqu'un sur qui compter quand je serais plus là et je ne vais pas détruire ça. Je ne veux pas qu'ils soient tristes quand je partirai. Ils pourront être fâchés, furieux contre moi si ils le veulent, mais surtout pas tristes. »

« Ils seront tristes Harry… Peu importe ce que tu fais pour les repousser, ta mort leur fera du mal. »

« C'est pour ça que je préfère m'éloigner en douceur. Je ne peux pas expliquer à une enfant de six ans que son père va se sacrifier, qu'il va devoir mourir pour qu'elle puisse vivre sereine. Elle ne comprendrait pas. »

« Mais Severus... »

« Severus ferait tout pour m'en empêcher... » coupa Harry. « Il se plongera dans ses livres pour trouver une solution et ce sera lui qui s'éloignera de nous. Je ne veux pas. Je suis égoïste, mais je veux continuer de l'avoir pour moi, pour nous. Nous savons tous les deux qu'il n'y a aucun moyen d'y échapper. Je dois mourir pour tuer l'Horcruxe qui est en moi. Je le ferai. La prochaine bataille sera la dernière. »

Albus regarda tristement son protégé.

« Tu ne pourras pas l'éloigner de cette bataille, et il saura... »

« Tout est prévu. Mercredi, ils seront en sécurité dans les cachots et moi, je marcherai vers Voldemort. »

« Réfléchit encore Harry, je t'en conjure. »

« Non c'est fini... » murmura le jeune homme. « Et vous m'avez juré de ne rien révéler à personne. Je vous ai fait confiance pour que vous m'aidiez dans la chasse aux Horcruxes, ne me trahissez pas maintenant. »

Après un dernier signe de tête à Albus, Harry tourna les talons.

 **ooOOoo**

Le mercredi, Harry était prêt. Il avait vu dans l'esprit de Voldemort qu'il attaquerait ce soir-là, à 20h. Il avait tout préparé. Après avoir toqué, il entra dans le laboratoire de potion où Severus s'était enfermé avec Cassie pour lui apprendre à couper les feuilles de menthe dans le bon sens.

« Bonjour vous deux... » dit-il timidement alors que Severus dardait sur lui un œil sévère.

Cassie, bien loin de cette rancœur, courut vers son père et se jeta dans ses bras.

« Papa ?! Tu as fini de travailler ? Tu vas rester avec nous ? »

« Oui ma puce, » répondit Harry avec un sourire tendre. « Je pensais que nous pourrions aller boire un verre dans le salon, pour nous retrouver un peu. »

Cassiopée sautillait de joie et avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle partit comme une furie jusqu'au canapé bien que son Daddy le lui ai souvent interdit de courir dans l'appartement.

Celui-ci était resté dans le laboratoire avec son amant. Il regardait d'ailleurs le jeune homme qui se tortillait d'inconfort en face de lui. Il reprit son travail tout en continuant de la regarder.

« D'abord la plus incroyable nuit de sexe jamais vécue hier soir et ensuite une petite soirée en famille, aurais-tu réalisé que nous existions Harry ? »

« Je sais que je n'ai pas été très présent mais vous me manquez et j'aimerais profiter un peu de vous aujourd'hui. » répondit Harry en souriant timidement.

Il fallait que Severus accepte, sinon son plan était foutu. Il était 19h, et s'il ne faisait rien, il partirait bientôt dîner dans la grande salle.

Severus le regardait suspicieusement. Il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais satisfait de voir enfin son amant, il accepta.

En arrivant dans le salon, Harry servit un Whisky Pur feu à Severus, une vodka volante pour lui et un jus de citrouille pour sa princesse.

Ils trinquèrent et burent tranquillement leurs boissons.

Severus but son verre presque cul-sec et sentit tout de suite un effet qu'il n'aurait pas d **û** ressentir. Il regarda son verre, puis Harry. Il sentait sa tête devenir lourde.

« Qu'as-tu fais Harry ? » murmura-t-il.

« Je t'aime Severus, » entendit-il avant de plonger dans les ténèbres.

Harry regarda Severus lutter avant de s'effondrer sur le canapé, au côté de sa fille qui était partie dans le sommeil bien plus vite. La potion de sommeil était indétectable dans le Whisky pur feu, Severus n'avait pas pu la sentir avant d'en ressentir les effets.

Harry se leva et commença à s'activer. Il avait un peu moins d'une heure pour être dans la forêt interdite, il devait tout mettre en place. Il sortit du dressing, cachée derrière ses robes, une boite en bois. Il enleva les divers sorts qui protégeaient la boite et souleva le couvercle.

Il l'emmena avec lui et la posa sur la petite table du salon.

Il était calme et posé lorsqu'il sortit les différentes lettres de sa boite. Il y en avait une pour Severus, une pour Cassie, une autre pour Hermione et une pour Draco. Il hésita un instant mais sortit aussi celle pour Dumbledore. Il les aligna proprement sur la table.

Des gestes simples et nets, qui éloignaient ses peur et ses doutes, comme si c'était habituel.

Sa main trembla un peu lorsqu'il sortit l'enveloppe testament à remettre au gobelin. Il y avait écrit toutes ses dernières volontés et tout ce qui concernait les droit de Severus sur leur fille, faisant de lui officiellement second père. Il sortit aussi un paquet noir entouré de rubans d'argent et le posa plus loin, avec les lettres de Severus et Cassiopée. Il posa aussi plusieurs fioles de souvenir étiquetées aux personnes à qui elles étaient destinées.

Il se redressa et se dirigea vers le canapé. Il installa correctement Severus pour qu'il ne dorme pas dans une position trop inconfortable. Il souleva Cassie et l'installa dans les bras de son père pour qu'elle ne soit pas déstabilisée en se réveillant.

Harry resta un moment à genoux devant ses deux amours. Il passa un instant à caresser les cheveux de Cassiopée en lui murmurant des mots doux. Il aimait tellement sa fille. La prunelle de ses yeux. Il savait qu'elle serait heureuse avec Severus. Même s'il ne savait pas s'y prendre, il apprenait vite.

Il se pencha ensuite sur Severus pour replacer un de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille et l'embrasser doucement sur les lèvres. C'était la dernière fois. Il recula et s'assit sur la petite table. Il resta quelques minutes à les regarder puis se releva

Il alla dans sa chambre et prit une tenue qu'il avait depuis longtemps. Il avait dégoté un magasin en France, spécialisé dans les tenues de combat et avait dépensé une quantité non négligeable de Gallions pour une tenue parfaite pour son dernier combat. Il allait faire un duel avec Voldemort et il devait le tenir jusqu'au bout.

Il enfila son pantalon en tissus très fin, ses bottes hautes en peau de dragon, une tunique regorgeant de potions en tous genres sans être encombré, une cape courte et légère, protégeant des sorts mineurs sans entraver les mouvements et des brassards en peau de dragon également. Il rangea sa baguette dans le holster caché dans ses brassards. Toute la tenue était noire, élégante, souple.

Il se couvrit de sa cape d'invisibilité, et après avoir embrassé du regard la scène du salon, il partit.

Il avait un plan.

Et il allait le suivre à la lettre.

 **ooOOoo**

Il arriva à quelques mètres de la clairière et se cacha derrière un arbre. Malgré sa cape, il avait peur que Voldemort le repère, comme pouvait le faire Dumbledore avec un Homenum revelio informulé. Il attendit les deux minutes restantes, essayant de calmer le rythme de son cœur et de sa respiration.

La peur s'insinuait dans chacune de ses pensées. Il allait mourir, mais il devait emmener Voldemort avec lui.

Il allait mourir.

Harry était plongé dans ses angoisses lorsqu'il entendit les bruits de transplanage. Pile à l'heure.

Il passa la tête derrière le tronc et regarda l'arrivé de Voldemort et ses Mangemorts.

Ils étaient tous prêts à prendre l'école d'assaut. Harry savait qu'ils avaient trouvé un moyen d'entrer, il savait lequel et il avait bien prit la peine de le bloquer avant de venir, au cas où son plan ne fonctionne pas.

Cela servait énormément d'avoir un chemin facile d'accès dans le cerveau du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Severus ne répond pas à l'appel... » siffla Voldemort, manifestement en colère.

« C'est un traître ! Je le savais ! » hurla Rodolphus, apparemment toujours secoué par l'arrestation et l'exécution de sa femme, soumise au baiser du Détraqueur.

« On dirait bien... Il n'avait aucune information compromettante... Mais il verra ce qu'il en coûte, de trahir Lord Voldemort ! »

« C'est là que tu te trompes Tom, » déclara Harry en sortant de derrière les arbres et de sa cape d'invisibilité par la même occasion.

« Potter... » siffla le Lord.

« C'est moi... » répondit Harry avec un calme olympien qu'il était loin de ressentir. « Sache que Snape est en ce moment même assommé et ligoté dans un des placards de l'école. » Il ne voulait pas confirmer la position de traître de Severus au cas où son plan ne marcherait pas. « Je me suis dit qu'un de tes chiens en moins serait toujours ça de pris. »

« Et comment es-tu au courant de cette attaque Potter ? Personne n'était au courant avant quelques minutes. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir ! »

« Oh que si je sais ! Je sais aussi que tu as pris du porridge au déjeuner et que tu es très, très fâché que j'ai envoyé ta maîtresse à Azkaban. »

Un silence plana dans la clairière alors que tous les Mangemorts se regardaient, ne sachant pas trop comment agir. Rodolphus regardait son Maître avec stupéfaction.

« Oups, aurais-je révélé un de tes secrets ? Rodolphus ne savait pas que c'est pour ça qu'il était s'en arrêt en mission ? Pour que tu t'envoies en l'air avec sa femme ? » demanda Harry avec une naïveté feinte.

Tout se passait comme prévu. Il avait trouvé les bons mots pour énerver le Lord plus que de raison. Il allait vouloir le tuer maintenant et seul.

« Espèce de petit veracrasse, » s'énerva le Lord qui sortit sa baguette, jusque-là resté dans son holster, en toute confiance en ses capacités et de ses Mangemorts.

Il lança un sort qu'Harry esquiva immédiatement. Voldemort resta un moment à le fixer dans les yeux. Lui aussi voulait l'ultime duel. Il se redressa et toisa ses Mangemorts.

« Le moment est venu mes amis. Je vais enfin débarrasser cette terre de cet infâme vermisseau. Aujourd'hui je vais l'écraser. Et le vieux fou sera le prochain. Poudlard sera à moi. Que personne n'intervienne, Potter est à moi, je le tuerais moi-même. »

Les Mangemorts hochèrent la tête et Harry se mit en position. Il n'avait rien à ajouter, il avait eu ce qu'il voulait. Le silence était étrangement assourdissant dans la clairière. Chacun retenait son souffle en attendant que le duel commence. Les deux protagonistes se fixaient, attendant le moindre mouvement de l'autre.

Et puis tout s'enchaîna.

Les sorts fusèrent de chaque côté. Voldemort, malgré son ambition débordante, sa noirceur et sa confiance exacerbée, était un mage exceptionnel. Il avait récupéré toutes ses facultés et le montrait par son aisance et sa puissance incroyablement maîtrisées.

L'entraînement de Harry, n'avait pas été inutile car il suivait le rythme, bien qu'avec plus de difficulté. Il se servait de tout ce qu'il avait appris au cours des dernières années pour maintenir le combat. Il devait prouver qu'il n'avait pas fait tout cela pour rien, qu'il n'avait pas sué pour mourir tel un être sans défense.

Harry utilisait des sorts blancs, mais aussi des sorts noirs, à la surprise de Voldemort. Il bougeait habillement. Il avait appris que son agilité et sa petite taille étaient bien souvent plus utile pour esquiver que de contrer avec un bouclier.

Voldemort lança plusieurs sorts de torture et parvint à toucher son adversaire à plusieurs reprises. Un sort de découpe particulièrement puissant parvint à toucher sévèrement Harry à la cuisse.

Lui aussi avait touché le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Un sort de découpe lui avait frôlé la joue, ce qui avait tranché une fine ligne de peau. Il lui avait cassé le poignet gauche avec un sort pour broyer les os et lancé quelques sorts cuisant.

Mais le Lord Noir n'avait pas sourcillé. Il avait toujours le même visage, la même expression de rage et de folie.

Le combat monta d'un cran, Harry n'avait plus le droit à l'erreur. Il suait à grosses gouttes, ses membres étaient engourdit, c'était le moment.

Harry fut touché par un _stupefix_ sournois et s'effondra à terre. Il ne bougeait plus. Voldemort s'approcha de son ennemi juré d'un pas princier. Il avait gagné. Il se mit au-dessus de sa victime avec un sourire terrifiant, et, voulant en finir, leva sa baguette.

« C'est fini pour toi Potter, _Avada Kedavra_. »

 **ooOOoo**

Severus sentait qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal. Il était pâteux et avait du mal à ouvrir les yeux. Il dut rassembler toute sa concentration pour faire revenir ses souvenirs. Il avait vu Harry, et celui-ci lui avait proposé de boire un verre au salon, après presque trois mois de silence. C'était étrange, et il voulait découvrir ce qu'il se passait. Il avait donc accepté.

Son coté griffon curieux le perdra...

Ils s'étaient installés sur les canapés et avaient bu des boissons. Ensuite, plus rien. Il se souvenait qu'il c'était sentit mal. Il avait tout de suite deviné qu'une potion avait été versée dans son verre.

Harry !

Il lui avait demandé. Et tout ce qu'il avait eu, c'était une déclaration d'amour ! Une déclaration d'amour ?

Oui c'était ça... Il l'avait entendu. _Je t'aime Severus_. C'est bien ce qu'il avait dit.

Severus se réveilla complètement. Qu'est-ce que son stupide Gryffondor avait préparé pour lui dire une telle chose ? Une chose qu'il ne lui avait encore jamais dite.

Car Severus était sûr qu'il y est une raison importante à tout ça. Harry les avaient drogués pour les éloigner. Certainement d'un danger. Crétin...

Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu par contre, c'était que Severus était quasiment immunisé contre la potion de sommeil sans rêve. Il en avait pris tellement au moment de la mort de Lily, qu'il était devenu dépendant, et pour se sevrer, il avait fabriqué une autre potion qui l'avait débarrassé de sa dépendance. Malheureusement, elle avait aussi eu effet de rendre la potion presque inefficace. Il s'endormait, certes, mais une heure, tout au plus.

Severus ouvrit les yeux et papillonna un moment avant de faire la mise au point. Il regarda les fenêtres, il faisait toujours aussi sombre. Il regarda ensuite sa fille, blottie dans ses bras, puis la table basse.

Il mit encore quelques secondes à vraiment réaliser ce qui se trouvait dessus. Avec beaucoup de précautions, il se redressa et installa Cassie correctement avant de s'approcher de la table. C'est lorsqu'il vit le mot "testament" qu'il comprit.

Ses yeux passèrent sur chacune des lettres sans plus y faire attention et il sortit de ses appartements en courant comme jamais il ne l'avait fait. Il lança un patronus qui prit la forme d'un lion de brume argenté et qui partit immédiatement dans les couloirs chercher Draco pour lui demander de garder Cassie.

Il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs pour voir la terreur des cachots courir comme s'il avait le Lord Noir aux trousses. Mais, très honnêtement, il n'en aurait rien eut à faire.

Il se dirigeait directement dans le bureau du directeur. Le vieux fou savait, c'était évident. Il passait beaucoup de temps avec Harry et ils complotaient tous les deux en permanence.

Il fit une entrée fracassante dans le bureau et ses yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur Albus qui regardait pensivement par la fenêtre, depuis le fauteuil de son bureau. Il avait l'air triste et inquiet.

Severus n'y fit pas attention.

Il était en colère.

Il s'approcha vivement du bureau et claqua la paume de ses mains sur le bois clair, faisant sursauter le vieillard qui ne l'avait apparemment pas entendu malgré son entrée bruyante.

« Où. Est. Il ? » demanda Severus d'une voix dangereuse en détachant chaque mot.

« Je ne peux pas... » répondit faiblement Albus. Pour une fois il ne jouait pas, il n'avait pas envie d'être malicieux ou blagueur. Il était juste triste.

« Dites-moi immédiatement où il est ! » s'énerva le Maître des potions.

« Severus... » murmura Albus.

« J'ai tout donné pour cette guerre, tout ! Je suis resté toutes ces années dans la solitude, sachant pertinemment que j'allais mourir. Je suis aux yeux du monde, un homme froid, cruel, vil... un Mangemort. Et je n'ai jamais changé cette façon de me voir car je savais que ce serait un atout. Je me suis blindé en attendant son retour, j'ai forgé mon propre cercueil. J'ai été torturé à de nombreuses reprises, ma santé y est passée. J'ai tout abandonné. Mais pas Harry. Je n'abandonnerai pas Harry ! »

Severus ferma brièvement les yeux pour prendre une profonde respiration et calmer ses nerfs. Il reprit alors plus posément.

« Maintenant, dites-moi ou il est. »

« Il doit mourir Severus... » murmura à nouveau le directeur. Severus pâlit un peu plus.

« Non... »

« S'il ne le fait pas, Voldemort sera indestructible. »

« Ça m'est égal ! Le monde sorcier peut bien crever à genoux, je ne laisserai pas Harry mourir. »

Les yeux bleus du directeur affrontèrent les yeux d'encre de Severus.

« La clairière de la grotte bleue... Mais il est trop tard. »

« C'est ce que nous verrons... »

Severus partit dans un nuage de fumée noir. Il ne savait même pas qu'il pouvait utiliser cette capacité spéciale de Mangemort dans Poudlard. Mais ce fut une bonne chose car il rejoignit la clairière de la grotte bleue, un peu plus d'une minute après son départ du bureau de son directeur.

Il arriva aux abords d'une scène qui le cloua sur place.

« Avada Kedavra. »

Voldemort, grand majestueux, était en train de lancer le sort de mort sur Harry.

Harry qui était apparemment stupefixé, car il était inconscient sur l'herbe humide. Il avait des coupures sur la peau et du sang sur ses vêtements.

Mais à la stupeur de tout le monde, le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux et leva sa baguette, avant même que les mots de son interlocuteur soit fini.

Au lieu d'esquiver le sort, ce qu'il aurait pu faire aisément, il resta sur place et lança très vite le sort de mort à son tour.

La scène passa comme au ralentit. On vit le sort vert émeraude plongé dans la poitrine de l'élu du monde sorcier et le projeter en arrière, alors que son propre sort atteignait lui aussi sa cible, quelques secondes plus tard.

Les deux hommes tombèrent en arrière. Morts.

Les Mangemorts, paniqués, s'approchèrent de leur Maître et constatèrent sa mort, c'était la fin du règne de Lord Voldemort. Ils se mirent tous à transplaner dans un bordel incommensurable.

Seul Severus ne fit pas cas de tout cela.

Ses yeux fixés sur le corps inerte de son amant, il avança tel un inféri pour s'arrêter juste devant lui. Il se laissa tomber à genoux et prit la tête d'Harry entre ses deux mains. Un infime espoir de le voir ouvrir les yeux résonnait au fond de son cœur. L'espoir que Celui-Qui-a-Survécu, survive à nouveau.

Ramenant ses lèvres à quelques millimètres des siennes, il attendit le souffle.

C'est à ce moment précis que Severus laissa une larme glisser le long de sa joue.

Une seule et unique larme, pour l'unique amour de sa vie.

* * *

Une larme de joie ou de peine ? Mystère... N'oubliez pas que les menaces n'y changeront rien. Vous n'aurez pas l'épilogue plus vite ;)

À vendredi.

Epsi.


	11. Epilogue

Voilà...

La deuxième fic que j'ai commencé sera la première fini... C'est trop triste d'y mettre un point final !

Je vous remercie énormément pour vos encouragements, votre soutien, vos commentaires. Merci à vous tous, je ne pensais pas que cette histoire serait autant appréciée, ce qui me touche d'autant plus.

Merci à MarysolCx qui m'a corrigé presque depuis le début.

Je reviendrai bientôt avec de nouvelles histoires. J'en ai quelques unes en réserve qui sont bien avancées. Un OS UA sans magie HP/DM (qui est en ce moment entre les mains bienveillantes de Chambre 313 ^^), une histoire de vampires HP/LM (qui est en cours d'écriture et corrigée par AudeSnape), et puis...

un snarry, deux snarry, trois snarry... =D

Bref, ce n'est donc pas une fin en soit et j'espère vous retrouver pour la prochaine !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Épilogue**

« Daddy ? » appela la petite fille depuis le canapé.

Elle était encore dans son pyjama mauve, malgré le fait que la matinée soit bien avancée, chose que son Daddy n'acceptait d'habitude jamais. Mais lorsqu'il avait vu ses yeux rougies et ses joues humides, il avait laissé tomber ses principes... Juste pour cette fois.

« Oui, Cassie ? » demanda Severus en s'approchant, une casserole pleine de pâtes carbonara dans la main.

Ils étaient dans ses appartements à Poudlard et préparait le repas de midi dans la minuscule cuisine. Il aurait très bien pu demander aux elfes de maison de lui faire un repas, mais il avait besoin de se sentir utile pour sa fille et de faire lui-même les repas lorsqu'il en avait la possibilité.

« Papa me manque... » murmura-t-elle.

Severus posa la casserole sur la table basse, se moquant bien des dégâts que pourrait occasionner la chaleur de l'acier contre le bois, et alla prendre sa fille dans ses bras. C'était un geste sûr et franc qu'il avait appris à faire ces derniers mois.

« Je sais, ma puce. À moi aussi, il me manque. »

Depuis qu'Harry n'était plus là pour lui prodiguer la tendresse nécessaire, Cassiopée se tournait vers son Daddy qui, au début, n'avait pas su comment s'y prendre. Il avait fait preuve de patience et, au fur et à mesure, avait réussi déceler les moments où sa fille avait besoin de lui et il savait maintenant la réconforter.

Ce n'était pas pour cela, que c'était plus facile...

« Pourquoi il m'a laissée ? » se mit à sangloter la petite fille.

Severus sentit sa gorge se serrer. La douleur était toujours aussi vive, même après huit mois.

« Pour nous protéger... » répondit-il tout de même d'une voix rauque.

« Mais je veux mon papa, » pleura la fillette, calée dans ses bras.

Severus ne répondit rien.

Que répondre à ça ? Que dire à une petite fille réclamant son père ? Que dire lorsqu'elle réclamait l'homme qui l'avait élevé presque seul ? Ce n'était qu'une gamine de sept ans qui pleurait son père.

Alors Severus ne répondit rien.

C'était dur pour Severus de la réconforter alors que lui-même était toujours dévasté. S'il se levait le matin, c'était pour Cassiopée. S'il continuait de se nourrir, c'était pour Cassiopée. S'il restait fort, c'était pour Cassiopée. Mais aussi pour Harry.

« Ton père sera toujours dans ton cœur, quoi qu'il arrive. D'accord ? »

Ces quelques mots eurent pour effet de la faire pleurer encore plus.

Non, rien n'était facile.

Après un quart d'heure de larmes, Cassiopée s'endormit dans les bras solides de son père. Accrochée, comme elle se serait accrochée à une bouée sauvetage. Celui-ci la conduisit dans sa chambre et la coucha délicatement dans son lit. Elle n'avait pas dû beaucoup dormir cette nuit. C'était très souvent comme ça en ce moment.

Severus retourna dans le salon, sortit d'une armoire, une jolie boîte en bois et s'installa sur le canapé. Il ouvrit la boîte, presque religieusement et en sortit une lettre.

La lettre d'Harry.

Il la déplia et la relut encore. Combien de fois l'avait-il relue depuis ce jour funeste ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Mais sûrement beaucoup trop.

 _Cher Severus,_

 _Tu vas m'en vouloir, tu vas me haïr... Je me hais moi-même pour ce que je m'apprête à te faire, à vous faire._

 _J_ _e ne vais pas tourner autour du chaudron. J'ai découvert, il y a quelque temps, que Voldemort avait fait des Horcruxes. Il a scindé son âme en plusieurs morceaux, qu'il a transféré en différent objets, répartis et cachés dans le pays, pour devenir invincible. Le soir où il a tué mes parents, où il a essayé de me tuer, il m'en a laissé un fragment, sans le savoir..._

 _J'ai en moi, un Horcruxe de Lord Voldemort._

 _J'ai détruit tous les autres réceptacles, il ne reste que moi..._

 _Je dois mourir._

 _Je ne te l'ai pas dit, car je savais que tu n'accepterais pas, que tu chercherais à trouver un moyen de me sauver. Mais je sais que c'est impossible, et égoïstement, je ne voulais pas que tu nous délaisses, Cassie et moi, au profit de tes recherches. Je voulais que tu te rapproches de Cassie, po_ _ur être là pour elle quand... Enfin, tu vois... Je me dis que ce sera moins dur pour elle. Et pour toi ? Je ne sais pas. Et je ne le saurais probablement jamais._

 _J'ai passé, avec toi, les plus beau_ _x moments de ma vie et même si notre histoire a été difficile, je l'aime comme elle est. Elle nous représente : bornée, fuyante, courageuse, c'est une si jolie histoire... Sauras-tu me pardonner ? Pour garder de moi, dans ton esprit, cette image que j'espère belle et émouvante._

 _Je ne sais pas si j'aurais le courage de te le dire avant la fin, mais sur cette feuille, j'ose. Peut-être parce que je sais que je n'aurai pas de regard sarcastique en retour ou un haussement de sourcil... Je t'aime Severus Snape. Je ne peux pas dire que ce soit un coup de foudre, que tu sois la personne à laquelle je pen_ _sais lorsque j'imaginais le prince charmant, pourtant, je t'aime. Et s'il est vrai que chacun sur cette terre a une âme sœur, je suis sûr que la mienne, c'est toi._

 _Par Salazar que c'est niais ! Je te vois d'ici m'insulter en lisant ses quelques lignes. Pourtant elles sont là et je n'ai aucune envie de les retirer. Haïs-moi si tu veux, frappe ma tombe, hurle ta haine, casse tout ce qui m'appartient, mais ne soit pas triste, surtout pas triste._

 _Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que le moment est venu pour moi. Je ne sais pas si j'ai réussi à vous tenir éloigné je ne sais pas si j'ai finalement gagné cette guerre, tout ce que je sais, c'est que dans ma vie, si vous êtes en vie et heureux, alors dans tous les cas, j'aurai gagné._

 _Les larmes me montent aux yeux. Me trouveras-tu faible ? Lâche ? Égoïste ? Trop sensible ? Peu importe finalement... Je vais partir de cette pièce en imaginant que tu m'aimes plus que tu n'as jamais aimé personne, que tu me trouves courageux et beau. Je vais mourir en imaginant que tu sais à quel point ma vie a été belle, grâce à toi._

 _Je ne vais pas faire un adieu larmoyant, ni même un adieu d'ailleurs. Je vais juste te dire une chose : Je t'aime, Severus Snape, mon ami, mon amant, mon âme-sœur._

 _Harry Potter, lionceau et sauveur à ses heures._

Severus resta là, à regarder cette simple feuille encore et toujours. Peut-être devrait-il arrêter de la lire. Il se faisait du mal. Cette lettre avait été malmené sous sa colère plié dans tous les sens, brûlée, déchirée, trempée mais à chaque fois, il la sauvait. Comme s'il essayait de sauver Harry par ce simple geste.

Sauf que cette lettre, il l'avait sauvée. À de maintes reprises. Et s'il n'y arrivait pas, qu'importe, il avait des doubles dans sa commode.

Il n'avait pas de double d'Harry.

Alors, il lisait et relisait cette lettre. Il connaissait chaque mot, chaque bavure, chaque rature. Parfois il sortait le tee-shirt noir sous son oreiller. Le même qu'il avait gardé pendant les six années de fuite du Gryffondor. Noir comme le deuil. Il respirait l'odeur conservée dans le tissu. Il le serrait parfois dans ses bras la nuit, comme pour se persuader qu'il était toujours là.

Le réveil n'en était que plus douloureux.

Chaque nuit il revoyait dans ses cauchemars, le corps sans vie de l'homme qui l'obsédait depuis tant d'années.

C'était de l'amour. Il le savait depuis le jour où il l'avait ramené chez lui pour la première fois, après six ans d'absence. Mais il n'avait jamais pu lui dire. Comment l'aurait-il fait. Il ne connaissait rien de ses choses-là. Il n'avait rien dit.

Huit mois plus tard, huit mois après s'être agenouillé auprès de son corps sans vie, il ne savait pas s'il devait le regretter ou non.

Il fut sorti de ses réflexions par les flammes vertes qui s'allumèrent dans la cheminée, il se leva précipitamment et jeta la lettre qu'il tenait toujours, dans la boite sur la table basse. Il avait honte d'être si faible et ne voulait pas être pris sur le fait.

C'est une Madame Pomfresh aux joues rougies et aux cheveux hirsutes qui déboula en catastrophe dans son salon. Elle le regarda, les yeux écarquillés comme s'il avait deux têtes et bafouilla :

« Votre... votre potion, celle-ci a marché... »

Severus vacilla et dû se rattraper au dossier du fauteuil à côté de lui. Il tituba vers la cheminée, souffla un faible « Cassie », signifiant à l'infirmière qu'elle devait rester pour veiller sur sa fille et disparut dans les flemmes.

Il arriva dans l'infirmerie silencieuse et ne prit pas le temps de regarder qui était présent ou pas et fonça à travers la pièce pour ouvrir avec fracas la petite porte bleue qu'il connaissait que trop bien.

Son cœur fit un bon lorsqu'il vit les magnifiques yeux verts fixant le plafond. Il s'avança d'un pas, claqua la porte derrière lui et put voir Harry tourner la tête très lentement pour le regarder.

La potion avait marché.

Lorsqu'il avait trouvé Harry sans vie, il avait hurlé sa peine mais ensuite, un faible souffle, presque inexistant, l'avait immédiatement calmé.

Harry respirait.

Presque plus, mais il respirait...

Alors Severus avait réutilisé sa capacité de Mangemort pour transporter Harry jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Il avait hurlé, vociféré, insulté tout le monde. Il avait donné ses directives, et harcelé les gens présents pour qu'Harry soit soigné correctement. Après ce qui avait semblé être un combat acharné en lui-même, Harry s'était stabilisé.

Mais il ne s'était pas réveillé pour autant. Après de nombreuses recherches, Severus, Hermione et Poppy avaient compris que l'Horcruxe logé en Harry avait, comme implosé et endommagé ses capacités neuronales. Il avait donc été plongé dans un profond coma depuis huit mois, sans aucune amélioration.

Severus avait laissé tous ses cours à Draco, lui faisant juste les plans et l'aidant en cas de problème. Il avait passé tout son temps avec sa fille pour la consoler, la soutenir, et à chaque fois qu'elle était couchée, qu'elle était avec son parrain ou sa marraine, il s'enfermait dans son laboratoire et pour trouver une potion qui pourrait ramener Harry.

Et la dernière version avait marché. Il restait à savoir s'il avait retrouvé ses souvenirs, ses capacités.

« Severus... » murmura le malade.

Severus avait sa réponse. Harry était vraiment revenu.

Alors, toute l'inquiétude, la tristesse et le désespoir qu'il avait ressenties depuis huit mois se muèrent en une colère sourde.

Il s'approcha vivement du jeune homme couché dans son lit et, sans prévenir, lui mit une énorme gifle. Il monta ensuite pour l'enjamber et s'asseoir sur ses hanches, le saisit durement par le col et rapprocha son visage de celui du Gryffondor d'un air menaçant :

« Écoute-moi bien Potter, » susurra-t-il d'une voix polaire. « À partir de maintenant, je ne vais plus te lâcher d'une semelle. Je te jetterai des sorts pour savoir à tout moment où tu es, comment tu vas, ce que tu penses, _tout_! » dit-il en le secouant. « Plus jamais, tu ne t'éloigneras de moi. Plus jamais je te quitterais des yeux. Plus jamais, tu m'entends ?! Alors maintenant, tu vas te soigner, et je ne veux pas de plaintes, pas de jérémiades, pas de commentaires sur le goût de mes potions. Et on va partir d'ici. On va quitter le pays, partir loin, retourner à la chaumière du phénix noir, peu importe. Je vais reprendre les recherches en potions que j'ai abandonnées depuis des années à cause de la guerre. Tu vas reprendre goût à la vie et t'épanouir, trouver un travail qui t'intéressera, une passion, des activités. Et tu vas m'épouser Potter. Et ensuite je te ferai un bébé, et cette fois je serai là ! Je te verrai mettre mon enfant au monde. Et on ne s'arrêtera pas là je te ferai l'amour encore et encore jusqu'à ce que tu me fasse un fils, quitte à devenir plus nombreux que les Weasley. On sera là tous les deux pour élever Cassie, terroriser ses futurs prétendants, et elle sera une grande sœur merveilleuse. On va voyager, je t'emmènerai dans tous les coins du monde, et on sera heureux... Putain comme on sera heureux. »

Severus secouait Harry à chaque fois qu'il haussait un peu le ton, disait un mot important, sentait une émotion particulière.

« La seule chose qui m'a maintenu en vie ses derniers mois c'était de savoir que tu pourrais un jour te réveiller. Je ne te laisserais plus partir, Potter ! Maintenant que je sais à quel point je t'aime, je ne te laisserais plus jamais partir, » dit Severus avec rage en le secouant encore plus.

Puis, d'un geste, il tira un peu plus sur le col du Survivant et écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

 **ooOOoo**

Severus et Harry se tenaient par la main. Tous les deux debout sur la plage, ils regardaient le soleil se coucher lentement. Ils étaient calmes et sereins, respirant paisiblement l'air du large.

Les années avaient marqué leurs visages, alors qu'ils se sentaient comme au premier jour de leur nouvelle vie.

Ils avaient voyagé à travers le monde, eu trois enfant, s'étaient épanouis dans leur profession, leurs activités.

Severus regarda son mari, leurs mains liées et se dit que finalement, il avait raison : c'était bien ça le bonheur.

FIN (Oh putain j'vais chialer)

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lu. Faîtes péter le record de reviews pour arriver à la barre des 200 siouplé ! Ça serait un merveilleux cadeau pour cette première fois que je vais cocher la petite case "complète" ;)

À bientôt.

Epsi.


End file.
